


Struggle for the Golden Age

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [1]
Category: Butterflies - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Babies, Birth, Brief mention of past underage, Christmas, Crack, Epic, F/M, Gore, Halloween, Hate, Kids, Kittens, Love, M/M, Marriage, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Murder, Sad, Silly, Soccer, Stillbirth, Tale, War, balls, brain washing, charity - Freeform, cross-dressing, heart-ripping, hyperactive sth, messed up, thrawn the prince, vong, ysalimiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 92,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Imperial Prince Thrawn has a vision of a Golden Age for the future, but he knows it will not come easy. When he meets a young bounty hunter, events are set in motion that will test him test them all. Thrawn, Cas, and Gilad must stand and fight for the golden age as fate throws everything against them. Friendship, betrayal, conspiracies, love, sorrow, and more. Will they triumph or fall? Will the Golden Age become reality or die a dream?





	1. Chapter 1

This is the tale of two very different young men. Their names were Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine and Cas Taylor. Born in Boston, he was the second of two boys, the older being Cole. Cole will not be important, as sadly he and his parents are murdered. Thrawn was the beloved son of Senator Palpatine of the Naboo. Born through unnatural means, but no less loved, he grew up in his father's careful training. Cas, however, grew up very differently. He was 6 when his family was murdered while he was at a friends, and taken by ruthless pirates off the streets at age 7. Abused for two years, he was sold at a slave market, where the alien bounty hunter, Seran, bought him and treated his wounds. While Thrawn competed in athletic and artistic contests, Cas was training in combat and learning to be a Bounty Hunter. Thrawn was heralded a prodigy in the Core Worlds and celebrated by dignitaries as important as the Supreme Chancellor while his father rose to power in the Senate. Cas grew to be among the best of the Phantom Hunters. With such different backgrounds, it wasn't likely that they would ever meet, much less work together. But fate had other plans. When Thrawn's father ascended to the position of Emperor, he sent his son to bring stability to the Outer Rim by culling the criminals and corruption that he would find there.  
Cas was striking out as well on the war path for revenge, the Phantoms having been massacred by the Night Hatchets.  
Somehow, Thrawn found himself chasing the Night Hatchets after they ambushed his team and decimated them.  
This brought him into contact with the young human on a wild planet as they both hunted the lone group that had taken out Thrawn's men. The human wasn't as tall or broad as Thrawn but was still solid muscle. He flicked his bangs back to gaze at Thrawn with hard blue eyes. "Well, well, the Imperial Prince himself."  
Thrawn's expression was carefully neutral. "I seem to be at the disadvantage. Who are you?"  
"Cas Taylor, last of the Phantom Hunters.”  
"You say that as if I should know the name."  
"I wouldn't expect you to. The high and mighty like to pretend we don't exist, but they still hire us. Phantom Hunters were one of the top bounty hunter gangs until the Night Hatchets wiped us out, not that I expect you to know them either. You were born into privilege, why would His Imperial Majesty bother to tell his son about lowly bounty hunters like us?"  
Thrawn tipped his head to the side. "There is pride in you. Tell me, why should I let you leave this encounter alive?"  
"Because we hunt the same prey. The damned Night Hatchets. I know what they did to your men. It's their leader's way of saying he doesn't give a shit about who you are. Get close enough, he'll take you out, too. He likes to play, Night does. He kills by hand. Twists his victims at the waist until their spine breaks in half then snaps their necks if they're still alive after that."  
"Not a nice person. Then again, neither am I. And tell me, what are you?"  
"Answer me this, Your Highness. If your father was in trouble, and you were the only one who could save him, would you? No matter what it took? No matter the obstacles you faced doing it?"  
Thrawn was silent for a long moment. Then, he deactivated his lightsaber and offered a hand.  
Cas grasped it. "I am that son, Your Highness. I am the son fighting to save the man who's as much my father as my biological father was."  
Thrawn nodded and turned away. "Come. Our quarry has fled this world. And, Cas? Don't call me by my titles. My name is Thrawn.”  
Cas smirked. "Very well. At least I didn't call you pretty boy like my friend Blaine might have."  
"Your friend would probably have ended up missing his tongue."  
"Would have been more merciful than how he went."  
"I do not pride myself on either mercy or cruelty. I do what needs doing and regret nothing." Thrawn led the way back to his ship, pulling a cowl over his trademark eyes.  
"Nothing at all? Ever? Guess the Imperial Prince should be called the Ice Prince."  
"And I do not take well to teasing from men I do not know."  
"That wasn't a joke. Regrets mean you have a heart, and I'm doubting that you do."  
"Lack of regret is not lack in compassion, merely the acknowledgment that regret is a waste of time. I do not obsess over mistakes or the things I cannot change."  
"I was taught that regret was no obsessing over what you couldn't change, but holding on to avoid making the same choice later. Regret was a way to know you did not wish to make that mistake again."  
"We had different teachers." Thrawn opened his ship and lowered the ramp. "I must report to my father. Come, the holosuite is in the stateroom."  
Cas followed at a distance, his body tense, ready to fight or run. He was young but had the air of both predator and prey. There was pain in his signature and under it a deep rooted fear.  
Thrawn showed no sign of reacting to his signature. Suddenly, a squealing creature dropped from a nearby vent and onto Cas's head.  
Cas froze in place, waiting.  
Thrawn whirled around and scooped her off of him. "Sorry. My Ysalimiri recently had a litter and her kittens are everywhere."  
"Well better they land on my head then drop all the way to the floor. Heh, cute little thing."  
"They're not dangerous, but they can be surprising." Thrawn set her on the floor and she scampered off. "There are seven, not counting Curry. Watch where you step."  
"Sure. I've heard of ysalamiri, but until now I've never seen one."  
"I have owned them since I was a young man. My camouflage."  
"Clever." A few more steps, then he couldn't see as his red bandana was pulled over his head. "Hey! Think I found one of the kittens, or it found me." One of the kitten was eagerly pulling on the bandana, blinding the young bounty hunter, growling as it pulled.  
"That's Ginger." Thrawn coaxed the girl off of Cas. "She has a pink rim around her scales."  
Cas pulled off his bandana. "Hi there, sweetheart. You're adorable."  
"Thank you." He ushered Cas into the holosuite, carefully balancing Ginger against his chest.  
Cas looked around. "Nice setup. Long range coms are a pain to get out here."  
Thrawn gave it a brief glance-over before typing a series of codes into the panel, one-handed. "Father insisted."  
"I don't blame him. Fathers will worry, no matter how old their son gets. Seran did, and I'm sure His Majesty does too."  
Thrawn allowed Ginger to climb to his shoulder. "It can be wearing."  
"Trust me, don't chaffe. You never know when it will be gone."  
Thrawn muttered. "That's what you think."  
The holo pad burst to life and the Emperor was revealed. "Ah, Thrawn. Reporting in, prompt as usual. Who is this?"  
Cas bowed. "I am Cas Taylor, Your Majesty. Your son and I hunt a common enemy at the moment, hence my presence."  
The Emperor turned back to Thrawn. "You trust him?"  
"Not as far as I can throw him."

"Feeling's mutual."  
The Emperor nodded. "Good. Cautious and crafty. Keep an eye on him."  
Thrawn seemed slightly annoyed by the Emperor's praise.  
Cas kept quiet, waiting until Thrawn was finished speaking with his father.  
The Emperor studied Thrawn and shook his head. "Disguises don't suit you. Are you merely here to report the addition of this gentleman?"

"My squad was killed by a group of Mercenaries. I am in pursuit."

"I see. Do you require reinforcements?"  
"Not many Imperials around here, Your Majesty, and our prey is smart. If we wait we'll lose them."  
"Where will you go next? Thrawn?" The Emperor turned back.

"Dantooine."

"Sounds fun," was the sarcastic remark from Cas.  
"I will send an operative to meet you there. Thrawn, you'll know him. It's a friend."

"Lovely."  
Cas had since stopped paying attention as two more baby ysalamiri had appeared and were trying to pull his bandana out of his hand. He was lightly tugging it, letting the babies play tug-o-war.  
"Charming creatures." The Emperor commented. "Be on your way, Thrawn."

"Good-bye, Father."

"Farewell, Son."  
Cas glanced over as the call cut out. "You seemed irritated for a while there," he said, still tugging against the babies' attempts to pry his bandana from him, Ginger scampering down Thrawn to join in the play.  
"Did I?" Thrawn gestured to the bluish and green kittens. "Thyme and Celery."  
Cas laughed. "Celery? Poor baby. Yes, you did. Something wrong?"  
"Of course not." Thrawn was an excellent liar. "And Celery is not a bad name for a green Ysalimiri."  
"If you say so." Thyme squealed and scampered up onto Cas's shoulder to sniff him. "Hi, little guy."  
"Curry should be in her Baobab tree in the stateroom. I will set course for Dantooine." He stepped out, catching up Celery as he went.  
"Guessing I need to follow since Thyme has decided I'm a good climbing toy."  
"Don't leave Ginger. She likes to chew wiring." Thrawn stepped into the cockpit and disappeared.  
Cas looked down at Ginger. "Well you're a naughty girl, aren't you?"  
Ginger blinked innocently and climbed onto his boot top.  
He held a hand out to her for her to inspect.  
The Ysalimiri sniffed him and climbed on, sitting with her tail curled neatly about her.  
Cas chuckled and lightly stroked her little head. "What a proper little lady."  
Ginger raised her head to a proud angle. In the stateroom, there was a crash of furniture falling.  
Cas and the babies all turned. He set them down, drew his vibroblade sword, and moved towards the noise.  
Thrawn was muttering to himself as he got up from the floor, a stool next to him, toppled over. "Not a word."  
“Are you okay?”  
Beside him, a box had fallen open. A single picture stared up from the floor. "No, I am not pfassking, okay." He gathered the picture back up.  
"Hey, take easy. No need to bite my head off."  
Thrawn clutched his own. "I apologize. I'm going to meditate. Don't disturb me."  
"Uh, sure. Anything I can do?"  
"Find the other kittens. Explore the ship. Take a nap. Have something to eat." Thrawn disappeared.  
Cas rounded up the trio of babies, greeting Curry, and set them with her. He scoured the ship for the rest.  
One thing that struck Cas was how many pictures there were all around the ship.  
"Wow," he said, admiring one painting as he pulled a kitten free from a vent.  
It was of Curry with her litter, newlyborns. The detail of the paint was astounding.

He was still looking at when Thrawn found him, holding the last three kittens.  
"Ah. I see you've found my portraiture."  
“It’s beautiful.”  
"Thank you. My hobby." He had grey paint on his fingers.  
"Are you okay, after earlier?"  
"I had... an experience that rather unceremoniously knocked me off my feet. I'm fine now."  
"Mind if I ask what happened?"  
"Let's just say that a talent for the future is not always a benefit."  
“That bad?”  
“Very. Are you hungry?”  
"You have no idea. I haven't eaten in three days."  
"Then come along. You should have mentioned it earlier. Now I feel like a bad host."  
"Eh, forget about it. We had other things on our minds. I wasn't focused on it until you mentioned food."  
"I get that way sometimes." Thrawn led back to the galley, gently dropping the kittens into their bed.  
Cas opened his mouth to say something then collapsed. "Damn. Time release drug dart. Guess I'm taking a nap instead."  
Thrawn shrugged. "I'll have something waiting when you wake up." He dragged Cas to a sofa and laid him out.  
"Thanks. You're a real prince. Sorry, I get stupid when I'm tired."  
"I will keep that in mind." Thrawn shook his head.  
Cas smiled and passed out as the drug took full effect.


	2. Spoiled Rotten

He woke to seven kittens and their mother curled up on his chest. Thrawn was drinking tea and reading a report.  
"Apparently I make a good bed."  
"They do the same thing to me if I dare lie still long enough."  
Cas smiled. "I don't really mind, but I'd like to get up and have something to eat."

Thrawn stood up, went to a cabinet and brought out a baby bottle. He let it fall to the counter with a tap. Curry twitched upright and immediately moved out towards the promise of food. Her babies, now that naptime was over, went scurrying.  
"Food for everyone, I guess," Cas said, sitting up.  
"There's soup in the 'fridge." Thrawn gathered up Curry and hugged her. "You've had lunch today, girl."  
"Thanks." Cas ate the meal and stretched. "A full stomach sure feels good. So, any idea who this agent we're supposed to meet is?"  
"If I read my Father's hint correctly, one Agent Pelleaon, formerly Captain of a starship, now a ranking cypher."  
"Ooh. Neat. You introduce me to the coolest people." He chuckled. "Sorry. Everything's so relaxed, it's hard to forget we're strangers."  
"One of my preferred weapons is friendliness. Make an enemy a friend, and you have defeated him utterly." Thrawn picked up a toy and began playing with one of the other kittens. "Spice, Cinnamon, Nutmeg, and Saffron, by the by."  
"Gods, they're so cute. Makes me wish I had a pet."  
"You may have one of these, if you wish. I love my darlings, but I simply can't keep every kitten of every generation."  
"You'd have a LOT of lizards if you did that." Thyme ran over and scampered up Cas.   
"Thyme seems to like you the most."   
"Well I guess he picked me then."  
"Good. I was going to say you can have any of them but Saffron and Celery."  
"Thanks, but... I don't think I can keep him. I don't know how to take care of a pet like him, and... I don't even know I'll survive an encounter with Night. He wants me dead because I'm a loose end."  
"This Night of yours has Force sensitives among his crew. Thyme will protect you from them.”  
"He can't protect me from gun fire, energy arrows, and Night himself. He'd die with me in the base if we ever find it."  
"Then he would die well." Thrawn sat down on the couch and Curry came and curled around his neck. "But he is merely a kitten. He would need shoulder training first in any case."  
"Yes, he's a kitten, and he shouldn't have to 'die well'."  
"I think you forget that if you fall in battle, in all likelihood, so would I." Thrawn shrugged. "They're animals, Cas. I may love them, I would be very sad if they died, but they are like battle dogs. Protecting me is their purpose."  
Cas sagged a little. "So we carry them to their deaths in the end, and it could be for nothing in my case. I don't even know if Seran is still alive. Night could have killed him, for all I know." Thyme squeaked and looked at Thrawn, sensing Cas's distress.  
Thrawn sighed. "I have long come to terms with the ways of the world."  
"We're on a damned suicide mission. Night's expecting me to come. He'll be ready. THEY will be ready." He sighed shakily. "I'm sorry. I've looked death in the face so much throughout my life, I don't understand why now is shaking me up like this."  
"You have more to lose now."  
"Yeah, the smartass Imperial Prince and some adorable, fluffy lizards." He sighed and seemed to pull himself together. "Sorry. I'm okay now."  
"I was referring to this Seran you call your father."  
"I need to put myself in the mindset that Night's already killed him. He's been after Seran for 200 years."  
"Then we need to end him doubly. If his evil has been in the world this long, it must be uprooted."  
Cas nodded. "So... that picture you picked up earlier, what's it of, if you don't mind me asking?"  
Thrawn sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a picture of an infant and handed it to him.  
Cas looked at it.  
The child was sweet-faced, a bit thin, with a tuft of red hair above its peaceful features.  
"So feel free to make me feel stupid with the answer, but... who is this?"  
"My betrothed. The infant heir to the Hux family. Armitage."  
"Uh... you're betrothed... to a baby? You don't find that strange?"  
"Not particularly. Even if Armitage lives to the full extent of a human lifespan, I will outlive him by many more years. And... I asked for him."  
"Outlive him? Damn, you must have one hell of a lifepsan."  
"My father predicts at least seven hundred, if I live the next thirty."  
"Holy shit! Wait, the next 30? What do you mean?"  
"A time of great strife is coming. There will be battles, struggles, tests... I may not survive, but if I do, there will be a golden age and I will do all in my power to bring peace and stability to the galaxy."  
"Well aren't you a knight in shining armor? Guess that means if I survive this I'll make sure you live to bring that golden age. The galaxy sure as hell needs one."  
"Agreed. I will need my own vanguard." Thrawn smiled and leaned on one hand. "Not what you'd expect, is it?"  
Cas smirked. "No, but I'll take it, if I live through this mess. Speaking of which, how long until we reach Dantooine and meet that agent?"  
"A few more hours. I will have to go and bring him back alone. He may not approach me if there are two of us. He can be... unusually cautious."  
"In this day and age, and in dangerous lines of work, there's no such thing as 'unusually cautious'."  
“I tend to agree, but there are extremes.”  
"There are, but it's still good to be careful. Keeps you alive."  
“But paranoia is a kind of living death.”  
"Oh yeah. I've seen it in former hunters or older hunters, even some old Phantoms."  
Thrawn nodded, stroking Saffron. "I should take the pilot's chair again."  
"Just don't crash us. I'd like to live to get TO this mess."  
“TO?”  
"Yes, I'd like to get to the Hatchet base, not die before we get there."  
Thrawn rolled his eyes. "I have a perfect record in speeders and ships."  
“I’ll hold you to that.”  
Thrawn carried through on his promise and about two hours later, he was bringing a veiled man aboard. "Gilad, this is Cas."  
Cas smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
The agent pulled away his veil. "Cas. Hello. I've been listening around and I have some leads."  
"We could certainly use some of those, Agent Pellaeon."  
"I've been watching a few lowlife watering holes. I have two I'd like checked out: The Curly Whore and the Bastard Blade."

"Charming." Thrawn commented  
"The names crack me up every time."  
"You've had experience here then?"  
"A few times when on hunts. You'll draw a lot of attention, but I have an idea to really disguise you."  
The agent crossed his arms. "Advice is welcome. Especially concerning His Imperial Highness."

"Don't call me that."

Cas snickered. "Dye."   
"Dying my hair."   
"Not just your hair, Thrawn. Your skin, too. Don't worry, it's all washable."   
"My eyes are not so easily hidden."   
"Wanna bet? Some of the Phantoms had glowing eyes." He handed Thrawn a black visor. "You can see out it perfectly, no one can see into it."  
"Oh, wonderful." Thrawn sighed. "Perhaps it's time to show you some illusions." He took a deep breath and his skin changed to an emerald green. "I hate doing it, but I don't like the idea of dye."  
"Mm, that could work, if we dress you right so you're not drawing every eye."

"This is a very understated outfit." Thrawn grouched, pulling on the visor.

"For coruscant, sir, it is."  
"But it makes your skin stand out like a traffic droid." Pellaeon coughed to cover a laugh.  
Thrawn sighed. "There's no way to win this is there? Very well, do as you see fit."  
Cas smirked. "The dye would be the best way to go, but we don't have to if you hate the idea that much. Earth tone clothes would be best with your illusion or the dye."  
"I may have something. I'll check." Thrawn stalked out.  
"Well, Agent, I think I made him mad."

"He was never going to be happy with this kind of subterfuge. He's a bit vain."  
Cas chuckled. "So I noticed."  
"You'll get used to it. When the game is on, he's the best to have on your side."  
"I believe that. Have you known him long?"  
"A bit. Perhaps ten years. I was his majordomo for some time."  
"Ah. Now you're an informant of sorts."  
"Of sorts."   
Cas sighed. "Suppose I need to separate the babies from my bandana."  
"An excellent idea. They appear to have their hearts set on eating it."  
"Oh shit! No!" Thrawn returned as Cas wrestled the cloth away from the babies. "You guys can't eat this. You'll choke it, for one. Ew, lizard slobber."  
"I should probably have warned you." Thrawn almost laughed. "You really can't let them have anything that they wouldget their mouths around. It will be destroyed."  
"It's just wet, luckily. I was more afraid of them choking."  
"Ysalimiri can't swallow anything but fluid. They don't even try to swallow otherwise. They'd be fine."

"Well I didn't know that."  
"The fact that I bottle feed the adult lizard doesn't give you a clue?"

"For all I knew she was just spoiled."   
"She is," Pellaeon said, and Cas laughed.


	3. Purpose

"Okay, lets see what clothes you found, Thrawn."  
Thrawn lifted a light brown jacket and leather pants for inspection. "I... well, I don't really have much else." They were pristine and made of fine materials.

"They'll work, but I can't promise they'll be in good condition when we leave."  
“Okay…?”  
Cas dug in his bag and tossed him a darker brown shirt. "Here. It'll be form fitting, but that's fine."  
"Drawing any sort of attention wouldn't be a good idea." Pelleaon shot a glance at the well-built prince.  
"That sort of attention will be fine. It's attention to who he is we don't want. People ogling him won't hurt anything."  
Thrawn sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't like this already."

"Oh good, we got you out of your comfort zone. Get used to that."  
Thrawn just harumphed  
"Well go change, or I'll change you right here and stare while I'm at it."  
Thrawn left to change and came back a changed man.  
"Great, now you need an alias."  
"Camile Darcy." Pelleaon put in.  
Thrawn groaned.

"Perfect. Now if only his pants were as tight as that shirt."  
"It's humiliating enough that we're doing the prostitute again."

"Again? Do I even want to know?" Cas asked.  
"No, you don't."  
"Yes, you do."  
"If you value your life, you don't."

"Spoilsport. Lets get moving."  
Gilad's eyes said he'd tell Cas later.  
Thrawn sighed and shook his head. "Let's just go."  
Cas grinned and headed for the tavern.  
Thrawn and Gilad followed in a convoy formation.  
Cas sauntered over to the bar. "Stenson." The big human man turned. "Cas. Back, I see. The usual?"  
"Yep, and two for my friends, here, plus any info you're willing to sell."  
Thrawn sighed and sat down at the bar. Stenson eyed him over. "Seems you're the one selling."  
Thrawn just eyed him from beneath the visor.  
"Sorry, buddy, he's not avalible. I'm after info on the Night Hatchets."  
"Night Hatchets. More than my life is worth to tell you."  
Gilad leaned across the counter. "We can make it worth your while."  
"You think so, do you?" Cas scowled. "What do you want, Stenson?"  
"Take care of a problem for me. Some guys in the back room want to stay here all night. Problem is, I got a party coming in. I need the back room. Clear it out, I'll tell you anything." He winked lasciviously at the quiet Chiss. "Shouldn't be too hard for a pretty piece like him to distract them."  
"Dead or alive?"  
"Whatever suits your fancy, boy."  
"Deal. Come on, you two, lets get to work."  
Thrawn muttered. "Dead."  
"Oh we can do that, Cam. I'm in the mood for a little blood, myself," Cas snarled softled.  
Thrawn pushed off the bar stool. He stared at the bartender a long time. "When we get back, I want a modern-day Richards. There will be trouble if I don't have it." He put just the right touch of menace in his voice to cow the oily man.

"Come on, Camile." Gilad put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Sure thing." Cas snorted. "Come on, Cam." Cas stalked to the back room, puasing to hand Thrawn his vibroblade. "Lets kickass, boys."  
While the tender struggled to think of what the drink was, Thrawn stalked towards the back.

Thrawn was the first in. He was very, very good at this.  
Gilad covered him with a blaster.  
Cas slipped in, vibroblade soon coated in blood. The remaining one fled. Cas turned to grin at Thrawn and Pellaeon, his eyes wild for a moment.  
Thrawn didn't look much better, though he had avoided any stains on him. Gilad stared around and shook his head. "Let's just get our info and go."  
Cas tossed Srenson extra credits. "Sorry bout the mess, pal. Now, info."  
"Best lead? Go to the whorehouses. Your Cam should be able to help you there." Thrawn snorted. "They've been hanging around the seediest of the seedy."  
Thrawn sipped his drink, made a face, and pushed it away. "Can't even get a plain and simple cocktail right here."  
"Take it easy, Cam. We're leaving anyway. We got what we came for."  
Thrawn nodded. "Not worth getting my jacket dirty." He brushed himself off and stood gracefully. Leading out, he put a sway into his hips that drew eyes across the bar.  
Once outside, Cas laughed. "Every damn eye was on you! Haha! Shit that was ballsy!"  
"They couldn't afford me. Not an hour, not a half hour. Not a minute." Thrawn sniffed. "Let's just get to the Whore."  
Gilad smirked. "He gets into character easily."  
Cas was snickering. "I noticed. Oh gods, this is amazing. Hahaha!"  
Thrawn sighed. "Let's just get this over with. I'm going to need a bath afterwards."  
"Yeah, lets go."  
The whore was a seedy place. It certainly fit the bill. Thrawn eyed it with distaste. A sudden squeak interrupted them and Spice poked her head out of his pocket. "Down, girl. Go back to sleep."  
"Are you shitting me right now?! You brought one of the babies?! Cas hissed.  
"There are force users here, I could sense them from orbit." Thrawn hissed back. "And Camile always has his mascot with him."  
Gilad backed him up. "It's true. He has a reputation."  
"Damn I really need to hear that story. Lets just go in." They went in, and Cas froze. "Shit! Night's damned second, Kalir, the red Twi'lek over there. He'll recognize." "He's about to look over here," Thrawn said. Cas grabbed Pellaeon. "You can hit me for this later," he said right before he kissed the agent.  
Pelleaon covered his face with two hands while Thrawn approached the Twi'leck, looking sultry. Pelleaon pulled Cas down into a booth nearby.  
"Sorry, first thing I could think of."  
"Oh, it's fine. I don't get kissed nearly often enough in this job. Either way, I think he didn't see you, though Thrawn will be really grouchy by the time he gets him to a bedroom."

"Seriously? Is he serious?"  
"I'm serious. He's good at this. He'll rip your nemesis to pieces when he has what he wants, though. Starting with the gonads."  
Cas's grin turned feral. "Perfect. Oh, by the way... you're a damn good kiser."  
"Thank you. Now, stay here. I'm going to go play the pimp." Gilad stood up and moved out of sight.  
Cas grinned and kept watch.  
Thrawn was being felt up. He didn't seem to mind particularly, but there was something off in every move. If the red twi'leck were less drunk, he'd notice.  
Gilad came forth, there was what appeared to be bargaining, and credits changed hands.  
Cas yawned as he waiting for his companions.  
Thrawn was led away and Gilad came back. "You can come out now. We should probably follow them."  
"There are more Hatchets around. Some might know me, so stay close. We may need a distraction again."  
"I like this plan. Take my arm. They'll assume Starbright picked up another piece of flittery."  
"Starbright? First name is...?"  
"Just Starbright. It's a pimp thing."  
Cas smirked as he took Pellaeon's arm. "Hot.”  
Pelleaon led him upstairs. Thrawn's voice faintly echoed out from the door. "Ooh... You're a big lad, aren't you? What would you say if I pulled a little harder?" Moans of pain joined the angry Chiss' voice.  
"Sounds like Thrawn has him well in hand."  
Smirking, Gilad nodded. "Let's take advantage of an empty room to get out of the corridor."  
"Not going to take advantage poor, little old me, are you?" Cas crooned, batting his eyes.  
"Of course not, my darling. We'll ne'er go farther than your mama wouldn't approve."  
"Oh, but Starbright, my poor mama was a working girl."  
"Then we'll make do."  
Cas followed him into the extra room and laughed quietly.  
Pelleaon sat down on the only piece of furniture and lit a cigarra. "We have about ten minutes to kill."  
Cas sat next to him. "Got an extra cig?"  
"Sure." He offered the case.  
Cas took one. "Thanks. Light it for me?"  
Gilad flicked the lighter and held it up.  
Cas lit the cig. "Oh, damn, you got the good stuff."  
"Perks of being the Prince's friend: You get a good salary.”  
The young man chuckled. "Guess so. After all the shit I've been through I need this buzz."  
"Just don't tell Thrawn. He hates me smoking."  
"I'm not a fan of it, really, but sometimes I need the buzz." He smiled at Pellaeon. "Don't worry, I won't tell."  
Pelleaon smiled back. "I trust you." He took a deep drag. "What's your story, kid?"  
"How much of it?"  
"How did you and the Prince end up together on the same ship?"  
"Ran into each other hunting Night Hatchets. They killed his squad, they slaughtered the Phantom Hunters, my friends and family."  
"That's what I've been told at least. What I mean is, why didn't he kill you on sight?"  
"I asked him what he'd do to save his father."  
Gilad blew out a cloud of smoke. "Loaded question."  
"Loaded answer. I think Night may have Seran, my foster father."  
"That stinks. This guy is really nasty from what I've been hearing. Almost don't want to catch up to him."  
"He's nasty all right. I've seen his handiwork. I found my best friend twisted beyond recognition as a human being thanks to him."  
"Ouch." Gilad blew out a smoke ring. "I've seen worse, but not by much."  
"There's not much worse than Night, but yeah I have to. When I was 6 I was at a friend's house. I came home to find my parents and older brother slaughtered and cut up like meat at a butcher's."  
The agent was silent. "I don't have a story to beat that one."  
"Yeah well my sob story isn't over. I spent a year on the streets on Boston, not a kind place to an orphan. Pirates picked me up, and it was 2 years of hell with them. Beaten every day when they were bored, angry, drunk, or any combination of the three. They sold me to slavers after that, and Seran bought me at an auction, saving me."  
"I see why Thrawn picked you up. He has an affinity for the orphan and abused." Gilad put out his cigarra. "I can't say much beyond: I'm sorry. I had an almost idyllic childhood."  
Cas put out his own. "You're one of the lucky ones. It can't remember their voices, or their faces. All I can remember is how I found them that day."  
"At least you're alive."  
"It's hard to see meaning in that anymore."  
"I think Thrawn would tell you that meaning is in purpose. Dedicate each day to something you can get behind."  
Cas smiled softly. "And you, Gilad Pellaeon? What would you tell me?"  
"Get out of this business. Find a nice girl, settle down, grow grain or something equally boring. Peace and tranquility. If you can't do that, make damn sure that everyone else can."  
"Well, I'm not interested in girls, so I guess I'll just have make to sure everyone else can do all that for me."  
"Or a nice boy. I ain't picky."  
"Man. Boys are too immature."  
Pelleaon rolled his eyes. "Let's go check on our prince. He's taking a while."  
Thrawn entered, trying to clean blood from under his nails. "Iridonia."  
Cas looked at Pellaeon. "Was that Basic?"  
"It's a planet in the outer rim. Similar to Dathomir. Fairly uninhabited."  
"Guess we're off then. Joining us, Gilad?" Cas said.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He stood up. "Come on, Camile. Let's get back to the ship."  
Thrawn growled at the name.  
Cas snickered and took Pellaeon's arm, slipping back into their decided roles.  
Thrawn sauntered gracefully from the whorehouse. He ripped his way out of the clothes on his way to the refresher and went to bed directly after, not speaking a word. Fortunately, Gilad could fly the ship and punched in the course for Iridonia.


	4. Blueberries

Gilad found Cas sitting in the main room, wrapped in a blanket. "Can't sleep?"   
"No. Too many memories dug up for that."  
He sat down beside him. "Want to hear a funny story?"  
Cas leaned his head on Gilad's shoulder. "Yes."  
"All right. The first time Thrawn appeared as Camile, we had just met and were tangling with pirates. We needed a disguise to get into the base, so..."  
Thrawn pulled on the gold shirt. "I hate this idea."  
"Well it's the best one we've got," Pellaeon shot back.  
The Chiss painted his lips in light purple. "I still hate it. Why am I the prostitute?"  
"Because you’re the best looking of the two of us," he said as he hopped around, trying to pull on his boot.  
Thrawn sighed, patted his hair. "Just so long as I don't actually have to..."  
"No you don't. I wouldn't ask anyone to do that."  
"I know." Thrawn stared into the mirror with disgust etched into his features.  
"Smile, or we'll be dead."  
"What is it about this smattering of make-up, these clothes, that change me from a Prince to a whore?" He gestured to the diaphanous shirt and skin-tight pants. His emerald skin showed through easily.  
Pellaeon shook his head. "Prince's normally don't dress like they want the next person they see to screw them into next week."  
Thrawn glared at him, but they were interrupted by a knock on the preparation door. "Oh, no... I can't do this... I can't..."  
"Yes you can. We don't have a choice, either of us."  
"Just... I..." He held his head. "Just a moment. Please."  
The banging became insistent.  
"Breathe. You can do this," Pellaeon said before he opened the door.  
The muscled goon grunted in his face. "The pretty one ready to go up? Capn's waiting."  
"A moment. He's almost ready-"  
Thrawn stepped into the light, the picture of cool decadence, stroking Curry. "Don't be silly, Starbright. I've been ready for ages..." He tickled the muscleman's chin as he slid past.  
Pellaeon smiled. "Very well, Cam. Good luck and play nice with the Captain."  
"Oh, I will." Thrawn stepped into the corridor and down towards the main hall.  
"...Could have knocked me over with a feather."  
Cas snickered. "Sure surprised me today. Thanks for being so cool with the kiss."  
"It was a good kiss. A surprise, but a good kiss."  
Cas blushed lightly. "Thanks."  
He waved it off. "We've used those aliases a couple other times, but never have I been so surprised at his acting ability. He never liked being touched intimately. Especially by strangers."  
"Well normally the stranger part puts most people off, but he's impressive." Cas yawned and blushed. "Sorry."  
"I'm tired too. It's been a long day. You take the guest bunk and I'll be here with the Ysalimiri."  
"They're close, so I'll leave the door open. Gilad."   
"Hmm?"   
"You'll wake if I have a nightmare, won't you?" he asked softly.  
Pelleaon sat up. "Thrawn will. I might not. I sleep like the dead."  
"Okay." Cas tiredly got into bed.  
Pelleaon retrieved a blanket from a closet and curled up.  
He woke later and blearily looked around, confused. A scream pierced the night from the guest bunk.  
Thrawn hit his head on the convenient shelf above his headboard and passed out. Pelleaon immediately went to Cas. "Cas? Wake up!"  
The young man screamed one last time before waking then clung to Pellaeon, shaking and sobbing.  
Pelleaon knelt next to him and pressed his face into his hair. "You're okay."  
Cas buried his face in Gilad's chest, trembling in his arms.  
"Shhh... It's going to be okay..."  
"I saw them again. My parents and brother. How I found them. They were blaming me."  
"No one blames you. You were a child. What could you have done?"  
"Died with them."  
"What good would that do?" Gilad pushed him away slightly to look at him. "A waste of your talents, mind, and soul, that would be."  
"It hurts so much."  
"Life hurts, but it heals as well."  
Cas sniffled. "Will you stay? Please?"  
Gilad hesitated. "Fine." He laid down and sighed, stretching. "That couch isn't comfortable at all."  
Cas smiled slightly and lay his head down in Gilad's chest. "Is this okay?"  
"Mmmm... Cozy." He sighed and shut his eyes.  
"Gilad."   
"Hmm?"   
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome, kiddo."  
In the next room over, Thrawn sat up and picked up the picture frame that had fallen beside him. The giggling infant in it made his lips twitch into a smile in spite of the pain in his forehead. "Good night... Mitty."  
The next morning he found them in the bunk together.  
Thrawn sighed. "Does this have anything to do with the screaming I heard last night? And the splitting headache I have?"  
"Nightmare," Gilad answer softly as Cas was still asleep.  
"I'll be meditating." Thrawn tossed over his shoulder. "Incidentally, don't break his heart."  
“What?”  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Gilad." He vanished back into his bedroom.  
Cas stirred, yawned, and opened his eyes. He sat up quickly. "Gilad! Uh... sorry... about last night."  
"It's fine." Pelleaon stretched. "I really didn't want to sleep on the couch. It's Thrawn you should be apologizing to. He knocked himself out on that stupid shelf above his bed."  
"Shit. Where is he?"  
"Meditating. Don't bug him, he won't like it. He's probably trying to pain something."  
"I'll talk to him later then. Thanks for staying with me."  
"No problem, Kiddo. Let's get some breakfast together."  
Cas stretched. "Breakfast sounds amazing so long as you don't want me cooking."  
"I'd never dream of it."  
Cas scratched his head and made a face. "I need a shower later, too." He smiled at Pellaeon. "Bet I have wonderful bed-head."  
Gilad smoothed down his own hair. "I'm not one to talk."  
"Well I have longer hair, which is a pain in the ass to brush out."  
"But shorter hair sticks up in odd ways if you're not careful.”  
"True. I've had both. Can't tell you which I prefer, though. Once I let it grow out Seran used to brush it for me. I always feel like I'm trying to pull my head off."  
"It's a chore to keep long hair. I was relieved when my parents finally let me cut mine." Gilad stood. "I'm going to see if Thrawn is up yet."  
"Sure. I'm going to dig out my brush."  
"Right. See you in a minute."  
Cas began digging around his bag as Gilad knocked on Thrawn's door.  
Thrawn groaned and stretched up from his barre exercise. "I'm up."  
"Joining us for breakfast?"  
"Maybe." he bent over into a third-position baka. "I'm almost finished with my bakas."  
"All right, I'll get it started, and you can join us when you're finished." He headed back to find Cas brushing his hair, wincing as he pulled.  
"You're doing it wrong. Here, let me help."  
Cas held out the brush to him. "Thanks."  
Gilad brushed and parted his hair expertly, pig-tailing it.  
Thrawn emerged just as he was finishing. Cas was blushing very lightly.  
The blue prince just rolled his eyes. "Who wants pancakes?"  
"Oh sweet gods, Thrawn, you amazing just for suggesting that. I haven't had pancakes in months," Cas said.  
"There's even blue berries."  
"Stop, or I might start drooling."  
"Chocolate chips?"  
"Now you're doing it on purpose."  
"Maybe..."  
Cas stretched. "Anyone got a plan for how we get into the Hatchet base and get to Night without getting ourselves killed?"  
"Any chance Camile and Starbright can get in without detection?"  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!"  
Cas and Gilad laughed. "Possibly, but that leaves me. Night knows me, so we'd have to serious disguise me."  
Thrawn grumbled something about wrecking the place to pieces with his lightsaber.  
"That might work too, if we had an army backing us up."  
"I am the Imperial Prince."  
"Thrawn, if you can get an army here to Iridonia in a day without them getting detected, I'd freaking kiss you."  
"Let's ask my father. If I remember correctly, there is a Star Destroyer in the area."  
Cas smirked at Pellaeon. "Notice he ignored me saying I'd kiss him."  
"I'd probably slap you." Thrawn called back. "Come on."  
"You wouldn't be the first person."  
Thrawn snarled. "Just don't, okay?"  
"I won't. I wasn't serious to begin with."  
"Thank you." He stalked off into the CommSuite and began tapping codes.  
Cas smiled at Pellaeon. "So while he's doing that, what's your story? Thrawn said you used to be a captain."  
"What's there to say? His Imperial Highness swooped in and told me he needed me elsewhere."  
"Come on!" Thrawn called.  
"He does that. Okay, what's the strangest thing you've done, being Starbright aside?"   
"Story for a story?"   
Cas nodded. "Sure. Then it's mine turned. I cross-dressed as a girl for a mission," the young man said.  
"Reminicize later! Talk to father now!"  
"Why do you need us?"   
"Get in here!"   
"Okay, okay, we're coming."  
"Father will fixate on you, if he doesn't see that my companions are alive, well, and not plotting against me."  
They stood where the Emperor would be able to see them.  
Thrawn activated the holopad and stepped back  
"Thrawn, it's good to see you. Is the mission going well?"  
Cas and Pellaeon stayed quiet, letting Thrawn do the talking.  
"Fairly. We've located the base, but we need back-up. I believe the Argonaut is in the region."  
"Take it. I will give Captain Arcan orders to comply with your mission. Rendesvous with him outside the system."  
Thrawn nodded, and the call cut. "I think I'll stay and scope out the area," Cas said.  
"Do you not like soldiers?"  
"Nothing like that. We need an idea of the layout, and I move faster on my own."  
"Very well. Gilad, make sure he gets picked up before the Destroyer arrives. We'll drop you off and then come back for you. Cas, try not to get captured."  
"I'll do my best."   
Pellaeon handed him a tracker. "This will give us your location so we know where to pick you up."   
"Thanks."  
Thrawn nodded. "I'll take us down. Let's try to get this done without attracting attention."  
"Stealth is what I'm good at." Cas ran down the ramp and disappeared into the trees.  
Gilad and Thrawn rendezvoused with the destroyer, meeting Captain Arcan in the hangar.  
"Your Highness, agent. My men are at your disposal. What are your orders?"  
"We need your men to launch an assault against a band of mercenaries. My study of them recommends a multi-front assault with heavily armored transports and infantry."  
"Mercenaries, your Highness?"  
"The Night Hatchets, Captain. Ruthless, dangerous. They must be eliminated," Pellaeon said.  
"But... scum of the Outer Rim... Are they truly worth risking my men to defeat? Would it not be more expeditious to simply wipe them from the galaxy?"  
"They may have prisioners, Captain. Will you stoop so low as to kill prisoner just to take them out?"  
The Captain crossed his arms. "Permission to speak freely?"  
Thrawn nodded. "Granted."  
"If they aren't law-abiding Imperial citizens, I couldn't care less."  
"And how do you know they're not," Pellaeon growled.  
"In general, such people are rare in this quadrant."  
"Regardless, your recommendation is noted and not accepted. Consider this a training exercise."  
"Assemble your men while we wait from our contact planet-side."  
"Gilad, go pick up Cas. I'm going to take command of the ground assault and I need to do an inspection."  
Gilad left in a shuttle and picked up Cas.  
Thrawn martialed the troops and prepared them for the assault.  
The shuttle landed, and Gilad and Cas made their way over. "This boy is your contact." Cas scowled. "This boy, Captain, has pictures of all entrances, walkways, and guard stations of the perimeter of the base," he snapped, handing it all to Thrawn.  
Thrawn scanned through it. "Captain, not everyone in the world grows up with a loving family. Please temper your zeal." He looked up. "General Veers, the info you requested is here."  
Cas turned back to Thrawn. "You got a plan?"  
"Multiple fronts, forcing the mercenaries to split up. Armored walkers and artillery. I will lead a strike force into the base itself to sabotage defenses and cause mayhem. You may join me if you wish."  
"Like hell I'm not going. I've got a score to settle with Night."  
"I expected no less. Captain Arcan's specialists will provide surveillance and keep the troops together. Arcan, did you ever receive the special munitions?"  
"I did. They have settled in quite well."  
"Excellent. I want one on every walker and with every cannon, understand? My commandos will need one apiece, in armor."  
"Munitions?" Cas asked.  
"Ysalimiri. We've been breeding them for combat use for years. Without the advantage of the Force, enemies are easier to tackle." Thrawn signed off on something and shut the datapad. "I need to go coax Curry into her armor. Excuse me."  
Cas looked at Gilad. "He's really going to risk Curry? Even though she has babies now?"  
"She's his constant companion. They have a battle understanding that other Ysalimir don't. He needs her support and she's never been injured yet. The beskad armor he designed for them helps."  
"I hope so. This is going to be messy."  
"He'll be fine. I'll show you the commando's gear, get you suited up."  
"Thanks." As Cas got suited up, he looked at Gilad. "Are you coming along or staying here?"  
"I'm coming." He was buckling into armor. "If only to ensure that I don't have to tell his Imperial Highness his son went into danger and I didn't go with him. Scary."  
"I bet. Well, there's a good chance I'm going to die today, so might as well do this." He leaned over and kissed Pellaeon.  
Pellaeon kissed back, wrapping his arms about him.  
Thrawn barged in. "You guys are taking- Oh, oh! Uh! Ignore me!" He retreated hastily.  
Cas blushed. "Well that's one way to break it up I guess," he said.  
Pelleaon laughed. "He has to learn to sense a room before charging in. For such a genius, he can be a bit stupid." Pelleaon hoisted an armored lizard onto his shoulders and buckled it in. "I suppose you wouldn't want one?"  
"I'll take one just in case. I don't think Thrawn will let me go without one." Pellaeon buckled a lizard onto Cas's shoulders. "Remember that kiss, if I die today, Gilad."  
Pelleaon sighed. "I will try to smile when I remember you. But I have no intention of letting you die today."  
"If I live, what do you think the future holds?"  
"Thrawn will probably try to recruit you from your life of adventure and give you some Imperial training."  
"Will my future include you?"  
"I'll still be an agent. I'll be around."  
Cas deflated a little. "Okay," he said softly.  
"Hey, if you're with Thrawn, I'll be part of that. Something always throws us back together."  
"I meant,... is there a chance... for... us?"  
Gilad thought a moment. "Of course. Nice looking boy like you, you could have anyone. Now let's not keep our resident Sith waiting."  
Cas nodded, and they back to rejoin Thrawn. "Thanks a lot," Cas muttered to the Prince.  
Thrawn shrugged and sighed. He stroked Curry's nose, the only part of her that showed beneath her armor. "Sorry."  
"Everything ready?"  
"Ready, set, and blasting. Let's go." Thrawn headed for a transport.


	5. Six Minutes

The battle was on, and Thrawn, Gilad, and Cas were all separated in the chaos. When at last it was over, they reunited outside the holding cells. Cas was covered in blood, and judging from the way he was limping and wheezing, some of it was his own.  
Thrawn bent over him in concern. "Are you okay?"  
The commando he was with looked over at Cas as well.

"Fine. Lets just find Seran."  
Gilad blasted the remains of a mercenary and turned around. "You look like hell."  
"Thanks. I feel like it too." He limped down the holding cell hallway, the doors opened as they began searching. Fresh bodies in one found by Thrawn, and Cas looked away in tears. "They're Phantoms. All of them. Damn! I hoped some of them survived."  
Thrawn closed his eyes and forced his consciousness outward. "There are weak life signs all about. Like lights, slowly being put out."  
"Search faster!" Gilad snapped at the men. A few doors ahead Cas screamed and fell to the ground sobbing violently.  
"That was Seran, I'm willing to bet." Thrawn murmured, gliding after Cas. He seemed oddly distanced from his surroundings, like he wasn't himself.  
The cell held a single body, the mutilated body of a Kaldarian male. Cas shook as he wept.  
Gilad went to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Thrawn hung back, sending the commandos on their way.  
Cas clung to Pellaeon, sobbing.  
Thrawn came forwards and rested a hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry."  
Cas gripped his hand. "Thrawn, please. His eyes. Close them."  
Thrawn looked forwards and reached one hand out, sliding his fingers across the lids. "He is at peace."  
"Thank you," Cas wept.  
Thrawn looked around. "I need to send a report to my dad. Meet me back at the ship when he's recovered."  
Pelleaon looked up at the less-than-formal word, but dismissed it for now. "All right."  
Some troops came over. "There are no survivors. We're gathering the dead for a pyre now." "Wait. Please don't. Bury them," Cas pleaded.  
Thrawn hesitated. "Bury the phantoms. Burn the hatchets." He walked away slowly, a little more clumsily than normal. His shoulders were empty, Curry nowhere in sight.  
Pelleaon decided to have a talk with him later.  
"Gilad, I need to leave. Please. I can't stay here."  
"The ship. Come along." He supported Cas back to their transport. Thrawn was writing a report in the main room. The Ysalimiri kittens rushed to Cas as soon as they saw him.  
He gathered them up and cried, the babies cooing and nuzzling him, trying to comfort him.  
Thrawn looked up. "Poor little orphans. He touched the empty straps on his uniform and looked back down at the report. "So much death."  
Cas sank onto the couch, and Pellaeon began undoing the armor, trying to locate the young man's wounds.  
Thrawn sent the report and proceeded to heat up some chicken soup from a mix.  
Pellaeon had finished removing Cas's armor and was now cleaning his wounds. Cas was quiet, cuddling the kitten, tears running down his face.  
Thrawn set a bowl beside him. "Here. Eat. You need your strength. I'm going to report to father." He didn't insist the other two follow him.  
Cas numbly ate the soup, not really tasting.  
Pelleaon didn't wish to burden his friend, so he didn't mention his growing wariness.  
Thrawn recorded his message and stepped back out. "Is there anything I can do?”  
Cas looked up at him with such pain, his eyes begging for the pain to stop.  
Thrawn went to a medicine cabinet and brought out a bottle of pills. "Here. Everything feels better on a good night's rest. They'll keep you out until morning."  
Gilad raised his brows, but said nothing.  
He caught Thrawn's hand. "Please... please don't leave me alone."  
"Gilad?" Thrawn looked over at his Captain.  
"Of course." Pelleaon stepped forwards. "We'll be right here, Cas."  
He took a shuddering breath. "Thank you, both of you." He took the pills and was soon asleep.  
Then, Pelleaon looked up. "Why didn't you just use the Force to make him sleep?"  
Thrawn blinked at him. "I'm tired, Gilad. I don't trust myself to manipulate anyone's mind right now."  
"Will he dream?"  
"Of course." Thrawn sat down heavily. "I might take one myself."  
Gilad drew his sidearm so fast it looked as if it had appeared in his hand. "You've never taken any sort of stimulant. Who are you?"  
"Exhausted beyond caring, Gilad. Now put that down before someone gets hurt."  
"Really. Why didn't you speak to your father in person as always?"  
Thrawn was silent for a long moment. "I can't face him right now."  
Gilad cocked the gun. "Bad answer. Who are you?"  
"Th-"   
"Don't keep lying. Back away from Cas and tell me who the hell you really are."  
Thrawn stood up and crossed to the far corner. "My name is Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine. I was born on Naboo stardate-"  
"How old are you?"  
"Everyone knows that: Seventy one."  
Gilad fired into his knees, immobilizing the imposter. "Sixty two, dumbass. Now talk."  
"And I suggest you tell me the truth this time."  
"Thrawn" pressed a button on his left shoulder pauldron and went limp, neurotoxins flooding his system.  
"Damn!"  
Gilad ran to the holosuite, sending out a galaxy-wide alert as well as immediately patching through to the Emperor.  
"Agent Pellaeon?"  
"Emperor. I hate to inform you of this, but your son is missing."  
The Emperor stood up. "What?"  
"The message was from an impostor. The men are sweeping the Night Hatchet base as we speak for him."  
"Thank you, Agent. Keep me notified. I will search in the Force."  
Pellaeon bowed.  
The transmission cut. From now, it was all up to the searchers.  
Thrawn woke up in a soft bed. His beloved pet was beside him and he felt... empty. Like something had been taken from him. "Where am I?" Then, a more alarming question. "Who am I?"  
He looked around. Something told him he needed to leave.  
He stood up shakily and picked up the animal beside him. He was in a luxurious apartment trimmed in gold and otherwise an austere white. He caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and didn't know his own face.  
He left the room and looked around. "Hello?"  
To his surprise, he was greeted by an elderly gentleman. "Camile, you're awake. It's good to see you about."  
"Camile? Is that my name? Who are you? Where am I?"  
"Oh, poor thing. That blow on your head really did a number on you. Come into the parlor. The rest of the family is there." The gentleman took his hand. "Incidentally, I am your father. Your husband and child will be glad to see you awake."  
"My what?"  
"Your family, darling. This way."  
Thrawn slowly followed the old man, completely confused.  
A red haired man with long, slender limbs rushed to embrace him as soon as they entered the parlor. He seemed familiar, but was a stranger all the same. So was the curly-haired boy that clutched his leg. "Papa!"  
"I... I'm sorry, I don't remember anything."  
The man cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "It's okay, Camile. We'll help you remember."  
"I... why doesn't that seem right?"  
"Camile, calm down. Just sit down and I'll answer all your questions."  
Thrawn accepted a tea cup and listened to what was apparently the story of his life with bemusement.  
Meanwhile, the search was frantic. Pellaeon was given nothing but dead-ends.  
He came back into the main cabin with frustration etched into his features. "Six minutes."  
Cas was still asleep but showing signs of waking.  
"SIX MINUTES!" He bellowed, punching the bulkhead.  
"Holy shit, Gilad!"  
Pelleaon punched it again. "Sorry. Things have... happened."  
"I guessed. What's wrong? Where's Thrawn?"  
Pelleaon looked over at the covered corpse in the corner. "He never left the planet. At least not with us. That wasn't him."  
"Shit!" Have the men searched the Hatchets' database for clues?"  
"We've looked everywhere. There was a six minute window in which no one had eyes on Thrawn. No one at all. Six, fucking, minutes!" PUNCH!  
"Stop, or you'll break your hand! We'll find him."  
"Yes, but after what? It's not easy to get the jump on Thrawn, especially not when he's wired up from a battle. Whoever took him, they're powerful."  
"I know. We need answers that we're not gonna get the Imperial way. Scum runs with scum, even powerful scum."  
Gilad looked at him. "You have an idea, don't you?"  
"We start on Coruscant and work our way out from there. Starbright needs to be 'pick up' another 'worker'."  
"I see. Let's go. We'll report to the Emperor in person once we get there. He'll probably have some ideas of his own by then."  
"Right. I'll see about my disguise just in case on the way."  



	6. Swimming Lesson

Pelleaon punched in the course and they prepared to leave.  
Meanwhile, Thrawn was being primped for a private dinner with a few friends of the family. "It's disconcerting not to remember anything at all."  
"Not to worry, Camile, your memory will return in time."  
"I... I don't like that name." He adjusted the cream tunic and looked at his gold-sprayed skin. "Do I really use this make-up? It's so itchy."  
"You never had a problem with it before."  
"I didn't? But why so much of it? Is something wrong with my natural color?"  
"We don't think so, but for whatever reason you never liked it."  
"Really?" Thrawn looked down at his gilded palms. "But..."  
There was a knock and his "father" looked in. "We're ready to sit down when you two are."  
"We're ready. Come on, love."  
Thrawn stood up, still staring himself down. "What's my son's name? I keep forgetting."  
"Matthew, love, but you call him Mitty. Come along, now."  
"All right. Mitty... that does seem... familiar."  
"Come to the table. Mitty has already been fed and put to bed, Camile."  
He followed his 'father' and 'husband' to the table.  
They were surrounded by "close friends" and "cousins." They ate rich food and everyone tried to jar his memory, from his "schoolmate" showing him how he used to hold the utensils to his little cousin joking about the time he had put boots on a roast pig.  
The whole time nothing felt right to him, but he couldn't place why.  
It was only when he fled to the nursery afterwards to "check on Mitty" that he felt any semblance of peace. Curry greeted him easily as he sat at his son's bedside. Looking down at the child, he tried to feel something, anything for him.  
Yet there was nothing. It didn't make sense.  
He clutched his head and wept, the soft noises waking the three year old.  
"Papa?"  
Thrawn looked up. "Mitty? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's okay, Papa. I'm glad you're here." He crawled into Thrawn's lap.  
"Mitty, was I gone? I don't remember?"  
"You've been in the hospital forever, Papa. Dad says you went there while I was still a baby.”  
"They didn't bring you to see me?"  
"'Course they did, but you were all covered up. With stuff like the time I tied up Mehitabel's doll and pretended to be a pirate."  
Tubes and wires then. Was he in a coma?  
"Thank you for telling me. Now, come on, back to bed."  
"Will you read me a story? Dad says you used to, but he never has any time..."  
Mitty stood up and trundled over to a bookshelf. He chose a colorful picture book and fell asleep while Thrawn read it. When it was over, Thrawn looked down at him and stroked his face. "I've missed too much, little one, but I'll make up for it, you'll see."  
He made his way back to his own room.  
His husband... Derek? Arcan?  
His husband was reading and looked up when he came. "De... no... Arcan? Is that right?"  
"Yes, Camile." He set down the book and beckoned him forwards. "Come here, love. I want to see you."  
Thrawn hesitantly approached him.  
Arcan beckoned him closer. "Don't be shy, darling. Come into the light."  
He did as asked, swallowing his nerves.  
"Come, love. Join me in bed. How was Mitty?"  
"He was fine. Arcan, was I in a coma?"  
”Yes, Camile. It was an accident. A drunk plowed into our family speeder. The chauffer was killed, but you lived. And now, you're here again."  
"I suppose that would explain the amnesia."  
"Yes. Come here, my darling. It's been so long... I want to hold you..." He opened his arms in invitation.  
Thrawn briefly hesitated then slipped into his arms. Meanwhile Cas and Gilad had reached Coruscant. Cas stepped out of the guest cabin in disguise. He was black leather boots, skin tight blue jeans, a skin tight red shirt covered by a black mesh shirt, subtle make-up that made his features and his sapphire eyes pop, and his hair flowed free of its ponytail, cascading over his shoulders. "Well? How do I look?"  
Gilad dropped the datapad he had been holding. Covering it up, he coughed and muttered about butterfingers. "Good enough."  
Cas smiled and walked over to him, a sway in his hips. "Just good enough? Oh, guess I need to do better next time I dress up."  
“Come on. The Emperor is waiting.”  
Cas floated by, and his nose filled with the scene of spicy sandalwood and vanilla.  
The Emperor was meeting with what seemed to be a prominent noble when they were allowed into the audience chamber. "...I understand that your husband has recently recovered. Will we see him at court any time soon?"  
"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. He is suffering total amnesia from the accident."  
"A shame. No hope of recovering his memories?"  
"We're not sure yet, Your Majesty." Cas subtly flicked a micro speaker onto the noble, suspicious as was his way.  
The noble gave him a stare as he walked past. "Gentlemen."  
Gilad glanced over at Cas. "You do realize that the throne room is protected by scans that destroy bugging tech?"  
"As you leave?"  
"They are constant through the doorways and vents."  
"Agent? Come forward."  
He obeyed and bowed. "Your Majesty."  
"What news of my son? Anything at all?"  
"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty, but will we be investigating ourselves with... other methods. Cas." Cas stepped forward and bowed... right in Gilad's line of sight... in those skin tight jeans.  
Gilad blushed deeply. The Emperor looked amused. "I see. What is this plan of yours?"  
"I told Agent Pellaeon already, scum runs with scum, even rich and powerful scum. You'd be surprised that whores, pimps, and bartenders know, Your Majesty."  
"I imagine I would. I approve. Whatever you require is at your disposal. In the meantime, I have some information that would be worth looking into."  
"Any information would be helpful, sire."  
"I have here a few lists of those who would profit from seeing Thrawn removed from the succession. Among them are several nobles of my court, including those he rejected for his hand, and a few members of the military. Aside from the usual criminals that he regularly... offends, the list is small. I find the fact that my son is alive telling. It speaks of power, wealth, and secrecy and I do not like what I begin to suspect."  
"It makes this a more dangerous dance. We must tread carefully. The fact that they haven't tried to ransom him is another thing. This is something deep. Thank you, Your Majesty. We won't give up until we find him," Cas said.  
"No, thank you. And please, bring my child home soon."  
"We will or die trying. He means a lot to us, too."   
They left the throne room. "Where to now?"   
"Well, where's Starbright best known on Coruscant?"  
"The Golden Cuff. It's a high-class brothel, really, disguised as a senate watering hole."  
"Then that's our next stop. The fact that no one has reported seeing Thrawn means whoever has him could be disguising him, most likely as Camile."  
"Camile is a fairly common name in the Core. I know three of them in the court and twenty attached to it. It depends on how much these people know about our operations. Still, a starting place is better than none at all."  
"Exactly. No lead is too small, trust me." "Well, you're the Hunter." Cas smiled. "Come on. Time to go make some high class friends."  
The golden cuff had all the outward appearance of a respectable restaurant. Inside, though, the attendants and entertainers looked like gold-plated versions of the prostitutes at the Curly Whore. "I hate this place."  
"It's gaudy. I can't imagine Thrawn likes it much either." Eyes were drawn to Cas like magnets as they walked in.  
"No, he hates it. He'd never be caught dead here as himself." Gilad scanned the room for a table.  
"I hope not. I'd have to hit him."  
"Mmm..." He found a booth and sat down, ordering drinks with a flair and lighting up a cigarra.  
A table away, the noble from before drank from a glass of wine.  
"What do I do now?" Cas asked.  
"I spy a familiar face. Lord Arcan. What is a man whose husband so recently rose from the dead practically doing here?" He scanned around again. "Three major players here tonight. Two Lords and a Senator." He checked the Emperor's list. "Try to attract the Senator. Him." He pointed.  
"Sure thing. If we go upstairs wait five minutes then act like I commed you for help."  
"While you're doing that, I'm going to chat up our Lord Arcan." Gilad slid out of the booth. "If he asks about a price, say 'the usual.' If you try to bargain for yourself, people are going to think you're not with me."  
"Yes, Big Daddy," he teased.  
"Don't call me that. You'll make me feel dirty." Gilad made his way over to Lord Arcan's booth.  
Cas snickered and saunted towards the Senator, who blatantly stared. "What's respectable Senator like you doing a place like this?" he purred.  
"Are you inferring that this place is less than respectable?"  
"Not at all, just that you're above it, sir. That you deserve better, nicer, pretty. A handsome man like you should have only the best."  
"Really?" He looked him over. "Are you proposing something, young man, or just teasing?"  
"Whatever you want, sir."  
"Why don't you sit down and talk a bit before we decide on anything? I've tried one of Starbright's boys before, but he was nothing like you."  
Cas slid into the seat with a little arch of his back."Oh? Didn't Camile play nice?"  
"He was sweet enough, but didn't really want to play. He was the... entertainment at a friend's party and I think my host was playing too rough. I don't see him around tonight. Is he not with Starbright anymore?"  
"He's taking a break. Poor thing's a little ragged. I, on the other have, love to play, Senator."  
"Good. Glad he can afford it. Why don't we take this up to a different room, darling?"  
"Certainly, Senator," he purred.  
Gilad noticed them leave out of the corner of his eye and mentally started a timer.  
The room was nicely furnished, and Cas made a show of looking around and bending over to examine things.  
"Wish my wife was as nice as you are. All she ever talks about is climbing the ladders, these days. Well, she was out a dinner party last night and she'll be out again tonight. Thank god."  
"Oh, how awfully boring. That's no fun at all. How would you like to play tonight, Senator?"  
"I like to look, but not touch. Do what you like, darling."  
Five minutes were up. and Gilad entered the room. "What in-"   
"Quiet, Senator," Cas hissed.  
The Senator fell silent and locked his hands behind his head to demonstrate that he was unthreatening.  
"Relax, we just want any information you have, and your silence when you leave."  
The Senator dropped his hands and sat up. "Any specific questions, Starbright?"  
"Just a few, but you must swear silence."   
"I swear."   
Gilad glanced at Cas, who nodded.  
"Camile is missing. We believe he was kidnapped and is being held, as what I do not know. You have seen him before and you are prominent in social circles. Please, tell us whatever you can."  
"Kidnapped? My god. I haven't seen him, but I can certainly keep an eye and ear out for him."  
"Have you noticed any change in your social circles? The methods used indicate power and wealth."  
"Mmm."   
"Please think, Senator. Any info you give us could be helpful in finding Camile."  
"I'm sorry. I cannot think of anything. I have heard of no new members of staff, nor aides. There haven't even been any weddings lately. The only thing out of the ordinary is that Lord-Consort Arcan has finally recovered from his vehicle accident three years ago. Oh! That and Lord Revered's daughter is seeing someone from the lower levels. It's going to be quite a scandal."  
"Lord Arcan's husband?"  
"Yes. Camile Dowan was the prince of the season five years ago when the Imperial Prince was first looking for a husband. Of course, we all know he passed up both Arcan and Dowan for Armitage Hux, who hadn't even been born at that point. They were married after Thrawn announced his decision and had a child soon after. Then, Camile Arcan was nearly killed in an accident and has been recovering ever since. I am glad. Poor Arcan was quite lost without his guiding light."  
The two exchanged looks. "Thank for your help, Senator," Gilad said.  
"I hope you find him."  
"We will." They left and went back downstairs. The Cuff's crowd had thinned considerably.  
"What now?" Cas asked quietly.  
"We could try some more direct spy work or pull aside another Lord or Senator. Perhaps someone seedier."  
"Well who else on the list is here, or should we try someplace else?"  
"I have a few other places we could try. Let's see what we can turn up."  
Meanwhile, Thrawn was doing his utmost to settle into life as Lord-Consort Arcan.  
It was a nice life, and his 'family' was kind. Still, something didn't seem right.  
He spent more time with Mitty than with anyone else, determined to love his son in spite of his loss of memory. He was discontent with leaving him with his governess all day, though the woman was kind enough, if strict. One day, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the crash that had apparently taken him from his family. "Where was I going, that night, Arcan?"  
"Hmm?"   
"Where was I going the night of the accident?"  
"The theatre, darling. To see a show. We had had an argument and I decided to stay home." But it was too quick, too patently believable to be the truth.  
Now he knew something was wrong. They were hiding things from him.  
He decided to ask someone else. The governess had been with them since before Mitty was born, he had been told. Perhaps she could tell him.  
Blandly, the woman looked him in the eyes. "Lord Arcan asked me not to tell you when he realized you didn't remember. He said it would only upset you."  
"Please, I must know the truth. Being lied to it even more upsetting."  
The woman gestured to a chair. "Perhaps you should sit first."  
He sat down, a little nervously.  
"The truth of the matter is, Lord-Consort, that no one in this house knows where you were going. You had been... depressed and isolated for some time. When you left that night, I was given the impression that you were running away."  
"Running away?"  
"Leaving, my Lord. Permanently."  
"And no one knows why?"  
"I assumed it was because you were unhappy. Your husband... is ambitious and worked late often. I do not like to say he was neglectful, but... thoughtless."  
"Ah, but that doesn't explain why I would leave Mitty,"  
She was silent. "I don't know why you left him, except that you seemed... to think that you were a failure as his maternal parent. You were often depressed. It was as if someone had put out the sun."  
"I... have another question. How was he born?"  
"You gave birth to him, Lord-Consort. It was a difficult, terrible struggle for you. It... injured you and they had to remove your reproductive organs."  
"I... gave birth?"  
"Yes, Lord Consort. I was there."  
He was speechless.  
"My Lord? Do you have questions?"  
"I... no. Thank you, you've been helpful."  
Thrawn kept her words in mind and brooded over them. When he examined himself, he found no evidence of feminine organs of any kind. But, there were species that had internal female organs and gave birth using... other openings. Perhaps he was one of them. Still, it was a great deal to ponder on and he was still thinking of it when Mitty came bounding to him.  
"Papa! Papa!"  
"Mitty!" Thrawn looked up, reaching down to catch him up in his arms. "Where have you been, little rascal?"  
"Playing in the garden." He held out a flower. "I picked this for you, Papa."  
"Thank you, darling." Thrawn tucked it into his hair. A memory seemed to come back to him from some time. Swimming... Swimming in a pond in a garden. "Can you swim, Mitty?"  
"No, Papa. Dad says I'll have lessons soon, though."  
"Why wait? Your father seems to think it takes a genius to teach you to tie your shoes. I'm going to give you a lesson, my darling."  
“Yay!”  
Thrawn and Mitty enjoyed themselves, playing and splashing in the indoor pool. Cuddled together on a pool chaise afterwards, Thrawn regarded Mitty as he slept. For the first time since he had woken, he felt... better. Happy. This was his son. This was his home and family. He just had to remember that and nothing in the past would matter.


	7. Action

Meanwhile, Cas and Pellaeon were headed to another high-class brothel.  
"This is getting us nowhere fast." Cas complained. "Whoever has Thrawn is keeping it quiet."  
Cas sauntered over to the target, swaying his hips, and drawing ever, including Pellaeon's. The Lord eyed him hungrily. "Hey there, handsome," Cas purred.  
The Lord smiled. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Starbright bring you? Must be good."  
"I'm flattered."  
"Take this somewhere quieter?"  
"Lead then way, big boy."  
Once in the room, they played the same scenario they had before. Nothing of use.  
They returned to the ship, and Gilad couldn't keep his eyes off Cas. The thought of the kisses and touches Cas has exchanged drove him up the wall. If there was one more tease he was going to snap. At that moment Cas bent down in front of him to pick up a fallen cup knocked over by the kittens.  
Gilad ground his teeth. "Are you doing this on purpose?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you... teasing me?"  
"Does it bother you?" he purred airly.  
"Yes!" The agent snapped. "I can't stand being distracted at a time like this!"  
"Then why don't you do something about it?"  
Gilad growled and tackled him to the floor.  
Cas squeaked in surprise.

Gilad kissed him passionately.  
Cas shivered under him, kissing him back.  
"Gilad."   
"What?" he panted.   
"Just... be gentle with me. You're my first."  
Gilad slowed slightly. "Don't worry." He pressed an almost chaste kiss to his forehead. "I can take care of fine things."  
Gilad responded, moving events to a logical conclusion. Meanwhile, Thrawn carried Mitty to bed and retired to his own bedchamber where Arcan was waiting, still awake. "Arcan?"  
"What is it, Camile?"  
"Do you ever wish we could have another?”  
"Sometimes, but we can't, darling. I think Mitty is enough, but if you truly want more we can always look into adoption."  
"I... I..." Thrawn stumbled for words. "I wondered... The action..."  
"What about it?"  
"Do you... Well... Do you still enjoy it... In spite of my... My injury..."  
"Yes, love. We make it work, and it's still wonderful for us both."  
"I..." Thrawn looked away and untied the strap of his robe.  
Arcan sat up. "Camile, if you're not sure you want to don't force yourself. I understand."  
"I... I want to remember. I want to know. Everyone is being so... delicate with me. But... I want to know."  
"Want to know what?"  
"What it's like. I want to know what it feels like again. I want to know how we used to love each other. Don't you see how frustrating it is, not to know? If I need to stop, I'll tell you, but for now I need to know."  
Arcan sighed. "If you're sure, but if you need to stop tell me right away."  
"I promise."  
Arcan gazed down at "Camile" after he had fallen asleep. All was going according to plan.  
He smirked to himself and fell asleep.


	8. Challenge and Denial

Cas woke to the warm weight of Pellaeon draped over him. He was sore but not terribly. He turned his head to kiss Gilad's nose.  
Pelleaon muttered in his sleep and nuzzled out at him.  
"Gil, wake up."  
"Don't wanna..."  
"We need to talk, Gil."  
"Tell that to kanjiklub..."  
Cas laughed, wriggling around onto his back, despite Gilad's sleepy protests. "Come on, you." He kissed the agent.  
Pelleaon opened his eyes and winced. "Is it morning?"  
"Yes, Gil, it's morning. We need to talk about last night?"   
"I didn't hurt you did I?"   
Cas shook his head. "It was amazing."  
"Then what does it change besides making this dance we're in a little more permanent?"  
"Then.. you want to stay together?" Cas asked hopefully.  
"'Course, kiddo. Who wouldn't?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Anything else?"  
"Don't call me kiddo now that you took my virginity. It's weird."  
"Sorry, Cas." He thought a moment. "Actually, now that I've had a good night's sleep, I might have the beginnings of an idea."  
"Good, but before you completely wake up, I'm gonna take a leap of faith." "Yeah?" Cas nodded and met Gilad's brown eyes with his blue ones. "I love you."  
He stretched. "Love you too, Cas. I'll tell you my idea when I've had breakfast."  
Cas kissed him happily, melting into his arms.  
Gilad smiled down at Cas and hugged him tightly. "Now let's find Thrawn."  
"Yeah, and maybe find another pet name for me besides 'kiddo'?"  
"You like sweetart?"  
"Tart or heart?"  
"Tart. Like the candy."  
"Sure. Any reason you chose that?"  
"You're sweet and tart, that's why. Now, we have a prince to rescue and just because neither of us wants his hand, that doesn't mean we shouldn't be doing that."  
"Sure thing, bear."   
"Bear?"   
Cas kissed his cheek. "Yep, big and cuddly."  
"Whatever. Now, I noticed that Camile Arcan keeps popping up. Well, it can't hurt to at least pay a visit and take a looksee at this conveniently recovered person. Especially considering Lord Arcan's own ambitions."  
"So we're thinking along the same lines then. Okay. Lets do it. As ourselves or Starbright and Cole?"  
"Ourselves, I think, but maybe dress you up as an operative. Make it look like a practically routine visit. Try not to shake things up too much if we're wrong."  
"Okay." He paused. "If you don't like the bear nickname I can call you something else."  
"No, I like it fine. Just maybe not the right time now, sweetart."  
"Sorry. Never been in a relationship before. It's all new to me. I'll be fumbling around for a bit with it."  
"We'll talk later. Let's get going." By midafternoon, they were at Arcan's home and being admitted to the drawing room.  
Arcan told Thrawn that it was just a routine visit by intelligence operatives. He needn't be bothered and it would likely be better if he stayed out of sight.  
But Thrawn didn't like the idea. He was the Lord-Consort and needed to get used to acting like it again. As soon as Arcan was gone, he put on his gold make-up and dressed in finery. He would surprise his husband with what he could do.  
Arcan went to greet the operatives. One was fairly young, the other older, more mature. Their faces were expertly school into neutral expressions.  
"Welcome to my humble home, Agents. Please, be seated. I will have tea brought shortly."  
"Thank you," they said, sitting.  
Arcan sat across from them. "What brings you here, Agents?"  
The younger looked at the older, most likely hi superior.  
Gilad waved the question off. "Standard visit. We all must maintain our networks. Incidentally, where is the Lord-Consort, Lord Arcan? I was given to understand he was making a near miraculous recovery."  
"Yes, though I thought it best he not come to see to avoid any over-excitement. It's been stressful for him due to having lost his memory."  
"Not at all. My husband treats me a little bit delicately for my tastes." Thrawn swept in, a servant following with the tea.  
Both agents started a bit at his appearance, the young making a started squeak.  
Thrawn sat down delicately net to Arcan. "I'll be mother, shall I?" He poured four cups delicately and handed one to his husband, offering one to the older agent and then the younger.  
"T-Thank you," the younger agent forced out. He cleared his throat. "Pardon me."   
Thrawn nodded gently. "Welcome to our home, Agents. May I ask what brings you?"  
"Gods, what has he done to you?" Cas said before he could stop himself.  
Thrawn raised a brow. "Pardon?"  
Gilad swiftly stepped on Cas's foot. "Please excuse my partner, he's new to all this."  
"Indeed. I'd like to hear an explanation." Thrawn took a slow sip of his tea. "I believe I have a right to one."  
Gilad minutely shook his head at Cas. "This isn't your life. This isn't who you are. You're Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine, not Camile Arcan."  
"That's ridiculous!" Arcan leapt in. "What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying you kidnapped the Imperial Prince, you bastard!”  
Thrawn shook his head. "I think I'd remember that."  
"Exactly! Camile doesn't even look like Thrawn!"  
"I can prove it! Your lizard, she'll know me."  
"Curry acts as if she knows everyone she meets. Within moments, she took to the entire staff, most of whom were new hires. The judgment of a mindless animal cannot be trusted to establish parentage."  
"She's not mindless! That isn't like you to even think that! She'll get excited because she'll smell her babies on me."  
Thrawn raised his eyes sardonically. "Is there truly a point to this visit or are you simply here to stress me out?"  
Cas glared at Arcan. "What did you do to him?!"   
"Cas, enough!" Gilad broke in.  
Thrawn stood up. "Arcan has done nothing but attempt to protect me from the insulting accusations of the most unprofessional operative I have ever met. Is there anything further you wish to say?"  
Gilad stood, pulling Cas up. "My Lord, Lord-Consort, I apologize. We will take our leave."  
"Wait! We'll take him to the Emperor. Come with us, he'll know for certain."  
Mitty rushed out of the corridor. "Papa! Don't go away!"  
Thrawn bent and took Mitty into his arms, attempting to soothe him. Arcan bolted to his feet and began shouting in rage. The noise level grew as Pelleaon tried to calm the Lord and Cas just stared at Thrawn.  
Lord Arcan’s voice raised in protest as Mitty cried into Thrawn’s shoulder, begging him not to leave.  
Thrawn raised his voice suddenly. “ENOUGH!” There was silence. “Enough. How dare you invade my home to accuse my husband of treason like this? You have angered my husband and upset my son. I don’t know what you want, Agent Pelleaon, but you will not find it here. Good day.” He turned to leave.  
“Thrawn-“ Cas reached for his sleeve.  
“I SAID GOOD DAY!” Thrawn whirled and barked in his face before leaving the room entirely.  
Cas reeled as if slapped.  
Pelleaon dragged Cas out of the house and back to the speeder. Both were silent in the face of what they had witnessed. Meanwhile, Thrawn held Mitty, pacing the gallery to calm himself. Arcan came forwards, threw his arms around them, and kissed both.  
"I'm so sorry, love. I will insist that boy is fired."  
Thrawn was still trembling. "This cannot stand. Even a wild accusation by Intelligence will spell trouble for us."  
"Then I will see him silenced."  
"I have a better idea."  
Gilad and Cas went to report to the Emperor. He wasn't happy, not at all.  
Cas was still shaken and tuned the old man out. His mind focused on the child and Thrawn's anger.  
The Emperor sighed. "If you believe it is Thrawn, then there really is only one thing to do. Guard? Summon Camile Arcan and his family to me-"  
"There will be no need of that, your Imperial Highness. I've come to you." The last voice anyone had expected rang through the chamber.  
Cas whirled as Thrawn strode in. "Thrawn?"  
"Are you still here?" Thrawn snarled at Cas. "I am here to establish that I am, in point of fact, Camile, and not the Imperial Prince, may god speed him home."  
The Emperor was silent, staring at the bold figure Thrawn cut.  
Everyone waited with bated breath.  
The Emperor shook his head, standing up. "No. No, you are not my son. You are very like him. Almost exactly like him. But you are not my son."  
"Thank you."  
Tears filled Cas's eyes. "No," he whimpered, grabbing for Pellaeon.  



	9. The Infant Betrothed

Thrawn turned and left. The Emperor nearly collapsed back into his throne. "What have they done to him?"  
"Why didn't you say it was him?" Cas choked.  
"What good would that have done?" The Emperor snapped. "He cannot remember. Worse, he does not want to remember. I must think on this and proceed very carefully or else he will be truly lost to me and everyone else. Retire for now, Agent Pelleaon, Cas. The next few moves must be made with precision."  
Cas sagged in Pellaeon's arms, and Gilad led him out.  
The Emperor brooded long into the night on his son. In the morning, he called Pelleaon and Cas to him again. "Listen very carefully. This is what we are going to do..." He described an event generally held off world annually and laid out a plan of action.  
Cas sagged in Pellaeon's arms, and Gilad led him out.  
The Emperor brooded long into the night on his son. In the morning, he called Pelleaon and Cas to him again. "Listen very carefully. This is what we are going to do..." He described an event generally held off world annually and laid out a plan of action.  
As they put the plan into action, Cas turned to Pellaeon. "What if we lose him, Gil?"

"Then the Empire will be without a true successor, because no matter what Arcan has planned, I will never bow to him."  
"Screw the Empire! I want our friend back!"  
Gilad sighed and looked down. "I know, Cas. I know. But if I let my emotions blind me, we'll never have him back."  
Cas rubbing his eyes, reaching blindly for Gilad's hand.  
Gilad took it and kissed it, comforting him.  
Cas pulled himself together. "Lets do this."  
"Indeed."  
Meanwhile, Thrawn and Arcan were sitting in Arcan's study. Thrawn looked up from his book. "What do you think will happen if the Imperial Prince is never found?"  
"I'm not sure."  
Thrawn nodded. "It won't be good for the Empire, either way." He looked up. "What are you reading?"  
"A letter."  
"From who?"  
"The Hux family of all people. They're writing about the annual court retreat. Apparently, their lodge is out of commission, an infestation of metalmites of all things, and they'd like to be allowed to rent one of our cabins."  
"Ah. Will you let them?"  
"I have a better idea. Let's invite them to stay at our lodge for the event. It would be a good show of power, hospitality. Maybe rebuild an old bridge."  
"An excellent idea, love."  
"Ah, but let's not mention the Imperial Prince. That would be a touchy subject for them considering that their son has lost his fiancée."  
"A bit strange to be engaged to an infant."  
"Yes, but the Prince asked for him, for whatever reason."  
"Well, I'm glad. I came out with a better husband than the Prince could possibly be." Thrawn stood and stretched. "I'm going to bed, love. Join me when you're finished here."  
"Of course, my darling."  
Commandant Hux contacted the Emperor to tell him that the infestation carefully planted in their lodge had had the desired effect and they would be sharing a lodge. Following the next stage, Cas and Gilad disguised themselves as servants and joined the Commandant's staff.  
Cas became a favorite of little Armitage, who giggled at the young Hunter.  
Armitage was now three years old, no longer the infant betrothed, but still very sweet and light in spite of his height. He could speak well and read perfectly.  
Cas was quite willing to indulge the curious questions of why, what does it do, how does it do, and every other kind of question the boy could think of.  
Armitage's curiosity and propensity for mischief led Commandant Hux to assign Cas to him as a sort of guardian angel, keeping him safe and out of trouble.  
Gilad watched them warmly, Cas happy to be around the child. The thought crossed his mind at one point of wondering if Cas wanted children.  



	10. Pink Roses

Cas meanwhile, wondered if Gilad wanted children.  
The Huxes set out for Arcan lodge a few days before the event began, per the invitation, and Thrawn and Matthew were waiting on the front steps to meet them. "Welcome, Commandant, Lady Hux. Hello, little one." Thrawn smiled down at Armitage. "This is Mitty, Armitage."  
"He can't have that nickname!"  
"Armitage," Lady Hux scolded.  
"Whyever not?" Thrawn looked concerned.  
"Our apologies, Lord-Consort. Prince Thrawn would call Armitage that," Commandant Hux explained as he signaled Cas to take Armitage. He gathered the boy and stepped back with him.  
"Oh." Thrawn looked over at Matthew. "Do you mind being Matty for a bit, darling?"  
"That's okay, Papa. He can be Mitty, and I'll be Matty."  
"Then there's no problem at all." Thrawn graciously put forth. "Let's take them up to the nursery and let them play while the adults settle in. Unpacking is so boring for young children."  
"And young men," Gilad muttered to Cas, who smiled innocently.  
Thrawn hadn't heard, leading the way up to the nursery with Matty in arms.  
Cas followed with Mitty on his shoulders. "Are you in trouble, Cole?" Mitty asked. "Maybe, Mitty. Gil's not really mad at me, don't worry. He's just teasing me like a big silly."  
Matty stared back at them. "Papa, can you carry me like that?"  
"Hmm?" He turned and smiled. "Of course, my darling." He lifted Matty onto his shoulders.  
Cas cleared his throat. "Forgive my impertinence, Lord Consort, but how old is Matty?"  
"He's three."   
"Me too!" Mitty said.  
"Ah, then you are bound to be good playmates."  
"Can you swim?" Matty asked.  
"A little bit, but I'm not very good." "Just takes practice, pal," Cas said.  
"Papa can teach you! He said we'd swim at the creek today!"  
"Matty! That was supposed to be if you behaved at tea today!"  
"Oh. Sorry, Papa."  
Thrawn chuckled. "Nevermind. Now that you've let the cat out of the bag, I suppose I'll just have to trust you to be a good boy."  
"I'll be extra good, Papa!"   
Cas chuckled. "Children will be children, Lord-Consort."   
"Have you children of your own?"   
"No, but Gil and I haven't talked about it yet."  
"I recommend it. I'd be lost without my Mitty- I mean Matty."  
The boys giggled at the mix-up. "I will certainly be talking to Gil about it. I enjoy spending time with Mitty and would love at least one of my own."  
"Lord Arcan and I have discussed adoption and lined up a few candidates."  
"Wonderful. I wish you the best of luck."  
"Thank you." They reached the nursery and Thrawn set Matty down. "There we are. What shall we do first?"  
"Hide-n-Seek?" Matty suggested.  
"A wonderful idea. What do you think, Mitty?"  
"Okay! You and Cole hide, and Matty and I will find you."   
"Yeah, Papa!”  
Thrawn pressed a kiss to Matty's cheek. "No peeking, all right? We'll be on the upper floor."  
"Mitty, that goes for you, too."   
"Yes, Cole. Lets start counting, Matty." The boys started counting.  
Thrawn watched them for a long moment, hand at his clavicle. Then, he beckoned Cole out of the nursery and led out onto the gallery. They split up to hide, Thrawn finding a space behind the curtains of an empty room.  
Cas ducked into a linen closet, and they waited for the boys.  
Mitty and Matty decided to split up, each going his separate way. In a twist of fate, Mitty found Thrawn hiding behind the curtain while Matty checked the closets.  
"You found me!" Thrawn giggled, tickling Mitty under his arms. When Mitty laughed, he froze, eyes going wide.  
"Mitty? Are you all right, little one?" Cas came trotting over with Matty on his back.  
Mitty stared up at Thrawn. "Are you okay?"  
Thrawn coughed, shaking his head. "I'm fine, Mitty. A little light-headed."  
"Perhaps you should sit down, Lord-Consort."  
"Perhaps. You three keep on playing. I'll be in the study if you need me."  
Cas put Matty down. "Okay, you boys hide, but try to be quite for the Lord-Consort, okay?"  
"Okay!" Matty and Mitty ran off. Thrawn stared after them for an uncomfortably long time, then shook himself and trotted off.  
Cas soon began looking for the boys. Gilad came up and found him. "Sweetart, what are you doing?" "Playing with the boys, bear."  
"I can see that." He smiled. "Where's the Lord-Consort?"  
"Resting. He said he felt a little light-headed."  
"Indeed? Over-exertion, do you think?"  
"Probably." He snatched Matty out from under a table. "Got you!"  
"It's tea time. I'm to inform you and the Lord-Consort." Gilad smiled at Matty. "Hello, little one."  
"Hi. Mr. Cole, may I go get my Papa?"   
"Yes, Matty, but do it quietly."  
"Okay." Matty dropped out of Cas's arms and ran to find Thrawn resting. "Papa?"  
"Mmm? Matty? What is it, darling?"  
Matty scrambled up onto his lap. "Mr. Cole says it's tea time."  
"All right." He picked Matty up and left the study.  
Matty cuddled his neck. "I love you, Papa."  
"And I love you, my darling."  
Tea went well. Both families were content to chat while Thrawn held Matty on his lap and Mitty sat primly in the middle of his parents.  
Cas and Gilad watched, hiding their anxiety.  
But Thrawn showed no sign of gaining his memories in spite of prolonged and near constant contact with Mitty.  
Late that night, Thrawn sat up beside Arcan. "Arcan?"  
"What is it, love?"  
"Did we ever dance on a balcony with roses? Pink roses?"  
"Yes, darling, we did."  
"We should do it again. It would be beautiful." He laid back and curled up at his side.  
"Yes we should. Perhaps for our anniversary."  
Thrawn nodded, pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and went back to sleep.


	11. Watch the Road

Cas miserably crawled into bed next to Gilad. "We've lost him, Gil."  
"We don't know that. It won't be instantaneous anyway, Cas." Gilad held him close. "It's only the first week. There's a second one."  
"It hurts treating him like a stranger."  
"I know. But at least he hasn't been tortured or abused. Imagine how much worse it would be to see him in that kind of pain."  
"I'd rather him be dead than go through what I did."  
"See? A bright side to everything."  
Cas sighed. "Gil, can we talking about something before we sleep?"  
"Of course."  
"Do you, eventually,... want children?"  
Gilad sighed. "A few, at least. You?"  
"Yes. Having children with you would be wonderful."  
"Then that's settled. After all this mess is sorted out, let's get married."  
Cas fell out of bed surprise.  
Gilad looked down at her. "You didn't expect that?"  
"Not yet I wasn't." He got back into bed and rubbed his head.  
"If we're going to talk about children and start planning a home, we may as well. It would be best. Besides, Thrawn may have seven hundred years to blow, but we don't."  
"I was hoping we'd get married, I guess I just wasn't expecting you to suggest it yet. I also thought the proposal wouldn't be... like this."  
"I'm not the most romantic person in the world."  
Cas nuzzled him. "Are you at least going to get me a ring?" he teased.  
"When we get back to Coruscant, I'll take you out to dinner and let you choose it yourself."  
Cas kissed his cheek. "Silly, bear. I want one that you've picked, one you think suits me."  
"Then I'll give it to you in your champagne glass. Romantic enough for you, sweetart?" He threw an arm around Cas and curled up.  
Cas giggled. "More than prefect, bear. I love you."  
"Love you too, Cas. Now let me sleep."  
Cas snuggled close and closed his eyes, smiling.  
The final event of the retreat was a ball. All of the nobles and dignitaries would be at the Emperor's lodge as would most of the servants. Even children were invited for the dinner that would precede the dancing and the old-fashioned taffy pull afterwards.  
Cas was anxious. Gilad sighed. "C'mere, you. You're just nervous energy," he said, yanking him into a closet.  
About fifteen minutes later, they came out looking a bit refreshed. Fortunate, since Mitty was racing towards them and likely would have yanked the door open on them.  
Cas scooped him up. "Hi, scamp."  
Mitty hugged him. "Come on, Cole. Mom said I could walk to the Emperor's lodge with Matty and Lord Consort Arcan."  
Cas chuckled. "Okay. Okay. One second." He turned and lightly kissed Gilad. "See you later, bear."  
Gilad patted his head and whispered. "Don't lose hope. He's alive and that means he has a chance."  
Cas nodded and left with Mittty to join Thrawn and Matty.  
Thrawn had Matty in a carrying backpack and a second one waited for Mitty. It would be a gentle walk and the air was chilly, fresh and clean. Thrawn's formal outfit would come later with Arcan.  
"Hello, Lord-Consort. Hiya, Matty," Cas greeted.  
Thrawn smiled and ruffled Matty's long hair. "Hello, Cole. Joining us?" He lifted Matty up and put the backpack on. "Comfortable, Matty?"  
"Yeah, Papa." Cas did the same with Mitty. "How are you feeling today, Lord Consort?"  
"I was ill this morning, but I'm much better now. I'm looking forwards to the taffy pulling more than the ball, though."  
Cas snicked. "I know what you mean. Taffy is delicious."   
"How are things you and... Gil was it?"   
"Yes, Lord Consort. We both agreed we want children, and he asked me to marry him."  
"I am happy for you. Send me an invitation for my scrapbook." Thrawn smiled.  
"I'm honored, Lord Consort."   
"Matty, did you hear that? Cole's gonna get married!"  
"Really? Awesome! Can I be a petal guy?"  
Thrawn just smiled. "Now, now. I'm sure Cole has a cousin that would be the flower girl."  
"I sadly do not. I would be honored if you and Lord Arcan would permit your son to be apart of the wedding. I will be asking for Mitty to be our ring bearer."  
"Then merely give us the day and the hour. I will convince my husband."  
"Thank you."   
"You truly do not have a cousin or niece you would-"   
"I am an orphan, Lord Consort. Gil is all I have."  
Thrawn seemed to waver. He smiled softly and patted Cas' head. "Poor little orphan. It would be an honor to have my son in your wedding party."  
"Thank you. The honor is mine. Your son is very sweet."  
"Thank you." Thrawn looked up at the trail. "Watch your step. There are many small rocks."  
"Yeah, I already stepped on one. Those suckers hurt." The boys giggled.  
Thrawn smiled. "I was worried more that you might slip. That would be... painful." He took a further step and offered a hand to help Cas up."  
Cas smiled gratefully and took it. "Thank you."  
Thrawn pulled back and staggered slightly.  
Cas steadied him with surprising strength. The expression on his face, determined. Suddenly, briefly, he saw Cas very differently and someplace different. The image was gone before he could fully grasp it. "Are you all right, Lord Consort, Matty?"  
"Good. You seemed startled, Lord Consort. Are you sure you're feeling well?"  
Thrawn clutched his temples. "I think I need to rest. Let's get under those shade trees and let the boys run about for a bit."  
Cas nodded, and they were soon sitting under the shade. Thrawn studied the young man. His blue eyes followed the boys intently, protectively. Trained to see the small things.  
Thrawn shook his head, dismissing it briefly as a trick of the light. He looked back to the running children, pondering. Then, he spoke. "The first thing I ever felt was because of Matty."  
"I can't imagine waking up to no memories."  
"I like to think of it as being reborn."  
"If it wasn't for Gil I'd give anything for that."  
Thrawn nodded. "From what little I remember, and what I wrung from the people about me, I had post-partum depression and I was trying to leave that night. I'm almost glad the driver hit me. Who knows where I'd be now?"  
Cas bit his lip and sighed. "When I was 6 years old I came home from a friend's house to find my parents and older brother slaughtered like animals. I'd give almost anything to erase those images from my memory."  
Thrawn laughed. "Don't take my method."  
Then, his expression turned sad. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. I don't remember my parents, but I'd be devastated if I came home to Arcan and Matty like that."  
"The galaxy's a dark place, more so when you're alone. A year ago I lost my foster father. I aimlessly existed for about 6 months. Then... I met Gil. It wasn't love at first sight, but he was real and honest with me. He could make me smile, make me laugh. I found my reason to live."  
Thrawn smiled. "When I woke up, I couldn't feel anything. I just couldn't. I was lost. I was so busy trying to remember my past, I couldn't see what was around me. Then, one day, I gave my son a swimming lesson... and he made me realize that it doesn't matter. If I focus on now, then is just a dream."  
"While it's nice, there is a flaw with that. The past is what makes you who you are, and who you will be is decided on the now. The past can be filled with pain, but it's part of you. As much as I say I'd like to forget, forgetting would just destroy a part of who I am."  
"Indeed. But if I have no past, then why not focus on the future?"  
"You have a past, Lord Consort, but there is a block, a wall in your mind keeping you from it."  
"Yes, the point of walls being to keep people out." Thrawn stood. "Matty! Mitty! Let's get back to it!"  
The boys ran over, and they were soon off. "Forgive me if I offended you or overstepped my bounds, Lord Consort."  
"It's of no consequence, Cole. I merely wish to be out of the chill."  
"If you'll pardon me saying, my foster father once told me that some walls are meant to broken."  
Thrawn was silent. "Watch the road, Cole."  
Cas slipped, throwing out his hands to break his fall.  



	12. Coma

Thrawn reacted instinctively, tossing out a hand to lighten his fall and grabbing the backpack. They were both pulled over and down the slope.  
They managed to keep the boys off the ground as they slid to a stop.  
Thrawn groaned. "I've hurt something." He tried to stand up, but sat down hard.  
"Lord Consort?!"  
Matty squeaked. "Papa?"  
"It's minor. A bloody sprain." Thrawn unstrapped the pack and pulled Matty out, cuddling him like he was Curry. "Are you all right, Matty?"  
"Yes, Papa."   
"Lord Consort, how did you know it was a sprain?"  
"Because if it was broken, I wouldn't be able to wiggle my toes, Cole, how do you think?" He grouched, checking Matty over for any bruises or scrapes. "Check Mitty."  
Cas started to check Mitty. "Cole, you're bleeding," Mitty said, pointing to Cas's left temple.  
Thrawn looked up. "Shoot." He pulled out his comm. "It looks like I've gotten out of the ball. Let's see how fast Arcan can drive a speeder out here."  
"Ask him to bring Gil please."  
"Certainly." Thrawn made the call and sank back against a rock. "Matty?"  
"Yes, Papa?"  
"Go to that pile of rocks over there and catch us some lizards. We need at least three big, green lizards."  
"Okay."   
"Mitty, you too." The boys went to the rocks, and Cas groaned. "Damn. I hit my head on the fall then tore the skin off sliding down. Everything's getting a little... fuzzy."  
"Stay with me." Thrawn took off his boot and sock, pulling out his silk handkerchief. He gritted his teeth and tied it as tightly as possible around his ankle.  
"It's hard to stay awake. Shit. Hit my head harder than I thought."  
Thrawn limped over, his ankle badly bruised. "It's going to be okay." He sat gingerly next to him and reached into Cas' pocket for his handkerchief. He wet it from his water bottle and pressed it to the wound.  
Cas let the act bring his head closer to Thrawn. "Thanks. If I pass out I'm sorry."  
"It wouldn't be your fault." Thrawn kept his eyes on the bleeding spot. "If I pass out, feel free to hit me." He made an odd, swallowing noise. "I hate the smell of blood."  
"I do, too, so don't worry about it."  
"Stay with me. Gods... I hope the boys can't find any lizards."  
Cas had stopped responding, out cold.  
Arcan and Gil reached them about ten minutes later. The two boys hadn't found any lizards, as they didn't exist in this biome, and Gil stayed with them while Arcan took his husband and Cas back to the lodge.  
He walked back with them, and Arcan met him at the door. "Cole has a concussion, but he's awake. Camile has been sitting with him, luckily his ankle's only sprained.”  
Gilad nodded, setting the tired children on the floor. "Thank you, my Lord."  
Lady Hux gathered both boys, and Arcan took Gilad to see Cas.  
Thrawn was asleep, physically and mentally exhausted. Arcan regarded him tenderly.  
Cas blinked tiredly at Gilad and smiled. "Hi, bear."  
"Hey, sweetart."  
Arcan lifted Thrawn into his arms. "I'll put him to bed. You two check each other over."  
"Thank you again, my Lord." Arcan left. "Kiss it better, bear?"  
Gilad leaned over and pressed his lips to the bandages. "Those two boys were entirely oblivious. Good thinking, sending them on a hunt after nonexistent lizards."  
"It wasn't my idea."  
"Thrawn's then. Sounds like something he'd think up. It worked is my point."  
"Yeah. Lord Arcan said he had to pry Thrawn off me. He was really spooked by me passing out."  
"He was. He seemed terrified for your life." Gilad's lip twitched to a smile. "Good to know he's still him."  
"Yeah. How did you feel?"  
"Finding you? My heart skipped a couple beats. There was so much blood, and you didn't respond to anything."   
"I'm sorry, Gil."  
"It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad you're alive and no one else was badly hurt."  
"I told Thrawn that you're my reason to live, Gil. I meant it."  
Gilad just kissed him and edged into the bed. "I love you."  
"I love you too. Hold me?"  
"I'll have to be careful. Let's see..." Gilad arranged his arms carefully.  
Cas nestled close, careful of his head. "You make me feel so safe, Gil."  
Gilad smiled. "Just feel safe, Cas. We'll be right here with you."  
Cas smiled. "I love you, my sweet bear."  
"Love you too, sweetart."  
Cas yawned and fell asleep, his head resting over Gilad's heart.  
Gilad stroked his hair and closed his eyes.  
Thrawn woke in bed and sat up.  
Arcan murmured next to him. Thrawn soothed a hand over his face.  
He woke. "Camile?" He sat up. "How are you feeling, my darling?"  
Thrawn hugged him. "I'm okay. I'm glad Cole survived. Did the boys suspect anything?"  
"No they didn't, though Gil said they were worried about you and Cole regardless."  
"Good. I didn't want them to see that."  
"Gil brought them back around sunset, and Lady Hux saw to them for a little while. I took Gil to see Cole, and brought you here. Cole was awake and speaking. He seemed happy to see Gil."  
"They're getting married. Of course he was happy to see him." Thrawn gingerly set his foot on the floor. "I want to see Matty."  
"Don't get up, darling, I'll bring him here."  
"No, he needs to sleep." Thrawn sighed and winced. "Yes, but try not to wake him."  
"He'll be upset I didn't wake him to see you, my darling."  
"All right." Thrawn got back under the covers. "I'll make an exception to his bedtime rule."  
Arcan soon came back with Matty, who hugged Thrawn.  
"My darling." Thrawn snuggled his long, curly hair.  
"Are you okay, Papa?"  
"I'm fine, Mitty. Just a sore foot." Thrawn patted the bed beside them and Arcan laid down.  
"Is Mr. Cole okay?"  
Thrawn smiled at him. "Cole will be fine. I'm glad that you and Mitty weren't hurt. Did you find the lizards?"  
"No, and Mr. Gil helped us look on the way back home."   
"That was very nice of him. Did you thank him?"   
"Uh-huh. Can we see Mr. Cole tomorrow, Papa?"  
"Certainly. We'll make a point of it before we go home." Thrawn kissed his forehead. "Arcan, do you mind if Matty stays here tonight?"  
"Not at all, darling."  
Thrawn smiled and kissed his husband and son. "Then let's go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."  
The next morning they made their way to see Cas. He was sitting up with Mitty next to him. "Lord Consort, Matty, hello." Matty scampered over and climbed up to settle against Cas's other side. Cas put his arm around him. "Ooh. more snuggles. What a good morning for me."  
Thrawn settled in the chair beside the bed. "We're heading out soon. We came to say good bye."  
"I see. I will be sure to sent you information for the wedding, Lord Consort. It has been an honor to get to know you and your wonderful son."  
Thrawn smiled. "It was lovely to get to know you too, and you as well, Mitty. We will see each other again soon."  
"I hope so. I am honored than you think well of a simple orphan like me."  
"Your bloodline means less than nothing. It is merely a decoration for a beautiful spirit." Thrawn let his eyes fall to half mast.  
"Lord Consort? Are you all right?"  
"I'm tired, and in a mood for musing."  
"By all means, muse away, and please don't forget what I said yesterday about some walls being meant to be knocked down."  
Thrawn smiled and held out his arms for Matty. "I will think on it."  
Matty hugged Cas and kissed his cheek then went to Thrawn.  
Thrawn folded him to his chest and stood up, gingerly stepping. "We need to finish packing. I hope you recover soon."  
"Thank you, and the same to you."  
"Farewell. Say good bye, Matty."  
"Bye, Mr. Cole. Bye, Mitty." "Bye, Matty."  
Thrawn smiled at the red-headed child. "Good bye, Mitty."  
"Bye, sir."  
They left quietly, slipping away like shadows.  
Gil arrived and sent Mitty to his parents. "Sweetart?"   
"Will we ever get him back?"  
Pelleaon sighed. "We've done our due diligence. Now let's see what happens."  
Cas buried his face in his hands.  
Gilad moved to his side and kissed his hair. "At least he's happy. If all else fails, try to focus on that."  
"I'm trying to."  
"I know. It's not easy reconciling them, is it?"  
"No. It hurts."  
Gilad laid down beside him. "Me too, sweetart. Me too."


	13. Slow Sips

Cas recovered and soon learned of a surviving Night Hatchet. He left in pursuit. Three days later his ship landed on the small personal platform of their apartments. His astromech was making frantic noises. Gilad went in to see Cas on the floor.  
"Cas!" Gilad knelt beside him, dropping the ringbox he was carrying. He pulled out his comm and called emergency services.  
Help was on the way. He reached for Cas with shaking hands. There was so much blood, such terrible wounds. His face was deathly pale, his breathing shallow and wet.  
Gilad felt tears cutting tracks down his face. "No, no, stay with me."  
He cradled Cas in his arms, feeling bood soak through his clothes. He was still bleeding.  
"If you don't come back to life this instant..."  
"G-Gil..." came the weak, wet rasp.  
"Sweetart, please, stay with me. EMS is on the way."  
Cas tried to smile. "Didn't come... all this way... just to... die in your arms."  
"You'd better not. What would I tell Thrawn if I let you die?"  
"What about... you?"  
"Well, obviously I wouldn't be able to face him and jump off a platform. Keep with me!"  
Cas coughed up some blood and gasped, shuddering, as a freash wave of pain seized him."  
"Love, please... Please... I can't stand it... Please..."  
"Hurts... so much."  
"Stay with me. Don't leave me. Stay with me..."  
EMS arrived, and Cas was pried from his arms by the medics.  
"Save him. Save him!" He barked at the nearest one.  
"We'll do our best, sir."  
"Do better than your best." Gilad picked up the ring box and slipped it into his pocket."  
"You may ride along." The ride to the medcenter felt like an eternity, and Cas was rushed into the ER.  
Gilad made himself the terror of the waiting room.  
Finally he heard a voice. "Is there anyone for Cas Taylor?"  
"ME!"  
He practically flew at the doctor. "He's out of surgery. We have him sedated for now to keep him still until the pain killers kick in."  
"I WANT TO SEE HIM!"  
"Calm yourself, sir. This way." The sight was a shock. Cas was covered in bandages, his right arm bandaged to his torso so he couldn't move it. All the machines and the steady sound of the heart monitor.  
Gilad clutched his chest and took deep breaths.  
The doctor put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Take your time."  
He gathered himself, took a deep breath, and crossed to his side.  
"The sedative will wear off in half an hour, and by then the pain killers will have kicked in. It won't take it all away, but the pain will at least be tolerable. I'm afraid we can't risk giving him more."  
"I understand. Thank you." Gilad sat down in the chair and took Cas's hand.  
"That button there calls a nurse if something happens. However, I do need your relation to him."  
"Fiancee."  
"And you name, sir?" "Gilad Pellaeon." He wrote it down. "Thank you, Mr. Pellaeon. Please rest assured your fiancee is getting the best care we have to offer."  
"Thank you."  
"Is there anyone we need to contact, any family of his?"  
"No, there's just me."  
"I see. Well normally only a parent or spouse is allowed to stay outside of visiting hours, but we can make an exception in this case. I'll have a nurse bring you a blanket and pillow for the cot there."  
There was the tap of a cane on the tiles outside and an elderly gentleman in a suit, leaning on a familiar black cane, entered. He waved a hand over the doctor's face, dismissing him.  
Pellaeon looked up but for once, did not bother to rise. "Your Majesty."  
The Emperor leaned on his cane. "Agent Pelleaon." He approached the bed and examined the equient. "He will live."  
"How... how did you know we were here?"  
"I keep an eye on you two." He examined the heart monitor.  
"Is he... is he in pain?"  
"That is unavoidable at this point."  
Pellaeon bit back a sob. "I thought I was going to lose him. I've never seen anyone hurt like that before."  
Palpatine sighed. "I have."  
"Your droid will be here before long with a clean set of clothes for you." Gilad realized he was still covered in blood, Cas's blood.  
Palpatine winced. "Now that I can do something about." He waved a hand and the blood fell off of him.  
"Your Majesty, please,... is there nothing you can do for him?"  
Palpatine sighed deeply. "My talents are not as strong in the healing arts as Thrawn's, but I will do my best." He held out a hand towards the bed and pressed his lips together, concentrating.  
Gilad stay quiet, watching, praying.  
Palpatine pressed forwards, seeming to struggle with something. Cas abruptly sat up.  
He cried out in agony, and Gilad gently eased him down.  
Palpatine looked weakened. "There's little more I would risk."  
“What just happened?”  
"I woke him up. I managed to deaden most of his nerves though."  
"Will that reverse on it's own?"  
"Yes, as he heals naturally."  
Palpatine sighed and sat down heavily. "I haven't done that since Thrawn was a pup."  
"Gilad?" came the quiet voice from the bed.  
"Yes, sweetart?"  
"Where am I?"  
"A hospital, sweetart."  
A soft groaned. "I hurt."  
"You came home shredded."  
"I... I remember you... crying."  
"You were dying."  
"I'm sorry, bear. I didn't mean to worry you."  
Pelleaon smiled softly. "I get the feeling you'll be doing that a lot."  
"I.. I remember. I killed the Hatchet. He was a Dug. I collapsed in the ship. I... I thought I was going to die."  
"You won't die. Not for a good long time." Palpatine's voice had an edge.  
"Your Majesty?"  
"Yes, I'm here." Palpatine tapped his cane slightly. "That was a terrible risk you took. You should have asked for back up."  
"Why... did you help? Why do you care?"  
"You are... a piece of my son. I hold out hope he will return to me, but until then, I want reminders. Living reminders."  
He rose. "Now I will leave you to rest." He left, and Cas trembled. "Cas?" "I thought I was going to die, Gilad. I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again."  
"You scared me stupid for a bit there."  
"I'm sorry, Gilad. I'm so sorry. I thought I could handle it. I'm so sorry." He was crying by the time he finished.  
"Shhh... All's well that ends well... Maybe take more than just yourself next time, eh? Thyme went nuts looking for you."  
"No more. I can't. I can't leave knowing I might not come back, or worse come back and die in your arms."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise. Kiss me?"  
Gilad pressed their faces together in a fervor.  
Cas kissed him back. "Did I scare you that much?"  
"I was out of my wits."  
"What would you do... if I actually died?"  
"Leap off a platform before Thrawn could get his hands on me."  
"Leaving Thrawn out of the equation."  
"Curl up in bed with the kittens and die for awhile."  
"I'd kill myself, Gil, if you died."  
"Don't say that. With life, there's hope."  
"And without you I have no life. You're my reason to live, Gilad."  
"Well, if we were both dead, and Thrawn was still batty, who would take care of the kittens?”  
"I'd find them a good home first."  
"Wouldn't you feel awful if one of them decided to follow your example?"  
"They're not that smart, and they wouldn't know."  
Gilad sighed, pulling him close. "I wouldn't speak to you for eternity."  
"Bold-faced lie."  
Pelleaon chuckled. "For a long time, then."  
"I'd be okay with that because I'd be with you instead of without you."  
"And I'd avoid you?"  
"You wouldn't for long. I know you."  
"At least make sure you see my body before you do it then. Make sure it was really me. You'd feel really stupid if you killed yourself and I wasn't dead."  
"Promise." He swallowed a few times. "Gil, I'm thirsy."  
"I don't know what you're allowed to have. You have... tubes all over the place right now."  
"Ask a nurse. Please, I'm so thirsy."  
Gilad stepped out into the corridor and grabbed a passing nurse. "Excuse me. What is Cas Taylor allowed to have? Can he have a drink?"  
The nurse checked her datapad. "Small sips of plain water, very slowly."  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Gilad came back in, went to the nearby sink and filled up a small cup with water. "Small, slow sips, okay?"  
"Hold it for me? If I hold it I'll guzzle it."  
Pelleaon supported his neck gently, tipping the cup slowly.  
Cas sipped it slowly.  
Gilad smiled tenderly at him. "There we are."


	14. Two Proposals

At last Cas was released from the hospital. He still had some healing left to do, but it was safe for him to go home. He had to walk with a cane due the injury on his leg, and his right arm was immobilized still.  
Gilad took him to a very nice restaurant and ordered champagne.  
Cas grinned at him. "You remembered."  
"Of course I did, love." He raised his flute in toast. "To us."  
Cas did the same. "To us." He drank carefully, picking up the ring when it hit his upper lip. "Oh, Gilad."  
"I remembered."  
"It's beautiful." Cas held it out to him with his left hand. "Put it on me?”  
Gilad took his hand and the ring and slipped it onto his finger. It fit snugly, but comfortably.  
Tears filled Cas’s eyes.  
Pelleon kissed the stone.  
Cas pulled him into a kiss.  
Thrawn turned back to Arcan, smiling. "That was beautiful."  
Arcan summoned the waiter and whispered instructions.  
"Indeed it was, darling."   
"What did you tell him to do?"   
"Watch and find out."  
Thrawn sipped his wine. "What was it like for us?"  
"I proposed out in the family garden."  
"Oh... Near the lilies or the roses?"  
"Under the blossom tree."   
"Oh."   
"It was spring, and there were petals all in your hair."  
Thrawn smiled and stared down at his plate. "Was it sunny?"  
"Yes, and it was evening, about an hour or so before sunset."  
"A red sunset? Or a pink one?"  
"I don't know. I wasn't looking at the sunset, I was looking at you."  
"Flatterer." Thrawn sighed. "Did we kiss?"  
"Yes. You tackle-hugged me first."  
"Did I knock you over?"  
"Yes, giggling the entire time."  
"Your father probably scolded us for marking your coat."  
"He did, so then we waded out into the creek just to irritate him more."  
Thrawn laughed softly. "That sounds like us. Did we find crayfish?"  
"A few. One pinched you right on the bum."  
Thrawn's mirth grew a little louder. "Just like the vacation we took Matty on when he wanted to see one."  
"Exactly. Ah, the waiter's pointed us out."  
Thrawn looked over and smiled at Cas and Gilad. "They look... well, I wouldn't say as pleased as I'd like."  
"I think they're surprised. Oh. He's using a cane to stand."  
"Oh... Something must have happened. Perhaps we should go to them instead of just waiting."  
"Yes, of course." They quickly went over to prevent Cas from standing. "You could have let us know you were here sooner," Cas lightly scolded Thrawn, smiling to take away any bite.  
"And ruin your beautiful proposal? Congratulations." Thrawn smiled.  
"Thank you," They said. Cas determinedly rose with the use of his cane. "Oh, please, don't-" "Oh, shush, I want to give my friend a hug," he said, giving Thrawn a clumsy, one-armed hug.  
Thrawn awkwardly put his arms around him. "All right. You've hugged me. Now sit before you fall."  
Cas sat down and saluted. "Yes, sir." He smirked at Arcan. "Bossy one."  
"You don't have to live with him."  
"Hey!" Cas and Gilad laughed.  
"I've given thought to what you said."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, that's why we're here tonight. According to Arcan, this was where we had our first dinner as a couple."  
"How sweet."  
Thrawn smiled. "We'll let you get back to your dinner. Our dessert should be here soon."  
As they sat back down, Thrawn snuck a glance back at Cas and Gilad. "They make such a cute couple."  
"Absolutely adorable." Arcan swirled his wine. "I pity anyone less happy than I am."  
"Well it's not them. They're over the moon for each other. I hope one day Matty finds someone to love like that."  
"Exactly. That's why I don't pity them." He smiled and kissed Thrawn's marriage band. "Matty will be quite a prize when he grows up. He will have wealth, power, even his Papa's stunning good looks. He'll have his pick of the girls or boys."  
Thrawn grinned. "Wouldn't it be something if he and Mitty got together?"  
"It would be, poor child. From the future Emperor to a noble again in a heartbeat."  
"Well we still don't know if the Prince is dead, love. He may come back."  
"Then Matty wouldn't stand a chance." Arcan shook his head musingly. "But I wouldn't worry overmuch."  
"If you say so." They paused in their talk to wave to Cas and Gilad as they left.  
Thrawn took a sip of his wine, feeling pleasant and sleepy.  
"I think it's time we left as well, darling."  
"I won't argue. I want my bed and my husband in it."  
"And you shall have both."  
Thrawn smiled, waving for the waiter.  
The bill was paid, and they left.  



	15. Celery

They tumbled into bed together, laughing and smiling. But after... After, something cold sank into Thrawn. He sat up beside Arcan and curled his knees to his chest, trying to pursue that chill.  
"Camile? Darling?"  
"Arcan? Do you ever feel... sad. For no good reason."  
"No, dearest, I don't."  
"I am. Right now. I don't know why."  
Arcan sat up and hugged him.  
Thrawn gripped him. “Thank you.”  
“Anything for you.”  
Thrawn woke up to Matty tugging his night tunic sleeve.  
"Mmm? What is it, my darling?"  
"Papa, there's a weird noise in the garden."  
"Okay, I'll check it out." He stood up and headed outside, pausing to grab the fire poker.  
The "weird noise" was an Ysalimiri kitten. Thrawn set down the poker in relief. "It's a kitten, Matty. Come here."  
"A kitten? Wow."  
"It's a male. He has such lovely scales, doesn't he?" Thrawn held him out to Matty to show him.  
"Yeah. He's so little, Papa."  
"Come here, Matty. He won't bite. They don't even have teeth."  
Matty came closer, peering at the kitten with wide eyes.  
Thrawn stroked its head. "It's okay, Matty. Have I ever let you get hurt before?"  
"No, Papa, but I don't want to hurt him."  
"You won't. He's not so young. A year or two if he's a day."  
"How do you know so much, Papa?"  
Thrawn thought. "I... I don't know, Matty. I think... I think I remembered it."  
"Really?"  
Thrawn sat down heavily. "Yes. Yes, I did. But let's not tell your father yet. I don't want him to get his hopes up." He looked at the green kitten. "We can keep him. Let's name him... Celery."  
"Celery, Papa?"  
"I always name the males after herbs, the females after spices..." The further Thrawn pursued the memory, the more it didn't make sense...  
“Poor baby.”  
Thrawn jerked backwards as a sudden flow of information burst into his mind. He knew everything about Ysalimiri all of a sudden. Names filled his head. He fell silently onto his side.  
"Papa?!"  
"I'm fine!" Thrawn panted. "I'm fine. Let's get you back to bed, Matty. It's late."  
"O-Okay, Papa." Once Matty was in bed Thrawn thought, shifting through the new memories, Kitten, Curry, and glimpses of a young man. Cole?  
What did Cole have to do with his nebulous past? Had he been running to him, not away from Arcan?  
He sought more memories linked to the young man. Was Cole the key to his past? If so, why? How?  
He clutched his head as it pounded. Cole was a servant. Cole worked in Armitage Hux's house. Cole worked for... Mitty...  
Mitty and Cole. No. Cole... wasn't right. A name came forth. Cas?  
Cas... Night Hatchets... A base...  
He screamed in pain and Arcan woke. "Camile?!"  
Thrawn collapsed.  
When he woke Arcan and Matty were bent over him, Arcan dabbing at his face with a damp cloth. "Camile?"  
"I'm okay."  
"You screamed. You were clutching your head. What was it, Camile? You can tell me."  
"A... rush of memories, love. It was so fast I couldn't make sense of it."  
"Memories? What kind of memories?" Something in that voice told him to lie.  
His swiftly latched onto one.

"Dancing. Our first kiss. Dinner... balconies... the garden... I still haven't made sense of them yet."  
Arcan hugged him. "I'm glad, Camile. I'm glad."  
"As am I, love."  
Matty stared at Thrawn with deep-set eyes, wriggled into the circle of their arms, and snuggled in.  
They both chuckled.  
Thrawn kissed Matty's head, re-examining his feelings for him. He was relieved to see that love still suffused him like a flavoring.  
Even so, he knew he needed to keep digging, to keep breaking the wall in his mind. He needed the truth.  
Which wasn't as easy as it sounded.  
It came with pain, sometimes just flashes that made no senses, sometimes full memories, and sometimes nothing. Still he kept at it.  
It was on a walk with Matty that he heard it. Whispering, wailing music... He knew he had to follow it.  
"Papa?" He followed the music, Matty following him.  
They emerged in front of fountain. Each of the jets was a separate note. He closed his eyes and toppled forwards into the water.  
"PAPA!!!" As his body hit the water the wall dissolved. Memories flooded his mind, the Force sang, and he shot to the surface. He remembered! His life. His father. Gilad. Cas. He paused, his eyes widened. Holy shit! Gilad and Cas were engaged!  
And at the same time, he couldn't figure anything out. He was cut off from the force. Even with Curry at home, even with his talents restored, he was helpless and was that Arcan's chauffer coming towards them?  
He scrambled up towards Matty. Well he couldn't use the Force but he was training in hand-to-hand combat.  
But... Curry... Arcan... Did he have allies? How would Matty take to his Papa suddenly becoming a violent madman?  
He swallowed. He needed to plan and to contact Cas and Gilad. He would wait.  
The chauffer reached down for him. "My Lord! Take my hand!" Matty frantically reached out as well.  
He allowed himself to be pulled out of the fountain.  
Matty hugged him. "Papa!"  
"I'm okay, darling. I'm okay."  
Matty sobbed and wailed in fright and relief. The chauffer took Thrawn's arm. "Let's get him to the speeder, my Lord. I think he's had enough of the city and your make-up..."  
Thrawn looked at the gold smearing his sleeves. "Of course. At once, Mercer."  
They made their way to the speeder.  
Thrawn's mind was racing. He didn't know where to start with all of this. A bath. Get the mess off. A bath.  
"Papa?"  
"Matty?" Thrawn was jerked back to life, stroking Matty's long hair.  
"Papa, are you okay?"  
Thrawn embraced the child. There were three things he couldn't leave with Arcan: Curry, Celery, and Matty. "I'm fine, darling. A bit wet and a bit kerfuffled, but fine."  
Matty giggled a little. "That's a funny word, Papa."   
"A friend said that to me once."  
Matty cuddled close. "Who was he?"  
"His name was Cas."  
The chaufffer's eyes flashed up in the mirror. Thrawn realized that the "soundproof" panel between them likely wasn't soundproof at all.  
He mentally cursed. "But he died a long time ago looking for his father."  
Matty sighed. "That's so sad."  
"Yes it is, but he was a good person. He liked to laugh."  
“That’s better.”  
They arrived back to find Arcan waiting. Thrawn put his game face on and got out of the car to greet him as normal.  
He easily accepted the embrace and kiss, returning them as he always had before.  
"You're soaking, Camile! Come in, we'll get you out of these wet clothes."  
"Don't fuss, darling. I'm all right. Matty's already fussed more than enough." Matty giggled.  
Arcan took one of their hands in each of his own. "Still, let's get you cleaned up and ready for dinner. What a day!"  



	16. Ice Cream Shop

It wasn't until Thrawn wanted to strain against the boundaries of his carefully constructed prison that he realized they were there.  
When at last he was alone, he sent a message to Cas in the code the three of them had created. In their apartment, Cas fumbled for his com from his place in bed where he had been napping. Gilad was reading in the living room. "GILAD!!!!"  
Gilad leapt up, scattering all six kittens, Celery having gone missing, and ran in. "What's happened?"  
"Thrawn's back!"  
"You're not serious!"  
"Read the message yourself! It's our code!"  
"Can't write long. Must get back to the table. Will contact you once out of base. Be ready." He tapped his lips. "Not a lot to go on."  
"He's gonna try to escape, and we need to be ready to go get him fast."  
"Exactly. But where will he be? Will he have anything with him? When? Etc."  
“He wouldn’t just leave that out. He'll tell us once he knows"  
"You're assuming he can get back on a comm before he puts his plan, whatever it is, into action."  
"Thrawn's smart. He won't make a move until he's sure."  
"He's also in a fairly desperate circumstance. Just be ready to improvise."  
"I'm always ready to improvise, bear."  
"Making sure, sweetart."  
Thrawn knelt beside Matty's bed and shook him awake. "Darling, wake up."  
He yawned. "Papa?"  
"Shh..." Thrawn held a finger to his lips. "I need to talk to you."  
"Okay," he said quietly.  
"Matty, I'm going-" Matty sprang on him.  
"You can't go! Don't leave me, Papa! Everyone always leaves me! No one else has time for me! Don't leave me!"  
"Matty, shhh. I'm not leaving you. I want to take you with me."  
Matty sobbed and rubbed his eyes. "But what about Dad? Is he coming too?"  
Thrawn bit his lip. Now the hard part.  
"Matty... I need to tell you something. It's not an easy thing for you to hear... It will be harder to believe..."  
"O-Okay."  
"I'm not Camile Arcan. I'm the Imperial Prince and I was kidnapped and mind-wiped by your father. I have to escape, but I'm not leaving without you, understand?"  
Matty stared at him. "You're the Prince everyone's talking about?"   
He nodded.   
"And... Dad's a bad guy?"   
"I'm sorry, darling."  
Matty dropped his face to Thrawn's shoulder and cried for a long time.  
Thrawn held him, rubbing the small back. "Oh, darling. I'm so sorry."  
Matty hugged him around the neck. "What's going to happen to me?"  
"I'll take care of you for as long as I can, but we have to get out of here first."  
Matty nodded. "How are we going to do that?"  
Thrawn placed a finger astride his nose. "Do you remember that a set of ancient suits of armor are being donated to the museum by a collector?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"You're going to develop a passion for armor and medieval weapons. You pester your father to let you and me go see it, and once we're there, we'll slip out from under Mercer's nose and escape. I have some friends who can help us once we're out and away."  
“Okay. Papa?”  
"Yes?"  
"Does dad hurt you?"  
"By keeping me here and lying to me, he does, but he doesn't hit me."  
Thrawn choked up slightly. How could he explain all the subtle ways it can hurt to act like a couple only to find out you were being lied to?  
But Matty accepted his simple explanation. "I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault, darling. Now go back to sleep."  
Matty held his hand until he had long fallen into dreams.  
Thrawn sighed softly and returned to bed.  
Arcan was stirring, in more ways than one. "Camile?"  
"Go back to sleep. I was just with Matty is all. He had a nightmare."  
"Mmm..." He pulled Thrawn close and kissed him, rolling the Chiss to the bed.  
Thrawn kissed him back, responding like before. Meanwhile Gilad was pestering Cas. "No, Gilad, I won't take my shirt off so you can 'have a look'. I hid my back from you before for a reason.  
"Come on, Cas... I'll give you a massage."  
Cas sighed and pulled his shirt off. His back was a riddled mess of scars, whip scars, laser whip scars, blade scars, blaster mark scars, it was all there.  
Gilad traced a deep line. "Oh, Cas..."  
"This is why I hid my back from you."  
"You're such a strong man." He began digging his knuckles into knots of muscle.  
"I'm not unbroken, Gil. Every nightmare, every night terror is proof of that. Everytime I flinched when you touch me without warning."  
"Chips, cracks. Flaws without meaning. A diamond beneath."  
Cas trembled under his hands.  
Pelleaon moved close and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Beautiful."  
Cas pressed his face into the pillow and wept.  
Pelleaon continued to massage, whispering words of admiration into every scar.  
Cas sobbed then finally turned and flung himself into Gilad's arms. "How can you see all that? How can you see such worth?"  
Pelleaon smiled. "It's you."  
"No one's ever called me beautiful."  
"More people should have their eyes checked."  
"I was always turned away because of my scars, or pitied because of them.”  
“Repeat previous statement.”  
"A few judged me because I'm a hermaphrodite."  
"People are morons."  
"I'm so flawed, how can you see anything by my cracks and chips, as you put it?"  
"I've spent my life looking for diamonds in the rough. I know them when I find them."  
Cas kissed him long and hard.  
Gilad responded easily, stroking his long hair.  
Cas tugged him down on top of him, never breaking the kiss.  
Thrawn woke up feeling dirty. He was getting used to showering in the morning and evening now.  
Matty was quick to begin his pestering, expressing his desire to see armor and swords like from the movies.  
Thrawn put up with it, pretending to be mildly amused, and made sure that Arcan knew he wouldn't mind an outing either.  
At last Arcan broke and allowed them to go.  
Thrawn was very "passionate" that evening. "Thank you for letting us go tomorrow, Arcan. I wish you could come with us."  
"You're welcome. I'm sure it will be fine just the two of you, darling."  
Thrawn stretched appealingly. "I know... I just worry for him sometimes."  
"Whatever for, dearest?"  
"Whether his relationship with you is strong or not. You're gone so often..."  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. This Friday I'll take off, and I'll take Matty to that zoo he's been wanting to go to."  
"That's an excellent idea." Thrawn approved, laying his head down on Arcan's shoulder. "You know I would find it wearing. A zoo isn't entirely my idea of fun."  
“Nor mine, but he’ll love it.”  
"That he does. Good night, darling. Sleep well."  
Thrawn laid awake half the night, his mind turning.  
He finally fell asleep and woke with a heavy feeling of nerves. The museum was busy, the perfect place to lose Mercer. His com vibrated in his pocket, and he carefully checked it. Cas and Gilad were ready and waiting for them. It was time.  
Thrawn pulled Matty into a single-stall bathroom and set him on the counter. "Ready, Matty?"  
"Yes, Papa."  
Thrawn nodded, pulling extra clothes out of his bag. "Let's do this."  
Matty nodded, trusting him.  
Thrawn undressed his son and took out a pair of scissors. He saved the child's ponytail and put it in his pocket. They re-dressed in clothes that were as different from their others as it was possible to be. He handed Matty Curry and slipped Celery into a coat pocket.  
"Okay. Lets go."  
Matty carried the unconscious lizard like a precious stuffed animal. Without his gold make-up or bright clothes, Thrawn and Matty slipped past Mercer and headed for the rendezvous: An ice cream shop.  
Cas was waiting for them. "Come on, Gilad's in the speeder."  
Thrawn smiled. "Cas. It's good to see you."  
Matty's fingers tightened in his shirt.  
"You, too. I'll hug you later. Hi, Matty. You know me as Cole, Mitty's friend."  
Matty stared at him. Thrawn cupped his head close to him. "Matty's a bit over-whelmed right now. It's been a long day."  
"I bet. Lets book it, it's about to get bigger when he meets your father. We're taking you straight to the palace just in case. "Thrawn nodded and followed him to the speeder.  
"Your father?" Matty squeaked.  
"Don't worry, darling. He's not mean."   
Cas opened the back door of the speeder. "In you go."  
Thrawn stepped in, sighing in relief. "We're going to be okay, Matty."  
Cas shut the door and got in the front passenger. "Lets go, Gil."  
Gilad floored it, looking over his shoulder. "It's good to see you, your Imperial Highness."  
"I'll hit you for that later, Gilad."   
Cas and Gilad laughed. "I missed that." Cas scanned the skies for any sign of trouble.  
Thrawn just held Matty, feeling vulnerable without the Force.


	17. Visiting His Fiancee

The four reached the palace and hurried into the throne room.  
The Emperor rose from his throne. "Clear the chamber."  
Dignitaries and guards alike quickly obeyed, leaving them alone.  
Thrawn set Matty down and met his father halfway. Both stared at each other for a long moment.  
"Father."  
Palpatine slapped him. "That was for getting kidnapped like a prat!"  
Then, he wrapped his arms about him. "I'm so glad you're home."  
Thrawn hugged him back. "I still don't know what he did to me. I... I can't feel the Force."  
"A Magellan restraint, probably. You'll be all right in a few days, it's a chemical that numbs the midichlorians. It needs to be dosed at regular intervals."  
"Like in his food or drink?" Cas asked.  
"Or a medication, if you were on any?"  
Thrawn nodded. "A tonic. Supposedly nearly snake oil."  
"That would be it, then." Thrawn nodded then turned. "Matty, come here."  
The Emperor smiled at Matty. "Who is this?"  
"Father, this is Matty. Arcan's son. I couldn't leave him behind."  
Matty clung to Thrawn's pant leg. "H-h-hi..."  
Thrawn carded his fingers through Matty's hair. "It's all right, darling. You don't need to be afraid of him."  
Matty took a deep breath. "Emperor." He executed a childish bow.  
"Very good, little one," the old man praised.  
Thrawn looked up at his father. "I want to keep him."  
"I suspected as much."  
Matty looked up at Thrawn. "Papa?"  
"Well, Father?"  
Palpatine shook his head. "One more child about my throne will do me no ill. Of course you may keep him."  
Thrawn grinned and scooped Matty up. "Yes!" Cas cheered.  
"But this leaves the matter of Arcan. I have dispatched peacekeepers to arrest him and his household."  
"Your Majesty, please permit me to bust his face," Cas growled.  
"That would be highly unprofessional of you." But there was a twitch of amusement in his mouth and eyes.  
"I... have unfinished business with Arcan as well." Thrawn added.  
"Well then it seems you two will have to share." Cas and Thrawn exchanged smirks. "Before all that, there is something I need to do." "What?" "Freak out." He put Matty down and hugged his friends. "I can't believe you;re getting married!" Cas and Gilad laughed. "You already knew that. You saw the proposal."  
"Knowing as Camile and knowing as myself is different! I'm so happy for you! I missed a lot! I need to be filled in."   
"No problem."  
The Emperor coughed. "I think you also have a visit to pay."  
"Visit?"  
"To a certain someone. I will see to it that Matty has rooms to his satisfaction, if you will?" He held out a hand to the child.  
"I... oh! Oh I forgot!"   
"Cool it, Thrawn. Come on. I'll go with you," Cas said as Matty slowly took Palpatine's hand.  
Thrawn shook his head. "It's okay, Cas. It's kind of personal."  
"I meant for security. I'll wait in the speeder."  
"Thank you. Let's go. I'll be back in about an hour or two, Matty. Be good, okay?"  
"Yes, Papa."   
"Gil's gonna be here for you, too, buddy," Cas said, pointing to his fiancee.  
Matty nodded. "Thank you." The Emperor led him out, monologuing about the various entertainments he would have access to and the necessity for finding a good tutor droid.  
Cas grinned at Thrawn. "Be careful, or he might spoil Matty."   
"He didn't spoil me."   
"Grandchildren are a different story, I've been told."  
Thrawn smiled. "Perhaps." He led the way out bouncily choosing his favorite chromed speeder. "Come on."  
Cas laughed and followed him, blowing Gilad a kiss as he left. "Mitty will be very happy to see you. He told me he missed you visiting him and playing with him."  
Thrawn smiled, cupping one hand to his clavicle. Suddenly, a look of horror crossed his face. "I'll be right back!" He vanished into a side hall, racing away at top speed.  
"Uh... okay."  
Thrawn came back looking entirely like himself again, white and black uniform, peaked cap, coiffed hair, and pristine boots. "Ready."  
Cas grinned. "Lets go." As they drove, Cas suddenly grinned. "Will it make you happy to know that you won't ever have to disguise yourself as Camile Darcy again?"  
"Thank god." Thrawn held his cap in his lap, otherwise it would have flown off, and shook his head. "I never want to see another man naked again."  
"Not even when you're married?" Cas teased.  
Thrawn's lip twitched to a smile. "Just when I'm being good and traumatized, you get in and ruin everything."  
"It's what I do, sugar," Cas said in his Cole Strons voice, which was soft and had a sweet, gentle Sourthern drawl.  
Thrawn rolled his eyes. "Don't distract me while I'm driving."  
"Sorry."   
"That the voice you used?"   
"Yep."  
Thrawn shook his head. "Have fun with it. I'm glad to be out of that role for good."  
"I doubt I'll be back in it unless really needed. Gilad's pretty firm about staking his claim."  
"He would be, the old pirate."  
Cas grinned. "I know. Woof."   
"Thanks for that mental image."   
"You're welcome."  
Thrawn sighed, made a fairly reckless turn, and braked to a stop in front of the Hux family home. "All right. Come on in, there'll be a foyer or something for you to wait in."  
"Sure, since I think you just tried to kill me with that turn."  
"If I wanted you dead, you'd know." Thrawn was greeted by the Commandant and his wife. "Commandant Hux, lady Hux. Sorry to arrive so unexpectedly."  
"Your Highness! Thank God you're safe."  
Thrawn smiled. "Yes, it's been a bit of an adventure. Where is Mitty?"  
"In the garden. You know the way."  
"Thank you."   
He made his way out to the garden and spotted the boy peering into the pond, chattering to the frogs and fish. "And then Cole and Gil left, too, but Cole said he was sure Thrawn would come back and play with me again."  
Thrawn grinned, taking off his peaked cap and tossing it expertly so that it landed on the boy’s head.  
Mitty jumped and turned. "Thrawn!"  
Thrawn held out his arms, squatting. "Mitty!"  
The child ran to him, hugging him. "You're back!"  
"I'm back!" Thrawn whisked him into the air, tossing him almost to the glass roof. "Look how big you are!"  
He laughed and hugged him around the neck. "What have you been up to, little one?"   
"I’ve been learning, and I made new friends!"  
"I'm so glad! Tell me all about it, start to finish, and I'll tell you what I can of my adventures."  
"Even the boring stuff?"  
"Especially the boring stuff!"  
"I learned to read more and learned my numbers. I can count to 200 now!"  
"Next you'll be learning how to do your figures." Thrawn rolled backwards onto the turf, tickling him. "My little genius."  
Mitty squealed with laughter. "Okay, tell me about your new friends."   
"Two were grown ups like you. Cole and Gil, they worked for Father. They're gonna get married!"  
Thrawn grinned. "I know, they're my friends too. Anyone else?"  
"And Matty! He's Lord Acran's son, and he's my age. He can count really good, too! We got to play Hide-n-Seek with his Papa and Cole."  
Thrawn smiled. "You'll be seeing Matty again soon. He lives at the Palace now, but I don't think we'll be seeing much of Lord and Lord-Consort Arcan."  
"Oh. Matty's Papa was nice. Can you keep a secret?"   
"Of course."   
"Cole's even worse at hiding that you are. He kept making noise!"  
"Really? Worse than me? I might have to see that for myself."  
"Do you think I can play with Matty, Cole, and you soon?"  
"Of course, my darling. Of course. We'll have to find a date for all four of us."  
"Yay! Father said he would let me be in Cole and Gil's wedding, too. Cole wants me to carry the ring, and Matty want's the put the petals down."  
"I had heard of these plans. I approve wholeheartedly." Thrawn mock pushed Mitty so he rolled slightly on the gentle slope. "Perhaps young Matty will be one of your groomsmen someday."  
"Yeah! That'd be great!"  
Thrawn rolled onto his back and sat up. "Come here, darling."  
Mitty scampered over and snuggled up to him.  
Thrawn carded his fingers through the gelled red hair and cupped him to his chest. "I love you, darling."  
"Love you, too."  
Thrawn sighed and closed his eyes. He was home.


	18. Snipe Hunt

Cas waited patiently, scrolling through the list of his datapad of wedding ideas Gilad had sent him.  
Beaming, Thrawn came out covered in grass stains with his peaked cap soaking from being used as a boat.  
"You look like you had fun."  
"I did. It was a great visit. Now let's go see how Matty's settling in."  
Cas nodded, and they returned to the palace.  
Matty was sleeping on a giant teddy bear with Celery in his little arms when they arrived at the room designated as a nursery. It was well-established and set up, with a bed, toys, and books. Someone had worked on it with love.  
"I think he's settled just fine," Cas grinned.  
Thrawn smiled and knelt beside him, brushing a hand over his little head. "...We both lack closure from this whole mess."  
"You'll get it once we get answers. How was Mitty?"  
"Mitty was fine. He didn't notice who Lord-Consort Arcan really was and I don't think I'll tell him. He doesn't need to know.  
"Probably for the best."   
"We do need to arrange a play day for you, Matty, Mitty, and I."   
"Me?"  
"You made quite an impression in both of the boy's minds. Might want to tell Mitty that you're not really a domestic servant, though."  
"I will. He might think being a former Bounty Hunter is cooler."  
Thrawn laughed. "Perhaps." He winced as Matty stirred.  
"Shush, loudmouth."  
Thrawn glared at him and gently patted Matty back to sleep.  
Matty was soon deeply asleep again, and they left the nursery. "Any interest in helping plan the wedding?" Cas asked.  
"I'd be glad to help. What would you need?"  
"Gilad sent me assload of theme ideas that he likes. I figure maybe some outside help could help me pick one."  
"I would recommend something simple and cost effective. And don't let my father catch wind of it until everything is nailed down."  
"Yeah didn't plan on him finding out until we had everything carved in stone."  
"Good plan." Thrawn kissed Matty's head and stood up. "I wonder if Arcan is in custody yet."  
"I'm sure His Majesty will let us know when he is. Come on, lets dive into the list." They looked for half an hour, and Cas let his head fall onto the table. "Thrawn, when you get married, elope. WAY less stress."  
Thrawn shook his head. "My father would kill me."  
"Good point. Ugh. I don't need more stress."   
"More?"   
Cas's eyes widened. "I said more?"  
"Yes, you did. What's up?"  
Cas sighed. "I'm pregnant."  
Thrawn fainted.  
"Thrawn!" He shook him awake. "Hey, you okay?"  
Thrawn flicked his eyes around. "Cas? Thank goodness! I had the weirdest dream. We were looking through wedding themes and you said you were pregnant."  
"I did say that."  
He fainted again.  
"Oh come on! Wake up!"  
He sat up and raised one finger in the air. "I might be going crazy. One more time?"  
"If you faint again I'll knock your teeth out."   
"Got it."   
"I went to the medcenter for a check up two days ago and found out I'm three weeks pregnant."  
Thrawn looked woozy.  
Cas raised his fist.  
He shook the butterflies out of his head. "It's surprising, Cas! I didn't even know... Well..."  
"It wasn't something you and I talked about."  
Thrawn looked down at his stomach. "Gilad isn't hiding somewhere with a camera, is he?"  
"No. He... he doesn't know yet."  
"Then why are you telling me?"  
"Because... I've been trying to think of a really nice way of telling him without just outright saying like I did with you."  
"That might not be a good idea." Thrawn thought for a moment. "Put a cinnamon bun in the oven and ask him to check it?"  
"And what? Write 'I'm pregnant' on it in icing?"  
"It's a bun in the oven. How will he not know? It's how I- Camile, told Arcan he was carrying Matty."  
"Thrawn."   
"What?"   
"It's Gilad we're talking about."   
"... Okay, yeah. You could write 'Hi, Daddy;' on it."  
Cas sat back on his heels. "He might think it was meant to be sexy..."  
"Eww."  
"Sorry!"  
"Okay, 'I'm pregnant' works to avoid misunderstanding."  
"Given how you reacted..."  
"Well I had no idea you could ever get pregnant."  
"That is true. What would be a romantic setting for that kind of conversation?"  
"Date night dinner with desert in the oven?"  
"Desert being cinnamon buns?"  
"Or something like that."  
"Crystal Layer Cake," Cas said.  
"What's that?"  
"And I will save you a piece."  
"Whatever it is, I'm all for it! Make sure Matty gets one too."  
"It's a four layer carmel cake with the layers sperated by buttercream fosting, covering with butterscotch frosting then coated with sugar crystals."  
Thrawn blinked. "Sounds sweet."  
"It is, so one regular sized piece could but split between you and Matty. I eat like a 1/4 piece myself. Gilad loves it, though."  
"His favorite desserts all have carmel in them."  
"You can also make the layers different flavors, which is how I make it. The top layer is vanilla, the second in caramel, the third is milk chocolate, and the bottom is dark chocolate."  
"If you keep talking, I'm going to start drooling."  
Cas giggled. "Sorry. I need to buy the ingredients and get everything made. Any chance you can keep Gilad busy for the rest of the day?"  
"Of course. I'll come up with something."  
"Thanks. This really means a lot to me."  
"I'll see to it that he is driven to distraction for this evening." Thrawn leapt to his feet. "Gilad? We're going on a snipe hunt!"  
"What?! Why?"   
"Because I'm bored, so move it!"  
Gilad sighed and followed the Prince. "The last time we went on a snipe hunt..."  
"Yeah yeah, reminisce on the way." Cas smiled and left. He hurried through the store, got home, and began cooking.  
While Thrawn and Gilad were on their Snipe Hunt, picking up Matty on the way, Cas prepared a lovely dinner for his to-be.  
Finally, with the cake baking, and dinner, ready he sent a 'ready' message to Thrawn.  
Thrawn came in carrying Matty on his back, covered in mud and singing rowdy songs. "Bath time!"  
"Freeze! If you get mud on my carpet you will not leave until it's clean, Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine!"  
Thrawn froze. "It's not wet anymore. We're just here to drop Gilad off."  
"If you get my carpet DIRTY you won't leave until it's clean. Understand?"  
Thrawn sighed and stood in the foyer dutifully. "Stick in the mud. Gilad? Come in already!"  
Gilad trudged into sight.  
"Oh, Gilad." Cas sighed. "Go clean up, dinner's ready." He hurried to the bathroom, and Cas glared at Thrawn. "Really? You chose the one activity that would get him filthy?"  
Thrawn blinked innocently. "I could have chosen a multitude of activities with the same goal in mind. A snipe hunt was most expeditious and the least suspicious."  
"Fine. Thanks for keeping him busy."   
"Let me know how it goes."   
"I will. Go on and get yourselves cleaned up."  
Thrawn looked up at Matty. "You hear that? Time to get you clean again."  
Matty giggled as they left. Cas jumped when Gilad's strong arms slipped around him.  
Gilad nuzzled his cheek. "Sorry I came back a mess. Thrawn insists on taking the most filthy routes, tracking those infernal snipes. I've never even seen one."  
"Don't worry about it, bear. Well I hope you're hungry."  
"Starved. Let's eat."


	19. I'm Pregnant, Gilad

Once they finished dinner Cas steeled himself. "Gilad, would you mind getting the cake out of the oven please?"   
Gilad nodded. "Sure."  
He opened the oven, and there on the top of the cake in white glaze were the words, 'I'm pregnant'.  
He did the only logical thing: Fainted right into it.  
"GILAD!!!" He woke to Cas wiping off his face. "Gil? Gil, say something? Are you okay?"  
"Cas! I was having the weirdest dream! I came home from the snipe hunt, got cleaned up, and there was a cake in the oven with the words 'I'm pregnant' glazed on it."  
"There was, but you fainted into it."  
"Why was there an 'I'm pregnant' cake in the oven?"  
"Because I'm pregnant, Gilad. Three weeks."  
He fainted again.  
"Come on! Gilad!"  
He cracked his eyelids. "One more time?"  
Cas growled, let him drop, and walked a few steps away, arms crossed over his chest.  
Gilad sat up, rubbing his head. Cas had his back to him and was obviously irritated. He got to his feet and approached him. "Cas?" "How many times do I have to say it for you to get it, Gilad?" he snapped.  
"Aww... baby... I'm sorry. It's a bit of a shock..."  
"Should I say it differently? Would that help? You knocked me up! I'm having your baby! You're going to be a father! How's that? Clearer?"  
"Honey, I'm sorry..." Gilad began to wrap his arms around Cas.  
"I've been stressing about telling you for the past two days, and your reaction is to faint then ask me if it was a dream."  
"Why didn't you tell me? I'd have gone to the doctor with you... We could have seen the test together..."  
"I went in for a routine check-up and found out then. I had no idea."  
"Routine check-ups for you include a pregnancy test?"  
"No a blood test. They had me do a pregnancy test just to be sure."  
"I see... I'm an idiot."  
"Are you... happy,... Gil?"  
"Of course! This is amazing! I'd never change anything!"  
"Really?"   
"Sweetart, this is the happiest moment of my life."  
Cas considered. "Then I forgive you. Though Thrawn is going to be mad you ruined the cake."  
"Huh?"   
"It was his idea of how to tell you because I was stressing over how to tell you. You're not upset I told him first, are you?"  
"Of course not, love. How did he react?"  
"He fainted even more than you did until I threatened to knock his teeth out if he did it again."  
"That sounds like Thrawn."  
Cas smiled and turned in his arms. "Gilad, I... are we ready for this?"  
"Is anyone? I just fainted twice."  
Cas rested his head on Pellaeon's shoulder. "I'm scared," he said softly.  
"So am I. But we'll get through this. Hey, if push comes to shove, we could ask the Emperor for advice."  
"I suppose so. The... the birth terrifies me."  
"I'm the one expected to faint at it."  
"But I actually have to do it."  
"There's always surgery."  
"I want that to be a last resort. I want this to be as natural as possible."  
"Okay. Mind if I ask why?"  
"I don't like the idea of having all choice taken from me like that. I knew some Phantoms who got pregnant, some had natural births and some had c-sections. The ones who has c-sections, even if it was because they didn't have a choice said they hated how invasive it was and how helpless they felt."  
"I see. Well, I won't argue."  
"You'll be with me, right, Gil?"  
"Of course. The doctors can work around me if I faint."  
"Find your military balls of steel, Gilad."  
"Those don't cover childbirth."  
"Then I guess we need to watch videos."  
"Oh, please no."  
After they cleaned up from dinner they settled down in bed to relax. Gilad slid a hand to Cas's firm stomach. "Nothing to feel yet, bear. The doctor said I probably won't start to show for another month at least."  
"I know, but I have to establish a baseline."  
Cas giggled and tucked his head under Gilad's chin.  
Pelleaon kissed his head.  
He began to gently rub, and Cas squirmed. "Babe, that tickles."  
"Really?" He rubbed a little faster.  
Cas laughed and tried to wriggle free.  
Gilad clutched him close, fingers dancing.  
"Stop! Hahahaha! I'm gonna pee! Hahahaha!"  
He stopped. "Sorry."  
Cas sighed and pushed him over onto his back, settling down to use him like a pillow. "I love you, bear."  
"I love you too, Sweetart. Now go to sleep."  
Cas drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.  
Gilad kissed him one last time and fell asleep, dreaming of a little girl.  
The next morning he woke and the memory of the news crashed over him.  
He got up with a spring in his step, opened the window, and bellowed into the flows of traffic. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"  
Cas cracked up under the covers.  
Gilad bustled into the kitchen, humming.  
Cas followed at a sedate, sleepy pace, Thyme chirping as he watched Gilad.  
Gilad gave him his bottle and fried eggs at the same time.  
Cas reached him and took the bottle, pressing a kiss to Gilad's neck sleepily.  
Gilad pressed back, twisting his neck for a kiss on his forehead. "Morning, sweetart."  
"G'morning, nutjob."  
"Nutjob?"  
"You screamed out the window like a lunatic."  
"A lot of normal, healthy people do that."  
"Name five."  
"Thrawn, the Emperor, Vader..."  
"Vader? I highly doubt that. I ran into him once. He does not seem the type."  
"It happened once. Thrawn broke something once and he leaned out over the courtyard to yell at him."  
"That's a normal situation to do that. Not screaming out that you're going to be a father. Besides, the Emperor and Thrawn are both off their rockers. It's in a good way, most of the time, but still."  
"The Emperor has his head on his shoulders fairly straight. Besides, wouldn't you rather they were shouting about good things?"  
"Yes, but you can't argue Thrawn's case, bear. You KNOW he's loony."  
"Fine. Thrawn is loony."  
Cas nuzzled him. "Yes, but we love him anyway."  
"It would be dangerous not to."  
"Yeah. Is breakfast almost ready?"  
"Yep. Eggs and bacon on toast."  
"Mmm." He smirked and nipped Gilad's ear. "What if I want you for seconds?"  
"You might have to wait. My comm is pinging."  
"I hate whoever's calling."  
"It's Thrawn."  
"Still hate him right now."  
"But only right now." He flipped it open. "Your Imperial Highness?"  
"Still not funny, Gilad. Is Cas there? He didn't answer his comm."  
"He's here. We just got up."  
Cas took the offered comm and glared at the scaled down Thrawn. "Someone didn't wake up in a good mood."   
"I was fine until you called."   
"What did I do?"   
"You interrupted."  
"Sorry, jeez. I thought you'd like to know we got him."  
"Great. Keep him in one piece until I get there so we can tear him apart together."  
"I'll let you do the tearing."  
Cas gave a feral grin. "See you soon."  
"See you." Thrawn closed the comm and stared across the table at Arcan. "Hello."


	20. Grief for an Enemy

Acran stoically stared back, trying to hide his fear.  
"Relax. The interrogation is over. You've given up everything useful to my operatives. I'm here on... personal business."  
"Personal business?"   
"You're really going to play dumb?"  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I want it to be entirely clear that you beat me unprovoked."  
"I'm not going to hurt you." Thrawn glared. "I have questions."  
"About what?"   
"I want to know why? Why did you kidnap me and make me think I was your dead husband?"  
Arcan stared at him. "Why does anyone take a risk like that? Power. Power and control."  
"You realized that because you committed treason you'll be executed, don't you?"  
"Of course. It was the price of failure. It was laid out easily. But just because I lost doesn't mean you won."  
"And what makes you say that?"  
"You heard the tapes. There's a whole network out there. People who want to see you and your father overthrown. My way was the subtle way. I was trying to save your life, really." He snarled. "What can I say? I'm a slut for blue skin."  
"I've been in danger my whole life, Arcan. If we are overthrown then so be it. It was the will of the Force. You, however, will die."  
"I was dead the moment I stepped into your court."  
"And what of Camile? The son you fathered? Do you care nothing?"  
"Of course I care!"   
"Then why?!"  
"Because I couldn't stand the thought of him growing up in this system!" Arcan bellowed.  
Thrawn stared at him. "Then you could have left. You didn't need to destroy your family for that."  
"And gone where?" Arcan growled. "Coruscant has been our family home since the Sith Empire. Your rule reaches to the edges of civilized space. Planets, cultures, peoples, squashed into this conglomerate. Kept from their true potential."  
"You think I am blind to the Empire's flaws? I am not. You could have sought out a home in the Unknown Regions. Anything besides what you did! You murdered your own husband, Arcan. You lied to your son, and you'll leave him behind. Because of your choices you won't be able to watch him grow up. Was it worth it?"  
Arcan sat back. "Sacrifices must be made. They must always be made."  
"That's not an answer." Thrawn paced away. "But you have a promise to keep."  
"Promise?"  
Thrawn gave him an unhinged smile. "It seems that your schedule for Friday has been cleared and Matty needs a chance to say good-bye."  
"You'd let me see him?"  
"I'd be there, of course." Thrawn pulled out a wristband. "You'll be wearing this device and we'll be escorted by three of my father's guard and two of my friends. And for your information, I lied. I love the zoo."  
Without another word he turned and walked out. Cas and Gilad arrived, and were greeted by Matty, who ran to them. Cas scooped him up. "Hi, scamp. Man, I won't be able to do that for much longer."   
"Why?"   
"Because my tummy will be too big."  
Thrawn sighed deeply and pressed his hands to his eyes. "Cas, that beating needs a raincheck."  
"Sure thing."   
"Why's your tummy gonna be big?" Matty asked.   
"Can you keep a secret, Matty?"  
"Sure!"  
Cas grinned. "I'm gonna have a baby."  
Thrawn rolled his eyes, mouthing 'no.'  
"A baby?"  
"Yep, a baby."  
"When? Where will it come from? Does a stork really bring it?"  
"Slow down, sweetie. It will be here in about 8 months."   
"That's a long time."   
"Yeah it is, but the baby needs a long time to grow big and strong before it gets here."  
Thrawn looked over at Gilad. "I notice a remarkable lack in cake. Was the cake a lie?"  
"No, doofus fainted into it."  
Thrawn raised a brow at his Agent.  
Gilad blushed. "It's no problem. You guys can come over, and I'll make another one to celebrate."  
"Good. Promises must be kept." Thrawn crossed his arms. "We're going to the Zoo."  
"The zoo?"   
"Yay!"  
"Yeah. And here's the part you won't like." Thrawn leaned into Gilad and whispered.  
Gilad looked ready to explode. "Matty, why don't you go find Grandpa?"   
"Can I tell Grandpa the secret?"   
"Just him. He can help you keep it super secret."  
Matty ran off. "Grandpa!"  
"Okay, what's wrong?" Cas asked when he was out of earshot.  
Thrawn sighed. "Arcan is coming with us."  
"I figured it was something like that. I'm guessing that's why we're going, to make sure he behaves."  
"Yes."  
"Okay, makes sense." "Cas-" "Gilad, I'll be fine."  
Thrawn sighed in relief. "I know you think it's crazy, but Matty needs to say good bye to his father."  
"You really need us there?"   
"I want you there to keep me from doing something I'll regret and for Matty. He trusts you."   
"When do we leave?" Cas asked.   
"Soon."   
Meanwhile, Matty scampered into the throne room where Palpatine was sitting on his throat. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"  
The Emperor looked up, waving his advisor away. "Matty?"  
The boy scurried over to him and into his lap. "Can you keep a secret, Grandpa?"  
"I would say so. I've kept a fair few in my lifetime."  
"Cas said I could only tell it to you so we could keep it super secret."  
"Indeed. Then we shouldn't be here." He stood, balancing Matty on one hip. "I will return shortly."  
"Yes, Your Majesty," the advisor said with a smile, understand the antics of a child well.  
The Emperor carried him into a small anteroom and set him on a stool. "Now, what's this secret?"  
"Cas is gonna have a baby!"  
The Emperor smiled. He had sensed the child long before and had been waiting for Cas to find out. "Indeed? How marvelous. A playmate for you."  
"Cas said it would be a long time before they get here. He said the baby has to get big and strong."  
"That is true, my child. You doubtless took your own time about entering. Regardless, there will be plenty of time for you to be ready."  
"Another boy to play with!" Palpatine chuckled. "It could be a girl, Matty." The child wrinkled his nose.  
"Girls can be great fun too. They have boundless imaginations and make for excellent opponents in playful sparring."  
"But they're girls, Grandpa. Girls have cooties."  
"Worry not. I will teach you methods of warding off... cooties." The Emperor chuckled, shaking his head. "Now, I must return to business. Run along and find your Papa."  
"Okay, Grandpa." Matty darted off and quickly found Thrawn, Gilad, and Cas.  
Thrawn scooped him up and kissed him on the forehead. "We're going to the zoo, Matty."  
"Yay! When are we going, Papa?"  
"Now, as a matter of fact. It's just a matter of picking up your Father and we'll be off."  
"Okay." The zoo bustled with activity. Despite being later August Coruscant stayed fairly mild.. Arcan acted like nothing was wrong, and Matty wasn't bothered by the guards. Cas was walking ahead with him when his foot slipped on the second to land step. He tumbled forward, throwing his hands out to break his fall. He hit the ground, and Matty yelled, "Papa! Gil!" Gilad immediately spotted his fiancee on the ground.  
"Cas!" Gilad crossed to his side in moments. Thrawn glanced at Arcan to make sure he wasn't thinking of trying anything and went to help Cas up.  
Cas was sitting up as he reached them. "Gilad, I'm fine," he said.  
"A slip trip fall." Thrawn and Gilad hoisted him to his feet. "No harm no foul."  
"I scraped my hands and bruised my pride is all, babe. I promise. I'm fine. We're fine."  
Gilad still worriedly glanced him over.  
Cas looked helplessly at Thrawn.  
Thrawn, fortunately, had a suggestion. "Well, it's about lunch time and the café is right over there. Let's take a break from the heat and have something."  
Arcan nodded, reaching out to take Matty's hand. "Are you hungry, darling?"  
"Uh-huh," he said, relaxed now that he knew Cas was okay. They went and sat down inside.  
Arcan and Thrawn sat with Matty between them. As Cas watched, he could hardly believe how well Thrawn was hiding what must have been boiling inside him. They looked almost like the couple he had observed before Thrawn regained himself.  
Their lunch was delicious, and Cas split a hot fudge sundae with Matty.  
Thrawn and Arcan both ordered a slice of pie apiece and talked to Matty about the animals they had seen.  
He chattered away happily. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention to them in the slighet, Gilad leaned over and licked some fudge from the corner of Cas's mouth.  
Thrawn and Arcan both shot glares at them, but didn't say anything. Cas laughed and kissed Gilad.  
"Why do grown ups do that?" Cas and Gilad jumped apart.  
Thrawn and Arcan exchanged "It's YOUR turn" looks. Thrawn sighed and patted Matty's head. "Grown-ups kiss to express affection or passion, darling."  
"Oh." Seeing that he was still a little confused, Cas jumped. "It's a very special grown up way to say 'I love you' to each other."  
"Oh, I see." Matty dipped his spoon into the sundae again.  
Cas sat back and kicked Gilad under the table.  
Gilad looked away, blushing. Thrawn and Arcan returned to their pie, stoutly ignoring what had just happened.  
At last they finished and continued through the zoo.  
It was an almost idyllic trip. No one addressed the elephant in the room until they were back at the Palace. There, Thrawn invited Arcan into a sitting room with Matty, leaving the guards outside. "Now, Matty. I believe there is something you need to know."  
"What is it, Papa?"  
"Today, your Father is going to go away and I'm afraid he isn't coming back."  
For a moment Matty just started. Then tears filled his eyes, but he didn't go to Arcan like Thrawn thought. He turned and ran out of the room. "Matty!"   
He dashed past Palpatine and ran until he collided with Cas, who was leaving with Gilad. "What the- Matty?" He picked him up. "Matty, what's wrong?"  
Matty sobbed into his shoulder shaking his head and weeping.  
Thrwn had stood up as soon as he left. "Well, that didn't go as expected."  
"Obviously. Shouldn't you go after him?"  
"Of course. Remain here. We will return, or I will at least."  
He came out and soon encountered Palpatine. "Father-"   
"He ran past me in tears. Your friends took him home with them for the night."   
Thrawn sighed, looking off down the corridor. "Poor child. I just wanted him to be... not happy, but..."  
"Braced?"  
He sighed and nodded. "Go to him in the morning, but for now give him space, son. Your friends will take care of him."  
Thrawn nodded, returning to the sitting room.  
Arcan looked up. "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"I thought he should have some closure after all this, some memory to hold on to. No matter what you've done, you're still his father."  
Arcan stared at him. "I wouldn't expect that from you."  
Thrawn sniffed. "Don't get me wrong. As a family man, you're a failure. You failed your husband, you failed your son, you failed yourself, but you're still his father. I'm just a pretender to that throne."  
Arcan shook his head, chuckling. "Funny. I've been thinking the same thing." He stood brushing past his hair and moved to stand in front of the Prince. "We would have been quite the team, if you had chosen me that season."  
"Perhaps, but the Force led me elsewhere, as it did you. Did you love him, Arcan? Did you truly love Camile, or was that another lie?"  
"I did, at first. When he got pregnant, he went... a bit strange. Stopped wanting to be around people. Only got worse when Matty was born. Even a Saint only has so much patience."  
"Did you try to investigate as to why? Perhaps his race had something to do with it?"

"I did. Came up with way too many possibilities and he wasn't talking. Got to the point I just didn't want to deal with it anymore. Then, he tried to run away... and the rest is history."  
"So you just gave up on him. That's not love, Arcan. Answer me this time; was it worth it? Was this worth everything you've lost?"  
"If I had won... maybe it would have been. You made a very convincing Camile. I had the husband I had loved back, Matty was flourishing, even the Emperor didn't know who you really were. It would have been a waiting game before he voided his mortal coil and I would have produced evidence that "Camile" was related to Thrawn, claiming the throne on those grounds."  
"Not an answer. Now that you've lost, was it worth it?"  
"Of course not." He stepped to the windows to see the sunset. "I lost."  
"Was it worth losing Camile and Matty?"  
"I had already lost Camile. Matty, I didn't know what to do with. I had a brilliant one in a million chance to come up on top and it just didn't work."  
"You could have just tried to be a father. That's all he ever wanted from you."  
Arcan shook his head. "Camile was the one who wanted to be a parent. He was the one who set up the nursery, ordered a cradle... All I did was sow the earth."  
"So you neglected him."  
"I hired professionals to help me raise him. I never forgot a holiday or his birthday. I tried to be near him... But something in me must be broken. Every time I looked at him I saw things I had lost, things I would never have. Most days, I didn't want to see him. Then, at night, I'd find myself almost running to his nursery to see that he was still there."  
"You saw Camile." He nodded. "I just hope he remembers the zoo today, when you acted like the father you could have been, the father he wanted."  
"I hope so too. Make him happy. Take care of him."  
"I will, we all will." A guard entered. "It's time, Your Highness."  
Thrawn nodded, turning to go. At the door, he paused. "In this whole crazy mess, he's the one thing I don't regret."  
"Nor do I," Arcan said.  
A mutual understanding crossed between them and Thrawn exited just before the guard fired.  
His feet carried him to his own father, the one who loved him as Matty should have been loved. Not a perfect parent but loving all the same.  
Palpatine looked up from the lily he held in his cupped hands. "My son?"  
Thrawn pitched forward and hugged him.  
Palpatine dropped the flower and wrapped his arms about him. "Oh, my child. Some things are still too heavy for you..."  
"Why does it hurt?"  
"Because you see a dim, unpolished reflection of you and I in him and Matty. Because you felt a kinship with a soul that has now been put out."  
Thrawn shook as he wept bitterly.  
Palpatine soothed him and saw him to bed afterwards, sitting beside him well into the night.


	21. Comfort and Pastries

As all this happened Cas paced in their living room with Matty, humming softly in his ear, rubbing the small back.  
Matty's sobs had choked out and started up intermittently over the past thirty minutes, but he seemed to be slowly recovering.  
Cas didn't stop his pacing or humming.  
Matty finally picked his head up, wiped his eyes and whispered. "Where's my dad going?"  
"He's going some place very special, Mitty. Someplace where he'll never been sad or get sick. Some place where he'll be happy."  
"Can I go too?"  
"Someday, but not for a longtime." "Oh." "But he'll be waiting for you, sweetie, and I'm sure when you get there he'll greet you with a big hug."  
"Why does he have to go there? Doesn't he want to stay with me?"  
"Of course he does, Matty, but he's going to find someone, someone very special to him that went away."  
Matty nodded, sighing. "Papa. My real Papa, not Papa the Imperial Prince."  
"That's right, sweetie. Your dad's going to go find him, and they're going to wait for you together."  
"Okay. But... what will happen now?"  
"Thrawn, Gil, the Emperor, and I are all going to take care of you."  
"What if one of you has to go there? Will the rest of you leave too?"  
"Someday, because everyone leaves to find someone special who left before them. One day, you'll leave to find all of us again. We'll be waiting to hug and kiss you until you scream at us to stop."  
"Please, don't leave me. Everyone leaves me. Take me with you."  
"Shh. Don't worry, peanut, it won't be for a long,. long time. You'll be so big and brave, but sometimes, Matty, you need to say 'good-bye'. Understand?"  
Matty started crying again.  
"Will you leave after I find you?" he sobbed.  
"No, baby. When you find us again, we'll never leave. This special place lasts forever and ever. We'll be able to play and laugh forever and never stop."  
Matty buried his face in his shoulder and finished with his crying, whimpering and sniffling, exhausted.  
"How about a bath before bedtime, sweetie? That sound good?"  
"Okay..."  
"Gil, would you run a bath for Matty while I get him a shirt of mine to wear?"  
Gilad nodded. "Okay." The water began to run.  
After the bath, Cas took Matty to the guest room. "Gil and I are going to be up for a little while longer, so come get us if you need us."  
"Can I have a story?" Cas thought for a moment.  
"How about a lullaby instead?"  
Matty nodded. "Okay."  
Cas began to sing, "Sleep my child,  
Go to sleep my child,  
Dream sweet dreams of olden times.  
Dream my child,  
Sweet dreams my child,  
Rest your weary mind.  
Waltz under moonlit trees,  
Sail all the wondrous seas,  
Give into all your dreams  
And sleep.  
Sleep my child  
Go to sleep my child  
Have no fear  
I'm here by your side  
Dream my child  
Sweet dreams my child  
The sun has said goodnight  
Drift through the open sky  
Wings spread and spirits high  
Wave as the clouds go by  
And Sleep  
Sleep my child  
Sleep my child  
Sleep  
Sleep  
Sleep"  
Matty slowly dozed off while Gilad leaned on the doorpost. "That was beautiful." He whispered in awe. "You have an amazing voice."  
Cas blushed. "Thank you." They left the room, pausing to turn out the life. Cas left the door partly open.  
The comm signaled.  
They answered it in the kitchen.  
The Emperor appeared above the holopad. "Cas, Gilad. How is Matty?"  
"Heartbroken, but Cas got him calmed down. He's asleep now."  
The Emperor sighed. "Thrawn isn't much better at the moment. I'm considering sending him on a mission of charity soon. He always feels better after such trips."  
"Send me too, because after that conversation I'm going to go cry on the couch," Cas said, turning and walking away to do just that.  
Gilad sighed. "We're all shaken up, Emperor. I think a vacation is in order."  
"Very well. Comfort your fiancée, Agent. I will contact you later."  
Gilad nodded, and the call cut. Quiet sobs came from the couch.  
He went to Cas's side at once, hugging him close. "Oh, my love..."  
"Why, Matty? Why did all this have to happen to him?" Cas sobbed.  
"Because the universe has a horrible sense of humor." Pelleaon hugged him closer. "And we're its chew toys."  
Cas smacked his arm. "That's not funny."  
"I wasn't trying to be."  
"As I was talking to him all I could think about was my parents, my brother, the Phantoms, and Seran."  
"Life has broken you both to the forge. It makes you strong, but it wounds you as well."  
"Thought I got engaged to an agent not a philosopher."  
"Thrawn rubs off on me."  
Cas sniffled. "What kinda of screwed up world are we going to bring this baby into?"  
"The same one that has been here before and will be again, but we'll make it a better world, with our bare hands, if we have to."  
"If it wasn't for Thrawn and Matty I'd say lets leave Coruscant."  
"We'd have to go a ways before we found a truly good place."  
"I'd be okay with that."  
Pelleaon laid back slightly, pulling Cas with him. "Where would you want to go?"  
"Anywhere away from the politics, back-stabbing, power-grabbing horror we went through here."  
"A city or the country?"  
"Country. Have our own house, a yard for the little one to play in, maybe get a pet."  
"Thrawn, Matty and Mitty down the road a ways... The Emperor coming to visit from town. Fields of rie."  
"Now you're being silly, Gilad."  
"No, actually, this has been a favored fantasy of mine for a while."  
Cas shifted into his lap to be held closer. "Gil, I want away from this place, from this planet."  
"You heard the Emperor. We're going with Thrawn on a charity tour. Hopefully, it'll be nice, quiet and peaceful."  
"I hope but,... I don't know if I want to raise our baby here."  
"I know, darling. Perhaps, when he or she is born, we should ask permission to retire and leave the planet entirely."  
"REally? You mean it?"  
"We can give it a turn at the carousel at least. I've tried leaving before, but I never had anyone to leave with."  
Cas kissed him, overcome.  
Gilad responded, folding him to his breast and gently stroking his neck.  
Cas relaxed against him with a quiet, happy sigh.  
Gilad let him lie for a moment before carrying him to bed and tucking him in.

Cas tugged at him.

Gilad turned to him. "Yes, love?"

"Hurry back. I want you to hold me."  
"I'm just going to check on Matty. I'll be right there."  
"Okay." Gilad quietly peered into the guest room. Matty was still sound asleep.  
Gilad adjusted his blanket and stroked his hair. Then, he returned to Cas and cuddled beside him.  
Cas nestled as close as possible.  
Gilad wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes. "I love you, Cas."  
"I love you, too, Gilad. More than anything."  
"Thank you, Cas. Now sleep well. Everything will be a little brighter in the morning."  
Cas lay his head over Gilad's heart and fell asleep, lulled by his heartbeat and breathing.  
Gilad fell asleep soon after, exhausted by the struggles of the day.  
He woke to little hands shaking his arm. "Gil?"  
"Matty?" He sat up. "What time is it?"  
"I dunno. I had a bad dream."  
Gilad sighed. "You wanna sleep with us?"  
Cas answered for him, reaching across Gilad to pick up the child and cuddle him close.  
They cuddled Matty between them and fell asleep together.  
Cas woke in the moring to Matty poking his cheek. He groaned and shoved his head under Gilad's arm.  
Gilad moaned and rolled over onto Matty, squishing him to the bed.  
Cas pushed him right out of bed. Matty sat up and giggled at them.  
Gilad sighed on the rug. "It's too early to be up."  
"Tell Matty that, babe."  
"Matty, it's too early."  
"Oh, okay. Sorry." He snuggled into Cas's side as Gilad got back into bed.  
"No point now. I'm awake. Do you always get up at-" He checked the chrono. "5?"  
"You might be fully awake, Gilad, but I'm not," Cas mumbled.  
"I always woke up before everyone at home."  
Cas began rubbing his back. "It's too early, Matty. Relax and try to sleep more, baby."  
Gilad stood up. "You two get some more sleep." He kissed their foreheads. "I'm going to go get something special for breakfast."  
"Don't burn down my kitchen."  
"I said I would... nevermind, You'll see when I get back and you wake up."  
Cas sleepily wave him away as he and Matty fell back asleep.  
Gilad hit the walkways, making his way towards a pastry shop that opened at four in the morning for some strange reason.  
Thrawn fell into step beside him at some point and they traveled in silence for a long time.  
"How was Matty?" Thrawn finally asked.  
"Upset to say the least. Cas calmed him down, tried to explain what happened to Arcan without actually mentioning the word 'dead.'"  
Thrawn winced. "How'd he do?"  
"Mostly focused on Arcan going to find Camile in the other place, how they would be waiting for him. He asked why he couldn't go too and a couple other questions in that vein. Cas calmed him down and told him that he had to be older. It was really sweet."  
"Clever."  
Gilad nodded. "Broke his own heart talking about it, my poor one. He gave Matty a bath, put him to bed, and sang him a lullaby."  
Thrawn shrank in on himself slightly. "I just wanted... I just wanted to give him some closure... Some sort of peace."  
"I know, but I think you may have gone about it wrong."  
"Ya think?" Thrawn pushed open the shop doors.  
Gilad caught his shoulder. "Thrawn." He looked at his friend. "You didn't give him closure or peace, but you DID give him a memory of his father spending a happy day with him, a memory he'll hold onto."  
Thrawn nodded, sighing. "Fifty percent success isn't as bad as it could have been."  
Gilad nodded.  
The proprietor's voice called out. "Are you coming in or is it just the chill?"  
They entered the shop, apologizing.  
The black-skinned man just shook his head, red eyes twinkling. "Why the long faces, gentlemen? What can we get you on this fine morning?"  
"Sad case of a child losing their parent," Gilad said simply.  
"Then whatever you get is on the house. May I recommend our hot from the fat donuts or perhaps a croissant?"  
"What would you recommend for the child?" Gilad asked.  
A shy voice came out of the back. "May I make a recommendation...?"  
They looked to see who spoke.  
A large, gawky man with blue skin and a white-half mask over his face. He was holding a fairly large box. "I put this together while you were talking... It's an assortment of a little bit of everything..."  
"Oh. Uh, thank you." Thrawn smirked. "Anything special he should get for his husband who just told him he's pregnant with their first?"  
The man blinked softly. "That should be covered... I even put a pot de crème in there..."  
"Well Cas will inhale that," Gilad chuckled.  
He looked awkward, fidgeted, and began edging towards the kitchen again. "I- I'm glad. I'm-I'm sorry for the child... Please, extend my condolences."  
"Thank you. This will help cheer him a little."  
The baker smiled, a real smile, and escaped back into the anonymous kitchen.  
"How much?" Gilad asked.  
"I already said it's on the house."  
Gilad sighed. "Are you truly sure...?"  
"Absolutely."  
"I... thank you." He nudged Thrawn. "Come on."  
"What do you mean 'come on'?"  
"I mean let's go and see if Cas and Mitty are awake."  
Ben smiled. "Have a nice day. Come back sometime?"  
Grenadier's voice joined them. "Please do..."  
When they got back, Gilad began brewing coffee. Cas was soon lured out by the smell and joined them in the kitchen.  
Cas noticed the box. "What did you get?"  
"It's a surprise, honey." Cas sloppily kissed him and poured some coffee into a mug, leaning against Gilad as he sipped it.  
Thrawn brooded into his own cup of coffee. "I was up way too early..."  
"So were we, but Cas at least got Matty to sleep more." Cas blinked, a little more awake now. "How about I give you a better kiss than that first disaster now, bear?"  
Gilad agreed by initiating it. Thrawn groaned into his mug and covered his eyes."  
When he looked again Cas was flipping him... still kissing Gilad.  
He rolled his eyes. "Charming."  
They broke the kiss, and Cas lay his had on Gilad's shoulder.  
Thrawn pulled the box of confections close with the Force.  
"Don't touch until Matty's awake," Gilad growled.  
Thrawn stuck his tongue out at Gilad. "How am I supposed to stay awake?"  
"Drink your coffee, or go wake him up yourself."  
"I might join him in bed. Caffeine gives me shakes. Do you mind?"  
"Go ahead," Cas said.  
"Thank you." Thrawn heaved himself up, kicked off his boots and padded into the bedroom.  
Cas smiled. "Well the prude's gone." He traced Gilad's jaw, smiling. "How about the big, strong, Imperial Agent comes and steals some more kisses from his helpless little love?" he purred.  
Gilad was only too happy to oblige.  
"Mmm. I love your kisses, Gilad. They make me... tingly," he whispered.  
"We are not having sex with the Imperial Prince and a three year old in the next room." Gilad established, kissing him again.  
Cas nipped his bottom lip. "There's always the speeder."  
"Naughty and no. Have you ever tried that? It's extremely uncomfortable."  
"Speaking from experience, are we?"  
"Yes."  
Thrawn got up, crossed the bedroom, and shut the door firmly.  
"See?" Cas nipped him again.  
"He can manipulate objects to shut up disturbances in his sleep. He accidentally scalded a cook once."  
Cas pouted.  
"With that said... we'll be quiet."  
Cas immediately perked up and kissed him, arching against him.  
Gilad growled, but they managed to keep quiet. They had cleaned up and were relaxing on the couch when Matty and Thrawn emerged.  
Matty woke beside Thrawn, feeling warm and comforted  
Thrawn was snoring softly.  
Matty giggled and Thrawn's eyes slit into the dim light.  
"Good morning, Matty."  
"Morning, Papa. When did you get here?"  
He looked at the chrono. "About an hour ago, darling."  
Matty stretched and yawned. "Is it time to wake up now?"  
"Yes, little one. Gilad brought something special for breakfast, too."  
"Yay!" Matty leapt out of bed and ran out into the main room.  
Thrawn followed, chuckling. Cas was cuddling Matty when he arrived. Matty giggled as Cas peppered his face with kisses. "Papa! Hahaha! Save me!" Cas laughed and held a little tighter. "Never! You're my prisoner!"  
Thrawn put his hands on his hips and mocked a frown. "What wicked nonsense is this?"  
"Your precious little one is now my prisoner. He will stay with me forever!"  
"That can't be allowed. Charge, the cavalry!" He pounced on them, rolling away from Cas with Mitty.  
"No! How could I lose?!"  
"Fiend! Your kind shall never triumph against the forces of good!"  
"Perhaps not alone, dear Prince, but I have the power to summon aid." Cas sang a little wordless tune, and Gilad slipped behind Thrawn to snatch up Matty.  
Thrawn shot backwards between his legs and knocked him to the rug.  
He picked up the giggling Matty. "I have defeated your aid. What help have you now?"  
Cas mentally smiled, knowing the route to take for such a childish game. He began to dramatically sob. "Forgive me, great Prince. I am so alone, longing for a sweet child of my own."  
Thrawn stuck his nose in the air. "What do you say, Matty?"  
"We can take them home with us, Papa. Then they can play with me, and I'll still be with you."  
Thrawn nodded. "A sensible arrangement. What do you say, force of darkness?"  
"You are merciful and generous. I accept."  
Thrawn grinned. "Then we should all have breakfast. Let's see what we have here."  
Gilad got up, and Cas kissed his chin, giggling.  
Thrawn opened the box of goodies and he and Matty peered down into it. "What would you like, kiddo?"  
"Can I have the chocolate one with sprinkles?"  
"Certainly. And I will take this Danish with poppy seeds."  
Gilad fished the pot de creme out and handed it to Cas.  
Cas cupped the small plastic dish, staring down at the chocolate treat. "What's this, Gilad?"  
"Something special for you, sweetart."  
Cas took a taste and his eyes closed in bliss. "My taste-buds have gone to Heaven."  
"I thought you would enjoy that." Gilad looked over at the Prince and the child, noticing that Thrawn was eyeing a second treat. "Thrawn, don't forget what happened last time you ate too much sugar."  
"What happened?" Cas and Matty asked.  
Thrawn glared at his friend. "See what you did? Now we have to tell another embarrassing story."  
Gilad smirked. "That was the point."  
"Tell away, babe," Cas said, taking a bit of his treat.


	22. Beware of Soccer Players and Ribbons

Gilad grinned over Thrawn's thunderous glare. "We had gone to that same café, actually. Thrawn had been away training for a bit and was craving city comforts..."  
"And?" Cas prompted, sticking his tongue out at the glaring Thrawn.  
Ben leaned on the counter between them. "What would you gentles like today?"  
Gilad ordered a croissant and a coffee.  
Thrawn stared into the case. "Oooh... I'll have a slice of peach pie, a cream parfait, and a piece of the chocolate cake."  
Gilad stared at his friend. "That's a lot of sugar, Thrawn."  
"I've earned it. I've been at the force version of bootcamp. This is mega cheat day."  
"Okay. If you get sick it's your own fault."  
Thrawn rolled his eyes. "Since when have I gotten sick off of sweets? Thank you." He took his tray from Ben and handed over his credit chip.  
Gilad sighed and sat at a table with him.  
Thrawn cleared the plates quickly and stretched. "Where too next?"  
"Where do you want to go?"  
"The Gallway Cathedral. I want to watch the sun come to its zenith through the stained glass."  
"...But outside the Gallway Cathedral there was a vendor selling hotcakes with cream. I took my eyes off of him for one second and he'd already had four of the things. The next thing I knew, he was eyeing up the towers..."  
"Oh no," Cas said.  
"Oh, yes." Gilad laughed. "He turned to me and said..."  
"Next thing I knew he was climbing the cathedral like a monkey then jumped off it onto the back of a passing speeder and began jumping from speeder to speeder."  
Thrawn groaned and laid his head on the table. "Stop, please."  
Cas was laughing. "When I found him he had wound up at the soccer stadium and was playing against the team practicing there. Well, first he was just watching them practice, but then he said something like, 'You all play like little girls." and the captain said..."  
"Excuse me? Where you get off telling professionals that?"  
"I get off because I could beat all of you at once, no hands down."  
"Really buddy? Care to wager on that?"  
Gilad groaned in horror.  
Thrawn nodded, examining his fingernails. "If I win, your uniform for the next match will include pink socks, hair ribbons, and shoe laces.  
Gilad face palmed, wishing the earth would swallow him... or Thrawn.  
The captain looked around the group of players. "If we win, drinks are on you and you have to go on the air stating that the Imperial Coursers are the most manly team of soccer players in the world."  
"Deal." Gilad just sat down and hid his face.  
"You want some equipment or you going in as you are?"  
Thrawn shrugged. "I might have an old uniform here. Let me check." He walked into the pit and came back out in a red soccer shirt with tight-fitting white shorts, black shin guards and cleats. "Found it!"  
Gilad sighed. It wasn't the worst thing Thrawn could wear.  
Then he noticed the criss-crossing ribbons on the sleeves.  
He stared for a long moment then sighed. Sometimes he swore Thrawn was trying to start fights.  
Thrawn met the team and took his position at the ring in the center. The captain stared at the ribbons and then laughed. "And you call us girly!"  
Thrawn smirked. "There's a difference. I knows girls who are better than you."  
The Captain's nose flared. "I'll make you eat those words."  
"Bring it on." Pellaeon took cover in the stands.  
Thrawn lashed out an ankle and slipped between two players, looping down the field.  
The Captain barked formations and came after the speedy Chiss.  
Gilad watched, pitying the poor players' fate. They had no chance.  
Thrawn kicked the ball to the side to a defender and faked a clumsy recovery to give them a head start with it.  
Gilad was torn between amusement and horror. Still, he began recording it. The Emperor would no doubt be amused.  
Thrawn rocketed down the field, stealing back the ball just as they were about to make a goal. There was a skirmish and he kicked the ball over one of their heads down towards the goalie. It hit him in the face and bounced out, knocking him over. He got up, swearing in indignation, but not otherwise hurt.  
Gilad winced knowing it could have been much worse.  
Thrawn pursued the ball and pounced on it, letting the defenders steal it back from him multiple times before he back-kicked it to the Captain. Another "fumble."  
Gilad just watched, waiting for the moment Thrawn would stop teasing them.  
That moment came almost half an hour later in the final quarter. Suddenly, Thrawn took the ball and went straight for the goal, landing it before the rest of them registered it. 1-. From there, he took the ball in fifteen more times in a row and skunked them magnificently.  
By the end of it Gilad was laughing so hard it hurt.  
Thrawn finally stopped, panting, and put his hands on his knees. The buzzer went off and the game was over. "That was fun. You're not half bad, for eight-year-old girls." He grinned.  
They all stared at him as Gilad came over, having calmed himself. "And that, sir, is why you don't bet against the Prince."  
The Captain stared, pointing at Thrawn. "I should have known. I see your face everytime I glance at the paper."  
"A deal is a deal," Thrawn said.  
"Yeah, yeah. We're not backing out. Pink socks, hair ribbons, and shoe laces." He grumbled, reaching out to shake. "You should have been a player."

Thrawn shook his hand. "I was for a time."  
"Really? What level?"  
"High school. The Watching Vigil, I was team captain."  
"I see. Well, we'll keep our end of the deal."  
“So, that's why I try to avoid him when he's on a sugar-high," Gilad said in the present. Cas laughed. Thrawn scowled at him until Cas suddenly stopped laughing. He slapped a hand over his mouth, shoved the pot de creme into Gilad's hand, and ran for the bathroom.  
Thrawn winced in sympathy as the sounds hit his ear drums.  
Gilad hurried after him, held his hair back., and rubbed his back soothingly.  
Thrawn and Matty stared awkwardly at each other and pushed away their plates.  
Cas rinsed his mouth and sighed. "Well, I guess that makes it official. Morning sickness has started," he said, leaning against Gilad.  
Gilad kissed his hair. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. This part's gonna suck, though."  
"Anything I can do to make it better?"  
"Maybe that tea with honey you made when I got sick?"  
"Sure. I'll go get that." Gilad walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Thrawn was digging in the pantry for the tea and honey. He had found the honey, but the box of tea seemed to be eluding him.  
Matty helped them look as Cas lay on the couch. "It this it, Gil?" he asked, holding up a box. "Yes, good job, Matty."  
Thrawn stared into the pantry. "Where was that?"  
"On the bottom, Papa. You didn't see it because you're too tall." Cas laughed from the couch.  
Thrawn sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Must have missed it."  
"Matty, you know what would really make me feel better?"  
"What?"  
"Some snuggles." Matty darted over to the couch, climbed up, and snuggled up to him. "Oooh, I feel better already."  
Thrawn chuckled, sitting down in front of the couch and leaning back against it. "You need a bigger couch."  
Cas nudged him with his foot. "I'm not fat yet, Thrawn."  
"I'm talking about me. I can't lean back fully."  
"That's because you don't live here, but a bigger couch would be nice."  
Gilad brought Cas some tea. "We can get one later today, sweetart, if you like."  
Thrawn nodded. "I have a couple of models you might like on my datapad. If I can find it. Might have lost it."  
"You'd lose your head if it wasn't attatched."  
"I probably would." Thrawn sighed, closing his eyes.  
Cas shifted to sit up, and Thrawn scooted over to let Gilad by him to sit next to his fiancee. Cas leaned against him, still holding Matty, as he sipped the tea.  
Thrawn folded his arms. "There's no room for me."  
They smiled and joined him on the floor. Cas grinned and draped his legs over Thrawn's lap. "There, be useful." Matty giggled.  
Thrawn sighed and grabbed Matty, snuggling him close.  
"Is the tea helping?"  
"Yes, bear. Thank you."  
Thrawn nodded. "What do you want to do today?"  
"Besides get a new couch?" Cas joked.  
"Besides that. We should probably make sure that gets done first, father wants us to go on a charity tour through the mid rim and select outer rim worlds."  
"It'll be nice to get away for a while, but I might not do much. I heard your tours last a while." Thrawn nodded. "The doctor said I should start showing in about a month, and once I reach three months to start doing less stressful physical activities."  
"That's okay. It'll be mostly me going around, making speeches, being filmed, and interacting with orphans, that sort of thing."  
"Orphans I can do,... until hormones make me bawl my eyes out."  
"Don't worry. They're really fun, actually. Along with the food distribution to refugee camps and the VASSALS program. You do some good, make people smile, and get to play with tons of adoring children. It's the galas that make me mad."  
"Why?"  
"We get a ton of massively rich people, feed them a dinner, ply them with champagne, and ask them to donate money, land, or other items to charity. Then, they decide whether or not to based on what they can gain from these highly publicized events. It gets worse when we have an auction of donated antiques or other treasures. They all try to outdo each other, making ridiculous donations for pieces of junk they could buy for half of it. If they want to do good, why can't they just help out? Why do we have to go through this circus?"  
"Because people are like that. Some people want only the recognition," Gilad said.  
"When do we leave?" Cas asked.  
"Next week on Monday. There'll be, guess what, a gala beforehand to mark it out. There is a bright side. Mitty is coming. Lady Hux and the Commandant say it will be a good chance for him to understand the importance of being generous."  
"Does that mean I have to dress up?" Cas complained.  
"If you actually want to come to the gala and see me trying to pretend to be semi-normal."  
"No thanks. I'll pass." Gilad chuckled and kissed his temple.  
"Good. I wish I had your life." Thrawn slumped backwards. "To top it off, my PR man has added a new item to the gala auctions this year. For ALL of them."  
"Dare I ask what was added?"  
"Take a wild guess."  
"Probably shouldn't. My mind already went into the gutter."  
"Cas!" Gilad scolded.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to."  
"You're close: A dance with the Prince."  
"Oh, fun for you," Cas said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, lucky me."  
"May I should go just for that."  
"Thank you for enjoying my pain."  
"No, I meant to see if I can get that so you don't have to deal with a snob."  
"I doubt you have hundreds of thousands or even millions of credits to blow on one dance with me."  
"The entire Phantom Hunter funds, from the main account to the all the other members, was transferred to my personal account by the main computer. I could buy a small planet and not be hurting for money."  
Thrawn laughed. "Don't bother unless I really need it. I don't mind too much."  
"Just as long as you don't expect me to wear a dress," Cas grinned.  
"I don't, don't worry. And it's not like everyone who bids will want to dance with me. It's an old Republic tradition for a dance to be auctioned and then the buyer defers to a different dancer for whatever reason. My father is going to buy my dance on Sunday and then defer to Mitty."  
"Cuuute."  
Thrawn chuckled.  
"Darling, how did the computer know to transfer the money?" Thrawn waited for the answer as well.  
"All Phantoms were implanted with a micro tracker in the base of our necks," Cas said, tapping the spot on Thrawn to show better.  
"Oh?"  
"When we die the tracker goes offline, and the person's funds and assets would be transferred to the main account of the the group as a whole, but Seran had it set in place that if something like this was to happen and leave only a few Phantoms alive, the entirety of the funds would be given out equally between the surviving members. Since I'm the last one... well I got it all."  
Thrawn was silent for a long moment. "Wow. I never thought of what happened to the money you must have made as mercenaries."  
"Maybe not as much as groups like the Night Hatchets because we were honorable, but there was more than enough for all of us. Now that it's just me, I don't know what to do. I was never a big spender anyway."  
"Save it, invest it, make sure you pay your taxes on it..." Thrawn teased. "I don't know. If you invest carefully, you can have a very nice income and enough to feed a planet every year. You could be a patron of the arts, support struggling college students, or even open up your own homes for children."  
"I might do that last one. No child should go through what I did."  
"I'd go in with that. I'll make it part of my annual routine when I'm Emperor, come and read to your kids."  
"You wouldn't do it as the Prince?" Cas teased, pouting.  
"Of course I would. But then there would have to be a gala and I hate those."  
"Or you could show up unannounced."  
"Of course I could, I would, but I meant that I would make it part of my charity tour."  
Cas giggled. "He gets so worked up over a little teasing."  
Thrawn huffed and stuck his tongue out.  
Cas stuck his out back.  
"Okay, children," Gilad scolded.  
Thrawn sighed and jacked himself up with Matty. "Come on, guys. Let's go shopping."  
"I'm enjoying the days I can get up without help," Cas said as he stood.  
Thrawn smirked. "I could make so many bad jokes right now."  
"If you do I'll hit you."  
Thrawn laughed and sauntered out.


	23. Danger One

They spent a lovely day talking and laughing which became a week of it. They went to a museum, a park, and even a symphony.  
They grew closer, more tightly knit, a little rag-tag family thrown together by chance and sorrow.  
Thrawn and Cas had plenty of almost-spats laced with acidic humor and heart warming moments papered the walls.  
It was amusing to watch them, and they had no qualms about doing so in front of Palpatine either. The Emperor could sense the affection they had for each other and was equally amused by their spats. Cas and Gilad finally set a date for their wedding, having at last picked out everything.  
The Emperor was slightly grouchy that he hadn't had a chance to meddle with the wedding, but perked up when Thrawn pointed out that they hadn't chosen a china pattern for the registry.  
Cas chased him through the palace for that but relented when Palpatine chose a beautiful design.  
"You should trust my father's good taste." Thrawn grinned at Cas over the pattern.  
"Watch it, or I'll break it over your head."   
Thrawn held his found datapad up like a shield. "Yes, sir," he said, knowing that Cas had no qualms about laying it him if he was mad enough. He didn't fancy a sore head.   
Cas huffed and examined the patter more closely. The deep sapphire blue trim along the edges would match his own dark colored eyes beautifuly, and then painted to look like they were falling from the deep blue were snowflakes painted in a shimmering pale blue until they met in the middle of the design in one large snowflake. It was beautiful and perfect.   
"Well?" Palpatine asked.   
Cas, overcome, turned around and kissed the old man on the cheek.  
Palpatine blushed to the tips of his ears. "Well, I didn't think I did that well."  
Thrawn laughed. "Evidently you did."  
Palpatine shook his head, nodding. "I must have." He stood up with dignity. "I have a meeting with my Grand Admirals, Thrawn. Be there."  
"Yes, Father." Palpatine left, and Thrawn laughed. "I can't believe you made him blush! That was amazing."  
Cas shook his head. "He's a sweetheart when you get beneath the skin."  
Thrawn grinned. "He really likes you and Gilad."  
"I don't think he liked me much at first. I wonder what changed."  
Thrawn winked. "I'll find out."   
"You curious too?"   
"Oh hell yeah."  
Cas laughed and set down the plate. "I'm going to find Gilad. Are you going to that meeting?"  
Thrawn checked his watch. "Uh... yes!" He sped off.  
Cas laughed and went to find his fiancee.   
Thrawn entered the meeting with less dignity than he would have like and proceeded to collide with Vader. Well, he had a sore head afterall. Thrawn and Vader stared at each other from their indignified positions and glared. They had a long-seated rivalry.  
"Prince Thrawn," Vader ground out as he straightened.   
Thrawn rubbed his aching head. Vader was a walking durasteel wall. "Lord Vader," he said coolly.  
"Ah, your Imperial Highness." Grand Admiral Krennic looked up. "We were waiting."  
"My apologies for losing track of time, gentlemen."  
The Emperor face-palmed. "Come, Thrawn. We're discussing the expansion into the Unknown Regions. We are meeting resistance from an unknown force and would like your input."  
"Yes, of course."  
Thrawn picked himself up and crossed to the table, examining the bizarre ships.  
"It looks... organic."  
"We determined that."  
"I have never seen anything like it before."  
"No one has. They're very powerful and one of these ambushed and destroyed an interdictor cruiser."  
Thrawn frowned. "They're organized quite well it seems. Perhaps scouts should be sent out to see what they can discover what a larger convoy may not."  
"We tried. Watch this." Krennic played a video obviously taken from a stealth TIE fighter. "Once it's wingmate gets within a thousand kilometers, the other ships take note and..." They converged on the TIE, trapped it, and crushed it between them. Thrawn was glad that space couldn't carry sound, or it would have been even more horrific than it already was.  
"Gods. They're smart, their organzied. What the hell are they?"  
"We did capture one..."  
"And?"  
"Well... After killing several troopers in spite of being hit directly with stun bolts at point blank range, it ripped its own stomach open and threw its guts against a wall."  
Thrawn fought down a gag,  
"On top of that, the ship, apparently their class of fighter, came to life and self-destructed, destroying the hangar it was in."  
"Their warmongers."  
"Yes, that much is clear. Can you tell anything else? I've seen you make... almost miraculous conclusions out of little more than a sketch."  
Thrawn frowned and concentrated on the ships. "They have a... fixation with nature. They eschew technology as we know it."  
"They value pain. Capture is not an option nor is defeat for them. We are facing a threat who have nothing to fear."  
"Most important, they have no intention of taking prisoners."  
"Pilots must. for now, if encountering one, do everything to escape. Do not engage, escape."  
"But larger ships... the destroyers, cruisers, etc. Take strength in numbers and concentrate fire. Annihalate, then run."  
"Do not stay to see the damage you cause, cause it then flee." Palpatine nodded gravely.  
Thrawn nodded, his lips pressed together. "Perhaps I should take command of a fleet again, and see this for myself."  
That started everyone a little.  
The Emperor shook his head. "No. Not yet. Thrawn, if the situation devolves, you will take the ninth fleet, but for now I want you far from this threat. Krennic is more than capable of deploying your strategy."  
"As you wish, Father."  
The Emperor nodded gravely. "Krennic, go immediately with the seventh fleet. Keep this meeting in mind and update Coruscant every four hours. Understood?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
"Dismissed. The rest of you to your assigned patrols. Admirals Scylla and Charybdis will be standing by to support you with their squadrons, Krennic."  
The meeting was dismissed, and only Thrawn and Vader remained. "Father, perhaps you should rest. I can finish planning the gala."  
The Emperor nodded. "Thrawn, can you look over the plans for this new flagship." He handed him a plan. "I will retire for the day and give Matty a lesson in plant identification."  
"Yes of course. I believe Cas and Gilad have him in the garden already."  
"Thank you, my son. Vader." He exited, leaving them with the plan he had handed Thrawn.  
Thrawn opened the plan.  
Thrawn opened the plan.  
He and Vader took in a deep breath.


	24. Gala

The night of the Gala was fair and clear, with stars strewn across the sky.  
Cas and Gilad attended, dressed nicely. Cas wore a dazzling red robe that brought out his blue eyes while Gilad wore hunter green that complimented his own brown eyes.  
Thrawn was fashionably late, along with the Emperor and Mitty. Mitty would only be attending half of the gala: The dinner, auction, and first dance. Then he needed to go to bed.  
Palpatine was dressed in deep red velvet robe and mantle. About his head was the rarely seen crown of the Empire: A deep black, matte circle of metal with a series of red stones about it and symbols polished into the surface. His robe was shorter than normal and open in the front, to accomodate dancing. It was held closed by a black brooch to match the crown and buttons down his waistcoat.  
Thrawn was beside his father. He was wearing a modified Grand Admiral’s dress uniform. The white background was contrasted with black, gold, a scarlet stripe on the outside of his legs, and a sprinkling of multi-colored badges representing well-earned medals. His ordinary peaked cap had been replaced with his royal circlet was simple: A golden circlet made of twisted wire with a single, white gem centered on his forehead. Gold braid circled below his left shoulder pauldron. The ordinary black piece of armor had been highlighted with gold leaf and wire in carefully made sith symbols. The polished buttons were almost mirror-like, each embossed with the seal of the Imperial Navy. He wore a black belt with gold trim and his collar was slightly open. A left-handed shoulder cape fell to half-thigh, black velvet lined with subtly gold silk. From the waist-down, his uniform became simple, elegantly lined and neat, tucked into pristine black boots. He was stunning.  
Mitty had been dressed in black with gold accents and a very tiny, very simple circlet. He walked in beside Thrawn, stretched up and with some extra stacking in his shoes to hold his hand.  
Cas and Gilad smiled at them. "They made quite the appearance," Cas said softly to his fiancee.  
Gilad nodded, secure in his civilian clothes. "If I were still a Captain in the fleet, I'd be tricked out in something like that."  
Cas gave him a heated look, clearly picturing him in something similar.  
Gilad chuckled. "They're not as comfortable as Thrawn's. I'm not as rich or important as he is."  
Cas leaned over to his ear. "We could have them fixed, babe. I have the money for it. I'd love to see you dressed up like that."  
Gilad shivered. "I see... I still don't really have the right. I'm not even Captain-Retired. I'm an agent."  
"No one said you'd leave the house in them," Cas purred.  
Gilad nodded. "We might have to look into it."  
Cas kissed his cheek happily.  
Thrawn smiled when he spotted his friends. "Where are Cas and Gilad seated, Father? Is it close to us?"  
"Yes, quite close in fact." Thrawn saw Gilad blush a little and shook his head. "Those two just can't stop."  
Mitty looked up at them curiously. "Can't stop what?"  
"Being silly."  
"Oh." Mitty looked across at them. "I didn't think grown-ups were supposed to be silly in public.""  
"No, but they are anyway," Thrawn said.  
"Why?"  
"Because they are in love, little one. Love can make grown ups act silly sometimes," Palpatine said.  
Thrawn picked Mitty up and gave him a gentle kiss on the nose. "Exactly."  
"As can children," Palpatine said with a smile.  
Thrawn gave him a smirk and set Mitty back on his feet. "Let's take a look at what's up for auction, shall we?"  
"Okay."  
Most of the items were artworks, antiques, and pieces of jewelry. In the short time left before the banquet, they looked at a lot of antique toys, including an absolutely ancient tin music box top."  
Cas and Gilad hadn't bid, but nothing had grabbed their attention, so they just watched.  
Thrawn pointed out all of the mechanics of the toys to the mechanically minded child.  
The came an old toy that resembled an ancient speeder. Cas sat upright, tense, eyes focused on the toy.  
Gilad noticed. "What is it, sweetart?"  
"That toy. It looks exactly like one of the toys from my father's speeder model collection. Cole and I used to play with them under his supervision all the time."  
"Indeed. We should get it, then." Gilad prepared to raise his number card.  
Thrawn glanced over and was started to see his friends bidding for the toy.  
He glanced between Cas and the toy and shrugged. "Something caught your eye?"  
"Yes," he said tensely. The moment the toy was in his hands, Cas flipped it over and felt the bottom. He took a small knife from his boot and began gently scraping the paint away. "Cas, what are you doing?" Thrawn hissed. Cas didn't answer until two initials were revealed, carved with care into the bottom of the toy. He began trembling, tears filling his eyes.  
Thrawn looked around. "Mitty, stay here. Here, use my bidding card if you see something you like." He and Gilad guided Cas outside the hall.  
Cas was clutching the toy like a lifeline, sobs breaking loose.  
Thrawn and Gilad guided him to a chair and Gilad knelt in front of him. "Cas? Cas, what's wrong?"  
"It's Daddy's. It's Daddy's," he sobbed.  
Thrawn and Gilad made eye contact. Gilad hugged his fiancé while Thrawn patted his shoulders.  
"May I?" Thrawn asked gently. Cas slowly handed him the toy. Carved into the bottom were the initials S.T.  
Thrawn sighed, cradling the toy in his two hands, and pressed outwards to it, feeling for memory and emotion in the metal.  
He was rewarded with a vision. Two little boys, one he knew to be Cas, sat in front a tall, broad man with short brown hair and gentle green eyes. They watched in awe as he carved the letters into the toy. "There."   
"Wow," the boys said together. "Can you do that with our toys, Daddy?"   
The man chuckled. "Sure, Cas. Each of you bring me your favorite toy, and I'll carve your initials into them." The boys ran to their shared room, and the memory ended.  
Thrawn gasped, his eyes screwing tight as he pursued it, but lost the threads. "Oh, Cas..."  
The love, the tenderness washed over him and broke his head. Mitty and Palpatine came out, no longer interested in the auction. Mitty scrambled forward to hug his crying friend, looking to Thrawn to make it better.  
Thrawn collapsed silently backwards to the floor.  
He felt Palpatine's hand on his shoulder, their bond opening. *Son?*  
*Father* He struggled in the well of emotion, coming towards the familiar mind. *Help me...*  
His father's mental presence surrounded him, shielded him.  
Thrawn re-surfaced, gasping as if he had been underwater.  
He looked down at the toy in his hands.  
"This was Cas's father's. Father, who donated this?"  
"I will find out at once." Palpatine left to do so, and Thrawn joined the group hug surrounding Cas.  
Cas sobbed into their shoulders while Mitty looked helplessly from adult to adult.  
He pressed against Cas, trying as hard as his little heart could to comfort him. The auctioneer turned and bowed as Palpatine approached. "That speeder toy Agent Pellaeon and his fiancee bought, who donated it?"  
The auctioneer frowned. "An anonymous donor from the banking district, your Imperial Highness. A good Samaritan."  
Palpatine frowned. "Surely there is way to find out who."  
"It was delivered through the postal system. I have the original packaging, perhaps there will be a postmark."  
"It will be something."   
"Your Majesty, may I ask why you wish to know?"   
"The toy belonged to the boy's late father."  
"I see. Then there may have been foul play involved. I will do my utmost. Your Majesty, the last lot is coming up soon. Where is the Imperial Prince?"  
"He is with them in hall. Discovering the toy has shaken the boy quite badly."  
"I'll stall as long as I can, but he needs to be here for the bidding."  
Palpatine nodded and returned to the hall. Cas was crying still but quieter, a little calmer.  
Palpatine laid a hand on Thrawn's shoulder. "My son, remember your duties to the Empire as well as your friends."  
Thrawn reluctantly pulled away with a sigh. "Yes, Father."  
"You too, Mitty."  
"But-"   
"Go on, rascal," Cas choked out.  
The Emperor patted Cas's shoulder. "We will return, child."  
"Thank you," he said softly.  
The Emperor took Mitty's hand while Thrawn took the back door onto the auditorium stage.


	25. Hit the Ceiling

Cas buried his face back in Gilad's neck.  
Gilad cradled him close. "Sweetart, I don't know what to say..."  
"Just hold me. Please, Gilad."  
Pelleaon obliged, firmly.  
He knew he was seeing just how damaged Cas was. Discovering the toy had broken him for a time.  
He offered the only thing he could: Himself.  
It hurt. It hurt knowing he could do nothing to make the pain stop. It hurt knowing his love had suffered so much so young. He rubbed his back soothingly, wishing he could kill the one who had caused this.  
Cas soaked up his affection, letting the pain drain out.  
By the time Thrawn, Mitty, and Palpatine returned he was no longer sobbing. Tears still ran down his face, but he was quiet and calm.  
Thrawn had Mitty balanced on his hip, but let him down to embrace Cas and Pelleaon from behind.  
Cas sniffled loudly and tried to find his handkerchief, without success.  
The Emperor offered his own.  
Cas mopped his face and blew his nose. "Thank you. I'll wash it for you."  
"No need, child."  
Cas took a shuddering breath and pulled Mitty close to cuddle the boy.  
Mitty hugged him easily, not worrying about his once-pristine suit.  
Cas rested his cheek on the top of his head, soaking up the affection and comfort.  
Thrawn sent calming waves of Force energy into him.  
Cas seemed to understand and leaned his back against the Prince, and Thrawn stayed firm, letting his strength hold up his friend, a way to let him know Cas could always count on him.  
The Emperor wisely kept himself to himself. Like his healing skills, his master had emphasized attack and not healing.  
Still his heart tore for the broken child and the pain that poured off him in waves. It made sense that his son was so protective of him. He was strong and yet so very fragile.  
Gilad just continued to hold and comfort Cas.  
Finally he sighed. "I'm ready to go back in."  
Gilad took his hand. "Shall we dance?"  
Cas nodded, handed Mitty to Thrawn after kissing his forehead, and took his fiancee's hand.  
Thrawn smiled at Mitty. "We've had our dance. It's time for you to go to bed before our trip tomorrow."  
"Okay. Goodnight, Cas, Gil."   
"Goodnight, rascal," Cas said, kissed his cheek.   
"Goodnight, pal," Gilad said, ruffling Mitty's hair."  
Thrawn carried Mitty to the guest room and laid him in bed beside Matty, kissing Mitty's forehead.  
He returned to the gala once Mitty was asleep.  
It was the third dance and the Emperor had cut in for a dance with Cas. He stood with Gilad to watch.  
"I'm honored, Your Majesty," Cas said as they danced.  
"Don't stand on ceremony too much, Cas. You've become like a second child to me."  
His eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh, hush. As if it was a complete surprise."  
Gilad looked at Thrawn. "What did he say to make Cas react like that?"   
"I have no idea. Contrary to belief, I cannot read my father's mind."  
Gilad rolled his eyes. "That doesn't surprise me. Sometimes, I wonder if you could read your own."  
"Sometimes I don't think I do."   
"No, you don't."   
Cas swallowed, staring the old man. "You... you mean that?"  
"Of course." The Emperor executed an elegant bow and led Cas off the floor. "I never say anything I don't."  
"Thank you," he whispered, nearly overcome.  
"No, thank you." They reached Thrawn and Gilad and Gilad took Cas back out for the fourth dance.  
"What changed your mind?" Thrawn asked after a moment.  
"The Empire needs youth, Thrawn. Invention, creativity, differences... Children about my throne. I must welcome them, especially those as singular and needed as Cas Taylor."  
"Needed?"  
"Yes, and always will. The young are the future. We must guide and guard them to adulthood with careful hands and then let them run free."  
"That's not exactly what I meant. What made you like him when you didn't seem to before?"  
"For Cas specifically, I harbor affection because of the services he has rendered me and the Empire at large. His mind, talents, and charm are a boon."  
Thrawn smiled. "He thinks you're a... how'd he put it? A 'sweetheart'."  
The Emperor hmphed. "I might have to re-think that."  
"You are to him, or did you not realize it?"  
"Contrary to belief, I cannot read minds without effort, merely intention."  
"You certainly made an impression on him."  
"I make those on everyone."  
"A GOOD impression. He's not afraid of you like most people."  
The Emperor chuckled. "He sees me as Palpatine and not merely the Emperor. It is a talent that should be cultivated, seeing both sides."  
"He had to survive."  
"An admirable circumstance to rise above. Now, if you will forgive me, Countess Barcona has been attempting to catch my eye all evening."  
Thrawn snickered.  
The Emperor shook his head. "She is nothing to me, Thrawn. Now go and dance with someone."  
"Perhaps I'll steal Cas for a dance," Thrawn said.  
The Emperor tossed over his shoulder. "Princess Xaso of the Narfs is considering donating a tract of land for a college for her people, but needs persuasion."  
Thrawn sighed and shrugged. "A Prince's work is never done."  
Palpatine managed to catch the auctioneer. "Any luck on finding the donor?"  
The auctioneer shook his head. "The service is attempting to back-track the package, but its serial reveals that it was placed in a public box. We will continue, Your Majesty."  
"Good."   
"How is the boy, if I may ask?"  
"He is... persevering."  
"There may be something else I can do, Your Majesty. I am aware that initials were painted over on the toy. I may be able to track down others if I can scan the initials."  
"I would have to speak to Cas, thank you."  
"Of course, Your Majesty." He slipped back into the ballroom. Cas and Gilad were sitting down, and Cas had the toy in his hands.  
"Cas, the auctioneer believes that he can track down others of these toys if he scans the initials on this one."  
Cas perked up some, and followed Palpatine back to the auctioneer.  
The auctioneer scanned the initials. "There. Now, most collectibles are scanned fully by their owners and flaws in the paint can reveal initials beneath. We will have answers if I have to wring them out of the black market myself."  
"Thank you so much."  
"It is my pleasure, Cas."  
Cas went back and was pulled out to dance by Thrawn a few minutes later.  
It was an otherwise peaceful and enjoyable night. The music was excellent, the champagne was fine, and the company sweet and charming. Even Thrawn had a good time, though he did occasionally have to give his "giving is the expression of goodness" speech to multiple members of the nobility and the business world.  
Once home Gilad was surprised when Cas immediately started hopping around trying to pull off his boots. "Get! Off! Whoa!" He went down in a heap. "Ow." He stuck his foot up in the air. "Gilad. Help," he whined.  
Gilad laughed. "If you had sat down..."  
"Don't laugh at me!"  
"I'll laugh at you when I please, Sweetart."  
"Then you can sleep on the couch tonight."  
Gilad pulled the boot off. "That would be a treat. The new couch is a dream."  
"Ass."  
"Culo."  
"What?"  
"Oh, are we not improving vocabulary? I thought Dora said you should always be able to say it in Spanish!"  
"You spend too much time with Matty."  
"You should hear Thrawn after watching one of those shows. I'm being merciful."  
Cas's expression turned soft as Gilad tugged off his other boot. "What other languages do you know?"  
"I can speak or bluff through a smattering of pretty much every common trade language. It was necessary for an Agent, so I learned."  
"Say something to me in one of them."  
Gilad murmured a few lines of poetry in something lyrical.  
Cas shivered. "Baciami," he chirped. (Kiss me. in Italian)  
Gilad leaned down. "As you wish." He kissed him gently on the lips.  
Cas wrapped his arms around him, kissing him back.  
With a giggle, he rolled them over.  
Gilad wrapped his arms around his waist.  
"Voglio che tu mi tocchi, mi baci, mi piace sempre." (I want you to touch me, kiss me, love me forever.)  
Gilad responded in Thrawn's Nubian. "As you wish."  
He rolled them back over, leaned down. The door opened, and Thrawn came in. "Have you guys seen my datapad?" Then his mind registered the sight in front of him.  
"Right. Sorry, didn't mean to. Leaving!"  
"Knock first, moron!" Cas yelled after him.  
Thrawn didn't respond.  
Cas sighed. "What a way to kill the mood," he complained.  
"It's Thrawn."  
Gilad rose and scooped Cas up into his arms bridal style. "Gilad!" he giggled.  
"If we were in the bedroom, he wouldn't have been able to barge in as easily."  
Cas pouted. "It's more fun when it's naughty," he purred.  
"I like it just as much naughty or nice. You, my sweetart, are very naughty."   
"How naughty, bear?"  
He dropped him on the bed and leaned over. "So naughty..."  
Cas wriggled around. "Maybe I need a spanking so I behave."  
"Maybe you do..."  
Cas arched beautifully. "So spank me 'till I'm red, babe," he purred.  
"Might have too..."  
Cas wiggled his rear teasingly.  
"Oh, now I definitely have to..." He punctuated it with a playful smack.  
Cas gasped softly then purred, throwing him a heated look over his shoulder.  
Pelleaon returned the look and responded.  
When the sun rose Cas was draped over him, sleeping peacefully, his bangs hiding his eyes.  
Gilad blew in his ear.  
Cas squirmed, wrinkling his nose.  
"Come on, love. We have to wake up before Thrawn comes barging and wakes us."  
"Babe, I'm tired. You wore me out."  
"Sleep on the ship."  
"Fine, but you're carrying me up the ramp."  
"As you wish." He gathered him up and began moving.  
"Gilad, let me get dressed first!" He chuckled and put him down. Cas hissed softly. "Sweetart?"   
"Bum's a little tender."  
Gilad smirked like a cat.  
"Maybe next time I'll spank you, bear."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Perhaps later."  
Cas smiled and got dressed. He wore a blue v-neck shirt, a red sash, khaki pants, and brown boots.  
Gilad dressed equally simply.  
Cas nuzzled him.  
Gilad smiled and kissed his forehead. "Come on. Let's go. We're late."  
They made their way to the ship, where Thrawn and Mitty waited.  
Thrawn was tapping his toe, Mitty and Matty looked impatient.  
"Sorry, someone wouldn't wake up." Cas just smiled at him.  
Thrawn rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get this monster started." They weren't traveling on Thrawn's normal cruiser. Instead, they were in a monstrous civilian craft packed to the brim with crew, both volunteers and paid, associated with the various charities they would be representing that tour.  
One man, Daniel, was a tailor Cas befriended. He enjoyed Cas's company and even went over the clothes Cas had packed, including nice ones. Gilad found them in the lounge one day bent on Daniel's datapad. "Oh, Daniel, it's perfect."   
"I was thinking a purple with a bit more red in it that blue, and a darker gold to accent it," Daneil was saying.  
"So a burgundy?" Gilad asked.  
They jumped and turned off the datapad. "No, it's still purple, there's just a tiny bit more red in it so it's not a bluish purple," Daniel said.  
"I... see. Daniel, Thrawn was looking for you to talk about the outfits for the high schoolers. He thinks you're making them too... risqué. Something about just because that's how they dress on the holochannel..."  
"All right." He smiled at Cas. "We'll work on this later."   
"No problem." He left the couple alone.  
"So, enjoying yourself?" Gilad asked.  
"Yes, more than I thought I would. Other than the morning sickness."  
"There's a lot of talent here on this ship. I'm actually in awe of some of it. You won't believe who Thrawn pirated to cook."  
"I'm almost afraid to ask."  
"You remember that day we brought home treats?"  
"Yes, they were amazing."  
"Apparently, the guy who made them has a huge soft spot for orphans, the hungry, and other things. He's also fairly famous for his cooking, so Thrawn asked him to come along. Name's Grenadier."  
"Oh. It's nice he's willing to help." Cas giggled.   
"What?"   
"You should have been in here when I told Daniel I'm pregnant. He squealed like a high school girl and insisted he be allowed to design some clothes for the baby."  
"That's so sweet. I'll make sure to thank him."  
"C'mere. Speaking of the baby."   
Gilad sat next to him. "What is it?"   
"I realized something this morning." He un-tucked his shirt and brought Gilad's hand to his stomach. He could feel a sight, soft rise.  
"Ohh... How did I miss that?"  
"You can't see it. It's not that noticeable even when feeling it yet."  
"But it's there!"  
Thrawn barged in. "Have you guys seen Daniel?" He paused. "I'm afraid to ask, but what are you two doing?"   
Cas grinned. "Feeling the beginning of the baby bump."  
"Oh! May I?"  
Cas nodded, and Gilad pulled his own hand away.  
Thrawn reached over and felt, the sparks of life and consciousness making him smile. "She's so small, but she's already aware of you, Cas."  
"She?" Cas asked softly.  
Thrawn's eyes went wide. "Oh! I'm sorry! Did you want it to be a surprise?"  
Cas hugged him. "Thrawn, that was the best thing you could have said!"  
Thrawn looked bamboozled. "You're welcome."  
Cas let go. "We've actually been meaning to ask you something."  
"What do you need?"  
"Would you be her godfather?"  
Thrawn squealed and suddenly gravity seemed to reverse for him. He landed on the ceiling and almost knocked himself out cold. "Yes! Yes, I'd love to!"  
Cas laughed at his antics.  
Thrawn realized he was on the ceiling. "Oh, whoops. That happens when I get excited." He sighed and jumped, landing back on the floor.  
"We couldn't think of a better choice than you."  
Thrawn hit the ceiling again.  
Cas just laughed and snuggled into Gilad. "We sent Daniel to find you, by the way."  
"Oh, great. Not again. I'd better find him. Bloody fashion icon." He walked off across the ceiling, stepping over the lintel and into the corridor.  
"Oh, Gilad,... a girl."  
Gilad smiled softly and touched the spot again. "A little girl for our family."  
"Everyone's going to spoil her rotten."  
"Especially Thrawn."  
"For sure. Oh, bear, I'm so happy."  
"I'm tickled myself, Sweetart."  
Cas put his hand on his stomach. "Grow big and strong, baby girl. We're all excited to meet you."  
Gilad smiled. "That goes for me too, darling."  
On a whim, he slid down, lifted Cas's shirt a little, and pressed a kiss to the soft rise.  
There was the flash of a holocam and one of Thrawn's PR people shouted. "CANDID CAMERA!"  
They both jumped.  
The blonde woman laughed, lowering her device. "Sorry. That surprised me too." She walked over, showing them the picture. "One for the album, huh?"  
"May I have a copy?" Cas asked.  
"'Course. Let me just... maybe that... hang on, i'll get it eventually... ahah!" She accidently took two pictures of the carpet before sending the picture to his datapad. "New camera."  
Cas giggled. "What's your name?" he asked.  
"Carnelian! I'm a new hire." She shook their hands. "Random acts of cuteness and funny moments are my specialty."  
"I'm Cas Taylor, and this is my fiancee, Gilad Pellaeon. Guess you caught him kissing our baby girl."  
"Indeedy do I did. I have to be off. The first day is the best time to do candid stuff."  
"Come on, sweetart, lets get to our own room."  
Carnelian waved and walked off with a slight swagger, camera up and ready.  
Cas laughed and took Gilad's hand.  
Once in their room Cas lay down. Gilad settled beside him, lifting his shirt. "You really can't see it," he said as he looked from the side. "I told you, babe."  
"I'm still gonna kiss it again."  
Cas giggled.


	26. Nutmeg and Saffron

About an hour later, there was a quiet tap at the door.  
Gilad answered the door, Cas napping.  
There was a six-inch round cake made with pink frosting outside the door. White letters spelled: "Welcome Little Stranger." Footsteps retreated down the corridor.  
Gilad grinned. He commed Thrawn. "Yes?"  
"You're paying Grenadier aren't you?"  
"Course. He's a great chef, deserves his wages."  
"Give him a raise."  
"Why?" He showed Thrawn the cake, "Oh! That's so sweet of him. Ding-dong-ditched it, huh? Sweet, good listener, but too shy for his own good."  
"That's okay. I'm sure there's a reason. Talk to you later." He cut the call and brought the cake in. Cas mumbled in his sleep, rolling onto his side.  
He set it down where Cas would see it and tiptoed to make some tea.  
He was just finishing the tea when he heard Cas's soft, "Oh, my gods."  
Gilad looked up.  
He was staring at the cake.  
"I knew you'd like seeing that."  
"What? How?"  
"Grenadier. He knocked on the door earlier and just left it on the stoop."  
Cas got up, pulled on his boots, and started for the door. "Where are you going?"  
"To thank him properly, babe."  
"Uh... Cas, he might not like that. He's really shy."  
"I've been told, but I at least want him to hear me say it."  
"Okay, but don't be surprised if he just stares at the tile and mutters."  
"I won't." He kissed his fiancee. "I'll be back soon." Cas made his way to the kitchen. "Hello?"  
There was a clang of dropped pots. "H-Hello?"  
"I don't mean to startle you. I just wanted to thank you for the cake. It's beautiful."  
"Oh, you're welcome. It was... I... well..."  
Grenadier rearranged the pots and continued chopping onions, his hands rhythmic.  
Cas smiled. "It's okay to be shy. Baby girl and I won't judge."  
Grenadier fidgeted with his knife. "Thank you... I... I like children."  
"So do I. It's amazing to think soon I'll have my own. My name is Cas, by the way. Cas Taylor."  
"I... I'm Grenadier. Grenadier Xenophon." He tilted his face up slightly, revealing more of his mask. Gads, he was huge. Taller than Thrawn and just as muscular.  
Cas smiled kindly at him. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Come... Come back and visit me...?"  
Cas smiled. "Of course, Grenadier. It would be my pleasure. Thank you again for the cake."  
"You're welcome..." Grenadier smiled shyly, the corner of his mouth disappearing beneath the porcelain.  
Cas returned to his and Gilad's room. "That took longer than I thought. You get lost?"  
"Nope. We talked a little bit, and he asked me to visit him again."  
Gilad raised a brow. "Wow. What did you say?"  
"I thanked him for the cake. Then I told him it was okay to be shy and that baby girl and I wouldn't judge him."  
"Huh. Maybe he likes you." Gilad turned a page in his novel. "Did you ask what flavor the cake was?"  
"No, but we'll find out soon enough."  
Gilad nodded. "Let's have a piece. I've already made some tea."  
They cut the cake, discovering it to be chocolate with cherry frosting.  
"Delicious." Gilad declared, tasting it. "I can't believe it came out of a ship's kitchen."  
Cas leaned over and stole his next bite.  
"Hey! You have your own piece!" He held his plate away, laughing.  
Cas giggled. "This is amazing." He ate his piece.  
Gilad was only halfway through when he had cleaned his place.  
"Sweetart, did you inhale that?"  
"Shut up. I'm eating for two."  
Gilad chuckled and shook his head. "Well, don't think I'm giving you mine."  
Cas lay back and stretched.  
Gilad finished his cake and snuggled beside Cas.  
Cas was helping Grenadier pack for their first visit planet side when he noticed the photograph on the counter.  
"Grenadier, what's this?" he asked, holding it out to him.  
Grenadier blushed and fidgeted with a measuring cup. "I'm not really supposed to have that." He spoke without stuttering now, which was an improvement. "It's of my old neighbors."  
"Oh? Why is that an issue?"  
"It's not... I just... Well, they didn't give it to me. I took it when Cassandra, that's the woman, wasn't looking. Those are her three daughters too: Belle, Joyce, and Doll."  
"Oh. I'll keep your secret," Cas said, knowing it would be better not to pry.  
"Thank you. I haven't seen them in a while. I was too shy to talk to Cassandra much, so Ben said I should move... So I wouldn't obsess."  
"It makes sense. Do you like where you live now?"  
"Yes, but I miss them. I hope they're okay."  
"I'm sure they are." Cas straightened and smacked his head on a hanging frying pan. "Ouch! You think I'd remember those were there."  
Grenadier laughed softly. "Ben is always telling me to organize better, but I like my kitchen this way. I can see everything I need."  
Cas chuckled. "Hey, what do you think about the name Melody? Or Harmony?"  
"Very flower childish. Why?"  
"I'm trying to think of names for baby girl. So far no luck. Thrawn wasn't helpful, though he tried to be."  
"Damaris is a nice name."  
"I've honestly never heard that name."  
"It's Hebrew. It's in the Bible." He slid the weathered soldier's edition out of his pocket and flipped to the page. "See? She was with the apostle Paul."  
"Oh I see. I've always like the story of Esther myself."  
"That's my favorite, right after the Passion."  
"Well, I'll see what Gilad has to say. It has to be something we agree on, afterall."  
"Okay. I know a lot of names if you're stuck."  
"Thank you, my friend. I better go before Gilad worries himself into a state."  
"Thanks for helping me pack up. I can't wait to see the kids. I'm going to teach them to make cupcakes."  
"They'll love that." Cas left, returning to his and Gilad's room. He crawled into bed over to him, kissing his cheek. "Miss me, bear?"  
Gilad muttered in his sleep and blinked. "I was trying to get some sleep in before our visit. How are you, Sweetart?"  
"Just fine. Sorry I woke you."  
"It's okay. Should be about time to wake up anyway." He rolled onto his back and tickled Cas' sides.  
Cas squealed with laughter.  
Gilad chuckled and sat up, kissing him. "Has Thrawn gone about raising cane yet?"  
"Not yet."  
"Good we have about ten more minutes then."  
"Babe, we need to talk."  
"Sure. What about?"  
"Names for baby girl."  
"Names... Cora? Claire? Ashlyn? What about you? Do you have some ideas?  
"I keep going back to Melody and Harmony. Not sure why."  
"Kinda fruity, but pretty. I like Melody better, but Harmony has lovely symbolism behind it."  
"Maybe it's why I like them. I love music, and the symbolism behind Harmony."  
"Melody Harmony Pelleaon. Melody Harmony Taylor. Harmony Melody Taylor. I don't know. Both at once doesn't work."  
"Melody Rain Pellaeon?"  
"Well now she sounds like a bare-footed hippy child."  
Cas stuck his tongue out.  
Pelleaon stuck his out at him. "You take the first name, I take the middle?"  
"I have one suggestion."  
"Okay, what?"  
"Melody Rose?"  
"Still a bit natural. Melody Gertrude?"  
Cas made a face.  
"Melody Acantha?"  
"Mmm. No."  
"This isn't the hill I want to die on, Cas, but we need to be careful what we call her. She'll be stuck with the name for life. Now, I don't want her to sound like a hippy and you don't like traditional names. There's gotta be a middle ground."  
"Well I thought of another first name. Evelyn?"  
"Evelyn Melody Pelleaon? It has a nice ring."  
"But you didn't pick any of it, babe."  
"I picked the order."  
Cas smiled. "Okay. Hear that, baby girl? Your name is Evelyn Melody Pellaeon."  
There wasn't an answer that they could feel, but five floors away, a warmth suffused a certain Chiss Sith lord as he was going over his notes for the day.  
Thrawn paused and stretched out, seeking the cause.  
He touched against the small mind, feeling its warmth and affection. He smiled and continued checking things on his datapad, ruffling Mitty's hair.  
His comm beeped with a written message. He checked it. "Her name is Evelyn Melody Pellaeon" was what Gilad sent him.  
He tapped back. "I felt something going on."  
'That's weird. Don't tell me that' was his answer.  
Thrawn rolled his eyes and typed: "FORCE!"  
This time it was from Cas. 'Does she like it?'  
"She likes it. Don't worry. There is a great deal of affection and love from her."  
The wave of happiness that swept over him now came from Cas, and he smiled.  
As a result, he was in an almost bubbly mood as he spoke for the camera, creating the footage that would be published soon after the tour. "We have four workshops set up in the classrooms for the children. In workshop one, school age children are being taught to design and sew their own book bags by Daniel Cline." Thrawn waved to the designer. "In workshop two, Grenadier Xenophon is helping them to make cupcakes for the dinner tonight." Grenadier blushed and waved awkwardly to the camera. "In workshop three, Carnelian Mackensie is teaching the children about basic photography and how to take a good picture. Of course, in workshop four, out on the lawn, I will be teaching my students how to do some basic warriors bakas and answering their questions about life as a Prince and the way the government works."  
Cas and Gilad were there to keep an eye on the kids, as were a few others. Cas spent most of his time with the littlest ones.  
Grenadier was genuinely enjoying himself, as were the rest. Carnelian was impressed by her student's candid work, though one was camping outside the bathroom. He was reprimanded. Thrawn had an excellent time teaching the basic positions and Daniel was over-joyed at the creativity.  
Gilad smiled as he watched then turned back to Cas. He was surrounded by little ones.  
The little ones were fascinated by his stories of a heroic mercenary, a bumbling prince, and the handsome agent the mercenary loved.  
Gilad chuckled softly as he listened. What a storyteller his sweetart was.  
Thrawn would be less amused at his character's antics, but what could he do?  
"Do they get married?" one girl asked. The other children pressed for an answer.  
"Not yet, they haven't, little ones." He smiled at Gilad. "But they will soon."  
"Are they real?"  
"Of course not, stupid. It's a story."  
"Why is the Prince so crazy?"  
"Now now, need for name calling, Joshua. They are real, Sarah, and I have no idea why the Prince is so crazy."  
Thrawn's voice called across the yard. "PERHAPS IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE BACK-STABBING TEASES THAT CALL THEMSELVES HIS FRIENDS!"  
Cas grinned. "LOVE YOU TOO!!!" The children laughed.  
Gilad grinned at their antics and shook his head. "Run along children. The 'shyest chef' is waiting for his next class."  
"Awww, but how does the story end?"  
Cas smiled. "The story is still going, but we'll say it ends with the mercenary telling his agent that they're going to have a baby."  
"Awwww..." The children sighed and ran off to where Grenadier was waiting beside his classroom door.  
Gilad sat down next to Cas. "You're a good storyteller, sweetart."  
Cas smiled. "Thank you, Bear. Do you think I shouldn't have told them so much of Thrawn's antics?"  
"They loved it. He'll get over it."  
Thrawn walked up, shaking his head. "I'd just like you to know that the first thing one of my new class said to me was: 'Are all Princes crazy?'"  
Cas laughed. "Oh, Thrawn, it's your charm." He scowled. "I'm sorry."  
Thrawn sighed and rolled his eyes to the heavens. "I'm going to get back to them. I just wanted to let you know that you have officially ruined the day for me." He stalked off in a huff.  
Cas deflated with sigh.  
Gilad shook his head. "He'll forget in thirty minutes, Sweetart."  
"I hope so. Here come Matty and Mitty."  
"Either that or when the students begin asking about Celery."  
Matty and Mitty had been intermittently joining the workshops and just running around. Both were carrying Ysalimiri kittens in miniature shoulder harnesses. "Hi, Cas. How are you doing?"  
"I'm good, scamp. Having fun?"  
Mitty tickled Saffron. "I'm okay. I was... looking at the nursery. They don't have as many toys as I do and there are a bajillion kids here!"  
"That's because they can't afford a lot of toys, Mitty," Gilad said.  
"That's sad." Mitty shifted from foot to foot. "I'm sorry I complained about helping Thrawn and the crew put together the gift boxes now."  
Cas held his arms out. "C'mere, buddy."  
Mitty embraced him. "Why are they so poor here?"  
Cas looked at Gilad, unsure of how to explain it to the boys.  
Gilad sighed and knelt beside them. "Do you remember when Matty's father went away?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, all of these children are people whose parents went away or who were taken from them because they weren't good parents. But where Matty had Thrawn to take care of him and give him a home, these children only have the Mistress here and her helpers."  
"That's so sad."  
"Yeah it is."  
Matty snuggled up to Gilad, also saddened by this.  
Gilad hugged Matty. "Sad to say, you're the one in a hundred, kiddo."  
Matty closed his eyes. "But why doesn't anyone take these children?"  
"Some people don't have enough money to take care of another child, Matty, or they're too old to take care of a child."  
"My parents could. We have a ton of room." Mitty offered. "I'd like a brother."  
"And there's a ton of room at the Palace!"  
"Hold on, boys. Mitty, you'd have to talk to your parents, and Matty, it takes all of us to take care of you because we're all busy through the day. Sometimes the only problem isn't that someone doesn't want to, or doesn't have the money, but that they don't have enough time to take care of a child, even though they might want to."  
"But couldn’t you and Gilad take one?" Mitty asked.  
Gilad smiled. "We'll think of it when Evelyn comes, Mitty. You have a big heart."  
"You both do, and that's good. Now go on and have some more fun."  
Matty and Mitty ran off into the classrooms to briefly re-join Grenadier and his kids.  
"They're right, Gilad. We could."  
"Maybe we should. But let's make sure we can handle one first." Gilad looked up at the windows and crossed his arms. "Poor kids. Half the problem with adopting out orphans is that they rebound. People can't understand what they need and how much they can really do, so they end up back here, heartbroken, wondering what they did wrong."  
"I know that all too well."  
"Awww... My poor Sweetart." He hugged him. "I keep forgetting how much suffering is behind all that strength."  
"Two families, and then I ran away from the orphanage."  
"I don't blame you. You may have seen some of these places before Thrawn and the Emperor started visiting the institutions. Once, Thrawn persuaded his father to line the great hall and the throne room with sleeping bags for a few days while they rebuilt the decrepit old places."  
Cas nodded. "The two families were nice, and they tried to tell the Mistress than I needed to to see a profession because of PTSD. She thought she knew best and refused both times. I ran away the night I woke everyone up screaming from a nightmare and she hit me."  
"My gods... What an awful, awful woman!" He thought hard. "Grizella? Sort of old, but not like a grandmother with chipped teeth?"  
"That's her all right."  
"Thrawn grabbed her by the neck and tossed her into a wall. She broke it."  
"Wish I had been there for that."  
"For what?" asked the Chiss is question as he came in for a short break.  
"You throwing Grizella through the wall."  
"You knew her?" Cas nodded and repeated the story.  
Thrawn ground his teeth. "She fell down the stairs down the other side and wound up a broken, jagged mess. I wish I'd done more now."  
"She can't hurt anymore children. You did more than enough, Thrawn."  
Thrawn muttered for the next five minutes while he drank a cup of tea and munched a ginger snap. "Have you seen the boys? Do you know if they have their kittens still? I could have sworn I saw Nutmeg while I was teaching them Rising Lion, but I can't be sure."  
"They were with us a couple minutes ago."  
"Did they have Saffron and Nutmeg?"  
"Yes."  
"Huh. Must be seeing things." Thrawn finished the tea. "I should get back out there. Our clean-up crew is going to work on plowing up the new garden soon."  
"Gilad and I will see about finding the boys."  
"Thanks. See you at dinner."  
Cas and Gilad began looking for the boys. "Matty?! Mitty?!"  
Matty and Mitty exchanged we're-in-trouble looks as the two adults walked into the empty dormitory room. The straps on their shoulders were conspicuously empty.  
"Boys!"  
They stood up, holding their heads to the side to camouflage it. "Yes, Cas? Gil?" The innocent smiles and angel eyes fooled no one.  
"Come here. Now," Cas said firmly.  
They sighed and trudged forwards.  
"Where are Nutmeg and Saffron?"  
They began talking over each other. "A couple kids wanted to pet them.-" "They were big-" "-So we let them-" "-and then one said that she wanted to hold her-" "-so we unbuckled them-" "-then there were a lot more-" "-and we couldn't see them anymore-" "-they must have gotten loose-" "-and now we can't find them."  
"Calm down, boys. They went to where they could see Thrawn. He saw Nutmeg. However, you were both told to keep them in their straps at all times and to stay where an adult could see you."  
"We're sorry."  
"I know." Cas spun them around and swatted them both sharply on the bottom. "That's for disobeying then not telling an adult what happened."  
Both boys cried out sharply, wriggling away. "We really are sorry."  
"Come on. Lets go find the kittens, and you will tell Thrawn what happened."  
Thrawn was with the rest of the gardeners, marking out plots and edges with stakes and twine. The machines waited nearby. He looked up pleasantly as the group arrived. "Yes?"  
"Tell him what happened, boys." Thrawn raised a brow. Cas sounded rather unimpressed with the boys.  
The boys repeated the story, adding heart-wrenching details like how one of the little girls had said that she had always wanted a kitten and a boy chattered away about how he had never even seen a pet.  
Thrawn blinked. "So, the bottom line is, Nutmeg and Saffron are lost?"  
"Yes," both boys said sadly.  
"Oh, no! We have to find them!" He stood up. "I'll use the Force to try and sense them, you boys look for them in little hidey holes." He raised his voice. "EVERYONE! BE EXTRA CAREFUL WITH THE ROCKS AND MACHINERY. WE'RE MISSING TWO VERY CURIOUS KITTENS." There was a resounding cry of "Aye, sir!" and work continued.  
Cas moved around the children, listening for clues. Then a soft chirp. He tapped the girl.  
"Hi, Cas."  
"Sarah, it's time to return the kitten."  
But Sarah was holding a bird. "It flew into one of the new windows. Will it die?"  
"I'm sorry, sweetie, I-"  
"It's okay. Annie had the kitten last I saw it."  
Cas bent to inspect the bird. "I don't know. When we find the kittens we'll ask Thrawn to look at it, okay?"  
Annie didn't have the kitten when Cas reached her with Sarah and the wounded bird. "It bit me. I tried to grab it, but she was slippery. I'm sorry. I didn't know what she was."  
"Nutmeg?! Nutmeg, here girl!"  
Meanwhile, there was a shriek of despair from near the piles of new stone.  
Cas raced towards the sound.  
Thrawn was standing over a pile of rocks. One of the workmen was holding a stone with a streak of red on it and the remains of some sort of small animal in his hand. "I'm sorry, sir. I knocked into it and the load shifted."  
Cas fell back heavily with a scream of his own.  
Thrawn clutched his head. "We have to find the other one."  
Cas got back to his feet and began calling desperately. "Saffron?! SAFFRON!!!"  
"It might have been her. Call both." Thrawn instructed, falling into a deep meditation posture and reaching for the kittens.  
"Nutmeg! NUTMEG!!! Please." Cas began choking up.  
Thrawn clutched his temples so hard that his skin broke, leaving deep gouges.  
Cas’ gentle hands pried his own away.  
Thrawn balled his hands into fists instead, pressing them into the grass.  
Mitty and Matty burst into tears when they heard one of the kittens was dead.  
Carnelian came back from the ship, loading rolls of film into her camera. "What's going on?" she asked Gilad.  
"The kittens are missing."  
As this happened Cas was still looking and calling. His own voice sounded far away to him as he became lightheaded. Dizziness swept over him, the ground rushed to meet him, and everything went black.  
Carnelian looked confused. "Nutmeg and Saffron?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, no they're okay. I found them on the way back and took them back to ship."  
Gilad raced to Thrawn. "Thrawn! Thrawn, they're alive! Carnelian took them back to the ship!"  
Thrawn looked up. "What?"  
"She found them and took them to the ship. They're fine."  
"Thank gods."  
Thrawn cut his eyes across the grass and they fell on a scaly tail. He picked it up with two fingers and stared at it. Then, he leapt to his feet. "A RAT! A RAT! IT WAS A DUMB OLD RAT! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO RELIEVED TO SEE A RAT IN MY LIFE! A RAT!"  
"Papa! Gilad!" They turned. "Matty, what's wrong?" Thrawn asked. "Mitty and I found Cas on the ground!"  
"What? Take us too him." Thrawn took Matty's hand and prepared to follow him.


	27. Tatooine

He ran back the way he had come. Cas lay face down, with a scared looking Mitty next to him.  
"Cas?" Thrawn knelt next to him and checked his vitals. With trepidation, he reached for the baby as well. She was fine. "He's unconscious, but doesn't seem to be in danger."   
"What about...?"  
"Evelyn's fine."  
Gilad gently picked him up. "Did you see what happened, boys?"   
"No. We were looking and found him here," Mitty said.  
"Well, you can stop looking. Carnelian found them on her way back to the ship and just took them home." He paled in relief. "That was why I couldn't sense them."  
The boys looked relieved yet worried about Cas.  
Thrawn hastened to reassure them that they had the finest doctors with them and there was a whole load of medical supplies on the ship. Cas would be well taken care of.  
Gilad went back to the ship and took Cas to the medbay. "It seems he fainted from stress, Agent Gilad. From what you told is makes sense," said the medic who had checked Cas over.  
Gilad paled slightly. "Will he be okay?"  
"With rest yes, he'll be just fine. You make take him back to your quarters now if you wish, but he must remain in bed for the rest of the day. Afterwards he may move about as he wishes."  
Gilad took Cas back to their quarters and put him to bed. Afterwards, he went to Thrawn and Mitty's and counted kittens. All five with their mother, plus Thyme with Cas and Celery with Thrawn. All of them safe and healthy.  
He sighed in relief then returned to his fiancee. Five minutes after he returned Cas started to come to.  
Cas's eyes slitted. "Gilad?"  
"Cas, thank gods."   
"What... happened?"  
"You fainted while we were searching for the kittens."  
"I did?"  
"Yes, but don't worry. You're back on the ship and we found them both."  
"But... the rocks..."  
"It was a rat, honey."   
"A rat?"  
"Yes, a rat. Carnelian was going back to the ship and took them home to their mother."  
"Oh. So I fainted." His eyes widened. "Gilad, Evelyn..."  
"Is fine. She was the first thing Thrawn checked after you. You need to rest for a few days, but you'll both be fine."  
"I'm sorry. I wanted so badly to find the kittens I pushed myself too hard. I could have hurt her, Gilad!"  
"Shh... It's okay, honey. I wasn't paying enough attention either. The point is, she's fine and we'll be much more careful next time."  
He ran his hand through Cas's hair. "Rest."   
Cas shifted closer to him. “Stay?”  
"Yes, I'll stay. Thrawn can handle the rest of the event."  
Thrawn cupped his hands over Sarah's small bird and it fluttered away. "There we go." He turned to his two charges. "What am I going to do with you two?"  
"We're sorry, Papa."   
"Yeah, really sorry."   
"You still need to be punished."   
"But Cas already spanked us."  
Thrawn frowned. They were sorry, very sorry. And Cas had dealt an appropriate punishment. Further, the idea of having killed one of the kittens accidentally was horrific for a small child... "Have we learned something about why grown-ups make rules, you two?"  
They nodded frantically.  
"Good. Because you let Saffron and Nutmeg loose, we didn't get some of the work we meant to done and we'll have to delay our departure. Further, you created a very stressful situation that caused Cas to faint, me to have a fit, and yourselves to be miserable. Now, I can't ban you from carrying Ysalimiri off ship because they're needed to protect you two, but I can send you back to bed early tonight and ground you to the ship until I can trust you again. Understand?"  
"Yes, Papa/Thrawn."  
"Is it fair?"  
They nodded.   
"Come on then, back to the ship."   
"Can we see Cas before bed, Papa?"  
Thrawn sighed. "Of course. And boys?" He stretched his arms out. "Come here."  
They hugged him tightly.  
"What you did today was wrong, but I love you two way more than all of my pets put together. If something like this ever happens again, come and tell me immediately. I promise, things will go better for you."  
"Okay." They returned the ship and went to see Cas.   
Cas was sleeping and Gilad was dubious about attempting to wake him. "He was really tired earlier."  
"Are Cas and Evelyn okay?" Mitty asked anxiously.  
"They're fine." Thrawn and Gilad reassured them. "It was just a faint."  
"Why don't we come back in the morning when he's awake, boys?"  
"Okay, Papa."  
Mitty wavered. "All right, Thrawn."  
The boys were staying in a small room off of Thrawn's quarters. He put them to bed and tucked them in before going out into the main room and loosing Celery. He would have to go back to the planet soon for the closing dinner and to oversee the final work on the garden, but for now he would indulge.  
Nutmeg pawed at the edge of his pants, squeaking.  
He picked her up. "Hi, baby."  
Nutmeg rubbed against his thumb and squeaked inquisitively. Thrawn sighed and looked down at her. So many children without a pet, so many pets without a permanent home.  
Perhaps that was the next thing to try, pairing orphan children with orphan pets.  
He sighed and rubbed her spine. All of them were getting very big. Soon, Curry wouldn't want to feed them and he'd have to.  
He couldn't keep them all, he knew that.  
And he didn't want to let them go. He kissed her head. She had been soaking up the attention as far as he could see. Aside from the alleged bite, and that could be attributed to a clumsy attempt to catch her, she had loved the kids.  
He sighed. "Perhaps... this is where you belong."  
Nutmeg squeaked, rubbing against his cheek. He made his decision. At the dinner that night, he stood up with her on his shoulder.  
He sighed. Right thing to do or not it wasn't easy.  
"Attention, children. I have an announcement."  
They all looked at him.  
He took a deep breath. "Before you each receive your own presents, I have one for you all." He held up a hand for Nutmeg and she stepped down into it daintily. "This is Nutmeg, a juvenile Ysalimiri." He looked down at her and tears filled his eyes. "They are agile, curious, loving, and loyal. They are, in all, exactly like all of you. She will be staying here as the orphanage pet."  
There was a round of silence. Then, the hall erupted into cheers.  
Despite his sadness, he smiled.  
The next day, Mitty and Matty noticed she was gone, of course.  
Thrawn sighed and told them.  
Mitty was quiet. Then, he hugged Thrawn. Matty sniffled and took his other side. "She'll have lots of family."  
"Yes she will. I'm proud of you boys for seeing it that way."  
Mitty sighed deeply and rubbed his face gently into his side. "I wish I could have seen them."  
"They were so happy. She'll be loved." They were silent for a time. "Well, shall we go see how Cas is doing this morning?" Thrawn asked to distract them.  
"Okay." Mitty answered for both, taking one blue hand.  
Cas was awake when they arrived but still in bed.  
Mitty and Matty jumped up beside him at once and hugged him. "We're sorry!"  
He blinked, startled, then hugged them back. "Shh, boys. It's okay. I'm okay. I'm not upset."  
"It could have been worse..." Matty whispered.  
"I fainted once and mom kept me in bed for a week." Mitty offered.  
"If Gilad has his way that'll happen with me."  
"And Grenadier. And Doctor Hardigan. And Carnelian. And Daniel."  
Speaking of the chef, there was a characteristic tap at the door.  
Gilad opened the door.  
It was a breakfast tray with jello and a chicken aspic as well as a note saying that ice chips were good for hydration and headaches.  
He grinned and brought it to Cas. "Everyone's mothering me. Thrawn, I swear if you start I'll break that pretty face of yours."  
"Oh, no! Not my pretty face!" But his voice lacked verve.  
The boys laughed, and Cas grinned. "Yep, first hit right in the kisser," he said, shaking his fist.  
Thrawn just rolled his eyes and said nothing.  
"Come on, boys. Let Cas eat his breakfast and lets go get our own breakfast."  
The boys easily ran ahead. Gilad grabbed Thrawn's arm. "What's wrong?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're not responding with vim and vigor."  
"I... We reached maximum proximity a bit ago and I stopped sensing Nutmeg. Nothing to be upset over."  
"You stopped sensing Nutmeg?"   
"I gave her to the orphans."  
Gilad sighed and hugged him. "I'm not sorry, because it was a good thing and probably the best thing for her, if you did it. But I understand, okay?"  
"Thank you, Gilad."  
"All right. Now keep an eye on the boys while I try to keep Cas in line."  
Thrawn smiled a little. "Good luck to us both."   
"Mine hits harder, unfortunately," Gilad said.  
Thrawn laughed shakily and pursued the boys towards the mess.  
Gilad went back to Cas, who was just finishing his food.  
Cas looked up. "What'd you go after him for?"  
"He didn't seem like himself. He gave Nutmeg to the orphans." Cas dropped his spoon.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Wow. I... wow."  
"I know. I was a bit shocked too. I realize he did give us Thyme, but he sees us almost every day."  
Cas gave Thyme a scratch on the head. "They'll love her."  
"They'd better after everything we went through over that stupid lizard."  
"Thyme chose me back when we first met, and I'm willing to bet Nutmeg chose the orphans."  
"Wonder who the others will choose. Thrawn intends to keep Celery and Saffron, but that leaves Spice and Cinnamon."  
"Only time will tell, bear. Can I have my spoon back now?"  
"Certainly. Stay in that bed!" He retrieved the fallen utensil and wiped it off on the napkin.  
He handed it to Cas. "My hero."  
Gilad sniffed. "Most people would say thank you."  
"You don't like being my hero?"  
"I detect sarcasm."  
"Just a little bit."  
Gilad smiled and kissed his head. "I may seem over-protective, but you really scared me and everyone else. Even Grenadier and by the time we were flipping out down there, he was back up here making the feast for the kids, so he missed most of it. When everyone is scared for you, maybe you should be too."  
"I'm sorry, Gilad. It's still strange having people care about me, and have more than just me to worry about."  
"I understand, Sweetart, but it's just something you're going to have to get used to."  
"I know. Gil."   
"Hmm?"   
"You really are my hero."  
Gilad smiled and kissed his forehead, cheeks, and lips. "Thank you, Sweetart."  
"You saved me."   
"When did I do that?"   
"Everyday."  
He repeated the kiss pattern and nuzzled his nose for good measure. "Then I'll keep on doing it."  
"As long as you love me you save me."  
"As long as I'm alive, I love you."  
Cas set the tray aisde. "C'mere, handsome. I want to cuddle."  
Gilad readily climbed in beside him and pulled him close, one hand covering Evelyn.  
Cas gave a happy sighed as he relaxed.  
Gilad shut his eyes slightly and rubbed his tummy in soothing circles.  
"I hope she has blonde hair like you, Gil."  
"Meanwhile, I hope she has your eyes."  
"Thrawn will teach her to think circles around her age-mates."  
"Thrawn will teach her a lot of things. Some we might regret."  
"Yeah, but he'll mean well. She'll always know she's loved. She'll never go a day or night hungry, or lost, or wondering if tomorrow will bring pain like I did."  
"Never. We'll all see to that."  
Thrawn felt the burst of proctectiveness in the mess hall and hugged both Matty and Mitty too him.  
Evelyn turned in her orbits.  
"We'll be there for it all. First day of school, first lost tooth, first crush, first heartbreak," Cas said.  
"And she'll be here for all our lasts."  
"You'll walk her down the aisle when she gets married."  
"Thrawn will threaten her boyfriends within an inch of their lives."  
"That's your job."  
"He'll help. All I'll do is sit at the kitchen table, cleaning my guns."  
Cas giggled.  
Gilad smiled into his hair. "I love you, Cas. And you too, Evelyn."  
"And we love you."  
Gilad smiled and just rested beside Cas.  
They were about two-thirds of the way through the tour and Thrawn was considering letting Mitty and Matty off when they reached the refugee camp on Tatooine.  
Cas was showing a little now. He and Thrawn went ahead of the others that day. He eyed a middle-aged man in robes. "Thrawn?"  
"Mmm?" Thrawn was distracted. There was a Force user about and streams of discontent, fear, and even shame. Not entirely unexpected. This was, after all, why he was letting the boys out at the next stop, another school for orphans.  
The man met the Prince's gaze. Oh. He was a Force User himself, highly trained. The man nodded in head in a show of respect to Thrawn's own power.  
Thrawn nodded respect for the man's age and decided to approach him.  
"You are the Imperial Prince, I believe?" he asked in a Coruscanti accent.  
The face, the voice... He knew him! "Master Kenobi?"  
"You remember me then. It's been some time."  
"Of course I remember you! It's only been what? Eleven years?"  
"Yes, elven long years." He nodded to Cas, who's stomach showed through his lightweight shirt. "Yours?"  
"No! Gilad's! Oh, so much has happened. We need to catch up properly. Do you have a favored cantina?"  
"I visit Mos Esiley on occasion."  
"We should meet there. Here's my comm sig. I don't have time for much in the way of pleasantries at the moment, but I hope we meet again soon." Saffron chirped her agreement.  
Cas came flying. "Thrawn!"   
He jumped, and Obi-Wan chuckled. "What?"   
"I felt her move!"  
Thrawn's head snapped around quickly. "Did you really? Tell Gilad at once! It was lovely to see you, Master Kenobi, but we-" There was the sound of gunfire.  
Thrawn pushed Cas behind him, and Obi-Wan stepped forward, lightsaber snapping to life.  
Thrawn's own blades weren't too far behind as he and Saffron scanned the crowd. "Cas, take Saffron and head back to the shuttle."  
"But-"   
"Go!" Cas took the kitten and ran for the ship.  
Thrawn nodded to Obi-Wan. "We battle at each other's sides again. A nice change."  
"I will not much use due to your lizard."   
"Then go with Cas. Protect him as best you can." Obi-Wan ran after him, hurtling himself forward to block a shock from reaching Cas.   
Thrawn pursued the source of the gunfire, leaping up onto the rooftops to gain vision.  
Obi-Wan blocked more shots. "Bomb!" Cas yelled, spotting the object flying at them.  
Thrawn turned and moved. He didn't just move, he vanished and reappeared thrusting them away from the crumbling walls and the explosion.  
He was buried in the rubble, one hand out.  
"THRAWN!!!!" Cas screamed.  
Kenobi knelt beside him, touching the hand. To his surprise, it clenched around his own, briefly. They were surrounded by tall, heavily armed thugs, and Thrawn, though living, was out of it. "Show-off." The Jedi Master murmured to him and squeezed the fingers before standing, hands in the air.  
Two approached Cas, weapons brandished.  
Cas' eyes flicked between them, blaster raised. He chose a target and fired.  
The other immediately slammed him down.  
"Ugh..." He groaned. "You bastard... Do you realize what you've done? What you've called down on your head?"  
The thug went to kick him. "Stop! He's pregnant!" Obi-Wan shouted, seeing the kicked was aimed at his stomach.  
The thug hesitated, looking at his leader.  
His leader approached Cas and pulled out a knife. Obi-Wan went white and lunged, even as he knew he'd be too late. Cas screamed as he was stabbed.  
There was a shaking of the ground beneath their feet.  
The rubble exploded off Thrawn.  
Thrawn screamed, eyes bleeding, mixing with tears. Black bile tricked down his chin.  
He flew at the leader in a rage.  
Tearing flesh and wrenching bones, he destroyed his outer surface, revealing a different creature within.  
Obi-Wan listened to massacre behind him as he tried to stop the blood flow.  
Thrawn screamed again, shattering any glass in the area. He ripped out one thug's intestines, tore into another's groin, shattered the last one's sternum and thrust it into his heart. When it was over, he stood there and howled. Every soul alive heard it.  
The second shuttle landed moments later, and Gilad raced down the ramp, immediately spotting Cas.  
Thrawn was cold, distant, an empty shell as he stood among the wreck.  
Gilad ran past him to Cas and Obi-Wan. He froze as the sight of the blood and wound.  
Obi-wan looked up into eyes that knew pain beyond imagining now.


	28. The Toaster Conundrum

Thrawn jerked as Palpatine ripped open their bond. *Thrawn!*  
Thrawn was the abyss, staring into Palpatine just as Palpatine stared into him.  
*Calm yourself, my son. Tell me what happened.*  
*Father... Cas... Evelyn...* All the pain came rushing into the chasm. He was lost in its current.  
Palpatine's presence surrounded him, pulled him back, soothed him.  
He curled into it as a pup to its mother, shuddering and sobbing.  
*Oh, my son Shhh.*  
He screamed his anger at the world and clutched for comfort, sobbing in pain and rage. *Father... I was helpless... I couldn't save them...*  
*Who? Tell me what happened.*  
*Cas and Evelyn... Cas is injured... Blood is everywhere... And Evelyn... Evelyn is gone...*  
There was shock from Palpatine's end of the bond for a moment.  
Thrawn renewed his howl of self-loathing and anguish.  
An embrace, physical. Obi-Wan.   
Thrawn beat out his arms crazily, trying to escape, fight, flee, and clutch all at once.  
"Shh. Thrawn, easy. He's been taken back to your ship to be treated. He can still be saved."  
Thrawn's eyes flashed electric yellow to red to an empty black to yellow again. "Evelyn..."  
Obi-Wan presence filled the Force as Saffron was far enough away. Both his father and Jedi surrounded his mental self together even as Ob-Wan held him tighter. Their presences were soothing, enemy lines forgotten in wake of such grief and horror.  
And Thrawn simply fell limp, both in the physical and the Force. A thousand possible futures flashed before his eyes as he said good-bye to all of them.  
Obi-Wan and Palpatine converged on him once more, reminding him that there was still hope for Cas, and his actions were why. He would have been killed if Thrawn hadn't attacked.  
And Thrawn merely fell asleep, mind and body unable to process or control.  
Palpatine and Obi-Wan stared at each other across space and time.  
Obi-Wan finally nodded in respect, could feel Palpatine's love for Thrawn, his affection for Cas, and his own grief at the news.  
And Palpatine stared back, finally turning his pale eyes away and severed himself from their connection.  
Thrawn woke in Obi-Wan's hut. "Obi-Wan?"   
"You slept through the night."   
"Cas?"   
"Is out of surgery. I'm afraid the child was indeed lost, but the doctors have assured his fiancee that they will be able to have more, though it's a hollow comfort in my opinon."  
Thrawn chuckled, unhinged. "More to fill a gaping hole, but the hole is never plugged. They never seem to understand that."  
"No they don't. Your friend was put in a bacta tank and is conscious. He is asking for you."  
Thrawn laughed so hard he started crying. Insanity gripped him as he clutched his head, struggling for control.  
Obi-Wan was instantly there, soothing his mind, urging it to heal.  
Palpatine reached out, pressing the madness down, reminding him to look past wallowing to action.  
He clung to them both for a moment, pulling himself together.  
Then, he released and stood up. "Of course. He needs to know I'm all right. Whatever that means. Coming, Obi-Wan? Let's kill some Yuuzhan Vong."  
"I would like to, but there's someone here I must check on."   
"I'll accompany you." They got about a mile out when a strong presence hit them. Obi-Wan pulled up and hurried to a small cave. He returned with a human boy who looked as haunted as Thrawn felt.  
Thrawn nodded. "Of course. Anakin's son. We all must go. They hunt the Force, you know. I saw it all. I dreamed it."  
"Then we best be off," Obi-Wan said.  
"Naturally. To the space port. No, forget the space port." He made a gesture and suddenly they were aboard the civilian cruiser. "I feel... like an event horizon. Perhaps something happened to me last night. I hope it wears off, I don't feel myself."  
"Hmm. I'm not sure," Obi-Wan said. Thrawn sighed and went to Cas and Gilad's quarters. He stood there, hand raised to knock.  
Grenadier appeared in the corridor beside him, carrying a tray. "Oh! Prince Thrawn! I- I didn't expect you..."  
Thrawn swallowed and stepped back to allow the chef by.  
Grenadier awkwardly shifted from foot to foot, handed Thrawn the tray, tapped on the door, and was gone.  
Gilad opened it. "Thrawn." He picked up the tray. "Come in. He's been asking to see you."  
Thrawn felt the weight again when he entered the screaming room. He gasped in pain and staggered out to the corridor again.  
Gilad's hands caught him. "Thrawn?!"  
"There's so much... I've been... hyper-sensitized..." He gasped for breath. "I'll... I'll try again, but... bring Thyme here, please?"  
"Sure. I'll get him." Gilad soon returned with the kitten.  
Thrawn took Thyme in his hands and focused. Suddenly, he simply vanished from the Force.  
The kitten climbed onto his shoulder.  
Thrawn took a deep, cleansing breath. "It's been so long, I almost forgot how to voluntarily release that talent. Very well, I'll go in now."  
He slowly went in. Cas was propped up with pillows against the headboard. His face was blank, his eyes empty. Gods he looked... lifeless.  
Thrawn approached and took his hand, wishing he had more to offer, but if he opened himself to the Force, he would be trapped in his own cycle again.  
Cas gripped his hand tightly and tugged him close to hug him.  
Thrawn accepted the embrace, returned it firmly. "I'm sorry..." It would have been fitting to cry, to feel a welling-up of pain again, but he was clear, clean, empty.  
"I don't blame you," Cas rasped.  
"You should."  
"I don't."  
"I know."  
"I couldn't ever blame my brother for trying to protect me."  
Thrawn's breath hitched, a spike like a pinprick. "Yeah, well we all know older brothers try to show off for the younger ones. They do stupid things to impress them. Things that make the situation worse."  
"That wasn't showing-off and you know it. You saved my life. That bomb would have killed me. You SAVED me, Thrawn."  
"I could have moved you with the Force from range and been at your side in a moment. I could have destroyed the bomb as it fell, but no... I had to go and push you out of the way myself."  
"You reacted. Sometimes that's all you can do."  
"But my reaction was stupid."  
"Stop. You did what you thought was best at the time."   
"But-"   
Cas kissed his cheek. "It wasn't your fault."  
Thrawn sighed, taking a shuddering laugh. "If only the rest of them could see... Could understand..."  
"Rest of them?"  
"The doctors, the captains, the Vong... What I've seen... What I've felt... I'll never undo it."  
"No, you can't undo it, all you can do is learn from it."   
"When did you get so wise?"  
Cas smirked. "Maybe it was at birth."  
He gave another strained laughed. "I'm so sorry."   
Gilad's hand rested on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," he said, echoing Cas.  
But even without the Force, they could tell, he would never quite believe it.  
"I thought I'd comfort you, not you comfort me."   
"Fate's funny. I cried since I woke up until about two hours ago. Then I asked to see you."  
"Obi-Wan told me. We went and got Vader’s son and then came here." Thrawn's neck made an odd sound as he moved it. "I need to find a CommSuite and call my father. We need to begin ripping faces off of people."  
"Save some for me if it's those monsters."  
"There'll be plenty. They're all over the place. We don't need to be invaded, don't you see? We don't need to be invaded because they're all ready here!"  
The residents of the ship banded together around the grieving couple, showering them with gifts and cards. Yet all the energy and excitement had simply been drained away from the tour.  
It was so bad that Palpatine simply canceled the rest of it, ordered the cruiser to reassign its mission to a series of drops and had the PR crew turn off their cameras. The whole thing went a good deal faster than normal without the playing to the camera.  
Matty and Mitty spent a lot of time with Cas, just snuggled up with him. It was the only time he was seemed alive. Other than that he slept most of the time, waking only when he had to. He hardly ever spoke, even to Gilad.  
Thrawn's sensitivities went back to normal within a few days, but he took advantage of his boosted powers while he had them, meditating on the threat and pursuing the future.  
He taught Obi-Wan to overcome the Ysalamsiri, and the Jedi's power joined his in searching and was a constant calming presence.  
If a few disappointed Gala-Goers were disappointed that they would not be able to purchase a dance with the prince and canceled their RSVP's, no one wanted their bitter-tasting "generosity" anyway.  
Gilad was at a loss. Somehow this felt like he was losing Cas in a different way. He knew they needed to talk about it, about what had happened. He knew it would tear his precious Sweetart apart.  
Thrawn was little help. He was as damaged as Cas and could offer no advice beyond, "We need to inspire him to move. If he just wallows... he'll die, Gilad."  
Obi-Wan was a little more helpful in telling Gilad, "Show him you understand, that you're hurting, too. Make it clear that you're here for him. Encourage him to just start with small things, normal, everyday things people do without a second thought."  
Gilad nodded, but that was harder than it sounded.  
The boy Luke was drawn to Thrawn, perhaps because of his bizarre calm and odd, off-kilter attitude. In addition, he discovered Grenadier's secret recipe for pumpkin cookies.  
Gilad sighed softly as he took the empty tea. "Oh, Cas, come back to me, honey. I can't lose you, too." There was silence.   
"It's my fault," came the quiet voice.  
"No, it's not. If anything, it's mine."  
"I wanted to leave Coruscant. If I hadn't been so selfish... she'd still be here."  
"We all wanted to get away from the capitol, honey. We all did." Gilad sighed and spread his arms. "We had to, the Emperor commanded us."  
Cas buried himself in Gilad's arms. "I felt her move, Gilad. Right before the attack," he choked.  
Gilad jumped slightly. "Oh, Sweetart..."  
Cas broke down in tears. "I felt her move! I want my baby back!"  
"I know. I know, honey. I do too..." He rocked back and forth.  
Cas cried for a long time, finally calming down. "I'm sorry, Gil. I'm sorry I've made you worry."  
"Shh... That's my job." Gilad assured him.  
There was a very slight tap at the door. Gilad lunged across the room and flung open the door before the chef could disappear. "Get in here."  
Grenadier jumped then slowly entered the room.  
He shyly looked through his lashes at Cas and then at Gilad.  
Cas looked awful and was currently mopping his face with a handkerchief. "Grenadier, this Gilad, my fiancee," he said softly, clearing his throat.  
Grenadier fidgeted, acting all thumbs, just as bad as he had before Cas went out of his way to socialize him. Then, he crossed to the bed and hugged Cas. "I miss you. I'm so sorry."  
Cas hugged him back. "I miss you, too. Thank you for helping in your own sweet way."  
Grenadier gave him a lop-sided smile that disappeared beneath his mask. "It wasn't a problem."  
Cas kissed his cheek. "It helps anyway to know you care."  
"We all do... Carnelian... Carnelian told me she wants to show you something, when you feel up to it."  
"When you see next tell her to stop by. I need to stop wallowing. It hurts so bad, but I can't keep doing this."  
Grenadier's smile faded slightly. "I will. Are you... Are you going to be okay?"  
"In time I will." He smiled softly at Gilad. "I have the best caretaker in the galaxy to love me and take care of me. I'll be okay."  
"And the rest of us as well." Thrawn pointed out, leaning on the open door.  
Cas smiled at him, and Thrawn knew that healing had started. There was life in those blue eyes again. There was hope again.  
Thrawn returned the smile. He had come to terms with the repercussions of his decisions, but... for the first time in his life, he was holding onto a lingering regret.  
The boys darted past him and snuggle up to Cas as always and beamed when he cuddled back with vigor for the first time in a long time.  
Luke, hunting for Grenadier, peeked around the door. Thrawn laid a hand on his sandy head. "Come on in, Luke."  
The older boy shuffled in. He had been told what had happened.  
Grenadier looked up and smiled at his little friend. "Cas, this is Luke Skywalker."  
"Nice to meet you, Luke. I'm Cas Taylor."  
Luke glanced up through his over-long fringe. "Hello... Grenadier told me what happened. I'm sorry." He tiptoed close. "My... They got my aunt and uncle too."  
Cas extended a hand to the boy. Luke took it and let himself be pulled into a hug.  
Carnelian blundered in, oblivious as usual, tossing a holorecorder from hand to hand. "The door was open, so I just came in."  
Thrawn glared at her, but Cas laughed. He actually laughed, and it was the best sound they had ever heard.  
"Oh, good! You're better!" She grinned and began setting up the holo recorder on the foot locker. "I just finished the crew scattershow and wanted you to see first."  
Cas smiled at her as he brushed Luke's bangs out of the boy's sky blue eyes.  
"How does the thingamajig...? No, that's the whatsit..." She babbled on, a soothing background noise. While she was struggling to get it to work, there was a knock at the door.  
"For the love of-" Thrawn started.   
"Come in," Cas said, so he shut up.  
Obi-Wan stepped in. "I sensed a disturbance." Carnelian pinched herself somehow and gave a surprised shout.  
"Carnelian what was that about?" Gilad asked.  
Carnelian sucked the tip of her thumb, glaring at the machine and jabbed angrily at its buttons. Suddenly, it flipped on. "Oh! Hey, I did it."   
Cas smiled and looked at Obi-Wan. "Hello, Master Kenobi."  
"Hello, Cas. Feeling a little better?"  
"A little yes." He kissed Matty and Mitty on the head. "I've got my boys." He ruffled Luke's hair. "And somehow got another one."  
Luke's lips twitched at the corners. With much difficulty, Carnelian got the scattershow playing. A cloud of holographic images filled the air around her and she realized she was standing in its radius.  
"Whoops! Sorry! I'll move." She quickly got out of the way.  
The pictures she had taken were lovingly arranged in colorful waves: Thrawn, pristine, holding orphans, Thrawn, a complete mess, standing in front of a new garden. Gilad, smiling gruffly. Nutmeg, sunning herself on rocks. Children smiling as they held up new toys. Grenadier showing them how to frost cupcakes. Cas surrounded by children telling them stories, Cas holding little ones, and some of everyone on the ship. Thrawn with the boys or the ysalamiri, Matty and Mitty playing with the kittens, a couple sneaky shots of Cas and Grenadier talking in the kitchen, Daniel and Cas bent over his datapad, Cas and Gilad with Gilad kissing his stomach the day she met them.  
Some of the pictures should have been impossible for her to get entirely. There was one that took place in a slightly darkened room, with Gilad holding him carefully. It was tender, sweet moment. One Cas had thought entirely private.  
Carnelian shrugged at his glare. "I don't always have the flash on and yell 'Surprise.' I'll delete it if you want me to."  
Cas sighed and shook his head. "I want copies. Of all of them."  
"You got it."  
She tossed him the thumbs up and picked up the recorder as it started to loop. "Now, how do I...?"  
Luke stepped forward and stopped it.  
"Thanks, kiddo. See you around, I have to send this to central."  
She left, and Cas leaned back. "All right, everyone. I think it's time we stop smothering him," Thrawn said.  
Obi-Wan nodded and Grenadier straightened. He gave a last little wave to Cas and trundled off to the kitchen again.  
Matty and Mitty moved to get down. "Hey, just a minute. You two are not leaving until I get goodbye kisses."  
They giggled, climbed back up, and pressed their lips to his cheeks three times a piece.  
Cas hugged them and noisily kissed their cheeks.  
Tickled and squirming, they finally got away, only for Thrawn to scoop them up, one in each arm.  
"Put them down and come give me a hug since you didn't when you came in."   
"Didn't you get enough hugs?"   
Cas gasped dramatically. "Thrawn, you can never have enough hugs."  
Thrawn laughed and gently kissed Matty's forehead, turning to nuzzle Mitty. "I'm sorry I haven't seen you two in a bit. Run along, and I'll make it up to you." He crossed to the bed and hugged Cas.  
Cas hugged him back and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm still sorry. I'd still give anything for a chance to change it. But I also realize I can't."  
"If I can stop wallowing so you can. I love you, big brother."  
"Wallowing? Me? I haven't been wallowing. I was creating a plan of attack and sensing out the crew to make sure none of them were Vong. Totally not wallowing."  
"Sure. Completely ignore me saying 'I love you' too," Cas teased, lightly pinching his cheek.  
Thrawn kissed his forehead. "But you already know I do too." He looked over at Gilad. "And I imagine someone wants his pride of place back."  
"I know, but it's nice to hear you say it."  
"I love you. Now I'm going to step back slowly and leave the room, closing the door behind me so you two can get some peace.  
"Thank you." He left, shutting the door.  
Gilad kissed Cas gently. "I hate to say it, it seems so callous, but we could have another."  
Cas sighed. "Give me some time, Gilad. I'm not ready to try again."  
"I know. I'm not either. But it's there."  
"Yeah. Just... hold me for now?"  
"Of course. Anything for you."  
The next morning Gilad woke to Cas getting out of bed.  
"Well look at you. Standing on your own two feet."  
Cas stuck his tongue out.  
Gilad laughed and snuggled back into the pillow.  
Cas leaned over to kiss and winced. "What's wrong?"   
"The incision is still tender."  
Gilad sighed and sat up. "Guess I'd better get up, then."  
"Yes please, because I need your help putting my pants on."  
Gilad took a few seconds to think about that.  
Cas smirked. "And yes you may look and touch all you want."  
"I was actually considering whether or not to laugh, but okay."  
Cas threw his pants into Gilad's face. "Jerk."  
Gilad pulled them off his head. "Okay, how should we do this?"  
Cas lay back on the edge of the bed. "Like this I guess. I don't think I should lift my legs very high yet."  
"Keydokey... Let's see... Do you think this is how Carnelian feels?"  
"What the hell made you think that?"  
"I don't know. Something about a task that I take for granted and suddenly became incredibly complex. I once saw her trying to make toast. She kept pressing the cancel button when she meant to press 'bagel.'"  
Cas giggled. "It's not hard, babe. Pull off my pajama pants and pull up my regular pants."  
"I get that. The actual execution is more difficult. Let me distract myself so I can do it."  
Cas grinned. "It's not like you've never pulled pants off me."  
"OFF, yes. ON, no."  
"You're doing the same thing only backwards... and leaving my underwear on me."  
"Thank you, Einstein." Gilad grumbled, working the legs over his feet.  
"You're welcome, cupcake."   
"You're distracting me."   
"Am I?"  
"Yes. Okay. Stand up, and we'll pull them up the rest of the way."  
Cas held his hands out to him. "Give a guy a lift?"  
Gilad took the hands in his own and pulled slowly.  
Cas straightened and kissed his nose. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
They went to breakfast together and Cas noticed that Carnelian was standing beside the toast machine, staring at it in a melancholy.  
He giggled, and everyone in the mess hall realized he was there.  
Carnelian's head snapped around so fast he was afraid she might have hurt herself. "CAS!"  
Silence followed her yell as all eyes turned to him. "Uh... hi?"  
Someone, a random crewmember, began clapping.  
The clapping grew until everyone was clapping. Cas blushed deeply.  
Thrawn smiled and shook his head. He stopped his own hands and raised his voice. "All right, settle down now."  
The clapping died away, and a blushing Cas slid into a seat on Mitty's other side.  
Carnelian walked over, chattering something about being happy to see him. Thrawn gave Luke a look and flicked his eyes towards her.  
The boy redirected her with offers to show her how to better work her camera and recorder, and Cas smiled. "I don't mind her, Thrawn."  
"I know, but she can be a bit much some days."  
"It's her charm." Gilad kissed Cas's hair. "I'll get breakfast."  
Grenadier beat him to it, carrying two plates loaded with eggs, bacon, and waffles.  
"That looks delicious, Grenadier," Cas said.  
Grenadier grinned and reached into his pocket for a small jar he had been keeping hidden. "The very last of it."  
Cas accepted the jar of Marion Blackberry jam.  
"Thank you."  
Grenadier smiled. "I've been saving that since the rest of the jars were eaten. Make sure it disappears, or everyone else will get jealous." He smiled awkwardly. "I don't want them to think I only love a few of them."  
Cas giggled and tucked it away in Gilad's jacket pocket since he didn't have a pocket.  
Grenadier bowed to Thrawn and beat a hasty retreat from the crowded mess.  
Cas leaned over and stole the eggs off Gilad's fork. "Yeah, you're feeling better," he said as the boys laughed.  
Thrawn looked over at Matty and Mitty. "This trip hasn't been very much fun for you two, has it?"  
They shook their heads.  
"Oh, well. The best laid plans of mice and men gang aftly go awry. Tell you what, when we get home, I'll take you to see the new wing of the aquarium."  
"Yay!" Cas smiled at them. "Halloween's coming up, too, Thrawn."  
"Well, they're already going to be absolutely spoiled for Halloween." Thrawn rolled his eyes and finished his sausages.  
"Are you gonna dress up, Cas?" Matty asked. "I dunno. What should I dress up in?" "A dress," Gilad said with a smirk.  
Thrawn choked on his pribb juice.  
The boys exchanged looks and grinned. "Yeah, a dress!"  
Thrawn glared at Gilad over their heads.  
His friend just smiled. "Okay. What color dress?" Cas asked, taking it all instride.  
"Blue!"  
"Purple!"  
"What do you think, Thrawn?" Cas asked.  
Thrawn choked again. "I must have heard something wrong. Repeat the question?"  
"What color dress do you think I should wear for Halloween?"  
"Don't ask me things like that. All of my costumes involve me crafting an illusion and wandering the neighborhoods in civvies, pretending to be a normal citizen."  
"We should have a party!" Matty said. "Yeah! A Halloween party! With lots of candy and dancing and... and... a costume contest!" Mitty agreed.  
Thrawn groaned. "Whatever happened to popcorn balls in front of a roaring fire?"  
"Tell you what, boys, when we get home we'll see what the Emperor thinks," Cas said. Thrawn groaned again. His father would side with the boys. And likely go farther overboard than either.


	29. Halloween

Home again, and plans were put in place for the party. Daniel and Cas spent hours discussing his dress, and Gilad was left completely out of the loop, his fiancee insisting it be a surprise.

Thrawn was surprised by how little he had to deal with the whole thing. His father had assured him that he would take care of everything, allowing Thrawn to go on with his own fixation: Ripping faces off of Vong imposters.

Gilad came home one day to see Daniel pointing and gesturing with some picture on his datapad. "And you know who can do my make-up that way?" 

"Absolutely. Sugar, you Agent won't be able to take his eyes off you... or keep his hands off you."

"That won't be hard."

They jumped and scrambled to turn off the datapad. "When did you get home, babe?"

"Just now. Thrawn is climbing the walls at the Palace, Palpatine is actually making him put some effort into his costume. At the same time, they're taking some pretty huge deliveries and stormtroopers are carving jack o lanterns. There's gunk everywhere, so I came home early."

"Oh wow." 

"So make-up?" 

"Well I want my costume to be good."

Gilad rolled his eyes. "Am I going to be able to recognize you?"

"Maybe."

He groaned and walked into the bedroom to put the finishing touch on his own costume, which he had in fact shown to Cas and not surrounded with childishly melodramatic secrecy.

As Halloween at last rolled around Cas came home with Daniel and a purple Twi'lek woman he introduced as Ora, who was going to do his make-up and hair. Gilad changed in the guest bathroom then waited for Cas. Ora left first, followed shortly be Danel. A soft rustle of fabric behind him. "You can look now."

He turned around. Cas stood there in a floor length dress that reminded him of fire. It began as white along the top and flowed down into yellow, orange, red, and finally black at the very bottom, the colors flowing together so well he was almost sure if he stared long enough they would begin to move like real flames. The sleeves were tasteful pieces of translucent silk colored the same way as the dress. His bangs were slicked back and held down by expertly hidden barrettes, and the rest of his hair was twisted up elegantly. His blush was subtle, showing off his features just right, his lips shimmered a deep red, and his eye shadow mimicked the dress, making his dark blue eyes pop and stand out.

Suddenly, Gilad's long-coated steam-punk pirate costume felt a bit lazy, no matter how much detail he had painstakingly added to the coat.

He just stared, his mouth hanging open. "Gilad? What's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"I love it. What is it? It's gorgeous."

Cas give a twirl. Gods he was like a dancing flame.

Gilad stared like a stunned carp.

Cas came closer, swaying his hips, the dress flowing beautifully around his legs. His eyeshadow really did mimic the dress, going diagonally up his eye lids, now that he could see it better. The blush was a dusty red that went perfectly, and his lips... deep shimmering red. He needed to do something to thank Ora.

Thrawn, Mitty, and Matty burst in through the front door. "Trick or treat!"

Gilad whipped around, revealing Cas to the trio.

Thrawn's jaw dropped and he fell over backwards.

The boys stared. "Woooow," they chorused.

Thrawn sighed and got up off the floor. He was wearing his patented lazy costume and crossed his arms. "Of course."

Gilad stared. "I thought the Emperor made you make a proper costume."

"He did. I just didn't wear it." 

Cas smiled. "Well the boys approve. What do you think, Thrawn?"

Thrawn sighed. "You look like... something, that's for sure. If you weren't here, I wouldn't know you from adam."

Cas took Gilad's arm, moving close. He smelled like sandalwood.

Gilad gulped hard.

Thrawn rolled his eyes, gathering up spilled candy into the duffel he had had over one shoulder. "Come on, boys. I think we have enough candy. Let's go home."

"A few more houses?"

"A few then we need to go for the party." 

"Yay!" 

They left, and Gilad put an arm around Cas. He froze and cautiously ran his fingers over that spot. "Cas." 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you... wearing a corest?" 

Cas smirked and gazed at him from half-mast eyes. "Yes."

Gilad groaned deep in his throat. "You're absolutely evil."

Cas grinned and leaned to his ear. "And lace panties," he purred.

"You know, more villains should take lessons from you."

Cas smirked and pressed against him for a moment. "Come on, bear. We should get going."

Gilad growled, following him to the speeder.

He was going to be miserable thinking of what Cas wore under that dress and not be able to see and touch until much later. Cas gave him a smoldering look before slipping into the passenger's seat.

Gilad firmly took the yoke and began driving towards the palace.

He landed, and Cas moved to get out. He reached over and yanked his teasing little Sweetart into a kiss.

They kissed for a long time and, for once, Thrawn didn't pass by, gagging.

Gilad firmly but gently bit Cas's bottom lip, drawing a pleasured whimper from him. "Gods, you're such a tease," he growled.

Cas murmured. "Would you love me if I wasn't?"

"Of course I would. I love you so much it drives me crazy."

"But I wouldn't be me. Now come on, there are other people coming."

Cas got out and brushed any wrinkles from his dress as Gilad came around to take his arm again. The agent nipped his ear. "MIne," he whispered.

"Yours." He responded. "Come on. Let's see if Thrawn and the boys beat us."

They entered the ballroom, and Gilad immediately knew that many guests were eying Cas.

He growled and bristled as children rushed back and forth, playing various party games.

Thrawn and the boys were nowhere to be seen. A few houses had turned into a few dozen.

They went to greet the Emperor, and Gilad slid a possessive arm around his fiancee.

The Emperor was wearing a medieval robe and a heavy crown with a sword strapped to his side. "Gilad, Cas. So good to see you."

They bowed. 

The Emperor laughed. "Shouldn't you curtsy, Cas?"

Cas giggled and did so.

Carnelian came out of nowhere, took a picture, and ran off again. She looked like she was on a sugar high and drunk at the same time.

"Oh boy," Cas muttered.

The Emperor pointed out a basket of dance cards for Cas and continued on his way.

Cas tied one to his wrist then made his way to the drink table, selecting a cup of juice. Gilad was speaking with Daniel when he glanced over to see young Lord Hunter Varagos speaking with Cas. Hunter was a little taller than Gilad with short, dark auburn hair, brilliant green eyes, and the features that made both men and women swoon. He gestured to Cas's wrist, still speaking, and Cas allowed him to write his name on the dance card.

Gilad growned his teeth again. "This is fine. I'm fine. I'm going to kill the punk."

Daniel grabbed him and steered him away. "Calm down, Gilad. You know how Cas feels about you."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!"

"You just threatened to kill him. That's not fine, my friend."

"I could start with you. What were you two thinking making him look like that?"

"He asked us to."

"So? Aren't there limits? Can't you ever say 'hey, maybe you shouldn't do that!'"

"We thought it was a good idea. He was so excited about it, Gilad. You know how long it's been since he's been that excited."

"I know..." But Gilad glanced over his shoulder at the crowd surrounding him. "But he's attracting all the wrong people."

"He can take care of himself, and the Emperor will know if something's wrong before anyone else."

"Yeah, yeah... I think maybe I should have some juice..." He caught a few young ladies gossiping and sneaking glances at him. "And maybe give him a taste of his own medicine."

Daniel groaned. This would end badly he just knew it.

Fortunately, Mitty and Matty raced over to Gilad.

"Gilad! Gilad!"

"Boys! Where's Thrawn?"

"Dunno. Went to change costumes."

"Ah, I see." 

Meanwhile Hunter had led Cas out to the dance floor and gracefully dancing him around. "I must say, were you not already taken I would be pursuing you," the young Lord said.

"Indeed. I'll take that as a compliment, and I'm glad you know your boundaries."

"Of course. I would never go after another person's intended. However, I must warn you that not all are like that."

"I've noticed." Cas looked around. "I hope Gilad isn't getting the wrong ideas."

"I apologize if he does and will help you clear up the matter if need be." 

"Thank you, my Lord. You are very kind."

Grenadier arranged miniature apple bites on a tray in front of the caramel pot.

"Grenadier." 

He turned. "Hello, Gilad. What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter. Nothing at all. What's on the menu?"

The chef eyed him for a moment then shrugged. "Miniature apple bites and caramel, spider cupcakes, witch's brew punch, apple cider, pumpkin pie, and pumpkin bread."

"Anything for adults?"

He gestured to a larger cauldron bowl. "Spiced hot apple cider is the only thing specifically for the adults. I haven't brought everything out yet. I also have bat shaped butter buscuits, vegetables, cat shaped crackers, and cheese slices."

"Need a hand?"

"Yes, thank you." Gilad followed, stoutly trying to ignoring what was happening behind him. Cas was carefully eating a piece of pumpkin bread when he was approached by another young Lord.

Young Lord Carm was used to getting his way and had the money and looks to generally succeed.

"Hello," Cas greeted politely.

"Hello. I don't believe I've seen you before."

"I tend to be in the shadows more. My name is Cas Taylor."

"I see. I am Lord Cam. May I take one of your dances?"

"Certainly, my Lord," Cas said, offering his card.

Lord Cam filled in the next dance. "Ah, and it begins. Care to join me?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure."

Gilad came back out with a tray of crackers in hand. "I hope Cas saved the next dance-"

He snarled, slamming the tray down onto the table.

Grenadier sighed in protest. "There goes the arrangement."

He let go. "Sorry, Grenadier."

"It's all right. I'm sorry Cas is dancing with someone else." He sighed. "If... If you really want to dance... I suppose I could dance with you?"

"What? Are you sure you'd be comfortable with that?"

Grenadier rubbed his mask. "I... Cas said I should get out of my comfort zone."

"I don't think he meant by freaking yourself out, but if you want to we can wait for the next dance since this one already started," Gilad said kindly.

"All right. I... I used to love dancing."

"Well then you'll get to do it again." He smiled. 

"Agent Pellaeon." 

Gilad turned. "Lord Hunter." 

Hunter looked awkward and held out Cas's engagement ring. "I apologize, Agent. It appears his ring caught on my sleeve, and neither of us realized it. When I realized it was there he was already dancing."

"Oh. Oh, dear." Gilad took it. "Thank you, Lord Hunter."

"Of course. Again, I apologize."

"It wasn't your fault, I don't think." Gilad put it into a pouch on his belt. "Why would you take it off of him and then give it back to me?"

"I didn't realize it was stuck on my sleeve until he had already started dancing with Lord Cam. I was about to go interrupt when I saw you over here."

"Exactly. Thank you. I'll return it to him when I get a chance." He looked over at the apple bob. "For now, I think I'll go join the fun."

Hunter smiled and walked away. Cam eyed the beauty in his arms.

Gilad growled and stomped off to play with the kids.

Daniel joined Grenadier. "We need to watch them or this could end really badly," he told the chef.

Grenadier nodded, keeping his eyes on the cheese tray. "Whose dumb idea was it to dress him up like that?"

"His."

Grenadier groaned. "I hoped I could blame it on you."

"I kinda wish you could."

Carnelian trotted over. "Cheese?"

Daniel took some. "Thanks." 

Cam smiled charmingly. "I have to say, Cas Taylor, you are the most stunning person I have ever met." 

"You flatter me, my Lord."

Gilad kept his eyes on the apples in the cauldron. Mitty was floundering with his hood, as a forest elf, he was dressed in his green hood and cloak and not taking it off even to bend over the water.

He smiled, shaking his head at the boy.

Mitty came up with his sharp, long teeth dug into an apple.

"Good job, Mitty."

Mitty pumped his hands in the air and bit through the apple. He ran off to the prize table to add the apple to his points.

Gilad chuckled as he watched him. Meanwhile Cam spun Cas around. "I mean it. You're very beautiful." 

Cas blushed lightly. "Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself, my Lord."

His hands wandered to the small of his back. "I'm glad you think so."

Gilad spotted the wandering hands and turned away. The dance was almost over. Where was Grenadier?

The chef emerged with another tray of food, and Gilad made his way towards him. "My Lord, please," Cas said, pulling Cam's hand back up.

"Ah. I see. I apologize." Hard to get, then.

"Apology accepted." 

They continued to dance. "May I trouble you for a second dance? Without the wandering hands." 

Cas hesitated then relented. "Very well, my Lord."

Gilad spotted Cas with Cam, filling out a second slot on the dance card. He sighed heavily and approached Grenadier. The next dance was a tango: His favorite. He hoped Grenadier was good at it.

The chef proved to be an excellent dancer and was clearly enjoying himself. Gilad smiled. It was sort of worth it to see the shy man smile so happily. 

Cas wasn't having as much fun. The tango was a sensual dance, and Cam was using that to his advantage. Cas didn't know what was just part of the dance and what was accidental or intentional touching. "Forgive me, my Lord. I am in need of a drink." 

"An excellent idea. As apologies for making you uncomfortable in any way I will get it for you." 

Cas sat down and gratefully accept the cut of apple cider, the cold non-alcoholic kind. He was walking by Daniel a few minutes later. "Where are you going?" 

"The garden for some air. The noise is giving me a headache."

Grenadier was stolen off for a dance by Carnelian afterwards and Gilad looked around for Cas. He spotted Cam following him out into the garden.

He frowned. Cas sat on a bench as dizziness set in. Cam's appearance confirmed his fears. "You drugged me, you piece of shit."

"How can you accuse me of such foul deception?"

"Because I know what it feels like to be drugged, and you're the last person who handled anything I swallowed."

Lord Cam sauntered over to Cas. "Mm... What a tempestuous life you lead to know such things. Tell me more."

"Ever hear of the Phantom Hunters?"

"No, I can't say I have. Are they a shockball team?"

"Bounty Hunters, among the best."

"Fascinating. I don't associate with such scum."

"Guess you do now. I am one."

"Such allegations from such a lovely flower fall on deaf ears."

"You do this you won't walk away alive."

"I like to live dangerously, my femme fatale."

"Even if it means pissing off the Emperor himself."

"The Emperor and my father have been friends for years."

"He won't let this stand. Thrawn won't. My fiancee certainly won't."

"Where are these protectors you speak of? The Imperial Prince isn't here and what kind of fiancée are you if you've somehow managed to lose your own promise band?"

Cas's gaze shot to his hand, his face going pale.

Cam smirked and held up his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't take it."

"I'll see burn for this," Cas growled as Cam drew closer.

"Indeed."

Fingers stroked his cheek. "Such a beautiful boy." Cas bit him.

Carnelian and Grenadier walked out into the garden. Carnelian swarmed Lord Cam, flashing her camera in his face and Grenadier drew Cas away.

Gilad appeared moments later, furious, with an equally furious Palpatine.

Carnelian kept up a steady stream of trash-talk as she continued to take picture after picture. "Not so tough now, huh? I'll teach you to pick on people your own size!"

"That is enough," Palpatine said, stepping forward. She backed off. The old Sith gazed at the young Lord. "Lord Cam, care to explain yourself?"

"I-"

"Speak, boy!" he snapped.

"I have nothing to say."

"Oh. Perhaps a wise choice, perhaps not. You will not even attempt to defend your actions." 

Cas, from Grenadier's arms, sneered. "Tell me why, you bastard!"

He stared at Cas and pressed his lips closed.

A very tall, red dragon stepped out into the courtyard. "What's going on out here?"

"He drugged me and was going to rape me!"

The dragon's head swiveled towards Cam and they eyes appeared to smoke, lighting up an unholy red.

"Hold. It is not your place," Palpatine told his son.

Thrawn nodded. He leaned forwards and whispered, light as a zephyr. "You're dead." Then, he got out of Pelleaon's way.

Gilad stalked towards Cam.

The lord had the good sense to be afraid.

The first blow came so fast he didn't see it. He hit the ground, his jaw screaming in pain.

Gilad pummeled him mechanically. Carnelian raised her camera, Grenadier reached over and put a hand on the lens. She nodded and let it hang on its strap.

Cas slipped from the chef's arms and lay a hand on Gilad's back. "Enough," he said even as he struggled to stay upright.

Gilad growled and straightened. "We need to get you an anti-toxin. Come on. Thrawn, your turn."

Thrawn kicked Cam once in the jaw and summoned the guard.

Gilad picked up Cas and took him to the palace medbay.

The physicians on stand-by had him straightened out in no time. They had seen it all before.

"Come on, Sweetart. Lets get you home."

They passed above the ballroom as they left, spotting Thrawn easily in the eye-catching costume, dancing with Carnelian. A few feet away, Grenadier had taken a break from his duties to dance with Mitty, carefully balanced on his hip.


	30. Flip-Flop

Once home Cas sat on the couch and buried his face in his hands.  
Gilad sat beside him and rubbed his back.  
He was trembling.  
"He was a pig." Gilad bit out. "And I was an idiot. I'm sorry."  
"Gil, do you remember when I told you that you were my first?"   
"Yes."   
"I lied."  
"Huh?" Gilad looked over at him.  
"You were the first one that I wanted. I was drugged and raped before."  
"Then I was your first. Maybe not physically, but that doesn't matter."  
Gilad sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It wasn't your fault."  
"I... I was fourteen."  
Gilad was silent. Then, he hugged him. "There's a slot for another name or two on my bucket list."  
"Seran killed him when he and some others found me."  
"I owe your foster father another bouquet for his grave."  
"It wasn't the worst of it. I was captured with another Phantom my age. Her name was Molly. I had to watch him rape her. She... she killed herself later."  
"It still wasn't your fault."  
Cas sighed as he pulled himself together. "Is there time for one more dance?"  
Gilad stood up and put on a tango. "Always."  
They moved flawlessly together, lost in each other. Gilad danced them right into the bedroom, and Cas kissed him. "So, my big, protective bear, how about a look at those lace panties I'm wearing?"  
"Oh, you have no idea how much I'd like that."  
"Unzip me?" He unzipped and dress and let it slide to the floor. The corset was very flattering, a pale ivory color that looked beautiful against Cas's skin. He let his eyes linger then go down. Oh gods. Sheer, black lace.  
He gently lowered Cas to the bed and began kissing him all over.  
"Do you have an idea what you do to me?"   
Cas grinned. "I have some idea."  
Gilad growled and claimed his lips again.  
Thrawn approached Mitty, bowing. "May I have this dance?"  
Mitty giggled and grabbed his hand.  
Thrawn scooped him into the air and balanced him on his hip, smiling down at the small child.  
He giggled again. "Spin me, Thrawn!"  
Thrawn spun him about the dance floor, tapping his heel at each rotation.  
The boy giggled.  
Thrawn bent his head close to Mitty's and planted a kiss at his hairline.  
Across the dance floor, Grenadier danced with Carnelian, elegant in motion.  
Daniel watched his friends with a smile, Matty dozing against his shoulder.  
The Emperor watched in consternation. Why was Grenadier dancing with his son's fiancée?"  
Thrawn pirouetted Carnelian nearby.  
Palpatine shook his head and went to collect the sleeping Matty.  
Matty grumbled as he was transferred from arm to arm, but didn't wake.  
Thrawn watched his father leave with Matty. Mitty was starting to yawn as well.  
"Maybe it's time for you to go to bed, darling."  
"Wanna... see the costume... contest..."  
"You're falling asleep already, Mitty. It's bedtime."  
"I can stay awake a little longer..."  
He yawned broadly.  
"I doubt that. Come on. Matty's being put to bed, too."  
Mitty sighed and laid a head on his shoulder. "Okay... Can I say good night to the Emperor?"  
"Yes. He's putting Matty to bed."   
"Oh, okay."  
The Emperor looked up as Grenadier carried Mitty in. Then, he noticed the difference in height between the two men. "Really? You and Grenadier switched clothes?"  
The chef chuckled and nodded. Mitty was half-asleep and let Palpatine take him.  
"Good night... sir..." He hugged the Emperor and fell asleep.  
"Good night, little one," Palpatine said, tucking him in next to Matty.  
Thrawn sat down gently on the edge of the bed, looking down at the two. "Darlings. All worn out and full of sweets."  
"Children are like that on Halloween and any holiday that give them lots of sugar."  
Thrawn chuckled. "I don't remember anything like this. I'm almost jealous."  
"You're like that now."  
Thrawn smiled. "I half-expected you to make a comment about the incident when I had too many sweets."  
"There is nothing I could say that your friends have not already said."  
He sighed. "I hope Cas is okay."  
"I kept some focus on him."   
"And?"   
"I had to stop focusing very quickly."  
Thrawn grinned. Palpatine pretended to be disgusted.  
"We have to do something about the people who keep wanting to hurt him. The Vong, Night Hatchets, members of our own court..."  
Palpatine nodded. "We must do something to secure better safety for him. He may not appear like it, but that boy is fagile.:  
"And the Vong are becoming an increasing threat. For every operative I cut down, a dozen more seem to spring up."  
"Hmm. They are quite the problem."  
Thrawn sighed, shoulders slumping. "Obi-Wan said that he noticed a pattern to their attacks the last time I saw him."  
"Oh? What pattern did he find?"  
"When they attack Force Users, they try to take them alive. Everyone else is obviously, deliberately killed."  
"That does not bode well."  
"What could they be doing?"  
"I am not sure, my son. Time will only tell if this well spell our detruction."  
Thrawn looked down, sighing. "It's hard too hope in the face of all this. Let's go back to our guests. We shouldn't neglect our duties."  
As they left, a pair of green eyes slid open, flicked about worriedly and closed again.


	31. My Little Kitten

Cas woke the next morning and stretched like a cat, groaning softly. "Mmm. What a pretty kitty," Gilad said. Cas smiled and meowed.   
Gilad laughed and stroked Cas's ears.  
He purred and rolled onto his side like a cat.  
Gilad rubbed his tummy and tickled gently.  
He giggled softly, squirming away.  
Gilad pursued, tickling at his "paws."  
Cas laughed and with surprising agility, jumped to the floor on all fours. He meowed again, and when Gilad stood rubbed against his legs.  
Gilad laughed. "Cas, you're being silly." He stroked his spine, languid and teasing.  
Cas arched into the touch, purring.  
Gilad flopped to the floor beside him and lavished attention on his back.  
Cas shivered, purring. "Does my pretty kitty like that?" He meowed, pressing against Gilad.  
Gilad laughed and rolled onto his back.  
Cas rolled onto his side and purred when Gilad began rubbing his tummy again,. "What a silly kitty, enjoying a tummy-rub."  
Cas rubbed his face into Gilad's knee.  
Thrawn walked. "I've been calling- nevermind!"  
Gilad laughed at the look on his face. "If you don't want to see things, you should sense ahead!"  
"How have you not learned that by now?" Cas added.  
Thrawn shrugged. "When I get in a hurry, I forget."  
"Then you're a hurry a lot. Now shoo."  
He hurried out, shouting over his shoulder that he, Matty, and Mitty would be watching Halloween movies if they wanted to join them.  
Cas draped himself over Gilad and resumed purring. He smiled. "Should I get my kitty some pretty ears and a pretty tail?" His eyes brightened at that.  
"Really? That really gets you going? Okay, why not."  
"I just want to be silly today, babe."  
"To be honest, me too." Gilad crawled over and tickled him. "Let's find a sun spot and curl up."  
"Do I not get ears and a tail?"   
He smiled. "Okay. I'll get you some."   
Cas kissed him. "Lets just be silly, play, and forget the world outside the apartment exsists."  
"And make sure we lock the door, or Thrawn will barge in again."  
"Good idea."   
Pellaeon dressed and made his way to the nearest costume store. He began browsing the cat costumes.  
There was a variety of belted tails and ears on sale.  
A worker asked if he needed help, but when Gilad said he was looking for his fiancee the man immediately suggested he look in the 'adult section'. He wasn't sure that was a good idea.  
It wasn't. He walked out a bit later looking slightly sick.  
Today was meant to be innocent, fun, and playful. Teasing touches sure, but not what those... things... required. He finally selected a velvety soft set of black ears and a matching tail with a soft lined belt that wouldn't rub Cas's skin if it went over his underwear.  
The soft fabric almost felt like kitten's fur.  
Cas was curled up on the couch when he got home.  
Right in the middle of a lovely sun patch.  
Gilad just looked at him for a long moment. Relaxed and at peace. He was so beautiful.  
Cas stretched and sighed. "Come on, Gilad. Don't just stare."  
"I can't help it, Sweetart. You're beautiful." "Sure, with my scars bared to the world."  
Gilad chuckled and pressed his face into his neck. "I've already given you my opinion on these."  
"Now then, I've got something for you." He held up the ears and tail. Cas immediately perked up.  
He was a sweet picture with the tail and ears.  
"Such a pretty little kitty." Cas meowed happily and rubbed against his legs.  
Gilad offered him a ball of yarn.  
He rolled it, and Cas was after it in a flash.  
Gilad smiled sitting on the floor and tugging at the yarn.  
Cas played for a few minutes more then snuggled up to Gilad, purring.  
Gilad stroked him and held him in his arms.  
Cas purred until his stomach growled.  
"What does a kitty want to eat?"  
Cas smirked. "Feed me like we feed Thyme."   
"With milk?"   
"How about a protein shake?"  
"All right." Gilad pulled out the spare baby bottle and began putting it together.  
Thyme watched, fascinated by his humans' strange behavior.  
The lizard clung to his small tree and squeaked for their attention. Was this an extra meal?  
Gilad chuckled and fixed Thyme's breakfast, too. He sat on the floor and both Cas and Thyme scampered over to him.  
Thyme climbed on Cas's head to suckle.  
Discovering that Cas had to tilt his head, the kitten changed tactics and sat on Gilad's knee instead. They finished around the same time, and Cas nuzzled Gilad, purring in contentment.  
Thyme stared down at Cas like it didn't recognize him. He looked at Gilad and squeaked.  
Gilad chuckled and stroked them both.  
Thyme made a noise that sounded like it wondered if the world was going mad and scampered to the sun spot to watch from the couch.  
Cas rolled onto his back and stretched out completely.  
Gilad rubbed his tummy.  
Cas sighed happily and began purring.  
Gilad felt like adding his own voice to it all. "Who's a happy kitty?"  
He meowed with a bit of a purr at the beginning.  
This general cycle continued for a long time.  
Evening found them on the cough, Cas draped over his lap, purring as Gilad was once again rubbing his tummy. The agent had no idea why Cas loved having his tummy rubbed so much but it was cute.  
Gilad listened to Cas's purring as it softened into sleepy mumuring  
Suddenly a strange look came over Cas's face. "Sweetart?" He sneezed and fell off the couch.  
Gilad laughed so hard, he ended up joining him on the floor.  
Cas sat up and removed the ears and tail. He still looked fairly relaxed, but most importantly to Gilad, he looked happy.  
Gilad kissed his forehead. "Playtime's over?"  
"It doesn't have to be, but my head and waist itch where they were."  
"Don't worry. It was fun while it lasted."  
Cas kissed him. "It's not like we can't do it again."  
Gilad laughed. "You wouldn't get bored of crawling around and purring all day?"  
"I didn't say we'd do it often, for one of those days we just want to forget the world and forget we're adults."  
"That sounds enjoyable. Though Thyme might disagree."  
Cas laughed. "I know, poor boy. He was so confused he just gave up on us and stay in his tree."  
They both looked up at the kitten and laughed at its expression.  
Cas grew serious. "But we do need to have an adult conversation, babe."  
"Certainly. Shall we get dressed?"  
"Maybe not."   
He raised a brow. "Cas?"   
Blue eyes met his. "Gilad,... I'm ready to try again."  
Gilad smiled. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I want this, Gil. I want it so much it hurts sometimes."  
"Then we'll try again. We won't let anything hurt this one."  
He framed Cas's face in his hands. "I won't let anyone hurt you."  
Cas smiled. "Come on, Bear. Let's do this."


	32. Mistake

It wasn't long before word that they had started trying again spread to their friends.  
Grenadier brought them another cake.  
Thrawn and Palpatine increased security at their apartment building and scanned Cas with the Force weekly for signs of new life. Late November Palpatine and Cas were watching Mitty and Matty when the Emperor sensed the flicker of new life.  
He sent a mental dig to Thrawn.  
*Yes, Father?*  
*Take a look at the person beside me.*  
Thrawn reached out and sense the tiny flicker of life.  
A rush of joy and relief like tiny sparkles ran through the Force and Luke's mental presence lit up with interest.  
Obi-Wan sent a mental question, as he was currently on planet and training with Luke. He too was soon sensing the flutter of life and relayed the news to Luke. A hand on Palpatine's should brought him back to the present. "Your Majesty, are you all right?" Cas asked.  
"Hmm? Oh, just resting. Thrawn's gotten himself into a sticky situation and is projecting."  
Thrawn broadcasted outrage.  
Cas laughed. "That sounds like him."  
Thrawn pointed that outrage at Cas again. Luke giggled. His meditations had opened him to the communications from the two juggernauts.  
Cas, however, could not feel Thrawn's anger.   
*Father, tell him!*  
*No. This is amusing.*  
*But it's not fair to him.*  
*Of course it's fair. Do you think ordinary people wish they had the Force to tell them every single thing? There is such a thing as suspense.*  
*KIlljoy!*  
Palpatine chuckled.  
"What's happened now?"  
"He's just irritated with me." Cas smiled. He remained blissfully unaware until he began to get sick at 6 weeks. Gilad woke to Cas running to the bathroom, He winced as he heard him throw up, sat up, ready to go to him if needed. A few minutes later he heard Cas start crying.  
He leapt up and went to him. "Cas, what's wrong?"  
He rushed in. Cas was curled on the floor, holding a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test.  
He crossed to the window, put his head out and bellowed. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"  
He ran back and embraced Cas, who clung to him, crying tears of joy.  
He was crying too.  
That was how Thrawn found them when he came in.  
"Did you finally find out?"  
The next thing he knew he was flat on his back with an aching jaw. "You knew and you didn't tell me?!" Cas screeched at him.  
"It was Father's idea!"  
Cas stormed out, completely not caring that he was still in his pajamas.   
"Maybe you better warn the Emperor," Gilad suggested.  
Thrawn sent a mental message, flinching. "I knew that wouldn't be a good idea."  
"Too late now."   
He nodded. *Father, watch yourself. Cas is pissed, and I'm pretty sure he wants to rip your head off.*  
The Emperor sighed. *Apparently suspense and the enjoyment of discovery is overrated these days.*  
*Can you blame him after what happened?*  
*I suppose not.* He looked up as Cas came in. "Ah, Cas. Congratulations on the little ones."  
Cas froze. "Ones?"  
The Emperor was careful to keep the desk between them. "Thrawn wanted to be the one to tell you: You're carrying twins."  
Tears filled Cas's eyes, and he sank into extra chair.  
The Emperor handed him a handkerchief and a glass of sparkling water. "Do you want to know their sexes?"  
"Yes, please."  
"It's a boy and a girl. The girl is just a little bit older than the boy."  
Cas reached out and took the old man's hand. "Your Majesty, would you... considering acting as their grandfather?"  
The Emperor smiled, clapped his hands together, and gravity reversed for him. He ended up on the ceiling.  
Cas looked up at him. "So that's where Thrawn gets that."  
"Of course. He takes a lot after me."  
He came back down then doubled over from a punch to the stomach. "That's for not telling me sooner."  
"Holy carp, Cas! I'm an old man!"  
Cas sat him down with gentle hands this time and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for telling me about the twins."  
"You're welcome. Give a moment." He reached over and tapped out a message to someone.  
Thrawn and Gilad arrived in the meantime, Thrawn sporting a fantastic bruise on his jaw.  
"He got you first, I see?"  
"Flattened me. He manage to get you?"  
"Took me by surprise as I came down off the ceiling."  
Cas smirked. "I just waited for him to drop his guard."  
"He cheated!"  
"You're a Sith Lord."  
"Besides, Your Majesty, to survive I couldn't always fight fair. I learned to fight dirty." He went to Gilad. "Did Thrawn tell you, Gil?"  
Thrawn shook his head. "No, and before he faints, can I ask something?"  
"What?"  
"You were specifying a specific role for me in Evelyn's life... I wondered if you have given thought to these two's godparents..."  
"Two?" Gilad squeaked. Cas kissed his nose. "We're having twins, Gilad."  
He fainted.  
Cas sighed. "We still want you as godfather, Thrawn. You and Grenadier," Cas said as he shook Gilad awake.  
Thrawn squealed and vanished.  
Gilad woke up. "Okay now, babe?"  
Gilad looked up to where Thrawn was doing flips and somersaults on the ceiling.  
"I think so? Looking at Thrawn I'm not so sure."  
Cas looked up. "Get off the ceiling! You're scaring Gilad!"  
"Yes, sir!" Thrawn yelped, coming back down. He had a temper, but he was certain Cas outdid him in actual temper. His looked worse due to the Force.  
Grenadier came in carrying a tray of eclairs. "I had a sudden urge to make several dozens of these. Anyone want them?"  
Cas shot Thrawn a look.  
Thrawn looked innocent. "Thanks, Grenadier."  
He set them down. "Grenadier, I have a question for you," Cas said.  
Grenadier blinked. "Well... I had one for you too... You first?"  
"Gilad and I are expecting twins, and we were wondering if you would consider being a second godfather."  
There was a thump as Grenadier fainted.  
Cas rushed to wake him.  
When he came to, he looked like he had just woken up. "Where am I? What just happened?"  
Cas repeated himself.  
Grenadier let his head fall back to the carpet and stared upwards for a long time.  
Thrawn bent over him. "I think you broke him."  
"Grenadier?"  
Grenadier focused on his face. "Certainly."  
Cas smiled brilliantly at him. "What was your question?"  
Grenadier sat up. "I forgot."  
Cas chuckled and stood up. Thrawn helped the chef to his feet.  
"I'll remember by the time I finish the cake." He trundled off.  
Gilad and Cas went back home, and Cas squealed as Gilad pinned him to the wall, kissing his breath away.  
"I'm going to be a father, we're going to be parents, it's all so wonderful!"  
"Oh, Gilad, twins. A boy and a girl."  
"Two of everything in pink and blue. At least we only have to make one shopping trip for all successive generations."  
"Seran once told me his people had the father name the daughters and the mother name the sons. I'd like to do that."   
"I'll pick her first name and you pick her middle, then you pick his first name and I'll pick his middle name. How's that, honey?"   
Cas kissed him. "Perfect, bear."  
"Lets start with the girl," Cas said.  
"Eglantine!"  
Cas's eyebrows raised. "What? Babe, I can't even pronounce that."  
"Eg-lan-tyn." Gilad sighed and thought. "Moire?"  
"Moire Hmm... Lets see. Moire Faye?"  
"Lovely. Perfect. And the boy?"  
"Tristian?"  
"Tristian Donalblain and Moire Faye!"  
"Shorter middle name, babe. They do have to learn to write it."  
"Tristian Sanctus?"  
"Maybe. Lets hang onto it. What else? We can do more options fore Moire, too, if you like."  
"No, I like Moire Faye. Tristian Eleison?"  
"No, I don't really like that one much. Sorry."  
"Tristian Julius?"  
"I like Sanctus better than Julius."  
"Sanctus is an excellent name. Tristian Titus?"  
"Gods no, babe. He'll get teased."  
"Like he won't get teased with the initials TP."  
"I know I realized that after I said that."  
"Then we both need to think of something else."  
"Damian?"  
"Damian Sanctus Pelleaon."  
"Okay. It's settled. Hear that babies, Papa and Daddy picked your names."  
Gilad rolled his eyes. "Do I have to be daddy?"  
"Well I'm not Mama."  
"Can't I be 'father' or something with dignity?"  
"What's wrong with Daddy or Dad? I think it means a much closer and informal relationship."   
"Thrawn and the Emperor are close."   
"They're also very formal, and I don't want our kids to think they have to be. I want them relaxed enough to call us whatever they're comfortable with."  
Pelleaon sighed. "I was never going to win that argument."  
"Gil, we don't have a formal relationship either, so why should we ask our children to be formal?"  
"That's true... And I suppose I can't claim dignity when I call you Sweetart and answer to Bear."  
"Exactly my point."  
Gilad nuzzled his neck. "Our children will be beautiful, active, and vivacious with you for a parent."  
"They'll be as brave and loyal as their daddy."  
"And hopefully with a decent amount of respect, but one musn't be greedy."  
"They'll learn, and so will we." Cas kissed his nose. "They'll know just who to run to for monsters under the bed and nightmares. They'll come in and tug on your hand because they know Daddy will keep them safe."  
"And run to you to hide behind your skirts when Daddy is angry at them."  
"I won't be wearing skirts, thank you."   
He chuckled. "I have to admit, I'm liking the idea of 'Daddy'."  
Cas grinned. "They'll know that even when we're angry we love them and treasure them."  
"Of course we do. We always will."  
"They'll run to Thrawn when we argue with each other."  
"And Thrawn will straighten us out when that happens."  
"Absolutely. We'll hold them close, protect them, teach them."  
"Raise them up strong and true."  
"One day they'll fall in love, and they'll understand what always seemed so gross to them as children."  
"And then we'll see them learn what it is to be married and in love."  
"Have children of their own."  
"And we'll spoil them rotten."  
Cas giggled and lay his head on Gilad's shoulder. He put a hand to his stomach. "We'll protect you, babies. Papa and Daddy will protect you."


	33. Mission

Gilad nodded, frowning suddenly. "There's something I have to talk to you about."  
"What's wrong, Gil?"  
"Do you remember Thrawn's recent obsession with the Vong?"  
"Yes. What about it?" Cas asked nervously.  
"He's sending me on a mission to uncover something that he thinks can help us fight them. I was going to tell you earlier, but..."  
Cas went white. "What? No. Gilad, you can't go! They'll kill you!"  
"No! I'm not going up against the Vong themselves, I'm going to track down an artifact that has similar creatures mentioned in it. Thrawn thinks there will be clues to how they were repelled the first time."  
Cas clung to him. "Come back alive, you hear me. I'll never forgive you if you don't come back. I can't do this without you."  
"It's going to be fine, trust me. Boring even. I'll be reading records in museums. The biggest danger will be if I fall asleep and they decide to display me as a warning to others."  
"Gilad!"  
"Really, Cas. Thrawn has handed me much more dangerous assignments than this one."  
"But you never had us."  
"Do you think that just because I have a wonderful fiancée and two darlings on the way, that puts me in danger of being tortured by museum archivists? I'll be okay, darling. I promise."  
Cas sighed. "When do you leave?"  
"A few days. There's some research here that's my starting point. Then, I'm going on to Corellia, then Chandrila, and possibly a detour to Naboo for an errand. Nothing dangerous. Nothing exciting. Just core and mid rim worlds I've been to a million times already."  
"How long with you be gone?"  
"A few weeks at most. More than likely just one. Artifacts get lost every day, that's how huge museums can be. All I'll be doing is dusting off the records and searching the shelves."  
Cas nuzzled into his neck. "Will you be able to call me?"  
"Of course. Maybe not as often as every day, but you'll never be far without at least a typed message from me."  
He sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry I freaked out."  
Gilad breathed a mental sigh of relief. If Cas was thinking more clearly, he would wonder why Thrawn would send Gilad on a mission for a junior operative, but it was fine. "Good. See? Thrawn would never send me on a mission he wouldn't take himself. Now let's go to bed and sleep."  
Cas nodded.  
Grenadier knocked on the door first thing in the morning.  
Cas grumbled but opened the door.  
Cas grumbled but opened the door.  
Grenadier was holding a box in one hand and had a cooler strung across his front. "Hi, Cas. I brought gifts."  
"Come in," he yawned.  
"Sorry. Did I wake you?"  
"It's okay. Come in already."   
"Oh, right, sorry."   
Gilad sleepily wandered in, yawning. "Morning, Grenadier. Care for some coffee?"  
"No, thanks. I had mine a couple hours ago." He began unpacking a truly royal breakfast.  
"Cas, do you want tea with honey?"   
"Yes please, babe." Cas turned green and ran for the bathroom.  
Grenadier winced in sympathy as he set out crystalware. "Poor Cas."  
"Yeah. Grenadier, would you do me a favor?"  
"Sure. What's up?"  
"I have to leave in a few days for a mission. Could you pop in and check on Cas from time to time until I get back? I know Thrawn will when he can, but he's busy himself."  
"Why not? I like seeing Cas. Maybe I'll bring dinner and check on him in the evening."  
"That would be great. Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Sit down and rest while I get this set up. I brought everything: Tea, coffee, hot chocolate, fresh strawberries with whipped cream, toast, apple butter, peach pie, bacon... Pretty much everything the Prince and Emperor had this morning."  
"Thanks, but this is a tea made for nausea. It helps Cas some with his morning sickness."  
"I see. Let me take care of it." Grenadier snatched the box and expertly began measuring tea and water."  
"How much honey do you put in it?"   
"About 1 1/2 tablespoons."   
Cas came trudging out of the bathroom and snuggled up to Gilad. "I hate morning sickness."  
Grenadier offered a delicate china cup from the Imperial collection, filled an exact four-fifths with tea.  
Cas inhaled the scent then began to slowly drink it, relaxing against Gilad.  
Gilad frowned. "Tell me you didn't walk with all of this from the Palace? I count... twenty seven dishes from the Imperial collection."  
Cas focused on the dishes now. "Grenadier! We have dishes. Why'd you carry all these here?"  
"They're the Imperial Collection. They're special and Thrawn said I could use them."  
Cas sighed. "Thank you, it looks wonderful."  
"I wanted to do something different for these two, given Evelyn. A cake didn't seem like enough."  
Cas deflated a little, and the chief instantly winced. "Cas, I-"   
"It's okay. I need to get used to talking about her."  
Grenadier scratched the back of his head. "I remembered my question."  
"Yeah? What was it?"  
"How do you... How do you tell someone you like them?"  
The couple was instantly wide awake. Cas squealed and rushed to hug his friend. "Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Who is it?!"  
Grenadier shifted from foot to foot again. "I- I don't know if she really likes me, or if she's just... but I want to ask and... I don't really know how..."  
"Who is it, Grenadier?"  
Grenadier muttered something.  
Cas poked him. "Speak clearly."  
He tried again, tripping over the word so badly that he finally just raised his hands to his face and mimed something.  
"Grenadier, calm down. Take a deep breathe. You know we won't judge you," Gilad said soothingly.  
Grenadier sighed and nodded. He raised his hands again and mimed pushing a button with one hand while a flash went off with the other. Then, he said the name. "Carnelian."  
"Ha! I told you, Gilad! You owe me a foot rub!"   
"You knew?"   
"Grenadier, it was obvious, at least to me. It was the way you looked at her."  
Grenadier sighed and looked down. "She... just started coming into the kitchen and talking for hours at a time. You know how she is. I'm not sure if she likes me or just wants to snag a snack but..."  
"Oh she likes you," Gilad said.  
"How can you be sure? She treats pretty much everybody the same way..."  
"She asked me about you until I sent her to the kitchen to get to know you herself," Cas said. "When she comes back you're all she'd talk about."  
Grenadier smiled. "Really?"  
"Oh, yeah. She gets this fixed look like she sees a new camera or like the time she spotted a triple rainbow."  
"Really?" They both nodded.  
"But how... How do I ask her? When she comes, she brings me things to show me or just chats about all under the sun."  
"That's the thing. It's different with each person. Gilad and I didn't exactly say it, not at first."   
Gilad choked. "What YOU did, excuse me, would for sure not fit them."   
Cas smiled at him. "No, I wasn't saying it would. Grenadier, it needs to be something from you, from your heart. Sometimes it's a spur of the moment thing where you just say it, sometimes you plan something speiclal, but it must come from you. There's no right or wrong way to do it, just different ways. Find a way that fits you."  
Grenadier nodded. "Maybe I'll ask her to help me make a pie or frost a cake..."  
"That's a good idea, and she'd enjoy it, too."  
"Thanks." Grenadier gestured to the table. "Breakfast is ready. If you wait too long, the cream will warm and the bacon will be cold."  
Cas saluted. "Yes, sir."  
Grenadier played waiter, keeping their cups full and laying each course in sequence.  
Cas finally shooed him off with playful scolding.  
Grenadier sighed and stepped back to leave them to their devices.  
Cas kissed his cheek then pushed him out the door, closing it with a giggle that made him smile.  
"Call me when you're done with the plates."  
"Okay, okay."  
Grenadier set off back for the palace, trying to think of Carnelian's favorite fruit.  
Cas finished eating first and when to change. Gilad was just finishing when he came out dressed in the purple robe Daniel had made for him but hadn't worn yet. It was loose yet flattering with wide sleeves trimmed with a darker gold. it opened at the waist, the tails going just past his knees. The collar was extremely low cut and wide with gold trim. Underneath he wore black slacks.  
Gilad smiled. "Oh... Is that what you and Daniel have been working on?"  
"Like it?"  
"Of course. It's beautiful on you."  
Cas wrapped his arms around himself. "It's soft, too. I asked him to make me pajamas out of this material."  
"I'd never get to sleep with you in that color."  
"Why? What's wrong with the color?"  
"I'd be looking at you, silly!"  
Cas giggled and walked over to the couch, swaying his hips, making the tails swish.  
Gilad covered his eyes. "Stop!"  
"What's the matter, bear?" he crooned.  
"You're going to kill me like that someday."  
"I can't help myself, babe. You're so tempting."  
"Not as tempting as you."  
"I love riling you up, seeing how far I can push before you break."  
"Oh, really? I have the patience of a mountain."  
"The babies beg to differ."  
"I didn't want to have patience."  
He heard Cas come closer, vanilla filled his nose. Then the softest material he had ever felt enveloped him as Cas hugged him.  
Gilad moaned. "Oh..."  
"I told you it was soft."  
He rubbed against it. "What even is this?"  
"He said it's a special hybrid of cotton, silk, and fleece. The name was too complicated for me to say myself."  
"It's heavenly..."  
"I know. That's why I want pajamas made out of it."  
"I want some too now."  
Cas kissed his nose with a giggle. "I'll let Daniel know. Any idea what color. He wants to make mine red or a hunter green."  
"Whatever color you choose will be perfect, but something quiet. You know what mine look like."  
"I'll go call him. Knowing him he's been away for 4 hours already."  
"Geez, he's as bad as Grenadier. Thanks, Sweetart."  
"Anytime, Bear."  
Gilad sat back and listened to Cas making the call.  
Daniel gushed over Cas in the robe then listened. It was decided that Cas's pajamas were a deep red and Gilad's would be a nice hunter green  
Gilad nodded in approval.  
The days before he had to leave passed quickly.  
Just before he boarded the Intelligence shuttle, he met with Thrawn in a private office.  
"Ready to go, Gilad?" his friend asked him.  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Where's the key?"  
Thrawn unwrapped the device. "Just place it in the center of the temple's doors. Most of the traps won't affect you, what with being as Force sensitive as a rock."  
"Understood. Thanks."  
"Gilad... What exactly did you tell Cas?"  
"I told him I was going to be searching museums."  
"At least it was half true..."  
"He panicked right away, getting the wrong idea before I could finish. I couldn't tell him there was any kind of danger."  
"I know. I know. But make sure you come back. I don't want to explain that."  
"I'll fight like hell to come back to them."  
"I have faith in you. Now get out of here before I give this whole mission to Monsoor."  
Gilad saluted and left.  
Thrawn sighed and brushed a hand over his hairline. He read his agenda for the next few weeks and decided to take Cas with him to inspect the fleet under construction at Bilbringi.  
Cas readily agreed, not wanting to stay in the apartment by himself.  
He began drafting fake messages from Gilad to send to Cas' datapad, sending one every day.  
Cas always responded, and Thrawn had to fight himself not to tell him the truth. It was personal information, mostly about the twins. Three weeks passed, and Gilad finally returned home. He stumbled tiredly towards their bedroom in the early morning light. Cas was in bed, and he froze as his eyes found the noticeable curve of his fiancee's stomach.  
He leaned against the doorpost heavily and sighed. He had been away too long.  
"Mmm. Gilad?" came the sleepy voice.  
"I'm here, Cas." Gilad came forwards. "I'm so glad to be here."  
Cas was instantly in his arms. "You said one week. It's been three!"  
"I said one week at best." Gilad reminded him, hugging him close.  
"You lied to me." "What?" "I weaseled the truth out of Thrawn."  
Gilad sighed. "It was mostly true. I spent less than a few days in the actual temple."  
"You should have told me the truth, Gilad. It hurt that you lied."  
"Cas, you panicked the moment I mentioned a mission. I couldn't tell you I was going into danger."  
He sighed. "I'm just glad your home."  
"I'm glad to be home! When did they get so big?"  
"They're really not, which is amazing."   
"Oh, Sweetart, let me see." Cas smiled and pulled off his shirt.  
Gilad spanned his hands over the bump.  
"Can you feel them?" Cas shook his head. "Not yet."  
"When do you think they'll start?"  
"The doctor said I could feel their flutters as early as 13 weeks, but you won't be able to feel them until later."  
"I'm jealous." He rolled dramatically onto his back and flopped out.  
"Don't be. They've made me sick every morning and every evening, and sometimes in-between. I was dozing when you got home after throwing up."  
"I'm only half jealous."  
Cas giggled and kissed his nose. "I've missed you so much. I held off on the ultrasound for until you got home."  
"I can't wait. Let's go tomorrow."  
"Rest today and go tomorrow?" He nodded. Cas made the appointment then crawled back into bed. "Daddy's home, babies," he sai, kissing Gilad's cheek.  
Gilad smiled. "Did Grenadier and Thrawn take good care of you?"  
"They did, especially Thrawn after I got the truth out of him. He felt really guilty about lying to me."  
"Drat him. I wanted you to think I was at a boring place in a stupid dust-ridden museum. Next time, I ask the Emperor for help."  
Cas went silent.  
"I'm sorry, honey. I shouldn't have said that. I was trying to make you smile..."  
Cas buried his face in his chest. "I've been worried sick about you for the past week. I didn't know when you would come home or if you were going to at all. All I could think about was what if you were... if you were..."  
"No, don't think that. I'll always come home."  
He calmed down after a moment and mumbled something.  
"What was that, love?"  
"Rub my tummy?"  
"Certainly, darling." Gilad leaned over him in relief, rubbing gently.  
Cas relaxed with a sigh. "I don't know why I like this so much."  
"Neither do I, but I enjoy your reactions."  
Cas smiled, and Gilad leaned down to kiss the soft mound.


	34. The Eel

Thrawn batted gently at Mitty and tossed him to the lawn. "Do you yield?"  
"Never!" he giggled.  
Thrawn tickled viciously.  
He squealed with laughter, trying to squirm away.  
Thrawn teased and played with him until he almost screamed with laughter.  
"I give up!"  
"Finally." Thrawn pushed back into a sitting position and panted.  
Mitty sat up. "What should we play now?"  
"I don't know. What do you want to play? Sailing? hide-and-seek?"  
"Hide-n-Seek!"  
Thrawn smiled. "My cap finally gets a break. All right. Go on, you hide first."  
Mitty took off running to hide.  
Thrawn covered his eyes to count, sensing the whole garden.  
A little voice called out. "No using the Force this time! It's cheating!"  
Thrawn laughed. "But I can't hide to save my life." He teased.  
"You can use it to hide, but not to find me!"  
Thrawn chuckled. "All right."  
He resumed counting.  
Mitty found a spot in the pond beneath a bank of grasses and lotus flowers.  
He hid and waited, listening to Thrawn count.  
Thrawn had heard Mitty splashing, but pretended not to know where he was anyway.  
He walked in the opposite direction.  
"Where could you be, Mitty? Behind these... blossom trees!"  
"Hmm. No. Is he hiding in the sunflowers?"  
Mitty covered his mouth to suppress a giggle.  
"No. Hmm. Where could he be?"  
Mitty suppressed another laugh. There was a disturbance in the middle of the pond.  
The boy looked around.  
Thrawn poked through the hot pokers.  
"Where oh where had Mitty gone off to?"  
Mitty looked towards the center of the pond. Where had those lovely fish gone?  
He suddenly felt very afraid.  
"Thrawn..." He whispered, staying very still.  
His spike in fear immediately got the Prince's attention.  
Thrawn's head whirled and he made a beeline for the bank. "Mitty?" He dropped his arms down into the grasses.  
Mitty whimpered, frozen by fear of what he couldn;t see,  
Thrawn flailed, found him, and pulled him up out of the water. "What's wrong?"  
"There's something in there."  
Thrawn peered in. "I don't see anything, Mitty... Not even the goldfish..."  
"I heard a noise behind me then all the fish were gone. I got scared. Something's there, I know it."  
Thrawn touched the water, turning it entirely translucent. They peered in.  
The Prince scanned quickly, searching.  
He noticed a long, grey thing like a cable with teeth and a great, lamprey mouth.  
"What is that?" Mitty asked.  
"I don't know, Mitty. That's what scares me." He looked around for his weapon. "Where'd we put...?"  
"Back there," Mitty said, pointing to where Thrawn had been counting.  
Thrawn waved and pulled the lightsaber to him. He aimed carefully and activated the blade.  
He swung, but the creature dodged his strike.  
Thrawn set Mitty down a safe distance and ripped it from the bottom with the Force. It streaked up, jaws open. He stopped his pull with yell, jumping over it to land hard on it's body. It had no bones and bit his ankle.  
Thrawn screamed in agony as pain-inducing poison flooded his veins. How to capture an eel?  
"THRAWN!!!!"  
Thrawn glared at the beast, wrenching the eel off of himself, gripping the back of its head.  
It used it's strong, heavy body like a whip. Several guards arrived, alerted by the chaos.  
Thrawn held it away from his body and Mitty. "GET A VASE WITH A LID! A POT! ANYTHING!"  
One man ran off and returned with a large jar and lid. The eel was shoved inside in.  
A second guard slammed the lid down on the it. They stared at the thing, its lashing coils.  
Thrawn swayed and tumbled into darkness. He woke in the medwing of the palace. Cas and Gilad were sitting nearby with Mitty and Matty. The boys were currently fascinated by Cas's stomach since they hadn't seen the change. Gilad saw he was awake first. "Thrawn."  
Thrawn groaned and sat up. "What am I doing here?"  
"You were brought here after some eel creature bit you," his friend answered.  
Thrawn moaned. "I remember. It was in Mitty's pond."  
Cas and Gilad exchanged looks. That was when he realized something. "I... I can't feel below my knee." He grabbed the blanket.  
"Thrawn, wait."  
He pulled it back. Just below his knee... there was nothing. "What?"  
"The poison was unknown and eating away at the nerve and muscle in your leg. It would have kept spreading if they hadn't amputated it," Cas told him gently.  
"Oh." Thrawn blinked. "At least it's below the knee. Better than the option." But his voice had the same high, unhinged quality that it had after Evelyn.  
Gentle arms embraced him, and Cas's soothing presence surrounded him.  
Thrawn breathed heavily. "It's fine. This is fine! There's lots you can do with a peg leg! Dress up as a pirate, for example."  
Gilad took the boys out. "Thrawn, Thrawn. Shhh. Listen to me, you'll be getting the best replacement there is. It will look and function like normal. It's going to be okay." His heavy breathing continued. Cas took his hand and placed it over his stomach.  
Thrawn jerked it away. "No! Have you any idea how much panic can affect a developing mind?" Still, he was calming down.  
"Don't sense them, just touch. It's okay. Just know they're there."  
Thrawn choked back another few breaths and reached out, hand flat.  
He hesitated, and Cas gently pressed it to his tummy. "It's okay," he soothed. Thrawn found himself calming. It struck him at how maternal his little brother was. It came so naturally to him.  
"You'll... You'll make a good momma. You know that?"  
"Watch it, mister. I'm Papa, not Mama."  
Thrawn heaved several breathless laughs and curled slightly in on himself.  
Cas kissed his temple. "Thank you, though." He rubbed the strong back. "Relax. It's okay." He began humming a soothing tune.  
At last, his breathing slowed down. "It's fine... I'm better now..."  
"Want in on a secret, big brother?"  
"Okay..."  
"I secretly like the idea of 'mama'."  
Thrawn laughed, pitching his head back.  
Cas grinned at him. "I see someone has taken good care of you," came Palpatine's voice from the doorway.  
"Father." Thrawn smiled. "I seem to have run afoul of something weird."  
"So I have come to understand. How are you?"  
"I am... better, thanks to Cas."  
"It's what brothers do, Thrawn," Cas said, kissing his cheek.  
The Emperor smiled fondly. "Go tell the children, Cas. I must speak to my son for a moment."  
"Of course, Your Majesty." Cas passed by, pausing to give the old man a peck on the cheek. Palpatine chuckled and shut the door.  
Thrawn did his best to sit up straight. "Father. What was it?"  
"The eel you secured died. It... ate itself... before it could be properly studied. The scientists are studying what remains, including the head in hopes of an anti-venom, but there has been little progress."  
"It was Vong, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, it was."  
Thrawn nodded. "Father, it was in Mitty's pond." He looked straight into his eyes. "We've missed one."  
"It will be taken care of."  
Thrawn nodded. "Who was the target? None of the Hux family are Force Sensitive. Why would they try to kill someone in that household?"  
"They must watch us or have access to information. They were after you."  
Thrawn frowned. "Mitty and his family need to come under the protection of the royal guard. Is the... project almost complete? Progress was magnificent at my last inspection."  
Palpatine needed. "Yes it is almost finished."  
Thrawn nodded, setting his mouth. "Then I'm going to take the fight to them. I'll join with the seventh fleet and Krennic and I will continue this war on their front." He looked up. "You'll take care of Mitty and the rest of them... right?"  
Palpatine sighed. "I can't convince you not to go, can I?"  
"I have to. My abilities will be valuable." The Dark Side lit his eyes. "And I'm sick of letting others fight without me."  
"Very well, my son." Thrawn paused as his father suddenly seemed so ancient.  
"Father... I'll come back... I promise."  
"Do make promises you do not know you can keep." He sounded ancient. Before Thrawn could speak Palpatine let the others in and walked away.  
Cas looked at Thrawn then went after the Emperor. "Your Majesty! Your Majesty, wait!" He didn't stop, even as he left the medwing behind. He stopped only when strong but gently arms surrounded him. "Palpatine, stop," Cas said softly.  
The Emperor sighed. "Pregnancy makes you over-bold, young one."  
"It doesn't take a genius to see you're hurting and trying to hide it," Cas said.  
"The child often hurts the parent. It is my role to bear and hide it. He will be fine."  
"You don't have to alone, you know, and right now I'm worried about YOU."  
The Emperor chuckled. "Worry for yourself, child. I will take care of me."  
"Maybe it's time you let someone else do that, even for a few minutes."  
The Emperor sighed. "You just won't give up, will you?"  
"No. Not when it comes to the ones I love."  
"All right. What would you like to hear me say, do, or otherwise?"  
"Whatever makes you feel better to start with, or tell me what's hurting you so deeply."  
"The Vong are targeting my son. From what little I know, they want to sacrifice him to their vile gods. They are monsters from my nightmares given flesh and form, beings from a galaxy now dead because they killed it."  
Suddenly Cas was steering him out of the corridor and into a nearby room. It was unused, despite being furnished. He was steered to sit on the couch, those gentle arms never leaving him. "They are monsters, and Thrawn knows this. That's why he wants to fight,"  
"I did not say-"  
"You didn't have to. I know him."  
Palpatine sighed. "I've prepared him as well as I can. A fleet, the finest, most powerful ship in existence, all the training I can give him, genetic workmanship... I was about to go and speak to two of my most subtle, powerful agents, to send them with him, but still... I see flailing limbs and busted heads. I see pools of blood and poisons. I see death and fear. If I lose him..."  
"You will mourn. If you lose him you will grieve as you never have before, you will curse the Force itself, you will demand to know why you outlived, you will scream, you will cry, you will cry until you simply cannot cry anymore, you will sit there in your sorrow until a single thought or a memory of him comes to you and wakes you up. Then you will pick yourself, and with your family surrounding you, you will begin to heal. You will heal and you will fight to preserve what he fought for."  
The Emperor looked briefly like a stunned carp.  
"And if your pain is like what I felt, I know how hard it will be, but you will not roll over and die in your grief. You will stand and fight for his memory."  
The Emperor nodded, eyeing him with respect. "I still need to speak to those agents. If you will...?"  
Cas released him, and he suddenly like he might float away. How strong this boy was after so much grief. Cas kissed his cheek. "If you ever need to talk, I will listen," he said before leaving the Emperor to his thoughts and what he had just heard from that young man.  
The Emperor was still for a long moment before standing up and heading for the kitchen.  
Cas returned to Thrawn and the others. Gilad went to him. "All right?" he asked worriedly. "Fine, babe."  
Thrawn pulled himself onto his foot and began hopping across the room.  
"Thrawn, what are you doing, get back in bed!"  
Mitty put a hand to his mouth and giggled.  
"Make me. Bet you can't catch me."  
"I'll kick your butt when I catch you, mister," Cas growled playfully.  
"IF you catch me."  
Mitty put his second hand to his mouth as well.  
Cas gave chase out the door.  
Thrawn led him on a merry chase before stopping against a column. "What did you say to my father?"  
Cas summarized the conversation he and Palpatine had.  
"That took some serious nerve. He could have fried you with a look."  
"I know, but someone needed to say it."  
Thrawn sighed and shook his head. "I wonder who these agents are. Speaking of which, I have a proposition for you: Come with me."  
"Uh oh," Cas teased.  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun! You heard him: Finest fleet, most powerful ship in the galaxy... Plenty of room to run around in."  
"You want me to go with you?"  
"And Gilad and the rest of the team, except Mitty and Matty. They don't belong on a warship, but my friends do."  
"Thrawn, neither do I. Not right now, not pregnant."  
Thrawn sighed. "I know. But there's no way Gilad would leave you behind."  
"And there's not way he'd let me go either."  
Thrawn hissed through his teeth. "Then I guess I'll have to wait, won't I? By the time you're back in commission, the fun will be over."  
Cas sighed. "I'll talk to him if it means that much to you."  
"I just don't want to go alone.'  
"Dangerous to do that. Take us."  
The brothers turned, startled.


	35. Carnelian? Grenadier?

Grenadier? Carnelian?"  
Grenadier smiled and waved. "Hi."  
"Actually, that should be Agent Carnelian, but I'll let it slide."  
"What?" they chorused.  
"See? Told you they didn't know. You owe me a peach pie."  
Grenadier shrugged. "I could have sworn..."  
"Somebody explain, now," Cas said.  
Carnelian laughed and crossed her arms, leaning against a nearby column. "Grenadier and I have been in his majesty's secret service since we were eighteen. A highly specialized, very secret branch. As you can see, only one person knew about it. We didn't even know until he came into the kitchen and activated us."  
"By that she means, we didn't know about each other." Grenadier shrugged.  
"So much of what we know about you guys is real and how much was a lie?" Cas ground out.  
"No, not really. I really am entirely insane and impossible with technology, but I was trained for those qualities, to make them strengths."  
"And I am just a shy, muscular chef, but you never asked whether or not I could handle myself in a fight or how good I am at finding things out and categorizing information."  
"Because I never had a reason to! I'm going to talk to Gilad about going with you, Thrawn." He walked away before the two agents could speak.  
"EXACTLY!" They called after him.  
Thrawn stared at them. "How did I not know this?"  
"His Majesty took precautions so you wouldn't know. He wanted you to trust us as friends."  
"We are your friends. Trust us. We're just really, really cool friends." She gave him a thumbs-up.  
"Actually, this explains a lot."  
"It does?" they asked.  
"Well, why else would father put up with your antics, Carnelian? And how else would Grenadier seem almost omniscient? He picks up on minor bits of gossip and draws conclusions I would have a hard time with. Seriously, all the times I was sick, bored, or just a bit down and there one of you was, either playing the fool or bringing sweets."  
"So you're cool with this?"  
"So long as you're with me, not against me, I'd be cool if one of you was a Pteradon."  
"Actually..."  
"You're kidding!"  
"Yes, yes, I am."  
"That wasn't funny, Carnelian."  
"Speak for yourself. I thought it was hilarious."  
"You would."   
Meanwhile Cas and Gilad had taken the boys home then gone home themselves. "Gilad, we need to talk."  
"Hmm?" Gilad rested gently on the couch. "What's wrong, honey?"  
"Thrawn's going to join the fighting in his new ship and wants us to go with him."  
Gilad looked to see if he was joking. He wasn't joking. "No! No way, no how, no why! You are PREGNANT! Where does he get off asking stuff like that!"  
"Because he's scared, Gil!"  
Gilad sighed. "And no one else can make him feel better? No, we are sitting this one out for once." He muttered. "Next he'll be asking Grenadier to be some kind of super spy..."  
"He already is, and so is Carnelian."  
"WHAT?"  
"That's what Thrawn and I said."  
"HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT?"  
"The Emperor made sure no one knew."  
"Well, that makes sense. So, the shy chef and the walking madness trope are super agents, all right. Why can't they go?"  
"They are, but I think Thrawn wants someone he's closer to." Cas hesitated. "You could go."  
"And just leave you behind? Have you any idea how a war works, Cas? People go away and they don't come back for months or even years! We aren't even married yet and he wants me to go into the Unknown Regions with him to face almost certain death! Have you seen the casualties lists? What am I thinking, of course not, they're classified!"  
"So you'll just let your best friend go off alone and die?!"  
"NO!" Gilad turned and barked. "But I can't just leave you here and it would be worse to take you with me! I- We have given so much! Can't I be selfish just this once?"  
"Don't you think I want to be too?! I've seen them, Gilad! This is our best chance of stopping them or it won't matter, because they'll invade and our babies will die anyway!"  
Gilad slumped against the wall, sinking to the floor. "What would you have me do?"  
"Go with him, help him. At least for a couple months then take a shuttle back here if you insist that I stay behind. Don't let him go alone."  
"No. As much as I hate it, you'd be safest as close to Thrawn as possible. If he dies, at least we all go down fighting."  
Cas went to him, tears running down his face as he settled into Gilad's arms.  
Gilad's voice trembled. "Did he ever tell you the full prophecy? The one about the golden age?"  
"No."  
"He told me. I- I'll never forget it, but he and the Emperor are right. No other hero, no how. If it ain't Thrawn, they ain't dead."  
"Then have faith, Gilad."  
"I'm trying. But I feel like just running..."  
"I know. I do, too. I want to run and hide somewhere safe for the our babies, but... nowhere is safe anymore. We have to fight or we die."  
Gilad nodded, determination flowing into him.  
Brown eyes blinked the dark bedroom, a small ear pressed to the door. The child nodded to itself and tiptoed back into the bed.  
"Hold me, Gil. Hold me and tell me you'll protect us."  
"I will." Gilad squeezed him. "All of you."  
Cas buried his face in his fiancee's chest. "I want to get married before we go."  
"We should move our plans up. We might not have much time."  
"I don't care about plans or guests. I'd be happy with a priests and the required witnesses."  
Their comm pinged.  
Gilad answered it. "Yes?"  
It was Carnelian. "Hey. Thrawn will probably be mad at me for telling you this, but you probably should be braced. It's a bit of a surprise. Look, I've sworn not to tell you, but I found a loophole. Grenadier has been working hard all week on a very special CAKE with more than one TIER if you know what I mean. Figure it out, Agent, you're smart and tell Cas. Night!"  
His eyes widened. Did they really? "Cas, I think someone else came up with a solution."  
Cas stood up. "I heard it, sortof. She was talking fast."  
"Honey, I think Thrawn planned our wedding for us."  
Cas was silent. Then, he hugged Gilad. "I've never been so excited to have someone go behind my back in all my life!"  
Gilad laughed. "I know. You're still gonna chew him out, aren't you."   
"Very much so."  
They laughed and retired to bed, completely happy.


	36. The Weddings

The next morning they woke to Daniel and Ora at their door.  
"Hey, you two. Thrawn sent us over to get you all dolled up for Grenadier and Carnelian's wedding!"  
Gilad was dressed in his dress uniform and waited for Cas. He finally poked his head out the bedroom. His hair was tied back in a soft black ribbon. "Honey?" He stepped out in the clothes Daneil had made for him.  
Cas smiled at him, putting on an unconcerned face. "Oh, Gil... I suppose she was just trying to be nice."  
"I suppose." "Well, um, how do I look?"  
"Like something out of a dream." Gilad kissed his forehead. "Good enough to eat."  
"My naughty Bear."  
Gilad smiled at him. "Come on. We musn't keep the bride waiting."  
Cas caught his reflection. "Been a while since I wore a ponytail."  
"It suits you."  
"Maybe just for special occasions."  
"Like weddings."  
"Yeah." Gilad pulled him close. "I like the ribbon, but she could have done something better than leave the tails." "Oh?" Gilad undid it then tied it again, making a bow. "There."  
Cas laughed. "What did you say about keeping a bride waiting?"  
"I have to make you look even more beautiful." Cas blushed.  
"I love you too. Now let's go."  
They made their way to the palace, where Thrawn greeted them.  
"Let's go in. We're all waiting."Carnelian was a magnificent bride in her wedding suit. It was severely non-traditional and lined in black. The skirting looked like an upside-down flower over leggings. The high collar framed her pale face and did not wash her out. She wore orchids in her hair and carried a hanging bouquet.  
"She looks great," Cas said to Gilad.  
"Grenadier looks so proud, too. Still wearing that mask, I see. I wonder if he even takes it off to sleep." Gilad smiled at the white-tuxedoed man.  
"Well Carnelian will be able to tell us later."  
Gilad laughed and swatted his knee. "Hush, it's starting."  
Cas snickered then became quiet, paying attention.  
The Emperor was officiating and it was a beautiful ceremony.  
Cas smiled for his friends and leaned into Gilad happily.  
Gilad patted Cas's side and kissed his head.  
He glanced at him and realized something was different, though he couldn't quite tell what.  
The reception afterward was equally lovely and simple. It was a lunch reception, so there was fried chicken and peach pie instead of a cake picnic style on the palace lawn. Mitty, Matty, and a group of palace children chased bubbles through the garden while nobles and agents sat on blankets.  
Cas ate a little bit of everything, tucked against Gilad's side as his fiancee gently stroked the soft mound where the twins grew.  
Thrawn came over and tossed himself down on the blanket beside them, working his way through a quarter of chicken and a slab of the pie. "Grenadier made a couple pies without sugar. It's really good."  
"No hyperactive Sith? Thank gods," Cas teased.  
Thrawn sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Saving that for later."  
"Later?"  
"At dinner. He made a ton of meals in advance so that we'd be well cared for while he's away on honeymoon. Soon as he's gone, I'm going to raid his stash of sugar cookies."  
"Save me and the twins a few."  
"Of course."  
Cas leaned over and kissed Thrawn's cheek. "You guys did a great job with this."  
"Thanks. Can you believe it was all in three days? It was a complete surprise."  
"It's amazing," Gilad said.  
Thrawn nodded, brushing crumbs off his hands. "I'm going for seconds. Anyone want anything?"  
Cas opened his mouth then went rigid, his eyes widened.  
Thrawn jerked as he felt them. He had been shying from the twins signatures, but now... Now he couldn't ignore them.  
"Cas? Honey, what's wrong?"  
He grabbed Gilad's hand. "Gil,... I can feel them," he whispered.  
Gilad's face went from concerned to over-joyed in a quarter of a second. "Really?" He pressed his own hand to the spot.  
"It feels like butterfly wings inside me. It's them. I know it."  
Gilad grinned, crying. "I can't feel anything... I wish I could..."  
Thrawn sighed. "Here, take my hand."  
"Huh?"  
"Just do it."  
Gilad took his hand.  
Thrawn pressed out to his friend with the Force, transferring impressions of the two, bright as stars with life and awareness.  
Tears rolled down Gilad's cheeks as he felt the love and life of the twins. They were so aware of their 'mother'.  
Carnelian chose that moment to revert to crazy flash mode. The camera went off.  
The trio jumped, and the connection broke. "Gilad?" Cas asked gently.  
Gilad hugged him. "They know you. They know who you are."  
Tears of joy filled Cas's eyes.  
Thrawn smiled. "I'll just go see what Mitty and Matty are doing, shall I?"  
Carnelian lowered her camera and followed Thrawn away. Some moments were meant to be left undocumented.  
They sat there, stroking Cas's stomach. Gilad kissed his temple. "They know their mama." For once Cas didn't object the term, he just leaned against Gilad.  
They stayed that way throughout the rest of the afternoon right up until Grenadier and Carnelian came up to them, having gone through a surprising change in attire.  
"Get sick of your wedding clothes already?" Cas asked.  
Carnelian laughed. "Take a second look, Cas." Her dress had been turned white-side in, revealing the black lining. Grenadier's tuxedo was now a silver-grey.  
"Wow. That's really cool actually, but why have wedding clothes that change color?"  
Thrawn came up silently from behind them. "Have you looked at your own outfit recently, Cas?"  
"Uh no."  
"Take a look."  
Cas looked down. "It... It's white?"  
"Come on, you two." Grenadier reached down and pulled them up. "We have to get you to the church on time."  
"What?" Cas asked. "What are you talking about?"  
"Are you deaf or just stupid? I even called last night and told you. Come on. It's your wedding day!"  
“You what?” Thrawn asked her.  
"But when Daniel said... we thought..."  
"Work it out on the way," Thrawn said.  
They hurried back into the great hall, reset with Cas and Gilad's scheme of lilies and larkspur. The Emperor was still standing at the end, thumbing through the black book.  
Fresh tears came to Cas's eyes.  
Thrawn hurried them along the aisle and took his seat. Mitty and Matty spread petals and carried the rings on a small cushion respectively.  
Palpatine immediately saw that Cas was nearly overcome.  
"You are loved dearly, little one. Never forget it."  
Cas hugged the old man briefly.  
Palpatine embraced him back. "I'm not the one you're marrying today, Cas. Eyes on the prize."  
"Thank you," he said softly before turning his attention to Gilad, who smiled lovingly at him.  
They embraced, hugging each other as Palpatine read the opening.  
Thrawn couldn't wipe the beaming smile off his face even if he had tried,... which he didn't. They had gone through so much to get here.  
Daniel was openly crying, Grenadier and Carnelian just smiling secretly to each other. Pleased, smug, and sharing their own brand of true love.  
Cas's voice shook with emotion as he said his vows, and his hands trembled as he slid the golden ring into Gilad's finger.  
Gilad was shedding tears by the time it was his turn to do so.  
Cas was crying too as he listened. "With the sacred kiss you are wed." They kissed tenderly, lovingly, holding each other close.  
Thrawn stood up, applauding. He wasn't alone on his feet for long.  
"Papa?"  
"Yes, Matty?"  
"Are you... crying?"  
"Yep," he said without hesitation.  
Matty hugged him.  
Thrawn chuckled and hugged him back, beaming as Gilad led Cas back down the aisle.  
Mitty walked over, looking tired. When Matty had fled to the pew to sit down, he had remained properly at Cas's side, waiting with the rings.  
"Good job, Mitty."  
Mitty smiled at Thrawn. "They're really happy, aren't they?"  
"They are."  
"Mom said this would be me in another fifteen years."  
Thrawn made a bit of a face. Eighteen was even younger than Cas, but only time would time would tell, so he said nothing.  
The reception was beautiful. Cas and Gilad cut the cake and fed each other bites of it, Cas overjoyed that it was Crystal Layer Cake the way he made it, with the four different cake flavors. There was no childish antics between the new husbands, just pure, tender lover.  
Thrawn drove them out to the carport near midnight. "Get on with you. Earnest!" He shouted to the driver. "Wedding package number two!"  
"He's excited. That makes me nervous," Cas said.  
"He did have two slices of cake."  
"Now I'm just scared."  
Thrawn scowled between them. "I've booked you a room in a hotel near the Manari Mountains. Stay there for two weeks and then report back, okay? I'll want to see you before I ship out."  
"I thought you wanted us to go with you?" Gilad asked.  
"I thought you wouldn't want to come."  
"We... talked about it."  
"More like shouted," Cas said.  
"And...?"  
"No matter how much I hate it, the safest place will be as close to you as we can get. So we're going with you."  
Thrawn laughed. "What was it you babbled after father and I showed you the prophecy the first time? No other hero something or other?"  
"That's what he told me," Cas said.  
"No other hero, no how. If it ain't Thrawn, they ain't dead."  
"That's the one. Now get out of here."  
Cas kissed his cheek. "Thank you, big brother."  
"On with you!" Thrawn kissed his forehead. "Your wedding night is turning into a wedding morning!"  
They went to the hotel, got their room, and Cas flopped carefully onto his back. Gilad came out of the bathroom to see Cas still there, staring at his ring.  
He crawled up the bed beside them and lay down with a thump. "What are you thinking of?"  
"I can't believe this is real."  
"I can't either. There's a quality of fiction to it."  
Cas kissed him, and his eyes took on a wicked gleam.  
Gilad looked at him warily. "What are you thinking?"  
"I want you to sit here while I undress, but you can't touch until I say."  
Gilad groaned. “All right.”  
Cas kissed his nose then stepped back. He began a slow, sensual, swaying dance like motioned. The cape dropped easily first. Then he began unbuttoning the jacket, his hands running over his torso as he reached for each button, pausing as the jacket opened to stroke his tummy.  
Gilad moaned softly. "Cas..."  
The jacket fell to the floor, and Cas slowly untucked the black shirt, letting the frabric rub his skin as he slowly pulled it over his head.  
Gilad moved to cover his eyes.  
"Don't close your eyes or look away. I want you to watch me."  
GIlad folded them in his lap instead, watching.  
The shirt now off Cas pulled the ribbon loose, and his hair tumbled free, cascading over his soulders.  
Gilad clenched his fists.  
His husbands slid his hands down his torso to the waist band of his pants and began undoing them, giving a beautiful roll of his hips.  
"You are a wicked, evil person."  
Cas smirked and pushed down the pants to reveal the black lace panties he had worn for Halloween.  
“Oh, you little…”  
Cas turned around and bent to untuck the pants from the boots so he could both items off.  
“Cas…”  
"Yes, Bear?" he purred in that soft Southern drawl he had used undercover.  
"I want to hold you..."  
"Not until I say." He finally toed off the boots and stepped out of the pants. He sauntered closer, swaying his hips, the panties now the only thing on him. He stopped so achingly close and leaned down to lick the shell of Gilad's ear. "Such a good boy," he purred.  
Gilad clenched harder.  
"Now you may touch."  
Gilad wrapped his hands around his waist and stroked gently.  
Cas shivered at his touch.  
Gilad kissed his neck. "Tease."  
"Gil, can we try something different tonight?"  
He nibbled at Cas's ear. "Depends, Sweetart."  
"I... Can I top, just this once?"  
Gilad hesitated. "Of course. Just be careful."  
Cas looked horrified. "Gilad, I'd never hurt you."  
"I know you'd never do it intentionally, darling."  
Cas swallowed, looking nervous. "We don't have to if you don't want to, babe."  
"I want to, but I'm a bit nervous. This would be my 'first time,' if you will."  
Cas seemed to find his nerve. He kissed Gilad sweetly, gently pushing him down.  



	37. Honeymoon

Thrawn approached lady Hux in the ballroom. "Lady Hux, may I speak to you?"  
"Of course, Your Highness. What is it?"  
"It's about Mitty. Would you mind stepping into a sitting room?"  
"Of course." She followed him into the sitting room and waited for him to speak.  
"I have noticed that Mitty seems to have been told an inordinate amount about our future nuptials. Do you truly think this wise?"  
"I merely thought he should know, but if you think it too early I will stop."  
"I do. I want him to come to his own conclusions and grow up as naturally as possible. Otherwise, we might end up resenting each other."  
"Well then, I apologize, and I will not speak of it to him anymore."  
"I don't mean to criticize your parenting skills and I believe in telling children the truth, but..." He sighed and shrugged. "Thank you, Lady Hux."  
"It's quite all right. I understand your caution."  
Thrawn offered his arm. "May I have the next dance?"  
She smiled and took his arm. "It would be my pleasure."   
Cas tenderly cleaned them up and kissed Gilad's cheek. "How was that, Bear?"  
"I wouldn't be opposed to doing that again."  
"I didn't hurt you did I?"  
"No, it was amazing."  
Cas snuggled up to him. "That's how you make me feel, Bear."  
Gilad smiled down at his newly wed spouse. "You do too, honey."  
Cas yawned, laying his head on Gilad's chest. "Rub my tummy for a bit?"  
"Certainly, my love."  
The brunette relaxed with a contented sighed as Gilad rubbed the soft mound of his stomach. "I feel so relaxed when you do that."  
"I feel relaxed just doing it.  
Cas smiled and kissed over his heart. "I think the babies like it, too."  
"Of course they do. I'm practically on top of them."  
The young man yawned again and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
Gilad smiled and held him. "Never letting go."  
He woke in the morning to Cas running into the bathroom.  
Gilad groaned and got up. "Morning sickness doesn't take a break for the honeymoon."  
He quickly went to Cas's side and held his hair back, rubbing his back.  
Cas made another series of odd noises and retched again.  
Gilad winced but kept up his gentle motions until Cas's unruly stomach finally stopped rebelling. Cas rested his head on the seat, letting the coolness soothe him.  
"Are you all right, love?"  
"No, but I do this every morning, so yes."  
Gilad kissed the back of his head. "Poor baby."  
Cas sighed. "Would you get me some water to rinse with, babe?"  
Gilad handed him his water and called room service for tea.  
Cas rinsed his mouth and spat.  
Gilad stroked his hair. "What do you want to do today?"  
"We're in the mountains, let’s enjoy them and the beauty."  
"There are trams all about, ziplines, even very mild hiking trails.”  
"I think I'd like to hike."  
"Then let's check the trail map and pick a loop."  
Cas and Gilad poured over the trail map until they found a trail they thought would be good for them.  
Gilad smiled. "It'll keep us on a level with the hotel while still showing us the scenery."  
"Well, lets have breakfast and go."  
"Do you want to have it brought up here or go down to it?"  
"I don't care, either is fine."  
"Let's go down then. We're already up."  
They went down to breakfast and soon after were outside in the crisp morning air.  
It was a gorgeous, clear day with a light breeze that moved the aspens about them.  
"It's so peaceful here, Gilad."  
"Yes. Almost deserted. Think of it: No Thrawn to barge in, no Carnelian taking pictures, not even Grenadier bringing food."  
"Could you imagine if we lived here?"  
"It would be gorgeous. A little mountain cabin up above the city."  
"Room for the twins to grow and play and enjoy nature without being too far from our friends."  
"And any others we have as well."  
"Oh, Gil, could we do this?"  
"We could. It'd be expensive to purchase it, but we could, I think."  
"Money's not an issue, babe, you know that."   
"I keep forgetting you're sitting on a fortune."  
Cas laughed and his eyes were drawn by several red birds pecking at grass seeds.  
"Oh. They're beautiful."  
"They're scarlet seed snatchers. They're supposed to be very bold."  
"I hope so, because I really have to sneeze, but I don't want them to fly away yet."  
Gilad handed him a handkerchief. True to his words, the birds started, but didn't flee.  
Cas smiled as he tucked the cloth into his pocket.   
"Hey."   
"I'm going to wash it, babe, or do you want it back snotty?"  
Gilad shook his head chuckling. "Hang on. I know I have some..." He dug in his pockets for one of the wedding favors: A small bag of rice.  
They fed the birds then continued on their way.  
The wildlife was astounding. There were small deer, foxes, and even more varieties of song birds.


	38. Little Feet Big Kick

Cas was amazed by it all and even more enchanted at the thought of living there. At last they returned to the hotel. Cas began searching for houses and open properties for sale to get an idea of the size and price.  
Gilad laughed at him. "Over eager, are you?"  
"I want to get an idea of the price and size to put it into perspective."  
"Okay." He laid down on his stomach beside him. "We'll need more than three bedrooms." He narrowed the search. "And it has to have a view."  
At last Cas pulled up a five bedroom, three and a half bathroom home with plenty of land and a gorgeous view of the mountains and a small, private pond.  
"Thrawn will want to help us build that area into a beautiful walled garden for the children to play in." Gilad outlined it with his finger.  
Cas nodded. "And if we ever had to there's plenty of room to expand and change."  
"Grenadier will probably give his two cents on this kitchen. Look: His pet peeve, decorative edges on the counters."  
"Ick!" Cas said.  
Gilad laughed. "The Emperor will help us find antique furniture to use in it."  
"Daniel will design custom curtains for us."  
"And Carnelian will climb these columns and make a photography spot on this arch." He pointed out a decorative spot.  
"For sure, but before we move in the kitchen would have to be redo."   
"The whole kitchen?"   
"I hate the kitchen."  
"Grenadier will know something about that." Gilad smiled, nuzzling him.  
"So this is the one?"  
"There's room for all of us and children besides."  
"Thrawn's going to freak out over us buying a house on our honeymoon."  
"He was going to freak out regardless and this isn't a house it's a small mansion."   
"Tomato, tamahto, refrigerator."  
"Your mind is made up isn't it?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Then let's go see it and make an offer. It's an unlock, which means it's entirely empty and we can walk right in."  
Cas squealed and hugged him.  
They drove over in a rental speeder. From the first, the house didn't disappoint.  
Cas was giddy, and Gilad could see the wheels turning in his head as he looked around the kitchen.  
"What is going through that head of yours?"  
"Kitchen plans."  
"Of course." Meanwhile, he stared at the spiral staircase and almost saw Thrawn climbing its outside.  
"Gilad?" Cas said as he tapped his husband.  
"Huh? I was just... looking around. Seems like I can almost see it as it will be."  
"I know, me too. Oh, Gil, I really think this is it."  
"This is it." He spoke with quiet certainty.  
Cas hugged him happily.  
Gilad hugged him back, but his mind had filled with a deep-set worry.  
They bought the house. They spent the days enjoying their honeymoon, and in the evening relaxed. Cas was doing something with his datapad, but wouldn't show Gilad. At last they returned to the apartment and the friends who awaited them.  
Thrawn hugged Cas as soon as he walked through the door. "Hey, Cas."  
"Hi, big brother," he said, kissing Thrawn's cheek.  
"Come on in. Grenadier's been cooking for hours."  
"It wasn't hours!"  
Cas and Gilad chuckled. "Did you enjoy the Mountains?" "They were stunning. Actually,... we bought a manor there."  
Thrawn was silent for a moment, staring. "Say again?"   
"We bought a big house," Gilad said.  
Thrawn hit the roof. "YOUR FIRST HOME! I'M SO EXCITED!"  
"Tell me you have pictures!"   
Laughing, Cas pulled up the pictures of the house he had taken.  
Carnelian snatched it and flipped through them. "These are awful, Cas, I'll have to re-do all of them!"  
"By that she means she wants to visit." Grenadier softened her words.  
"Well I'm not a professional, Carnelian, and of course you guys can visit once we're moved in.”  
Carnelian happily handed the pictures to Grenadier who predictably flicked until he found the kitchen. "Ugh..."  
"I know. I know some private contracts who owe me some favors, and they'll be redoing the entire kitchen in the designs I sent them."  
"May I look?"  
"Sure." He showed Grenadier the designs, careful not to let Gilad see.  
Grenadier scrolled through it, making notes on the side for Cas to consider, then handed it back. "Much better."  
"Thanks. I-" Cas broke off, his eyes going huge.   
"Cas?" Grenadier asked worriedly. He spun around, grabbed Gilad's hand, put it to his stomach, and made him press down some. Before Gilad could pull away, worried he might hurt the twins, he felt something press lightly against his palm.  
He looked like he might just dance.  
"What?!" Thrawn, Grenadier, and Carnelian exclaimed.  
"They're kicking! I can feel one!"  
Thrawn hit the ceiling again, and Grenadier and Carnelian hugged Cas, careful not to separate him and Gilad.  
While Thrawn was running back and forth upside down, Grenadier looked over at his wife. "I told you the cake wasn't premature."  
"What cake?" Cas asked as Gilad tried to coax Thrawn down.  
"The one in the kitchen. I did some research and some math after we got back."  
"Uh, okay." Gilad sighed as Thrawn continued his run. "Let me, babe."   
"Sure."   
"Thrawn, get down here and feel your niece or nephew kicking."  
Thrawn hit the floor and rushed over. "Please!"  
Carnelian elbowed Grenadier. "Go get it."  
Cas giggled, took his hand, and placed it one a spot. "Now press down gently."  
Thrawn pressed by butterfly increments and gently reached out to them. The twins went crazy at his gentle stimulation and both kicked at once.  
Both tiny feet managed to press against his hand.  
Thrawn's expression became one of rapture at the inquisitive press of their tiny minds. "I made contact."  
"That kick did feel different."  
"It was both of them."   
Cas grinned happily.  
"What do you mean?" Gilad inquired.  
"They kicked together that time."  
"May I?"  
Thrawn stepped out of the way and sent his butterfly touch to the twins again.  
Gilad felt the press against, a larger area and knew it was both babies.  
"Oh, Thrawn... Did you do that?"  
"Certainly."  
"Thank you," they said together.  
"You're welcome. They've grown marvelously. They may have a latent Force sensitivity."  
"Latent Force sensetivity?" Cas asked.  
"It means that their connection to the Force is stronger than normal, but not strong enough to be a Jedi or Sith."  
Grenadier came back into the main room holding a cake with two pairs of baby booties on it and the words: "Small Feet, Big Kick" in pink icing.  
Cas and Gilad laughed. "Oh, Grenadier, it's so cute, but they're still pretty small kicks," Cas said.  
"They'll get bigger." He set it down on the table. "You can use the booties after we eat the cake. They're not props."  
Cas hugged him. "Want to feel?"  
"May I?"  
Carnelian tore out of the kitchen at the offer. "Me too!"  
"Of course. Put your hand here and press down gently. It'll feel like a soft poke against your hand," Cas said.  
Grenadier placed his hand on first while Carnelian pulled out her camera and began documenting.  
For a moment there was nothing. Then something pressed against his fingers.  
Grenadier smiled gently. "Carnelian, come here." He pulled her away from her flashing.  
"How does it feel to you?" he asked as Cas arranged Carnelian's hand. With his free hand, Cas poked the chef on the cheek. "Like that."  
Grenadier winced. "My teeth are sensitive. Don't do that."  
"Oh, sorry."  
Carnelian patted his hair. "Yeah, you wouldn't know that from looking at him." She waited. "Okay... Nothing's happening..."  
Almost the moment she spoke she felt the tiny press.  
"AWWWW! I FEEL THEM!"  
"And now I'm deaf," Cas said.  
Carnelian began flapping her free arm and gesticulating with the rest of her while she kept the hand pressed in. Grenadier sighed and handed her her camera.  
She began taking pictures. Thrawn just admired Cas's patience with her. He felt the bond flare open. *What has you so excited, son?* He let his giddiness flow across the bond. *The twins can be felt by other people, now! We all felt them kicking!*  
The Emperor's presence warmed. *Let me feel it.*  
Thrawn gently pushed Carnelian aside. "Father wants to try and feel them."  
Cas grinned. "He could just wait until I go to the palace to see Matty, but okay."  
Thrawn pressed his hand back and reached for the twins at the same time. He felt for his father's immersion and called out to them.  
The tiny minds stirred more at his touch and presence of his father, kicking.  
Palpatine's presence warmed. *I did miss this when you were developing.*  
Thrawn sent a wave of affection to him. *Well now you get it with your grandchildren.*  
Palpatine chuckled. *Go back to your friends, little one.*  
Thrawn broken the connection. "Well?" Cas asked.  
"He was very happy to feel them so alive."  
"Well he can feel them in person tomorrow before I'll be coming over to see Matty."  
"I think he'll enjoy that." Thrawn smiled. "I have to do some final recquisitioning and inspect my flagship before we head out in a few days. I'll see you then."  
They nodded.


	39. Dramatics

The next morning Cas made his way to the palace and found Palpatine and Matty in the garden. "Cas!" Matty yelled, running to him.  
The Emperor smiled from his seat on the garden bench and gave up on the latin names of various tulips. "Cas. It's good to see you blooming."  
"Thank you."   
"Your tummy's big."   
Cas and Palpatine both laughed. "It's only gonna get bigger, scamp. The babies need to grow more."  
Matty scowled and crossed his arms. "You're not going to have a lap for me anymore."  
"It won't be for forever. Here." Cas pressed Matty's hand to his stomach.   
The child's eyes grew huge when one of the twins kicked. "Is that a baby?"   
"Yep. They're kicking."  
The Emperor stood up, hands folded. "May I?"  
"Of course."  
He pressed a hand to Cas's stomach, gently pressing out towards the twins. They responded with curiosity. Both twins rolled and kicked, their tiny feet pressing against his palm and fingers,  
He smiled, eyes twinkling. "Strong, curious, and action-minded. You will have many trials and joys with these two."  
"I don't doubt it, but for now I just want them to be safe and healthy."  
The Emperor's face became slightly drawn before becoming a polished neutral. "That is what all parents wish for their children."  
Cas put an understand hand on his shoulder. "He won't do anything foolish, and I'll kick him into the next century if he does."  
He nodded, but the smile that showed no emotion didn't leave his face the rest of the morning.  
Gilad looked up from his book as Cas returned. "How were the Emperor and Matty?"  
"Matty was wonderful. I managed to please and depress the Emperor all in the span of five minutes."  
"That's not easy. I take it Thrawn wasn't around? He must have shipped out to the fleet. Their in a patch of empty space in Coruscant's system."  
"Yeah. I opened my mouth and stuck my foot in it, talking about wanting m the babies healthy and safe, which made him worry about Thrawn." He sighed he sat down on the floor and began trying to pry his boot off.  
"You were talking about new babies. He must have Thrawn on the brain."  
"And I should have thought about that before I opened my big mouth."  
"Cas... It was probably unavoidable. It's a very wide wound. There are lots of things that will make him think of Thrawn and children will be one of them, but so will lightsabers, the Force, the army... shall I go on?"  
"No, but you can come help me get my damn boots off."  
Gilad laughed and gripped the heel, pulling back.  
He had to work at it, until he finally pulled it off. "Did you glue it to your foot, Sweetart?" "Apparently."  
"How?" He set them aside and pulled Cas up. "Let's get you cozy."  
"Cozy how, babe?"   
"Well, you could wrap up in that purple robe of your for starters. The softness is cozy."  
Cas smiled. "Okay. I feel like being pampered."  
"Well get ready, because I'm going to spoil you."   
"Oooh, I like the sound of that. My robe and those pajama pants, so I'm covered in the softness."  
Gilad fetched the items of clothing, brewed his pregnancy tea, and offered a small slice of Grenadier's cake.  
Cas was soon changed and stretched out on the couch. "You're good at pampering me." Gilad smirked. "Who said this was it?"  
"Ooohh... what are you thinking?"  
"How about a massage?"   
"Where?"   
"Where ever you tell me?"   
Cas thought for a minute. "My feet?"  
"As you wish." Gilad sat on the couch at his feet and held them on his lap.  
"I think they're swelling a little, because my boots were starting to hurt."  
"Isn't that something that will happen?"  
"Yes, but it's making it uncomfortable to wear my shoes and boots."  
"Maybe we should get you some compression socks then."  
"Say wha?"  
"Socks that stop your ankles from swelling by providing counter pressure."  
"Yes please." He groaned softly as Gilad massaged the soreness away in one foot. "Ooooh, babe."  
Gilad smirked and tickled the sole.  
Cas giggled, jerking a little. "Stop! You big jerk," he giggled.  
“Oh? Who’s a tease now?”  
Cas continued to laughed. He beamed at his husband.  
Gilad smiled back and bent to kiss him.   
Cas kissed him back, and Gilad picked up his other foot. "Gilad."   
"Hmm?"   
"We need to talk about... well... the birth."  
Gilad turned a light shade of green. "Yes... I suppose they do have to come out eventually."  
"And we need to plan how we'd prefer that to happen."  
"I assumed you wanted it to be natural."  
"Yes, but there are a lot of ways still consdered natural. So long as it's not surgery it counts as natural. First off we need to decide do we want to do it at home, or our quarters, with a midwife or in a medbay."  
"It depends. Thrawn has been taking your needs into account, he had a doctor-midwife added to the taskforce, but if you want to come home that may be possible as well. I know that Thrawn will probably want to spend Christmas back here at least, but a war Cas... War means you don't just hop on a shuttle. Wars can last years, especially against enemies like the Vong. I'll just be glad that you're safe and healthy no matter what happens."  
"I know, that's why I said our quarters."   
"You mean with JUST a mid-wife? No doctor, no equipment?"   
"Just the bare minimum equipment would be used in that option."  
Gilad looked worried. "But is that safe?"  
"Not entirely, but no birth is. Complications can show up in every birth situation, but for the most part, yes. I was born at home."  
Gilad looked worried. "I... well, Cas... I did some research on Cesearean sections and what they can mean for young mothers after Evelyn... And there's a very high chance that you might have to have a second to bring these two. I think I'd feel better with more than the bare minimum about us."  
"Then we do it in the medbay. I'd like to do a home birth, but not the first time. It we have another."  
"Okay. We'll meet the doctor Thrawn chose when he brings the rest of the fleet for their christening and launch. From what I've heard, she's like a grandmother.”  
"That's not the end of the conversation, Gilad?"   
He gulped. "It's not?"   
"Afraid not. Now it leads to the question, how do I want to do it? In a hospital bed or a water birth?"  
Gilad stared at him like he had grown an extra head.  
“What?”  
"You want... a water birth? Wouldn't that be dangerous? What if they try to breathe underwater? Is it hygienic?"  
"Gilad, calm down. Doctors wouldn't offer it as a choice if it wasn't safe."  
"But..."  
"Listen to me, the warm water would help me relax and help move labor along. Admittedly, the water would not be very clean at the end, but they wouldn't be in long. They won't breathe under water because their lungs won't take over until the umbilical cords are cut."  
Gilad considered. "Could I be with you? How big of a tub are we talking about?"  
"Birthing tugs are usually big enough for two to allow the father in with the mother, so I'm guessing if Thrawn's prepping for this there will be a tub like that. If it's not big enough, you'd be right at the edge where I could hold onto you."  
Gilad sighed. "It doesn't sound so bad..."  
"Next question."   
"Shit."   
Cas kissed his nose. "Medicated or unmedicated?"  
"What does that mean?"  
"Do I take pain meds or go without."  
"Which would make you feel better?"  
Cas gave him a look that clearly said he was a moron.  
"I mean: Which do you want?"  
"I want to do as little medication as possible because what goes into me will go into them. I don't know if I'll go completely unmedicated, but I want to try."  
"There, so that will make you feel better."  
"In a manner of speaking. I'll need you to be strong, Gilad, because I'll be in a hell of a lot of pain."  
"I'll be there. Right up until I faint. Then you can use me as a punching bag."  
Cas winced. "I probably will, Bear."  
Gilad sighed and hugged him.  
Cas hugged him back. "Okay, I think it's time the babies got some of Daddy's attention," he said to Gilad.  
Gilad grinned and placed his hands on Cas's stomach, rubbing and searching.  
"Talk to them, Bear. They can hear you."  
"Hello, little ones. It's me, your father. I can't wait to meet you."  
Cas giggled. "Oh, Gilad, don't be so formal. Besides, it's a good way for them to learn their Daddy's voice.”  
"I can dream that I'll be a strong parental figure, can't I? You both think father is better than daddy, right, kiddos?"  
"Hey!" Cas yipped.   
"What?"   
"I just got 'poked' in the kidney."  
"They must agree."  
"Uh-huh. sure. Don't believe him, babies. You're Daddy's a big softie."  
Gilad sighed and faux-whispered to them, "Your papa's a marshmallow."  
Cas poked him. "So what if I am?"  
"You'll be able to get your way any time you want."  
"That's what you think. Your Daddy's a lot of things, babies, but here's the best thing about him; he's my hero. His love saved me from a very dark and lonely place."  
"And your Papa saved the Imperial Prince from a kidnapper by restoring his memory."  
Cas pouted. "That's not what YOU like about me best."  
"What I like best about you shouldn't be repeated in front of children."  
Cas whined and pulled him up. "Then tell just me," he whispered, kissing his nose.  
Gilad dipped his face close and whispered.  
Cas nipped him. "Oooh, Bear, you're so naughty."  
Gilad smiled. "You knew that."  
Cas nestled against him. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Cas kissed him.  
Gilad held him close.


	40. The Beginning

Thrawn came into his father's bedroom that night. "Father?"  
Palpatine came out of meditation and rose. "What is it, my son?"  
"I wondered if I could spend the night here with you."  
Palpatine blinked, surprised as Thrawn hadn’t asked since he was a child. "Of course, my child," he said softly.  
Thrawn sat beside him on the bed. "Thank you."  
He reached out to run a hand through the blue-black hair. "You're welcome." Thrawn leaned into the caress.  
"I haven't been in this position since I was eight. I never realized I missed it."  
"A child never truly out-grows their parent, Thrawn."  
Thrawn chuckled. "You don't say, old man?" He snuggled closer.  
"Watch it. I'll still turn your over my knee, boy."  
Thrawn smiled. "Can you anymore? If I was really trying to get away?"  
"You'd be surprised what I'm still capable of, my brat of a child."  
"I am not a brat. I'm the best son you could ever hope for, remember?"  
"You are a brat as well. Every child is a brat at some time or another."  
Thrawn pouted. "Am I being a brat now?" He hugged Palpatine and took a deep breath.  
Palpatine chuckled and hugged him back. "Only a tiny bit."  
“Father?”  
"Yes, Thrawn?"  
"Do you ever wonder what would happen if we were normal?"  
"Normal? In what way?"  
"Without the Force. Just living as ordinary people."  
"Sometimes, but more often I wondered if you suffered anyway from having only one parent."  
"I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have a mother, but... I don't regret anything."  
"Nor do I." The Emperor smiled. "Cas mothers you now."   
"Cas mothers all of us, even you."  
The Emperor chuckled. "Hopefully he'll calm down once he has actual children to mother."  
Thrawn grinned. "You don't like him mothering you?" he teased.  
"There is such a thing as too much of a good thing."  
Thrawn rested his head on his father's shoulder. "It's just who he is. He adores you, you know, Father?"  
"He's sweet enough, but I take back what I said about him being balanced."  
"He's right, though."   
"About what?"   
"Well a lot, but he's right about you maybe letting others worry about you for a change."  
Palpatine sighed and stroked his dark hair. "I am the Emperor and the Dark Lord of the Sith. I don't need to be fussed over."  
"I don't need to be either, but it's nice. You can't tell me it wasn't nice having Cas fuss over you for a little bit after I got hurt and you two talked."  
Palpatine smiled wryly. "Losing a piece of yourself is not 'getting hurt,' son."  
"You're avoiding answering me."  
"Fine. I did enjoy it, a little."  
"Then let it happen. It doesn't have to be all the time, but he knows how to tell what someone's burdened too heavily. Please, don't keep doing this alone. You'll burn yourself out."  
"And what are you doing, Thrawn? You think you can cover over everything by acting crazy and playing the clown, but I can see beneath it."  
"And what do you see, Father?"  
"I see the Dark. I see all the bridled passions, despairs and furies that shake you. I see the fear and grief. Dread, lust, and envy are no strangers to you."  
"I fear and grieve, yes. I grieve the friends I've lost, the lives gone in vain in this struggle, I grieve Evelyn. I fear. I fear failing my friends. I fear failing you."  
"You needn't fear failing me, my child. You can never disappoint me."  
"Not even...?"  
"No, not even then."  
"I fear... leaving you alone should I not return."  
“There will always be Matty.”  
"Would you make him heir in my place should I not return, or would you choose another?"  
"I cannot begin again anew, Thrawn. I don't have enough time left. You are the healer and restorer, I the destroyer. I would have to choose someone."  
"And Mitty?"  
"I do not know. Perhaps I would betroth him to Matty, perhaps not." The old man sighed. "You speak as if you know you will not return, my son."  
"I have been having nightmares."  
"... as have I."  
"I just... I want to know my affairs are in order... and that you'll be able to persevere."  
Palpatine was silent, so Thrawn pressed, seeking a reaction from his father. "If I do not return I want you to take Cas as your son. He will be a good son to you in my stead."  
Palpatine sighed. "I already see him as such, you know that, Thrawn. But nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever replace you."  
"I know, but I mean legally. Make it offical. You'll need him."  
"I don't believe he would be the best choice for my heir. A good one, yes, but he lacks gravity."  
"Perhaps not as your heir, but at least as your son."  
"I will, my child. I promise. Any other requests?"  
".... hold me?"  
Palpatine smiled and wrapped him into his arms. "Of course, my sweet little one."  
Thrawn tucked his head under his father's chin.  
Palpatine stroked his spine. "In all your years, you've never asked me to call you anything else. It's surprised me occasionally."  
"Because I could feel your love more clearly than ever every time you called me that."  
Palpatine smiled. "Then I should call you it more often."  
"Just not in public."  
Palpatine chuffed a smile. "Only when I feel the need."  
Thrawn sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing.  
Palpatine watched him fall asleep and looked up out of his window. "If anyone is out there at all, protect him. He's all I ever wanted."  
Morning came, and the group of friends prepared to leave. Palpatine stood with Matty and Mitty, as the children hugged Thrawn, Cas, and Gilad, crying. Handing Mitty off to Thrawn, who gave Matty to Gilad, Cas approached the Emperor.  
Palpatine smiled at Cas. "Look after him, will you? He needs a steadying hand sometimes."  
"I promise. Remember, you don't need to carry your burdens alone."   
"I know."   
Cas hugged him.  
Palpatine sighed and rolled his eyes, patting his back. "Cas, people are staring."  
"Like that's new for you."  
Thrawn hugged them both, handing his young betrothed to his father with a final kiss on the nose. "Good-bye, Mitty. I expect you to know your times tables by the time I get back, don't disappoint." He winked.  
"Okay. I'll be best at them, you'll see." "I know you will." Cas kissed Mitty's nose then kissed Matty's nose. "You boys behave, you hear me. I don't want to come back and hear that you were naughty."  
Matty and Mitty exchanged glances. "You won't, Cas. We'll be angels."  
Cas smirked. "I except the Emperor and your parents, Mitty, to agree with that when I get back."  
Mitty and Matty exchanged glances and wriggled out of their respective hugs. "Okay. May we go watch the crates being loaded?"  
"What do you think, Thrawn? Should we trust little boys who fib?"  
"What can they get into? Those are sealed crates."  
"Okay, but be careful."  
"Yippee!" They ran off towards the loading site.  
"The poor workers," Cas said before heading over to Gilad.  
"I'm sure they've handled worse. They are soldiers."  
"True," Cas said as he flicked Gilad lightly in the ear.  
Thrawn sighed. "I just hope they don't get some hare-brained idea about sneaking aboard to help fight. But I think they have more sense than that. Come on, before I cry."  
"Thrawn, it's Mitty and Matty. Of course they'll try it."  
"Then I hope Colonel Morrisey puts a stop to it. Stop depressing me."  
They boarded the shuttle, and Cas looked at his husband. "Can I cry now, Gilad?"  
Gilad hugged him. "All right."  
Cas cried into his shoulder.  
Thrawn patted his back. "It's okay, Cas. We're gonna be fine."  
"It's the hormones," Cas sobbed.  
"I know. I know." Gilad patted his back.  
He pulled himself together. "Sorry, guys. It's only gonna get worse for me like that."  
Carnelian fidgeted with her camera strap. "I feel like I should be taking pictures."  
"If you take a picture of me like this, Carnelian, I'll break the camera."  
"I can't take pictures with this. It's weaponized, not my civilian issue. I'll be making due with a mini-model for the duration."


	41. Drink Never Helps

"Oh." They sat for a few minutes. "Thrawn, Gilad and I need to talk to you... alone."  
Carnelian was muttering over the apparently false camera and didn't hear them. Grenadier, reading a cooking magazine, simply wasn't paying attention. Obi-Wan was meditating.  
"We need to talk to you about the birth."  
Grenadier closed his magazine hurriedly. "I'll just go lie down in the other room."  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and hurried after him.  
Carnelian kept fidgeting and tinkering with the insides of her camera.  
Daniel tried to usher her away and she waved him off. "Will you be quiet? There's a wire loose somewhere."  
"I thought you couldn't operate a toaster. How are you going to fix the camera?"  
"That's different." She snapped. "Buttons confuse me."  
"Well tinker elsewhere or you'll be hearing a really awkward and personal conversation."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"Cas giving birth."  
"Oh. Well, that's fascinating. It's only what pregnant people do. Water or normal?"  
Cas glared at her. "How about you'll find out when it happens?"  
Carnelian rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay, all you had to say was you don't want me here. Geez. It is the living room: a public space. Why don't YOU move?" She gathered up all her pieces parts and stomped off.  
Daniel slipped away, too.  
"I'm just going to go calm her down... She seemed really aggravated..." Thrawn tried to escape.  
"Not so fast. We need to talk to you about this, no matter how uncomfortable it is."  
"Why? Why can't you just give me a recquisitions list and I'll give it to Colonel Morrisey?"  
"Because we didn't write one, we were trying to get others things ready and coming to terms with everything," Gilad said.  
"Well, that's just awesome. Just so you know, I gave Doctor Stralling free reign to customize the birthing suite with bells and whistles so I doubt there's anything you need that I don't have. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to apologize to our resident madness trope for kicking her out of a public space instead of going to a private one like a POLITE person would."  
"I asked to speak to you alone then everyone left instead."  
"She DIDN'T." He stomped out.  
Gilad sighed and face palmed. "That could have gone better."  
"No shit, Gilad."   
"Cas-"   
He sighed. "Sorry."  
"There are some things Thrawn is just touchy about. Birth, feminine anatomy, and the mechanics of such are some of them."  
"I think that's all men. I had to force myself to do research."  
"But with him it's an entire other level. Didn't you notice how aggravated he got or how he wasn't eager for Carnelian and the others to leave like we were?"  
"I think I was too caught off guard by who quickly the others moved all of the sudden."  
"Well, it isn't the most pleasant conversation to hear or have. We definitely should have asked Thrawn to go to our bedroom or his instead of just jumping in."  
"I know. I didn't sleep well last night, so I'm not thinking completely straight."  
"Me neither, darling. I haven't slept well in awhile."  
"Are you done? Can I come back and work on my camera now?" Carnelian came into the doorway, still looking a little pissed. "Grenadier is sleeping in our room and I don't have anywhere else to work."  
Cas sighed. "I'm sorry for being so snappy, Carnelian. I'm over-tired, over-stressed, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."  
She softened slightly. "It's okay."  
"Thanks. Gil, I'm going to lay down. My head's starting to hurt."  
Gilad nodded. "Want some tea?"  
"No, I think I just need to get off my feet."  
Gilad nodded. "I'm going to have some if you change your mind."  
"Okay." Cas made his way to their quarters and laid down.  
Carnelian brought him a cup of ice chips and left it beside the door a bit later. Carnelian turned back, thinking that the ice would just melt if she left it and knocked on the door.  
Cas groggily opened it.  
"I brought ice chips. Grenadier says they're good for headaches." She thrust the mug out at him.  
"Thanks. Is Gilad out there still? He never came in."  
"He's drinking tea with whiskey and staring out a viewport. I think he was trying to hide the whiskey, but he's not very good at being sneaky." Her powers of observation were highly acute. It was very likely that not even Thrawn would have noticed the alcohol.  
Thinking on all Gilad’s years as an agent, Cas sighed and headed to find his husband.  
Gilad was in the cockpit pilot's chair, drinking from a thick plastic mug.  
"Alcohol isn't the answer, Bear," Cas said softly.  
"I know. I just thought I'd try it." He sighed, pitching his head back against the head rest. "In one day, we set off to rendezvous with the largest, best fleet ever built, pissed off the Imperial Prince and one of the Emperor's Black Code Agents, and managed to talk about you giving birth. It was a bit much, you know?"  
"I know." Cas wrapped his arms around Gilad from behind. "Come take a nap with me. We both need the sleep."  
"You're probably right. This wasn't helping anyway. How did you know I was drinking here? I thought you went to take a nap."  
"Carnelian brought me ice chips and said she you had it."  
"Dammit. For someone so scattered, she doesn't miss much." He stood up. "I'll go dump this in the galley then join you."   
"Okay." Cas went back to their room and lay down, chewing a few ice chips.  
Gilad came in and snuggled up to his back. "Is the ice helping?"  
"A little, but I know part of the problem is lack of sleep."  
"I'm right here. Let's get you to rest."  
"Will you rub my tummy? It might help me relax."  
“Certainly, my love.”  
He rubbed, feeling Cas relax in his arms and listening to his breathing even out as he fell asleep. He sighed and resigned himself to lying there, listening to him breathe for a few hours and tried to rest. Force be with them.


	42. Help Me

Cas slept deeply, his body refusing to wake until he was fully rested, so Gilad carried him down the shuttle ramp into the hangar bay of the Slender Hyaline.  
They were met by Dr. Stralling. A gentle-looking woman in a sharply pressed uniform.  
"Doctor Stralling?" Gilad asked softly.  
"Agents Pelleaon, Penumbra, and Xenophon." She smiled. "Welcome."  
Her eyes went to the sleeping Cas cradled in Gilad's arms. "Ah, I see. He's exhausted. Shall we go to medbay or his quarters?"  
"I... I don't know really. We're still learning," he said.  
"I see. Medbay for a scan, then if all's well, your quarters." They moved towards a turbolift in a loose group, Thrawn having gone to take command.  
"How far along is he?"   
"Fourteen weeks."   
"Is his appetite good?"   
"Yes."   
"Is he staying hydrated?"   
"Yes, Ma'am. I make sure of it. We both just recently started having sleeping problems."  
"Stress, no doubt. Some gentle medications, then stronger ones if those don't work."  
As they were walking towards the medbay, Cas stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Mmm. Gilad?"  
"Yes, honey?"  
"What... where are we?"  
"Going to medbay to give you a scan. We're on the Hyaline."  
"The medbay? Did I faint again?"  
"No, just refused to wake up. Dr Stralling says stress might be the cause."  
Cas twisted slightly to look at the woman.  
"Hello, Mr. Taylor. I am Dr. Stralling a birth specialist and surgeon."  
"You seem... familiar to me. Stralling. That name sounds familiar."   
"And Taylor does to me, young man. I had relatives who were Taylor."   
Cas seemed to be grasping for something in his mind. "My mother was a Stralling, I think."   
"Oh was she now. We're a big family."   
"Did you know Chloe? Black hair, blue eyes?"   
The old woman froze. "You know my daughter?"  
"She was my mother."  
Dr. Stralling stared down at him. "Cas...? Little Cas?"  
Tears filled his sapphire eyes. "Granny. I remember you."  
"My grandson!" Her eyes sparkled. "It's been far too long."  
A camera flashed.  
"Really?" Grenadier asked.  
Carnelian looked up from her much smaller camera. "Hey, long-lost family is album-worthy."  
Dr. Stralling looked strained. "Thank you, Agent Penumbra, but-"  
"I thought your last name was Mackensie."  
Carnelian looked away. "Can we talk about this after you're cleared?"   
"Uh, sure."  
They reached the medbay and Carnelian made herself scarce, not to be seen for the rest of the day.  
Gilad lay Cas on the medical bed for the scan, tenderly brushing at his long bangs. "I don't know how you see through those."   
Cas smiled. "They do need a trim."  
Dr. Stralling operated her machinery. "All's well. It is just emotional stress. Relaxation and these sleep boosters should do you both good."  
"Yay, I get to be lazy. That means soft pjs," Cas said.  
Gilad laughed. "It's a bit of an inside joke." He explained to Dr. Stralling.  
Grenadier looked at the door. "I'll... I'm going to try and find Carnelian. She didn't seem okay."  
"If that was my fault, tell her I'm sorry."  
“I doubt it was you.” Grenadier moved out.  
Stralling shook her head. "Why Agent Penumbra is on this expedition is a mystery to me. She seems highly unstable."  
"She's our friend, and we trust her, Granny."  
"Her file doesn't reflect good things. I doubt you have the clearance, so I won't say anymore except to be careful of her. She's not harmless, no matter what she seems."  
The couple nodded. "Ready for some pampering, Sweetart?" Cas perked up. "Yay!" he chirped, holding his arms out to his husband.  
Dr. Stralling smiled. "Come see me again soon."  
"You could visit us too," Cas said, nodding, as Gilad picked him up.  
"I will. Have a lovely evening."  
They thanked her and left. "Oh, Gil..."  
Gilad looked at Cas. "Yes, darling?"  
"I haven't seen her since I was four years old. I can't believe out of everyone Thrawn could have hired..."  
"Me either. Do you think he might have known? You do look similar."  
"Well I intend to find out if he did or didn't and thank him no matter the answer."  
Thrawn was coming to them, reading a report and sighing through gritted teeth.  
"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Gilad quipped, trying to lighten his friend's mood.  
"Thanks for that. There's a lot of backlog. How was Doctor Stralling? I'm starting to regret choosing her..."  
"Don't. Choosing her was the best thing you could have ever done," Cas said.  
"Really? The woman is a witch. She has the right to protest a member of the expedition every twenty-four hours and she's used it to protest Carnelian three times."  
"Don't call her that!"   
Thrawn was startled by the venom in Cas's voice. "Why are you so angry?"   
"She's my grandmother."  
Thrawn's jaw dropped. "I'm so sorry, Cas. I had no idea!"  
"I'll talk to her about Carnelian. She must have her reasons."   
Thrawn sighed. "I suppose."   
"Thrawn."   
"Hmm?"   
"Thank you so much."  
Thrawn nodded. "You're welcome." He sighed. "The problem is, she does have reasons and makes a fairly airtight argument for sending her home. Another problem is that you don't have the clearance to know about them." He shut off the datapad and harnessed it.  
Cas deflated in Gilad's arms. "It wouldn't be the same without Carnelian."  
"And we can't send her home if we can't find her." Grenadier came up looking worried. "I've looked everywhere likely!"  
Cas immediately looked to Thrawn, his face pale.  
Thrawn closed his eyes and forced his consciousness outwards looking for the manic, bubbling personality. "Damn. She's Force Nulling."  
"She's what?" Cas asked.  
"She's projecting a bubble similar to the Ysalimiri, but I can't detect it, much less penetrate it."  
"Gilad, we-"   
"You are going to rest."   
"But-"   
"I'll help them find her, but you need to rest, Cas. End of discussion."  
"Gilad's right, Cas. This is a military ship. There aren't many hidey-holes. If she's here, someone will find her and we're in hyperspace! She can't have gotten off."  
Cas sighed. "Fine, but call me the minute you find her."  
"We will." Thrawn turned away, thinking *IF we find her.*  
Gilad took Cas to their quarters then joined the search.  
He slipped up beside Thrawn. "So... what aren't you telling me?"  
Thrawn sighed, closing his eyes. "She once hid in a glass box for six hours, with traffic all around her."  
"How the hell did she manage that?!"  
"I don't know, that's the point. I can't tell you much, but ever since my Father gave me access to her file I've been reading and let me tell you: She's the exception to every rule you can think of."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that she operates outside the norm. If she didn't have distinct memories of flesh and blood parents, I'd say that she was born in another plane of existence. Now, I really can't tell you any more. It's above your security grade."  
"What do we do if we can't find her?"  
"Wait for her to show herself, but if we can't find her, she doesn't want to be found."  
Gilad sighed. Meanwhile Cas couldn't sleep. The twins squirmed, sensing his anxiety. "Please find her," he whispered.  
Carnelian stood opposite the bed, checking on him. He seemed fine.  
"Oh, Carnelian, what's made you do this?"  
Carnelian's eyes flashed behind her sunglasses and she exited through the wall.


	43. Dissappear from View

At last they gave up, having scoured the ship twice. Cas dissolved into tears when Gilad sadly shook his head.  
Thrawn explained what little he could to Cas. "She's been trying to keep it from you all, but... she's just so different. I don't know what else to say."  
The Prince finally left when it became clear that nothing he said would help. Gilad just held him, knowing words wouldn't help right now.  
Carnelian was across the ship, watching her husband cook.  
He worked mechanically, on auto-pilot, his mind parsecs away.  
She touched his shoulder and sighed, leaving. He'd understand in time.  
A lone tear slid down his cheek, and he stopped what he was doing to bow his head.  
Carnelian clenched a fist, knocking her photograph off the wall, and left. When Grenadier picked it up, she had been burned out of it.  
He clutched it to his chest.  
Thrawn sighed, reading a report from Dr. Stralling that was basically a politically correct "I told you so." He threw it across the room, shattering the datapad.  
He fumed until the anger collapsed into sadness. Why were his friends always being hurt?  
Eventually, they rendezvoused with Vader and the Death Squad or Fleet Six, as Thrawn liked to call it.  
Vader and his younger half brother, Admiral Firmus Piett, another powerful Force User, came aboard the Hyaline. The brothers turned a corner, and Piett collided with Cas, knocking him back into the startled Daniel.  
"Sorry!" He steadied both men. "Are you all right?"  
"I'm okay. Cas?" Cas waited a moment then relaxed. "We're all okay, Daniel."  
Piett looked relieved. "I'm glad. I would have hated to hurt someone my first hour onboard this beauty."  
Thrawn stomped up to Vader. "I need a favor."  
"What is it?" Vader asked as he titled Piett's head down when he absently heard his brother question Cas's use of 'we'.  
Thrawn sighed. "Agent Carnelian has had... an episode and is hiding on the ship somewhere. You did manage to calm her down after a similar episode on Aruch."  
"If she is ready I will find her."  
Thrawn tossed up his hands. "Her husband is on the edge of a nervous break-down, I'm taking flack from a member of my own medical staff, and everyone who knows her is on the edge and you say we need to wait until SHE's ready!?" He deflated. "Darn it."  
"If you try to force her it will only drive her away."  
"I know, but I was hoping you might have been better than me at something for once." He sighed. "I have to go speak to Dr. Stralling. You know the layout of the ship."  
Vader nodded then turned back to Firmus, Cas, and Daniel.  
Cas was explaining his pregnancy and giving Firmus a proud run down on Moire and Damian.  
Vader tuned in, curious. The conversation took a turn when Piett asked why he was aboard a warship while pregnant. "Because I want to watch these monsters burn. I want to see their destruction. They killed my first daughter before she was even born. I want to see them all die."  
Piett chuckled nervously. "I understand the sentiment. There certainly seems to be little to no compassion shown to our soldiers."  
"It's not the same! I stared into their leader's eyes as he slid a knife into my stomach and killed my baby! He knew exactly what he was doing. That wound wasn't meant to kill me, just her!" Cas snarled.  
"Now, now, I'm not saying it is the same. Please, calm yourself."  
"Calm?! How can I be calm when my friend is missing, my other friend is about to break because she's gone, my grandmother is holding it over Thrawn's head like a prize, and now some Admiral comes in and talks like he knows what this is like?! I'll show you calm, asshole!" Vader didn't see the blow, but Piett rocketed back into him, a hand over his now bleeding nose and mouth.  
Carnelian moved Piett out of danger with a wave of her hand, placing him delicately on a rafter.  
Gilad rounded the corner with Obi-Wan to see Daniel, looking startled, trying to comfort a crying Cas with Vader looming unsettlingly close.  
Piett looked down from his perch. "Umm... Help?"  
"Just jump down."   
"Sure, that's a fantastic idea when I don't even know how I got up," he snarked back at his brother.  
“You didn’t jump yourself?”  
"No. You didn't do this either, I would have sensed you." After a moment, he dropped.  
Gilad rushed forwards. "Cas! What's happened?"  
Cas went into his arms, still crying.   
"Daniel, what happened?"   
"Uh... Admiral Idiot stuck his foot in his mouth?"  
Gilad glared at Piett who was still insisting that he did not, in fact, move himself to Obi-Wan.  
"Admiral!" he barked. Piett turned.   
"Yes, Agent?"   
"What the hell did you say to my husband?!" he growled.  
"I asked him to calm down! We were discussing the war and his pregnancy and he was becoming very upset! Then, he screamed about friends being missing and hit me. After that, I was on the beam!"  
"That's a... condensed version," Vader rumbled. He relayed what he had heard to Pellaeon.  
Gilad sighed. "That wasn't the best thing you could have said." He patted Cas' back. "There, there. He didn't mean to make you upset."  
Obi-Wan came forwards and gently rubbed Cas's shoulders from behind. He soothed the young man with the Force. Cas slowly stopped crying. Piett bowed deeply. "I sincerely apologize, Mr. Taylor-"   
"Pellaeon. My name is Cas Pellaeon."   
"Ah, again, I apologize. I had no intention of upsetting you."  
Cas hiccupped. "How did you get up on that beam?"  
"I have absolutely no idea. You hit me and then I was up there."  
"And Vader didn't move you?"  
"No. I would have known if it was him."  
"And Thrawn is in the medbay speaking to Granny. Obi-Wan?"  
"Yes, Gilad and I passed him on our way here."  
"And you didn't, obviously."  
"No. Gilad and I had no idea what was happening until we got here."  
"Then WHO did?"  
Vader was silent, and Piett immediately turned on his brother. "You know who, don't you?"  
He sighed, a long, rasping sound. "There is one powerful figure on this ship whose presence no one can detect who is capable of such things."  
Cas stiffened in Gilad's arms. "Carnelian." He became very excited. "Carnelian was here! She was here and she must have thought he was in danger, so she just moved the problem! If she was here, we can find her, right? It's not like she can walk through walls and we can see both ends of the corridor and all the doors, so-"   
Vader was shaking his head.  
Cas slumped in Gilad's arms. "Why is this happening?" he choked.  
"I imagine the secret to that is in this file that we just don't have CLEARANCE for." Gilad sighed in frustration. "I have the highest level of clearance it's possible to get unless you're one of the Imperial family."  
"And Thrawn won't just up and give it to us," Obi-Wan said.  
"He cannot. My Master would forbid it."  
Cas sagged a little. "Gilad,... I want to go lay down for a while."  
"Certainly, my love. I'll take you to bed."  
Piett was thinking and fiddling with a datapad.  
Carnelian hooded her eyes and walked out of the walls to observe Thrawn and Cas's grandmother.  
"I don't care at this point, Dr. Stralling. Your behavior towards Carnelian started this whole mess and has greatly upset Cas."  
Dr. Stralling pursed her lips. "You let a maniac like that, a powerful maniac no less, onto the same ship with my grandson and expected me to do nothing?"  
"She would never hurt him."  
"I imagine her first husband thought that too!"  
Carnelian winced.  
Thrawn snarled but reigned himself in.  
"No matter how much you think she's changed or whatever little explanation you've come up with that lets you sleep at night with her walking free, she still ripped him to shreds in their marriage bed and proceeded to kill the rest of his household. She massacred-"  
"Enough! I've read the file."  
"So have I! But I seem to have read it with my glasses on while you just squinted!"  
"No, I've just seen another side of her. A side of that came out more because of Cas and later because of Grenadier."   
"What could my grandson possibly have to do with it?"   
"Cas means a lot to all of us. He someone who cares about us, protects us in a way, and yet he depends on us for protection. There's something about him that worms into your heart. When I first met him I was prepared to kill him. Now I'd kill anyone who hurt him. He has that effect on people, and that includes Carnelian."  
She frowned. "I'll believe it when I see it."  
"You would have if you hadn’t started this mess."  
"I doubt that very much, Your Imperial Highness. There is a reason you would send a psychopath to battle."  
Thrawn waited, listening.  
She enunciated carefully. "To let them fall."  
"You think that's why."   
"Why else?"   
"Because she's our friend. Because we trust her to have our backs. Apparently that's a foreign concept to you."  
"It is when you talk about the person who slaughtered her own family at age ten." And she stomped out.  
Carnelian whimpered, audibly.  
Thrawn froze. "Carnelian?" he said gently.  
She fell silent at once.  
"Please. We're your friends, your family. We trust you. The past is the past. Let it lay there."  
She turned away shaking her head. "You can tell Cas and Grenadier I'll be fine. But stop looking for me, okay?" She left.  
"Carnelian? Damn."  
Grenadier sobbed when Thrawn told him the news. "She burned herself out of every picture I have of her. Why? Why?"  
"Maybe she thought it would be easier for you. I don't know. I'm so sorry."  
"I don't know what's frightened her. I can't help her. I've... I've never been so helpless."  
Thrawn hugged his friend tightly. "I know. I tried to convince her the past didn't matter, that none of us cared."  
"I certainly don't. I just want her to fill up the space again. Everything is... empty."  
The Prince had no response, though he swore he could hear all their hearts breaking.  
Cas was no better.  
He refused to so much as speak to his grandmother and spent more time crying. Gilad, himself, felt helpless as he was unable to comfort him, his own heart breaking.  
Dr. Stralligan remained steadfast in her opinion and told her grandson crossly, "I'm just trying to protect my family and this crew. You should be thanking me instead of moping about a crazy like that!"  
Her words only made him cry more and enraged the others.  
She left in a huff and punched a wall. "Damn you, come back. Or at least vindicate me in some way."  
There was nothing. The group made themselves move on, and much of their attention was focused on preparing for the twins as a way to cope with their grief. With weeks of radio silence from Carnelian, things slowly calmed. No one was happy, but no one was breaking down every few minutes.


	44. Colussus

Nothing interesting happened either until Piett came to see Thrawn one day, looking rather flustered.  
Thrawn looked up. "What is it?"  
"You had a vision about your betrothed, right?"  
"Of course. A series of them." It clicked. "You had some, or at least one."   
"Yes."   
"With who?"   
"Well, that's the strange part. It was... Agent Pellaeon's daughter."  
Thrawn dropped his stylus. "Say again."   
"My future wife in my visions was Agent Pellaeon's daughter."  
Thrawn frowned. "Are you certain?"  
"Yes."  
"Firmus Piett, I swear to Force, if you are in the least bit uncertain, you tell me now!"  
He met Thrawn's crimson gaze. "I am completely sure it was her."  
Thrawn sighed and covered his eyes. "You can't tell them."  
"I didn't think that would be a good idea. What do I do?"  
"Wait. If it is the Force at work, it will happen, but wait. Tell them nothing. Show nothing. Be present, be her friend, but do not make the first move, whatever you do."  
Piett nodded. "Of course. I... it's quite unsettling. How did you deal with it?"  
"We are in different circumstances. I am a hybrid designed for a long-lifespan and as the Crown Prince, I needed to produce a fiancée. I simply told Father and he told the Huxes."  
"I... am not even going to question that."  
Thrawn shook his head, covering his mouth. "You can speak to me about anything. Any... problems, difficulties... frustrations... I have likely experienced them."  
"Thank you, Your Highness." He bowed and left, leaving Thrawn to think on this new development. He sighed and flopped back in the chair. "Gilad's not going to be happy about this." He ran a hand through his hair. Part of him thought they should know, but he knew it would only cause trouble. All he could do was wait and try to keep it quiet.   
Gilad woke to Cas moving around restlessly.  
"Cas? What's wrong?"  
"They won't stop moving. I can't sleep."  
"Do you think they're upset?"  
Carnelian stepped in through the far wall.  
"I don't know. They might not be, but they know I am. It's been weeks, Gilad, but..."  
"She's just doesn't want to be found, Cas. She's perfectly fine, but we won't find her until she wants to be found."  
Carnelian nodded. Sensible man. She reached out to the two minds. *You two should go to sleep. You're keeping Papa awake.*  
Cas grunted. "What?"   
"They keep kicking me in the kidneys."  
*Especially stop that. You're hurting.*  
Gilad sighed and rubbed his tummy. "Hey, you two. Don't you know what time it is? Come on, babies. Calm down. Papa needs his sleep. You need to stop beating him up like this." Gilad sighed. "I wish she'd come home." He continued to rub.  
*You two are being brats. Stop.*  
Cas jumped up.   
"Now what?"   
"They kicked me in the bladder," he said as he bolted into the bathroom.  
Carnelian sighed and took the less interactive route, commanding them to sleep.  
Cas returned to bed with a sigh.  
Carnelian smirked as the little minds finally surrendered. There.  
"At least they've settled down. Maybe now I can sleep."  
Gilad smiled. "Maybe they exhausted themselves."  
"Maybe. I hope so. That means they should sleep for a while and let me sleep."  
Carnelian, her work done, went to check on Grenadier.  
He was reading, trying to occupy his thoughts.  
Carnelian wished he knew how sorry she was. But the Stralligan woman was right. It was her nature to bring chaos and suffering wherever she went. Her desire to care for and protect this odd group of people had surprised her, and even now she didn't fully understand why 'protect' was so strong.  
But still, comedic suffering and controlled chaos was suffering and chaos at the end of the day. Sure no one got hurt, but there was always the danger. She couldn't bear to have any of them hurt.  
Especially not him.  
Grenadier finally set the book aside and settled down with a sigh. "I miss you," he whispered.  
Carnelian looked up, listening.  
"I miss you so much. I don't care about your past. I love you, the you I got to know."  
Carnelian had loved her too.  
"Please come back to me."  
Carnelian sighed deeply and touched his temple, putting him to sleep.


	45. Birth

The weeks flew by, and as due date near the Hyaline crew was on edge, waiting. Gilad woke to Cas hurrying into the bathroom and sighed. His poor Sweetart couldn't get a break with the twins so big now. He came back out wide eyes.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Gilad,... my water just broke."  
Gilad turned pale. "We need to get you to the birthing suite. I'll get Dr. Stralling."  
He flitted about in a bit of a panic. This was happening. It was really happening! Cas was now wearing nothing but a hospital gown and was pacing the suite. The heated tub was already filled with water, but he had said he wanted to wait a little before getting in.   
"Gilad, calm down. I'm, what was it Granny, only four centimeters dilated?"   
Stralling nodded. "Yes. Your contractions are steady, a little slow, but that's not a bad thing. Every labor is different and goes at a different pace."  
"Good! This is fine! This is great!" Gilad fussed with his hands. "Where's that tea Grenadier promised?"  
Cas paused and pressed on his lower back, groaning softly, breathing evenly through the contraction.  
Gilad rubbed the spot. "We're going to be fine, Sweetart!"  
Cas laughed. "Babe, if you get anymore nervous you're going to sound like a mouse."  
Gilad chuckled. "Guess I should calm down. Will you be all right if I go to the kitchen and bring us back some tea? I guess Grenadier's been distracted."  
"No tea for me, but I'd like some ice chips."  
"Sure. They are good for headaches and hydration!" Still chuckling a little, Gilad went to the kitchen for the prescribed refreshments.  
Cas shook his head with a chuckle once he'd gone.   
"That's fairly normal. Most fathers don't know what to do with themselves," Stralling said.  
"I imagine it's not easy to be so helpless. What was my father like when Cole and I were born?"  
"He was out of his mind when Cole was born. He was better with your birth, but that's because he had a better idea of what he could do and what your mother would want from him."  
"I see. Practice makes perfect."  
"It does, and from what I've seen with you two, these little ones won't be your only children."  
"Of course not. We didn't buy that massive house to leave it empty."  
Gilad soon returned as Cas was leaning on a railing attached to the wall, swaying his hips to try to ease the contraction some, groaning softly. "You'll never believe- Cas? Are you all right?" He set the ice bucket, tea pot, and two mugs on a nearby table.  
"One sec," he groaned. He sighed after a moment then straightened. "Okay, what won't I believe?"  
Gilad smiled softly. "Do you mind if Grenadier comes in?"  
"That's fine. They could all come in if they wanted to. A bit of company and some extra comfort would be nice."  
Gilad opened the door. "Come on, Grenadier. Bring them in."  
Cas popped a few ice chips into his mouth as their friend entered the suite.  
Grenadier was carrying two bundles, one in each arm, wrapped in soft tea towels.  
Cas spat the ice chips right back out. "Holy shit!"  
"I found them in a fruit basket on the counter." He told him softly.  
Cas flew over to look, Gilad jumping out of his way.  
They were incredibly tiny, with puckered, sour expressions and nearly translucent eyelids. "They're both girls, I checked."  
"Wow," Cas breathed.  
"I know. I didn't even know she was pregnant. May I... May I stay here with them?"  
"Of course. Granny, would you check them please?"  
Dr. Stralling regarded the infants with caution, but when they remained stoutly asleep as she handled them, her expression softened. "Perfectly healthy little ones. A bit small, but that's no harm."  
Cas kissed Grenadier's cheek. "Congratulations, Daddy," he said with a giggle.  
Grenadier smiled softly. "Thanks, Cas." He pointed to one of them. "She's Scylla and this one is Charybdis."  
"They're beautiful." He moved over to Gilad, gripping his shoulders.   
"Cas?" He rested his forehead against Gilad's chest and groaned softly, taking even breaths as another contraction came on.  
Grenadier filled a mug with ice chips and brought it over with a spoon.  
Cas shook his head, relaxing as the contraction ended. "Gilad, did you message Thrawn?"   
"... oops."   
"Message him now."   
Thrawn reached absently for his com when it pinged. He looked at the message from Gilad. 'Cas is in labor, the twins are on their way'.  
Thrawn squealed, fainted, popped up again, hit the ceiling, and they heard him coming across the ship.  
He came flying into the suite. Cas was bent over the bed, Gilad massaging his lower back as the brunette breathed through the contraction. Grenadier got his own daughters out of the way and stood a bit awkwardly in a corner as Thrawn rushed over. "Are you all right? How much longer? Will you be okay? Do you really want me here? Can I get you something?"  
"I'm as all right as I'm gonna get. I have no idea how much longer. I'll be in a LOT of pain as time goes on. Of course I want you here. No I don't need you to get anything," Cas answered as the contraction ended.  
Thrawn paced on the ceiling. "What can I do then?"  
Cas smiled up at him. "Come down, give me a hug, then meet Grenadier and Carnelian's daughters."  
He was so surprised, he fell off the ceiling. Sitting up, he blinked. "What?"  
Cas and Gilad pointed to the chef.  
Thrawn turned to him. "What?"  
"I found them in a fruit basket on the counter. I... I didn't even know."  
"Neither did I!" He stood up, gave Cas a quick hug and walked over. "Can I see them?"  
His shifted his hold so Thrawn could see the girls. The Prince smiled. "They're beautiful, Grenadier. Congratulations."  
Grenadier smiled lop-sidedly. "This is Scylla and Charybdis. Do you... Do you want to hold them?"  
"May I?"  
"Go ahead. Just be careful." He lowered them carefully into the Prince's arms.  
Thrawn carefully cradled them close. The tender moment was shattered by the hilarity of Cas waddling into the bathroom rather quickly. "Oooh, gotta pee! Thanks for the bladder kick, babies!"  
Thrawn chuckled softly. "If she was here, that camera would have blinded us all by now."  
Gilad and Grenadier nodded in agreement as Gilad messaged Daniel and Obi-Wan. Cas soon re-emerged. "Gilad, your children are terrible brats."  
"Do you think it can possibly be comfortable for them to be forced out through an opening barely large enough to accommodate their heads?"  
Thrawn turned green.   
"No, but that's not my fault. They don't need to take it out on my bladder."  
Thrawn suddenly looked a lot more uncomfortable than he had been before. "I'll just go find Daniel and Obi-Wan, shall I?"  
He handed the girls back to their father and retreated. He got about ten steps away when he mentally kicked himself and quickly opened his bond with his father.  
Palpatine looked up from a stack of reports. *My son?*  
*The twins have decided they're ready to enter the world.*  
Palpatine smiled. *Keep me updated, Thrawn.*  
*I will.* Obi-Wan and Daniel met him halfway, and they returned to the suite. As the hours passed Cas's contractions grew stronger and closer together. Despite his initial panic, Gilad was surprised as how calm he now felt. He hated seeing Cas in pain, but he had never loved or admired him more. The contraction were clearly agonizing, yet his husband still refused medication.   
Stralling checked him again. "You're six centimeters dilated now." Cas grabbed his hand, groaning and struggling to breath evenly through the pain of the new contraction.  
"Maybe it's time to get in the tub, honey?"  
Cas nodded, and Gilad helped him off the bed.  
Thrawn turned a pale yellow. "I think I need to leave now."  
"That's fine. None of you need to stay if you don't want to see this," Cas said, understanding.  
"Good." Thrawn ran. "Tell me when it's over!"  
"I'm okay." Grenadier spoke from a rocker nearby.  
"Nothing I haven't seen," Daniel quipped.   
"That's because you designed me maternity underwear," Cas threw back.  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'm going to ensure that the Prince is all right. I'll be back."  
Gilad helped him into the tub one he got the gown off him. Cas sighed as the warm water helped soothe him and cradled his heavy stomach for him.  
Gilad knelt beside the tub. "Cozy?"  
Cas kissed his nose and rested on his shoulder.  
Carnelian sat on the edge of the tub and tapped the water.  
Cas turned and smiled, knowing it was her. "She's here, Grenadier."  
Grenadier looked up, smiling sadly. "Thank you, Carnelian. They're beautiful."  
Cas groaned, gripping Gilad's hand.  
Carnelian smiled. *Come on, you two. Everyone's waiting.*  
Gilad stroked Cas's fingers. "I'm right here, Cas."  
His labor began progressing quicker, his pain increasing. Stralling checked him again. "Eight centimeters."   
"I need to push!"   
"No, not yet. Pant through it, Cas. Don't push yet."  
Cas panted, straining not to push. Grenadier stood up and came over, sitting beside Gilad.  
"Gilad!"  
Gilad smiled at Cas. "I'm right here."  
Cas punched him in the face. "Get in here, dammit!"  
Gilad sighed, holding his nose. "All right, all right, I'm coming in!"  
He quickly stripped to his boxers and slid in behind Cas, letting his husband lean against him. Stralling check him again. "Agent Pellaeon, hold his legs open. Cas, when you feel the next contraction bear down and push as hard as you can." Cas nodded.  
Gilad nodded, doing as she instructed. "Almost here. Which one will it be?"  
Grenadier murmured. "I'll put my bet on Moire."  
Cas didn't answer. He took a deep breath and pushed, groaning, straining, until the contraction ended. He panted a little, and Stralling carefully felt. "Good. The head should crown with the next push. Wait for the contraction."  
Daniel looked over at the chef. "You're on. How many credits?"  
"Twenty."   
"Would you two NOT bet on which baby comes out first?!" Cas howled.  
Scylla woke up and began bawling. Grenadier attempted to soothe her one-armed.  
Cas pushed, and after a few moment he let out a piercing scream of pain.  
Charybdis woke up, but Carnelian pressed a finger to her daughters' lips and admonished them to be quiet.  
Gilad held Cas. "Come on, Darling. You can do it!"  
"Push through the pain, Cas." He continued to push, screaming, until the contraction ended.   
"Good. You're doing so well. The head's already half out," Stralling said.  
"Only half?"  
"It takes most mothers the longest to get the head out. You'll get it out in two pushes, which is quite fast."  
Cas groaned and Gilad kissed him. "Come on, darling. You can do it."  
He pushed again, his screams breaking into a gasp as the head was at last free. "Now, you'll feel the baby turn, but that's so you can get the shoulders out."  
"You can do it, Cas. You can do it."  
Carnelian pressed her lips to Grenadier's hair and stood up.  
Cas screamed, crying as he pushed the shoulders free. "One more push!" He pushed and gasped. Stralling lifted the baby from the water. "Here's your little boy." She turned him over and began somewhat roughly toweling him off. Gilad was about to protest when the newborn gave a wet cough then began crying. She immediately gentled then handed him to Cas.  
Grenadier sighed. "Finicky female."  
Gilad bent over the child. "Hello, Damian."  
Cas was cring softly. "Gilad, he's here. He's really here. He's so beautiful."  
"He's gorgeous."  
Grenadier looked over at the little boy and then down at his own babies. "A rival for Scylla and Charybdis, even."  
Stralling tied off then cut the umbilical cord. Cas groaned, and handed his son to Obi-Wan. "Here comes Moire," he whimpered.  
"She'll be much faster, you'll see." Stralling comforted him.  
Morie's birth was faster but no less painful. She was toweled off like her brother than handed to Cas. He delivered the placenta and then was removed from the tub, cleaned off, and lay in the hospital bed. Obi-Wan returned Damian. "Oh, Gilad... They're finally here," Cas said softly.  
Gilad smiled, kissing his husband. "I know. I see them."  
Grenadier bent over curiously to look at both of them.  
There was a camera flash.  
Everyone froze and as one looked over.  
Carnelian took another picture, her flash on a much brighter setting and then three others. When they had blinked the stars from their eyes, the camera was resting beside the forgotten tea and melted ice chips and she was gone again.  
Cas sighed and kissed his babies. Obi-Wa brushed at Thrawn's mind. *What?*   
*They're here.*  
Thrawn's warmth and joy filled the Force. *Father, they're here.*  
Palpatine's warmth joined his. *Send me pictures.*  
*I will.* Thrawn bounced in. "What have I missed?"  
Cas smiled tiredly at him from the bed, cradling the twins.  
Thrawn rushed over, snatching up Carnelian's camera. "I'm not Carnelian, but let's have a couple pictures."  
Cas smiled at Gilad. "Hey, Daddy, who do you want to hold first?"  
Gilad lifted Moire from his arms. "Let's let her be first in something."  
Thrawn began fiddling with the camera. "How does this thing work?"  
"Who know-whoa!" Everyone's eyes shot to Cas, who was staring wide-eyed at Damian... who was... nursing.  
Gilad's jaw dropped. "I didn't know you could do that..."  
"I didn't either."  
The camera went off, backwards into Thrawn's face. He cursed in surprise. "So, that's the button."  
"Uh, I'd rather you didn't take a picture like this," Cas said, still reeling from the surprise of being able to breastfeed.  
"I didn't mean to!" Thrawn sighed and gave up. "I have a new respect for Carnelian now. Inability to work a toaster or not."  
Everyone smiled, and then Stralling approached Cas. "You don't have to breastfeed them, but if that's the route you want to take I can order a special pump for men like you so you can fill bottles for Agent Pellaeon to feed them with to give you a break."  
Gilad smiled. "That sounds... Really nice, but how are we going to get a breast pump all the way out here? We are in the Unknown Regions and every third day, we're in combat."  
"We'd have to send a shuttle to pick it up."   
"I can go," Obi-Wan offered.  
"Perhaps Cas and Gilad should go. Have a nice little vacation."  
The others immediately agreed.  
Cas smiled down at their children. "Grenadier can come with us. I think he needs to do some shopping too."  
"You guys can just go back to Coruscant then, buy what you need, relax in your new home for a while, be away from the fighting," Thrawn said.  
Grenadier nodded. "Carnelian needs more film anyway."  
Cas suddenly looked throughful. "Granny."   
"Yes?"   
"Would I, if needed, be able to feel the girls, too?"   
"If you started feeding them as well your body would produce more milk so you would have enough for all of them, so yes you could."  
Grenadier smiled. "I think they'd like that."  
Cas smiled back.   
"What's this about needing more film?" Gilad asked.  
Grenadier shrugged. "Just because she's not visible, do you think she's not doing anything? She doesn't always have the flash on and yell 'Surprise,' you know."  
"We know." Cas burped Damian, and as if on cue Moire began to fuss.  
"Is Moire hungry too?" Gilad asked, stroking her head. "She is? Well, we'd better go back to Papa, then."  
"Daddy needs to hold his boy," Cas said. They carefully switched, and Cas brought Moire to his other nipple, and she began suckling.  
Grenadier sighed and stood up straight. "I think the girls and I are going to bed. We're tired."  
"What time is it, anyway?"   
Thrawn checked his datapad. "It's 0900."   
"So I was in labor for... nine and and a half hours."  
"Surprisingly quick for a first time." Stralling commented.  
"All right, clear out and let the parents rest." She ushered everyone out, leaving Cas and Gilad alone with their new babies.  



	46. Maradis

Gilad sighed and rested against the bed. "I hate to say it, but I think sleep is a good idea too."  
Cas burped Moire. "No kidding. We'll be losing plenty later." Gilad wheeled the medbay issue cribs over, and the sleeping twins were placed in one, side by side.  
"Should we go back to our quarters?"  
"Not unless you think you can carry me and push the crib."  
"I can't do that, but I think we could get some help with the crib. It's that or we're sleeping here."  
Gilad stuck his head out the door to look for someone to help them, and as if summoned by his thoughts Piett turned the corner.  
"Hello, Agent Pelleaon. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Yes, actually. Come in."  
"Of course." Piett entered. "What do you need?"  
"Would you be willing to push the crib to our quarters so we can get some proper rest?"   
Piett's eyes fell on the crib with the sleeping newborns. The look that crossed his face was familiar, but Gilad couldn't place it. "Certainly. Will you lead?"  
"Of course."   
He tenderly gathered Cas into his arms as Piett went to the crib. "They're beautiful. Congratulations to you both."  
"Thank you, Admiral. We're very proud."  
He followed them to their quarters and left them to rest. He immediately sought out Thrawn.  
Thrawn looked up. "You've met her?"  
He nodded shakily.  
"It's a shock, isn't it?" He lowered Piett into a chair. "I was the same when I first saw Mitty."  
"I almost said something. It was hard not to."  
"It will only get worse as she grows. Stay strong."  
"Is it really fair that they not have any idea? They'll suspect something, they're too smart not to."  
"Then break it gently. Approach with feather-light touches and don't be surprised if Gilad hits you and calls you a cradle-robber."  
"You won't be any help in telling them will you?"  
"I value my nose, unbroken, too much for that."  
"Yeah I figured it would be something like that," the Shadow Warrior sighed.  
Thrawn laughed. "Anything else?"  
"No. Thank you for the advice."  
Thrawn casually replied. "By the way, you do know the protocol for classified information, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Then you know how awful it would be if I was to lose my datapad while a classified file was open, correct? Or to leave it open on my desk, per se?"  
Piett smirked. "And who's hands should it fall into?"  
"What are you talking about, Admiral? All I'm saying is that should I slip, you will make sure the file isn't READ or even COPIED and the datapad is closed, correct?"  
"Certainly, Your Highness."  
"Thank you. I'm glad I can trust you in this matter." He set his datapad down and stretched. "I'm going to bed. Good night."  
"You mean good morning?"   
"Whatever."  
Thrawn exited and Piett pounced on the datapad, scrolling through the open files.  
He copied them and slipped out to return to the Executor. He traversed the corridors of the massive ship with a speed that defied his stride. He didn't stop until he entered Vader's quarters.  
Vader looked up. "Firmus. What brings you?"  
He handed his brother his own datapad.  
Vader looked through the files. "Where did you get these?"  
*The Prince 'accidentally' left it on and where it could be seen and opened by anyone.*  
*I see. Subtle.* He scrolled down. *This is Carnelian Penumbra's file, and part of Grenadier Xenophon's.*  
"Yes." They were silent, save for Vader's respirator. "The Pellaeon twins arrived," Piett finally said.  
"I sensed them. Well?"  
"They're adorable."  
"I see." He closed the files and copied them to a datastick. "I have the feeling these files are meant to be sent to Agent Pelleaon and Xenophon."  
"And you want me to go give them to them don't you?"   
"Clever, little brother."   
Piett took the datastick. "Yeah, yeah. I'll kick your ass in a spar later." He left.  
Meanwhile, Cas woke to find Moire in Carnelian’s arms.  
"Carnelian?"  
"You'll love them, no matter what, right?"  
"Of course I will."  
"Even if one is strange? And acts a little crazy? And just can't seem to figure out how to tie her shoes? Or to use the toaster?"  
"Absolutely. No matter they'd still be my child."  
"And you won't let the other kids patronize them? Or keep them back from going to school because you're afraid they won't fit in? Or send them to their grandparents when the rest of the family goes somewhere else?"  
"Never," Cas said firmly.  
"And you'll make sure they know it? Every day? So that they never feel alone? Or lash out at every provocation just to let you know they're there?"  
"They'll know everyday that they're loved and treasured."  
"Good."  
"I've been alone, Carnelian. I don't want my babies to ever feel that way."  
"Then there's nothing for me to worry about."  
"Will you hide again, or will you stay?"  
"I don't know."  
"What about Grenadier, Scylla, and Charybdis?"  
"He loved me. He won't have any trouble with them."  
"They need their mother, Carnelian."  
"They'll get along somehow."  
"But they'll always wonder 'did mom love us? why did she leave us? didn't she want us?"  
"One day, they'll understand."  
"They shouldn't have to. They should grow up with you in their lives."  
"Your grandmother's right. You should listen to her."  
"Bullshit she's right," Cas hissed.  
"She sees more clearly than you do."  
"She sees what she's read. I see the person I know."  
"You don't know me, Cas. You've never seen me." She laid the child down.  
"I've seen how happy you were with Grenadier. I've seen how kind you can be. I may not know your past, but your past isn't you as a while, just a part of you. Be who you choose to make yourself. I chose to love and make a better life for myself. You can, you did for a while. Do it again.”  
She sighed. "Thrawn left a sensitive document open on his datapad and Firmus Piett copied it over. If you and Grenadier still want me back after reading it, I will."  
He nodded.  
As Piett knocked on the door, Carnelian vanished.  
Gilad sat up. "Someone's at the door, babe." He opened it. "Admiral. Come in."  
Piett handed him the datastick. "A mutual friend thought you should see these."  
Gilad took it, and Piett glanced over at the crib.  
"Do you want to see them?"  
"May I?" Cas nodded. He sat up and winced.  
Piett crossed to the crib and gently reached out to touch Moire's hand. It was like an electric shock.  
Piett sighed and closed his eyes. "What is your opinion of the Imperial Prince's betrothal to Armitage Hux?"  
The new parents exchanged looks. "I thought he was out of his mind when he told me," Gilad said.   
"I thought similar, but after seeing him with Mitty, I know that he'll love and cherish him when the time comes," Cas said.  
"Indeed. So, overall supportive?"  
They nodded, looking slightly confused. "Admiral, what's this about?" Cas asked.   
"Sometime ago I experienced similar vision of my own future intended."  
"Ah, that's... lovely?"  
"What's that got to do with us?" Gilad asked.   
"They were about your daughter."  
Gilad's jaw dropped and he charged the Admiral. He plowed the man into the wall.   
"Gilad!" Cas exclaimed.  
Gilad got in four good hits before Piett struggled away.  
Cas, despite his weakness and pain, managed to rise and put a hand on his husband's arm before he could go at the Admiral again. "Gilad, stop."  
Gilad growled. "Are you serious right now, Cas? She was just born!"  
"I don't know what to think, but you can't just attack him like that." Cas, despite the tremble in his legs, looked at Piett. "Admiral, this is not something we ever expected to hear. Give us time to process this, and understand that we have ever right to refuse to allow you to be near our children,"  
Piett nodded, clutching his nose. "I will respect your wishes."  
"I think it's best you leave now."   
He nodded again and left.   
"Catch me, Gil," Cas said before his legs gave out.  
Gilad snatched him up and carried him back to bed. "Bastard."  
"We need to talk to Thrawn, find is there's a way to validate what Piett's claiming."  
Thrawn meanwhile, shuddered as if someone was walking over his grave.  
"Yeah. I wonder what's on this datastick." Pelleaon picked up the device.  
"Later, this is more important."


	47. Carnelian's Story

Thrawn vaulted into the air with a yelp when his com pinged loudly. He landed on his bed and scrabbled for the offending device. It was from Gilad. 'We need to talk. Now.'  
'He told you and you're upset?’  
'Come see us and we'll talk,' was Cas's message.  
'I think I'd rather stay here, thanks. The last time I kept something from you, you knocked me flat.'  
'Please. We need to do this in person.'  
'Fine. Promise not to hit me?'  
'I promise.'  
'I'll be right there.' He crossed the ship and knocked.  
Gilad opened the door and yanked him in.  
Thrawn stumbled, regained his balance, and sighed. "All right. Talk."  
"Is there a way to validate his claims?" Cas asked, getting right to the heart of the matter.  
"He believes it wholeheartedly. There's little else we can do. If you could go on a dreamwalk through his memories of the vision, you might be able to see for yourself.”  
"A dreamwalk?"  
"A method of telepathic communication."  
"Would it work with one of us?" Cas asked.  
"I honestly don't know. Depending on who it is, it can be anywhere from impossible to easy. It also depends on the talents of the Force User involved. The Admiral is nearly equal to Vader, so his end wouldn't be a problem. It would come down to which one of you would go it."  
Cas frowned. "I'll trust Gilad's judgment."  
"Fine, lets do that," Gilad said.  
"You'll have to talk to him and he might not be in any shape to do it given the beating I don't doubt you gave him."  
Gilad sighed. "Fine, I'll go find him."  
Thrawn covered his face slightly. "Gads... I'm going back to bed. Have fun."  
"Thrawn, wait a moment."  
He sighed and let Gilad by. "Yes?"  
"When are we leaving for Coruscant?"  
"I can have a shuttle ready for you whenever you're ready."  
"I... I don't think I'll come back, not now with the twins."  
Thrawn sighed heavily and nodded. "I understand."  
His comm pinged.  
He answered it.  
It was a heavily encrypted message to the Hyaline and the commanders of the assault fleets. He mentally decoded it. CORUSCANT UNDER ATTACK. ALL UNITS REPORT EMERGENCY RESPONSE 54.  
Thrawn paled and he snapped the communicator shut. "Cas, we're going back to Coruscant now." He ran out into the ship immediately and pulled the red alert on his way to the bridge.  
Gilad came racing back as the alarm blared.  
Thrawn sent contingency orders to the fleet, apprising the junior captains of the situation and ordering two-thirds of them to report to Krennic and continue the offense against the Vong. They were in hyperspace in moments.  
The alarm stopped, and Gilad and Cas sighed in relief, having finally calmed the twins. Cas leaned against his husband, still exhausted.  
Gilad soothed him and explained what was going on. "Vong ships have been spotted in the core near Coruscant. Thrawn and a third of the assault fleet have been called back to defend it."  
"Oh gods."  
"We'll defend it."  
Cas nodded against his shoulder. He looked at his babies.  
"I'm so proud of you," Gilad said, changing the subject.  
"I saw Carnelian, Gilad. She came to see the twins."  
"She did?"  
"Yeah. She told me Thrawn left files for Piett to copy."  
"Must be what's on that datastick."  
Cas sighed. "I want to know, but I'm so tired."  
Gilad kissed his head. "You were so strong today."  
"I was pretty great, wasn't I?"  
"Go to sleep. It's a long trip back to Coruscant even at the Hyaline's top speed."  
Cas yawned and laid his head down. "All right. We'll look at it in the morning. Hey, Babe."  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm about to ask you to do something very strange."  
"What is it?"  
"Would you get a cold pack, wrap it in one of our towels, and... set it between my legs? I'm sore."  
"I see. Sure. I'll be right back." Gilad arranged the cold pack. "Better?"  
"Yes. Thank you." He titled his head up for a kiss.  
Gilad kissed him gently. "Now rest."  
"Night night, Bear." He was asleep seconds later.  
Gilad picked up the datapad. "Okay, let's see what's on this thing."  
He opened Carnelian's file and began to read. His expression went from interested to horrified and he shut it again. Pulling off the datastick, he hid it in a drawer and resolved to distract Cas from it.  
Cas, by this time, was showing signs of waking.  
Gilad smiled and kissed him. "Hey, Sweetart."  
Cas kissed him back. "Hi, Papa Bear."  
"Great. That's my name now is it?"  
"I'm just teasing, but it fits."  
Gilad nuzzled him. "Let's get Grenadier to make us breakfast in bed."  
"Oh, we should bring him the datastick, shouldn't we?"  
Gilad mentally cursed. "I suppose we should."  
"So, we just gonna carry Moire and Damian to the mess hall?" Cas asked.  
"Why not? It'll give people a chance to fuss."  
Cas sat up.  
"How are you... below?"  
"Still a little sore, but that's normal."  
"What do you want to wear?"  
" I want my robe, please."  
Gilad brought the garment. "You're glowing, Cas. You look so happy."  
"I am, Gilad. I can't believe this is real, that they're finally here."  
"Me neither. Let's trumpet it from the heights."  
Cas giggled and smiled tenderly at his babies. "Seeing them now, all the pain was worth it."  
"I'm glad. Let's get going." He retrieved the datastick and picked up the two.  
He couldn't help but grin at Cas as they walked.  
"What?"  
"You looked good before, but I can't wait to see what how you'll look later." Cas's hips had widened slightly, giving him more natural sway, and his rear was now pert and round. Gilad fervently hoped it would stay that way even after Cas worked off the remaining 'baby weight'.  
Grenadier had Scylla and Charybdis in a double sling across his back. "Good morning. I was about to bring a tray."  
"Morning," they echoed.  
Grenadier smiled at the twins. "Hello, babies."  
They blinked sleepily, wrapped snugly in their blankets.  
Grenadier put the tray he was carrying on a table. "Well, chow down. You'll need your strength."  
"Have the girls eaten recently?" Cas asked.  
"I gave them something this morning."  
"Do you know how long ago? I don't want you to leave and then they get hungry and make you come right back."  
"About three hours?"  
"They should be hungry soon then." As if in response Charybdis began to fuss.  
"Are you psychic, Sweetart?"  
"I did my research."  
Grenadier unbuckled the sling and handed them over. "There we go then. I need to check on the eggs."  
Cas carefully brought Charybdis under his robe to his chest. After a moment she latched on and began nursing. Due to the soft material and very open collar there was no discomfort to her. A moment later Scylla followed as she too began to fuss.  
Grenadier smiled at them. "I'll be in the kitchen when they're done."  
Cas called him back a few minutes later to burp Scylla, burping Charybdis himself. "There girls. Full tummies," Cas cooed.  
Grenadier kissed their heads and slung them over his back again.  
As Cas and Gilad began eating their own breakfast, the twins resting in front of them on the table top, transfixed by the overhead lights, more people began coming in, Thrawn included.  
He settled down next to them. "I really have to stop being so clumsy."  
"What did you do?" Cas asked.  
"I left my datapad open to some sensitive information and in my stateroom. Anyone could have found it!"  
Cas and Gilad exchanged looks.  
"Was it moved or touched?" Cas asked, playing along.  
"Thankfully no."  
"Good. Now then, I think it's time the twins meet Uncle Thrawn properly."  
Thrawn smiled at the babies. "They seem absorbed by the ceiling."  
"Must be light. Go on, you can hold them if you want."  
Thrawn gently picked them up, one in each arm. "Hello, Moire. Hello, Damian."  
The squirmed a little in their blankets then relaxed. Cas and Gilad smiled. Gods they looked so happy. They deserved it after everything.  
Thrawn played with the twins and Carnelian, completely invisible, took pictures. Sheesh, what was taking them so long? Her history had been put in their hands. The least they could do was scan through it.  
Gilad, after finishing his breakfast, slipped into the kitchen. "Grenadier."  
Grenadier looked up. "Gilad?"  
The agent sighed and held out the datastick. "I can't promise you'll like what you find on her, but you have the right to know. It's her profile."  
Grenadier sighed, staring at it. "I have a copy. Vader sent it to me."  
"You read it already then?"  
"Yes, and it changes nothing. I want her back, craziness and all."  
"I hid it from Cas. I don't know if I should let him read it or not."  
"I wouldn't try to keep him from it if he's dead set. It's a shocker, but what I suspected before reading it was actually worse."  
Gilad sighed. "I suppose you're right."  
"Hey, at least she hasn't commited genocide."  
"That's something I guess."  
"Yeah that sounded weak to me too."  
Gilad straightened. "I'll give it to him if he asks."  
He left the kitchen to see Daniel and Obi-Wan gathered around to admire Moire and Damian. Cas was just finishing his breakfast.  
Gilad smiled and sat beside him. "Hello, all."  
"Hello, Gilad." Cas smiled, but Gilad could see he was still a little tired.  
"Maybe you need to go rest some more, Cas."  
He nodded, so Gilad took his children from Thrawn, and they returned to their quarters. Cas napped for an hour before asking about the datastick.  
Gilad sighed and closed his eyes. "It's a pretty horrible story, Cas. Are you sure you want to read it?"  
"Gilad, I need to know." He sighed and gave it to him.  
The file was larger than any other that Cas had seen. It started off with the basic stats: Height, weight, species, and name. Sure enough, she was listed as Carnelian Penumbra, not Mackensie.  
He swallowed and began to read.  
The first entry detailed her rather unique birth several months early. She was the oldest of six other children, all "normal." Her parents had been fairly wealthy middle class and it seemed like they were perfect.  
He bit his lip, knowing it would not be as it seemed on the surface and kept reading.  
There were a very few pictures of her as a child. While she had loved taking them from an early age, she hadn't been able to sit still long enough to take them often. In those that were there, she was a bit of a mess, with uncombed hair and untied shoes, either taking something apart or breaking things and looking sheepish. Awkward and clumsy.  
In one, she was clearly taking the picture of herself, the camera strap around her neck and arms raised in front of her.  
There were pictures of her alone with people supposedly her grandparents, but while it was mentioned that her parents did go on a routine trip to the core and took their other children, she was left with another guardian.  
Already his heart began to break. How could someone to neglect their child in anyway like this?  
She was extremely late to start first grade. Her parents had given the reason that she didn't have the basic skills necessary: Couldn't read, didn't like being away from home, had difficulty with socialization and they wanted her to mature a bit before exposing her to the cutthroat world of childhood.  
Rage built inside him, and he dimly heard himself snarl, startling Gilad.  
She did have a difficult time in school, but caught up to her age group academically soon after starting. One of her teachers mentioned that 'Carnelian is a good, sweet child without a filter for her words. She needs to learn that not everything that pops into her head should come out her mouth.' Another teacher mentioned that her parents were overly-cautious with her, setting a tracker on her shoe, and trying to protect her from herself even as they attempted to get her to brush her hair. They were unnaturally afraid of her getting lost and didn't let her go anywhere new without one of them or their other children.  
"Damn them," he whispered. "Damn them for not even trying to understand and help her."  
Her teachers recalled outbursts, a councilor spoke of her lashing out for attention. Her principal, a very understanding gentleman, said 'The problem with people trying to interact with Carnelian is that even as she's shouting, she's whispering. When she talks about obvious realities, she's using them to tell the hearer about intangible thoughts and feelings. When she isn't understood, or heard, she becomes frightened.' At age ten, she called the police to say she had killed her family. She hadn't meant to, the report read. And it wasn't physically possible for her to have torn them apart the way she did, a slim slip of a girl like that, but she was covered in blood when they arrived and stared manically at them from dark, bruised eyes.  
Tears slid down his face as he fell silent in shock and horror.  
It only got worse. She was put into a Republic institution, not unlike Cas's once-home, and where her parents had been trying to mold her into a normal person, the governors there forced her into it. When she didn't want her hair brushed, they cut it. When she couldn't tie her shoes, she had to stay in until she finally figured out an acceptable bow knot. When she spoke out of turn, they silenced her. When she couldn't operate a machine, she just had to go without. They limited her camera use, not enough resources for film in the budget.  
He kept reading, tears falling freely, his heart breaking the more he read.  
Slowly, the guardians and some of the other children began to die from odd causes. Diseases, accidents, and what seemed like outright homicides. Carnelian became withdrawn and talked to herself. Eventually, she just ran away by sneaking onto a shuttle and hiding until they were on a freighter for Coruscant. A freighter that contained a crate of Nubian silks and velvets destined for a new Chancellor's wardrobe.  
She made a nest in the crate and went where the wind took her.  
Palpatine, he guessed absently, pressing on, his heart aching but knowing he had to finish.  
Palpatine decided to keep her. She had been warped enough that she could act like a normal, if vivacious and invasive, person. But what intrigued him was her abilities.  
Cas paused to swipe Gilad's handkerchief and mop his face with it before continuing.  
She demonstrated that she could walk through walls when she entered the crate. Her ability to survive a vacuum was proved by the fact that she survived the trip. She could lift things much too heavy for her and otherwise demonstrated Force talents, without having more than a bare minimum of midichlorians. She hid from him occasionally, but was more than happy to help him remove and eliminate his enemies in the Senate. She had ingenious ideas for weaponizing her camera's flash and adding a miniature rocket launcher instead of a lens. Adding to that, she was quite capable with a blaster or knife and prone to ripping bloody trails through the crime-ridden underlevels.  
Cas shivered, horrified, and feeling a spike of anger towards Palpatine for using her in such a way.  
Eventually, Palpatine took the throne and Carnelian became something of a photographer and assassin. Figures who passed through her shop who were on a list were sprayed with a chemical from her cameras' flashes. It irritated the eyes in the same way the flash did and went unnoticed. Eventually, she asked for some tamer assignments and became a bodyguard/PR person in addition to her duties as an agent, taking dissidents and dangers out with ease. Her bubbly personality and hopeless relationship with technology ensured that she would never be suspected. That led her to being assigned to Thrawn's retinue for a particular charity cruise and aside from a minor assassination, the rest was history.  
There were technical files and the results of scientific experiments as well, but it was all in technobabble.  
Cas shook, tears streaming down his face.  
Grenadier's file was cut at the first page. Species: Hybrid Chiss/Unknown, theorized Yuuzhan Vong.  
He flung the datapad across the room.  
Gilad picked it up, took out the datastick and crushed it underfoot. "I'm sorry."  
Cas buried his face in his pillow and wailed.  
Gilad rubbed his back and soothed the twins when they began fussing.  
Cas forced himself together. "Give them here. They're probably hungry," he rasped.  
Gilad brought them forwards and sat on the bed. "Did it change anything?"  
"No. I want her back, and I'll never see Grenadier differently. I don't care what he is, I care about WHO he is. Who they both are. I want her back."  
Carnelian sighed in relief and walked out of the walls. She went down to the kitchen and made herself known.


	48. Prepare

Stralling arrived in their quarters to check on Cas, discover his chest was a little tender. "That's normal. You'll notice some growth soon."  
Cas made an odd face. "Growth?"  
She nodded. "Your breasts will swell and grow to compensate breastfeeding. Normally they'd only to grow to AA but if you continue to feed all four you'll grown to A, possibly a B."  
Gilad blushed.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," Cas squeaked, eager for an escape from this conversation.  
Grenadier and Carnelian were carrying their two children. Carnelian stared Dr. Stralling down. "You have toothpaste on your lip."  
Cas and Gilad both lit up and rushed past Stralling to carefully hug her.  
Stralling sighed and crossed her arms shaking her head. "I still don't trust you and I'll be watching very closely."  
Cas glared furiously at her as she left.  
Carnelian shrugged. "Fair's fair. I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. But to be honest, I could throw her pretty far."  
Cas and Gilad laughed softly.  
Carnelian scratched the back of her head. For the first time, Cas noticed how perfectly she kept her hair. It was almost neurotic looking.  
"I'm glad you're back," he said.  
"I'm happy to be solid again. At least this way I don't scare the dickens out of anyone I speak to."  
"Yeah, that's a nice bonus," Gilad said.  
Cas giggled and smiled at the girls. "Are the girls happy to see Mommy?" he cooed.  
"Of course not. This lunk here has been spoiling them rotten." She smacked Grenadier's shoulder.  
They grinned as he scratched his head sheepishly. Scylla squealed, smelling milk, and Cas chuckled. "Guess she smells me. Sorry."  
"Nah, it's fine. I... well, I dried up."  
"It's okay. I don't mind feeding them."  
"Thanks." She stared hard at Cas. "Don't be mad at him, okay? He didn't make me who I am, just taught me to use it for something bigger than me."  
"I'm not upset about that, it's what he had you do I'm upset with, but I'll let it go."  
"Thanks. What the heck are you wearing?" She reached out and touched his robe's shoulder. An odd expression crossed her face.  
Cas grinned. "Soft, huh?"  
She buried her face in it. "What is this and why have I never heard of it?"  
"Go ask Daniel, he made it, and he said he'd made me more of the same style and material just different colors because it's comfortable and good for nursing."  
"I will have to do that." She continued nuzzling a moment longer. "There, I'm okay... One more time." Finally, she let go.  
Grenadier scratched the back of his head again. "I suppose you saw my file as well..."  
"Just the top line, and I don't care. You're you, no matter what."  
Grenadier sighed. "For my part, my father was an outcast from their society. And, after my mother had me, I was an outcast from Chiss society. I hitched rides to the core and went to work in a restaurant. Palpatine studied my DNA when he began hearing about invaders in the rifts of space."  
Cas sighed. "He shows up everywhere, doesn't he?"  
“He does. It’s his work.”  
Cas went to say more, but was cut off by the girls beginning to fuss.  
Carnelian smiled at her daughters. "They're going to be ravenous. I grew quickly."  
Cas sat down and tugged his robe off, reaching for the girls.  
Thrawn barged in. "Hey, has anyone- Nope! Nothing to see here!"  
"Thrawn, seriously?! It's not like I'm a woman," Cas said.  
"I'm not listening!"  
Cas just laughed as Scylla and Charybdis suckled hungrily.  
Carnelian smirked. "The best way to put that man out of his comfort zone is to mention anything to do with childbirth."  
Grenadier became pensive. "Well, did he have one himself?"  
"No, but any man is out of his comfort zone when talking about childbirth," Gilad said.  
"Yeah. He turned green when I just mentioned the birth before we leave Coruscant."  
"Maybe he's more uncomfortable than normal because he didn't."  
"Maybe." Cas broke the tension after a moment. "Guess this makes me the girls' wet nurse."  
Carnelian laughed. "I'm sorry. That's the funniest thing I ever heard. I always envision someone soaking wet when they say that."  
Cas grinned. "Well, it's probably the politest way of saying it people could come up with." He handed them back to their parents to be burped once they finished.  
Carnelian levitated them and moved them in circles to make them giggle. They were already much more active than Damian and Moire.  
Cas pulled his robe back on and leaned against Gilad.  
Carnelian smiled up at her two daughters. "Another good thing: I don't have to hide this anymore."  
"That's true."  
She smiled at Cas. "All right, we'll get out of your hair for a while," she said with a wink, leaving with Grenadier and the twins.  
Cas sighed and glanced down at his chest, no doubt thinking about what Stralling had told him.  
"It won't be so bad." Gilad commented.  
"You're not gonna be able to stop staring at them will you, Gil?"  
"Probably not."  
Cas sighed.  
Seeking to make him smile, Gilad leaned down and nuzzled his chest. The moment he did he was hit by the sweet smell that lingered there. "Mmm... You smell tasty, you know that?"  
"Gilad," he giggled.  
"I'm not even lying. You do."  
He smirked, nudged the collar aside and began laving gently at one of his nipples. "Gil," he moaned softly. He kept doing it. "Be careful or you might actually get some," Cas said.  
Gilad smirked and kept on going.  
"G-Gil," he whimpered. Suddenly, a creamy sweetness coated the tip of his tongue.  
"You ARE tasty."  
Cas whined softly.  
Gilad laughed and gently continued his ministrations.  
"G-Gilad, p-please,. We can't."  
"Just enjoy, honey, he said, moving to the other side.  
Cas moaned. "Gilad!"  
"Hmm?" he purred.  
“OH! Don’t stop… Please! Please don't stop," he panted.  
Gilad was quick to obey.  
Cas shuddered, moaning.  
Gilad smirked into him and nuzzled closer.  
"G-Gi-ahhh!"  
Gilad sat back and smirked.  
He slumped back, panting.  
"That was amazing," he panted.  
Gilad smiled and stroked his hair. "We'll be at Coruscant in another day or two."  
"Wait to tell me important stuff. There's nobody home right now."  
“Okay.”  
"Kiss me."  
Gilad smirked. "You just want a taste."  
"AND a kiss,."  
Gilad kissed him, gently at first.  
Cas kissed him back eagerly.  
About thirty minutes later, the twins started fussing.  
Cas and Gilad got up and changed their diapers, but still they fussed, so Cas began to sing. "Lullaby and good night,  
With roses bedight,  
With lilies o'er spread  
Is babies' wee bed. 

Lullaby and good night,  
Thy parents' delight,  
Bright angels beside  
My darlings abide. 

Lay thee down now and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed.  
Lay thee down now and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed. 

Lullaby and good night,  
With roses bedight,  
With lilies o'er spread  
Is babies' wee bed. 

Lay thee down now and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed.  
Lay thee down now and rest,  
May thy slumber be blessed.  
Lullaby and good night,  
Thy parents' delight,  
Bright angels beside  
My darlings abide."  
Gilad sighed. "Every time I hear you sing, angels beat their golden wings, and birds in trees cease to bring, joy to mine ears, all because I hear you sing."  
"I married a poet," Cas giggled.  
"Actually, Grenadier said that. I'm just copying."  
Cas smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's okay. I still love you," he teased.  
Gilad laughed. "I would hope so!"  
Cas's breasts were quick to swell over the couple days. He was mortified at first.  
But Gilad thought the world of them, so he calmed down a bit.  
He was relieved when Stralling told him that once he weaned the babies off breastmilk they'd go back to normal, so he stopped complaining. It was awkward, though, when someone stared, caught off guard by them on him.


	49. Mitty's Warnings

Most people got used to them quickly.  
The babies nursed quite regularly, which allowed the two couples to hash out a schedule.  
Carnelian and Grenadier's twins were growing at an alarming rate. They would wean off in a few weeks.  
Scylla and Charybdis were still developing quickly and very active.  
They at least reached Coruscant only to discover nothing was wrong. Thrawn was furious but waited for the two couples to say their 'goodbyes' and leave, as he had said he would.  
Carnelian insisted on going with Thrawn. "My place is the battle front. I have some tricks to show the Vong."  
After some arguing everyone gave in. Cas, Gilad, Grenadier, and the four babies went to the palace first.  
Palpatine greeted them with enthusiasm. "Welcome! It's good to see you all."  
"It's good to be back, Your Majesty," Cas said.  
The Emperor was mildly thrown by the changes to Cas's body.  
Cas just smiled. "Yeah, it's weird," he said.  
"I've seen worse, my boy."  
Mitty was now four. "Where's Thrawn? Wasn't he coming?"  
"I'm sorry, Mitty, but Thrawn couldn't stay."   
"Oh," he said dejectedly.   
Cas crouched down. "Hey, want to come meet the babies?"  
He nodded, sighing. "Everyone's scared all the time, Cas. Mom and Dad whisper about losses and how dangerous it is out there." He whispered. "I'm scared."  
Cas ran his free hand through the boy's ginger hair. "I know, pal, but Thrawn will make things right again."   
Mitty nodded and looked down at Moire in Cas's arm.  
He reached out and touched her cheek gently. "She's really soft."  
"Yes she is. Be gentle, okay. She's not very strong yet."  
"Okay." He patted her hand. "What's her name?"  
"Her name is Moire, and Gilad has her brother, Damian."  
"Oh. They're nice."  
Palpatine sighed and patted his head. "Go play in the garden, Mitty. I think Thrawn left his cap somewhere about."  
Cas rose, smiling as Mitty ran off. Palpatine gazed down at the tiny little girl.  
"Forgive Mitty. He hasn't been very happy since this whole mess started." He smiled at Moire. "Hello, little one. Welcome to Coruscant."  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
"Of course, if I may?" He held out his arms.  
Cas nodded and placed his daughter into the old man's arms.  
Palpatine cradled her gently and smiled. "I was never able to hold Thrawn like this. Treasure it. It won't last forever."  
"We will, without a doubt." Baby blue eyes gazed up at him. Cas smiled. "Say 'hi' to Grandpa, babydoll."  
Moire yawned.  
Palpatine chuckled. "Ah, children."  
"It counts," Cas grinned.  
Palpatine looked over at Damian. "And your son?"  
Gilad brought him over, and Cas took Moire back so Palpatine could hold Damian.  
Damian stared up at him and blinked. Then, he began crying.  
Cas quickly began humming, and he slowly calmed.  
Palpatine cupped his head. "The first time I ever saw Mitty, he pitched a hell-fired fit."  
"I'm sorry about that. Damian doesn't like much of anyone yet. He adores his Daddy, though," Cas said as Gilad took his son.   
"He adores you, too."   
"I'm where he gets his food, so it doesn't count."  
Palpatine laughed. "And these two? I notice a conspicuous lack of their mother."  
"She stayed with Thrawn.... after we all argued about it for almost an hour."  
"I see. How much do you all know?"  
They exchanged glances nervously.   
He sighed. "I should have known Thrawn would get the information to you."  
Grenadier sighed. "They know about me too."  
"I thought as much. My son does not do things half-way."   
The three exchanged looks. "When he's not interested he does," Cas muttered.  
Palpatine chuckled. "But then he generally delegates it so that it gets done anyway."  
They smiled, and Palpatine let his gaze go over the four infants. "I can't imagine how you feed them, Grenadier."   
"Actually I feed them."   
"All four of them?"   
Cas nodded.  
He looked impressed. "That is astounding." His comm went off and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Work never ends. Matty has the flu and, as there are infants about, I don't think you should go see him. I must tend to my duties."  
They nodded. "We'll go home.. for the first time."  
The Emperor nodded. "I wish you well. I left a homecoming gift for you and Gilad, Cas. Grenadier, will you be staying with them?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty. It would be best until the girls are weaned."  
"Then I wish you well. Now, on with you!"  
Walking through the door of the manor really felt like coming home. Gilad had the twins, and Cas had their bags. His husband dropped them in the foyer and shakily picked up an old toy. "Gilad, this is... this was one of the toys from Dad's collection, like the one we bought."  
"There's another over there." Gilad pointed.  
They were scattered tastefully though the manor, put in places where they could be easily seen but not break the flow of the room. Cas was in tears, overcome.  
Gilad hugged him. "They found them."  
"They really did it." Cas tearfully send Palpatine a 'thank you' message.  
Palpatine smiled at the comm sig. 'It was nothing, child.'  
They settled into the manor fairly easily, and the babies loved the cribs. Cas and Gilad had bought two cribs for when the twins were too big to share one, so each set of twins had a crib.  
Grenadier took over the kitchen entirely, cooking and puttering at all hours.  
Gilad came downstairs one morning to Cas quite literally shoving Grenadier out of the kitchen in a huff, insisting he that he was going to make breakfast himself.  
Grenadier sighed and walked away at last. "Fine. This will be amusing."  
"Shows what you know. I love when it's his turn to cook." The noise that followed was Cas rearranging the entire kitchen. Grenadier groaned while Gilad just chuckled. "It is his kitchen, my friend."  
"He always puts the spices out of order." He curled up on the couch and stared into the kitchen.  
"It's one of his quirks," Gilad smiled. Before the long the smell of waffles and cinnamon filled the air.  
Grenadier sighed and stood up. "I'm going to see if Carnelian is available for the Comm."  
"Sure thing." Gilad went into the kitchen as Cas was making eggs. "Good morning, honey," he said, kissing Cas's neck.   
"Morning, Bear."  
"What are you making?"  
"Cinnamon waffles, eggs, and sausage."  
"Awesome." His eyes fell on a bottle of vanilla. "Umm... Did you use that?"  
"Why?"  
"It's not vanilla."  
"I know. I could smell it when I opened it, that's why it's sitting out. Why would you think I wouldn't notice something was off with how sensitive my nose is right now? Though I can't tell what exactly it is, just that it's not vanilla."  
"It's liniment. I thought I'd put it below the sink."  
"Oh. Go ahead and put it down there, then.”  
"How did it get back in the cabinet?"  
"I might have grabbed it by mistake, would be my guess."  
Grenadier came back in. "They're on radio silence." He sighed, looking around. "I think I should probably get a job and get out of the house." Picking up the vanilla and other discarded ingredients, he began putting them away.  
"If you feel like you should go ahead. I would if I could, because I'm a little stir-crazy," Cas said.  
"There's a restaurant at one of the hotels nearby looking for a chef."  
Gilad got a funny look on his face. "Grenadier, don't put that vanilla back in the pantry."  
Cas picked it up and sniffed it. "It smells okay."  
"Then where's the liniment?"  
They looked around. The bottle had disappeared.  
"Uh..." "Better go ask him, babe."  
"Grenadier, where's the liniment?"  
Grenadier gave him a weird look. "What?"  
"You might have mistaken it for the vanilla."  
"Huh?" He dashed over to the fridge and pulled down the loaf cake he had made the last night. Tasting it, he made a horrendous face. He sputtered out a curse then turned to Cas. "Did you use it?"   
"No. I could smell it when I opened it."  
Grenadier sighed. "What moron put liniment in a vanilla bottle?"  
"The moron who packaged it," Cas said.  
Grenadier glared at Gilad until he shifted. "I broke the bottle, okay? And there was a second one right there...”  
"And you didn't write on it?"  
"It happened right before we left, so I didn't have time."   
"Okay, you two. Gilad, make a label for it now, please," Cas said before they could really start to argue.  
Grenadier sighed and pinched his nose. "Well, this is ruined."  
"I'm sorry about that, Grenadier, but it was an accident," Cas said.  
"I know. I'm berating myself as much as anyone. Liniment and vanilla aren't exactly similar."  
"I know. I'm glad for how sensitive my nose is for once, or I would have done it, too."  
Grenadier tossed the cake with a sigh. "I'll be filling out applications. Call me when it's ready."  
"Sure. Hopefully the babies sleep a little longer."  
Grenadier left the kitchen.  
Cas called them in a few minutes later once everything was ready.  
Grenadier sat down near the middle of the table. "I wish Carnelian were here. Hopefully, this horrible war will be over soon."  
"We all do." They ate in silenced until the babies woke up. Charybdis and Scylla were hungry first, so Cas fed them while Gilad and Grenadier changed Moire and Damian.


	50. Mitty Growing Up

The war would drag on for the next six years. Carnelian returned home twice in that period, once to deliver her third child, a son, and once to escort a new weapon to the front lines.  
Cas and Gilad welcomed another daughter, as well. The Empire and Rebellion abandoned enemy lines to unite under Thrawn against the Vong. Obi-Wan's open support of the Prince, certainly helped in the matter. The four front line Forcer Users learned to fight and defend in sync with each other.  
Grenadier led a relief movement sending care packages to the front lines and supplies to the planets the Vong had taken during the struggle.  
The war came to a head on Diran, a mid-rim planet. Obi-Wan and Piett were overseeing the delivery of supplies to the refugees there.  
It was the turning of the tide. That was the day the Hyaline and her fleet decimated the main Vong fleets and began pushing them back.  
The galaxy grew hopeful again, but the Force Users knew that their greatest Vong foe had yet to appear but soon would. The appearance of a massive Vong ship on the edge of the Outer Rim heralded the end of the war, one way or another.  
A few weeks after reports of the planet-ship had appeared in Coruscant's news, a simple message came over the comm: WE GOT HIM.  
Everyone waited with bated breath for clarification, all praying that the threat was over.  
The next week, after some minor clean-up, another message went out through the galaxy: ALL UNITS RETURN TO PEACETIME CAPACITY. GO HOME.  
The galaxy loose a great cheer of joy and relief. Men and women returned home to their families. Thrawn returned to greet his father and friends. There was much joy until he told them of Obi-Wan's death. The old Jedi had been vicious attacked by the Vong High Priest while standing as a defense when Piett had been forced to turn his focus to attacking when fighters began to overwhelm them. He had broken under the assault before he could be helped and died in Thrawn's arms as the High Priest savagely burst the Jedi's heart. Thrawn had done the same to him for the killing blow.  
They planned a gala for their arrival, but were unprepared for the true exhaustion that met them when Thrawn, Carnelian, and their captains stepped onto home soil for the first time in years.  
They settled for a quiet gathering of close friends to welcome them home gently.  
Thrawn slept through half of it. He had been running on spite and caffeine for the last few months, just waiting for a homecoming. Even Carnelian was muted and, for once, handed off her camera to her young son.  
Vader and Piett were equally weary, accepting Luke's greeting hugs tiredly. Moire was drawn to the Admiral, but even for her he could hardly muster the energy to smile.  
Mitty and Matty were just glad to see Thrawn relatively unharmed and followed him up to bed easily at the end of the night.  
Cas and Gilad helped Palpatine shoulder the weight of seeing Thrawn so downtrodden, always there to lend support as the weary warriors slowly healed from the long war.  
Carnelian and Grenadier went back to normal first, Carnelian insisting that they buy a home of their own near Cas and Gilad's.  
Their own home was somewhat smaller but no less beautiful and homey. Piett was the next to 'wake'. Gilad and Cas couldn't deny the connection between him and Moire and agreed to see if his vision would come true, allowing him to be around her and get to know her. Thrawn was next, recovering with the love and support of his father, son, betrothed, and his friends. Palpatine slowly handed over more responsibilities as his son had done what he could not; unite the galaxy under one banner.  
Thrawn woke one day to find both Mitty and Matty curled up beside him. He sighed and sat up, tickling them until they woke. He gently caressed Mitty's face. "You're too old to be sleeping in my bed, now, Mitty."  
The boy yawned and sat up. "Matty's my age and he isn't."  
Thrawn sighed and patted his red hair. "I think you're old enough to understand why Matty and you are different."  
Mitty sighed and nodded, looking out the window.  
"Mitty, you know why I'm saying this. People will start seeing that as inappropriate."  
"I understand." Mitty sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. "It's... When you left, I was really little, wasn't I?"  
Thrawn nodded. "You weren't even four years old yet."  
"Everything's different now, huh?"  
"Very different in a lot of ways. Time changes things."  
Mitty hugged him, cuddling close. "But I still get to use your cap for a sailboat, okay?"  
Thrawn chuckled. "Deal."  
They went down to breakfast together and sat next to each other. It was almost Christmas, so breakfast was in the hall.  
The decorations in the palace helped cheer its residents. Peace was finally settling over the galaxy.  
The commanders of the Hyaline and Executor decided to clear the air between their families before Christmas. Tales of heroism and heartbreak were best told before a celebration, not after.  
So they all gathered in the main drawing room to listen.  
Thrawn held Matty on his lap and Mitty sat beside him, another change that Mitty wasn't happy about. Carnelian and Grenadier sat together, their near-adult daughters and fast-maturing son playing with Saffron's newest litter of kittens together. Cas leaned against Gilad with their three settled around them, close enough to easily touch one of their parents if needed. Piett, Vader, and Luke took up a third couch, Vader standing behind his son and brother. Palpatine took a simple chair beside the Christmas tree.


	51. The Tale of Conquest

They agreed to tell the final days of the war, starting with Piett and Obi-Wan's discovery on Diran.  
"Well, as you should know already, Piett and Master Kenobi were working with refugees on Diran when we found... Well, it was ALIVE, like everything they make, but... a library for lack of a better word…"  
Obi-Wan sat watching the refugee children play. It was nice to hear laughter again. Piett dropped down beside him from a nearby tree, the Admiral oddly skilled at tree climbing and tree-running. "You feel it, too."   
"Yes. There's something here."   
"I feel THEM, Obi-Wan. They know you and I are here."  
"They're angry and... frightened, almost?" They exchanged glances. Never had a Vong felt FRIGHTENED before.  
"We need to look into this," Obi-Wan said.   
Firmus nodded. "Away from the refugees would be safest."  
The center of the Vong's essence was about five miles from the refugee camp.  
The two moved swiftly and stealthily, Obi-Wan on the ground and Piett through the trees overhead.  
Several Vong were working quickly to move a gargantuan creature out from a cave and into one of their transports.  
"What the hell is that?" Piett hissed.  
"I don't know. That mouth looks big enough to eat any man easily." Obi-Wan shook his head. "But it must be important if they came back for it."  
"Then our path is clear. We can't let them have it."  
They sparked up the lightsabers and targeted the handlers. To their surprise, the great beast flopped down and opened its mouth when its handlers were gone.  
Piett cautiously approached it. "I think... it was made for someone to go... inside?"  
"You're not thinking of-"   
"I unfortunately am."  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Then let's go in."  
Piett sighed and did so. "Phew! Oh that's rank!"  
Obi-Wan blinked in the phosphorescent glow. "Piett... What do you think these... tentacles are?"  
"I'm afraid to find out."  
Obi-Wan reached out and touched one. It latched onto him and thrust its tip into his ear.  
"Obi-Wan!"  
Obi-Wan waved him off. "It's not hurting me! It's telling me things. This is... This is their version of a library!"  
"We need to get it out of here so they can't get to it."  
"Yes." He gently stroked the tentacle and it released him. "We have to comm Thrawn immediately."  
Thrawn was glad to see the library and Carnelian volunteered to begin "reading." "It's quite nice actually. If you ignore the smell. It's like listening to an audio book."  
Carnelian spent almost all of her time in the library, relocated to the Hyaline, and treated it as her bizarre pet. "Thrawn, I found something out." She came onto the bridge. "There's a planet-sized ship hanging in the wings. We need to draw it out, or we're never going to finish this."  
That revelation brought a lot of swearing. The commanders gathered to plan.  
"How do we draw something like that out?"  
Carnelian shrugged. "Dunno. Issue a direct challenge for the High Priest's heart?"  
"That sounded both like a graphic murder and a romantic notion," Piett said.  
"It has to do with the Vong's obsession with body modification. You know how they chop people apart and take pieces away? They're basically sewing them onto themselves. Well, if you challenge for a piece of a different warrior, they're honor bound to fight you."  
"Just when I thought they couldn't anymore digusting," Thrawn said. Eventually they agreed that issuing a challenge was best the plan they had.  
Thrawn crossed his arms. "So, what happens if I win?"  
"You can command the Vong to leave this galaxy forever or just to kill themselves. They'd have to obey either way."  
"Will we be safe while Thrawn and the High Priest fight, or will the rest of them attack us?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"Of course they'll attack us. They're cheating bastards."  
"Then we need to be ready to fight," Vader said.  
"I'm ready. I'll keep any warriors from getting into the temple while Thrawn takes care of the High Priest." Carnelian stretched. "I'm going to go put Snorlax to bed. Call me when you need me."  
She left.   
"Did she just say Snorlax?" Piett asked.  
"She calls the library that." Thrawn sighed. "It's a bit disturbing."  
"It's just her being herself," Obi-Wan said.  
"Believe me, Master Kenobi, I know. I may not have known she was a super-powerful Exception, but I knew she was nuts when we met." Thrawn sighed. "Better issue that challenge."  
The planet-ship finally emerged and the Priest issued an invitation to Thrawn and party to come to the temple to duke it out.  
They made their way to the temple, cautious and alert.  
Carnelian was invisible and gave Thrawn a cuff on the shoulder as they went in to tell him she was on the alert.  
They approached the group of Vong warily, ready to fight.  
Thrawn cursed as his eyes were drawn to the altar piece.  
The others followed his gaze.  
The altarpiece was a sculpture made of coral and people. All the Force sensitives the Vong had captured were on clear display, trapped in odd, contorted positions and agonizing pain.  
Piett nearly vomitted, Obi-Wan looked ready to pass out, and Vader made a low, horrified sound.  
In the center was a coral statue of what appeared to be a Vong holding a sword in one hand and a baby in the other.  
"Oh gods," Piett breathed in horror, a shudder running through his whole body.  
The High Priest wrenched himself up from his throne, a massive Vong covered in coral armor and carrying one of their staff-snakes. "So, you have come at last, Dark Prince. You are so... weak." The statue was moving, forming faces and places.  
Thrawn snarled at him, the Force surging to him. The others tore their gazes from the altarpiece and glared at the High Priest as well.  
"Even now your thoughts go to all those you wish to 'save.'" He pulled his hands through the smoke that suffused the room and formed Palpatine, Matty, and Mitty's visages. "Pathetic. Lesser mortals are tools to be ascended upon."  
"I fight to protect what you seek to destroy. People should be governed fairly not used as tools then cast aside."  
"Weak. An ideal set forth by those who resist nature."  
"I am not here to debate with you. I am here to fight and avenge the lives you've destroyed."  
"Indeed. Is the Dark Prince afraid of talk, then? Hmmph. When your great heart beats in my chest, you will know the true meaning of power."  
Thrawn growled and drew his lightsaber hilts, ready to fight.  
There was an outcry from outside and the sound of an explosion punctuated by Carnelian's shouting. "HYAAAAAHH! TAKE THAT, CHARIZARD! YOU LOOK LIKE A LIZARD! DO YOU WANT SOME CRICKETS, PRETTY LIZARD? HAH! YOU ARE NOW DEAD!"  
The High Priest took advantage of Thrawn's momentary distraction to charge.  
Thrawn was slammed into the wall. Something cracked, but he had no time to think on it.  
He blocked the Priest's next attack and pulled a chunk of the roof down. The Priest barely managed to get out of the way before roaring and leaping on Thrawn. "Heretic of technology!"  
Thrawn slammed him back against the wall. "Disease of the Force!" The other Vong attacked Vader, Piett, and Obi-Wan.  
Carnelian continued her screaming, her words creating a chaotic spell that simultaneously fueled her allies and frustrated their enemies as she kept back the reinforcements. "SMILE FOR THE BIRDIE, KIDS! I'M JUST GONNA GRAB YOU ALL UP LIKE A COOKIE AND SHAKE YOU LIKE A POLAROID! WHO TAUGHT YOU TO FIGHT, MISS MANNERS?"  
Thrawn felt oddly energized by her battle glee.  
Thrawn Force Pushed him towards the others. Vader whirled and smashed his durasteel fist into the armor chestplate, cracking it but taking his hand out of commission as well. He switched to his left hand for his blade. Obi-Wan and Firmus flung him around the room, slamming him into the walls and ceiling with the Force before they had to stop to defend themselves.  
The breaking armor enraged the priest, who gestured to the altarpiece. A debilitating scream filled the room as three of the people fell off and got up to fight them.  
"You can't save them all!"  
"Damn you!" Thrawn snarled. They continued to fight until Thrawn was blindsided by one of the people from the altar. He wasn't dazed long, but it was long enough. His blood froze as Obi-Wan let out a gurgling, nightmarish scream. Thrawn looked just as the Priest clenched his hand shut into a tight fist. Obi-Wan's body jerked, a horrific wet popping sound came from his chest, blood gushed out of his mouth and nose, and he slumped to the ground.  
Thrawn crawled to him and wrapped him in his arms. "Master Kenobi?"  
Behind him, the High Priest raised his staff high.  
His body was already cooling in the Prince's arms.  
Predictably, this was the moment Carnelian decided that staying out was no longer fun.  
She raced in, kicking the Priest away, the three remaining Force Users completely stunned by the sudden and horrific death. Obi-Wan's eyes stared lifelessly at them, his expression frozen in that final scream of pure agony.  
Carnelian flashed the priest with her camera and dazzled him. "Hey, grieve later or there'll be a lot more people to grieve!"  
Rage, hate, bloodlust boiled inside Thrawn as he gazed down at Obi-Wan. He gently lowered the body to the ground and shrieked. The altarpiece shuddered, Palpatine's head snapped up, and he reached out to his son. *My child?*  
* He killed him!* Palpatine was assaulted with the scene of what had just happened.  
*Well, then, kill him back!* He dropped into a battle meditation and sent all of his power and experience towards his son.  
He fueled his son's rage, and Thrawn snarled, lunging, intent on physically ripping the Priest's own heart out. Carnelian dove out of the way with a curse.  
"I'M ON YOUR SIDE!" She turned towards the altarpiece, noticing more coral zombies falling off. "Oh, s-word." She lunged into the middle of them, flashing in and out of reality, throwing them into things, and taking pictures.  
Piett and Vader fall upon them, lightsabers blazing. Their own anger and grief and only egged Thrawn on into an even deeper rage.  
Thrawn chased the Priest through a secret door and into a mist-laden room. Its aura was suffocating.  
It did not even slow him so great was his anger. "I KILL YOU!!!" he screamed.  
"IS THAT GRAMMAR, REALLY?" Carnelian shouted.  
The Priest made a downward gesture and slammed twenty tons of rock down on the main room. Suddenly, all of their life forces disappeared. Even Carnelian's.  
"NOOO!!!" Thrawn turned back to the priest, shaking in rage and grief. Carnelian, vivacious and near-invincible in her insanity... Vader, a wall of metal and power... Piett, balanced with the strength to kill and the gentleness to heal… Gone. Gone like Obi-Wan.  
Thrawn felt a raving scream bubble upwards in his throat. His eyes began to bleed and bile rose in his throat.  
He shook then let loose his rage in a vicious attack on the Priest.  
The Priest planted himself and met him blow for blow.  
Thrawn snarled as he fought. Meanwhile, Carnelian opened her eyes to see Vader and Piett kneeling, using their considerable Force power to keep the rocks from crushing them. She and Obi-Wan's body were between the brothers. Vader's breathing filled pocket which was lit up by a glowstick on Piett's belt.  
She stood up shakily and phased out of reality. "I'll start digging us out."  
"No!" Piett strained out. "Go find out what happened to Thrawn!"  
"But-"   
"Go! We will be all right," Vader said.  
She went through the rocks and found Thrawn and the Priest locked in a death embrace, his lightsaber shattered on the floor behind him. "Hey! Ugly!" She yelled. "I bet when you were born, the doctor slapped your mother!" She sped into the room.  
Thrawn couldn't believe his ears. Carnelian?  
"Did she put a bag over your head before she gave you your good night kiss?" She snapped out, wrenching him off of Thrawn and punching him in the face several times. "There. You look almost passable now."  
Thrawn vaulted to his feet. "Piett and Vader?"  
"They're fine. In spite of his grossness's best attempts." She gagged. "What's the cologne? Eau d' Garbage?"  
Thrawn advanced again, ready to end it.  
Carnelian held the Priest's arms behind his back. "I'm not letting go until you say 'Uncle.'"  
Thrawn snarled, pulled his hand back, and with the Force amplifying his strength impaled the Priest and ripped out his heart.  
Carnelian gagged. "Don't eat that, okay? You don't know where that's been."  
He flung it away. "Lets get Vader and Piett free."  
Carnelian and Thrawn added their own power to Vader and Piett's, creating a tunnel out of the rubble.  
Vader emerged first, then Obi-Wan's body, and Piett hauled himself out after handing Obi-Wan off to his brother.  
Thrawn gave a relieved sigh. "Well, let's finish this up."  
"Yeah, you have the weirdest order in the world to give." Carnelian walked over to what appeared to be a flower and activated. "Just talk into the petals and all of the Vong will hear and obey."  
Thrawn paused. He thought of all the death, thought of those he wished to protect. He glanced at Obi-Wan, then snarled out the order for all Vong to die.  
Carnelian nodded in approval. "Good riddance to bad rubbish. Come on, gentles. I've been saving a few bottles of some nice Corellian Brandy for this."  
"Wait. We need to build a pyre first," Piett said.  
"Huh? Oh, right. Jedi don't like being buried like normal people."  
They gathered together enough burnable material and laid Obi-Wan out.  
Vader, having only one working hand, had done his best to clean his former Master and smooth his face from the agonized expression. He lit the pyre, and they watched it burn.  
Carnelian waved away the smell. "Barbeque, with a hint of viscera. Let's get out of here before all the oxy gets consumed."  
The three Force Users bid the Jedi farewell and followed her out.  
Thrawn finished the story with, "And that was that. We stuck around for a bit, making sure everyone of them was dead and came home."  
Luke was in tears and being comforted by his father and uncle. Expressions of sadness and horror were on all the adults’ faces, the children having been sent off to play to avoid being frightened.  
Mitty snuck back around the couch and hugged him. "Were you scared?"  
"Mitty, you're supposed to be with the other kids," Cas scolded.  
Mitty shrugged. "They're playing hide and seek. So, I hid."  
Thrawn sighed and stroked his hair. "You could find loopholes in a death certificate."  
"That's my influence. Sorry," Cas said.  
Thrawn laid his head on Mitty's. "It's fine, Cas. Yes, Mitty, I was scared. I was scared that I was going to let everyone down and never see you again."  
Mitty climbed back on the couch. "I was too. But I knew you could do it."  
Gilad laughed. "No other hero, no how..."  
Cas covered his mouth. "Oh, shush."   
Gilad licked his hand. "Eww! Gilad Pellaeon!"  
"What did you expect him to do?" Thrawn laughed. "Now, I think it's time we all stopped this gloomy talk and hung up our stockings. Christmas comes early if you go to bed."  
Cas glared at his husband. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."   
"Awww, honey..."  
Thrawn sighed. "Come on, Mitty. Let's find Matty and I'll give you both a pickaback ride."  
"Cool!" They went to the garden, and the children ran to greet the Prince.  
Thrawn scooped them both out. "Come on, kids. Weather control is calling for a white Christmas."  
"Yay!"


	52. Christmas is a Good TIme to Go

Christmas morning was full of cheer. They all sat together opening presents. Thrawn was sitting between Matty and Mitty. Gilad opened a gift from Cas and lifted the black shirt. It unfolded, and Thrawn and the boys saw the front writing. "Gilad, turn it around," Thrawn said. He turned it around, and in bold white letters it read, "Be Nice to Me My Husband's Pregnant".  
While he was squealing, Mitty opened a tiny box and pulled out a ring on a chain.  
"Wow," he said softly, admiring it.  
Thrawn smiled. "Would you like me to put it on you?"  
"Sure."  
Thrawn took the chain gently in his fingers and clipped the fine, gold band around his neck. "I thought it was time you had one."  
Matty meanwhile, opened his present and pulled out a delicately filigreed coronet.  
"Wow. Cool!"  
Mitty looked a bit jealous, but Thrawn's next present made up for it. "A sailboat! Hurray!"  
"No more wet caps," Cas joked.  
Thrawn sighed and placed said cap on Mitty's head. "Until he breaks the mast or something else untoward happens."  
"Downer."  
Thrawn watched them running off to try it in the swimming pool. "I prefer to think of myself as a realist."  
"Well, if I'm going to a realist about something it's the very real fact that my husband is going to hug me to death," Cas said.  
Gilad sighed. "Whoops."  
Carnelian was taking too many pictures to open any of her presents. Thrawn threw one box at her. "Open at least one."  
“Oh, right.” Carnelian ripped off the packaging and pulled out a new camera. She made a predictable loud squealing noise and swapped machines.  
"I think that made her year," Piett chuckled.   
"I think so, too," Cas said.   
Gilad kissed his cheek. "How far along, honey?"   
"Just over a month. I thought the news would be the perfect Christmas present." He handed Thrawn a box. "Here this is from us."   
Thrawn opened it to find a robe inside made the hybrid material Cas adored. It was trimmed with a deep red that brought out his eyes, and the main color was a soft ivory. The collar was modest, unlike the low collars of Cas's robes, and the sleeves weren't as loose.  
Thrawn stroked it and smiled. "It's beautiful, Cas. Thank you. I'll enjoy curling up in it after a long day."  
"That's what I do with mine."   
"And the kids like to snuggle in it with him," Gilad chuckled.  
Thrawn smiled. "Maybe Matty will like it too then." He sighed and bobbed his head gently as music began playing. "Ah, a morning ball. It was a good idea sixteen years ago and it still is now. Where are the Skywalkers?"  
"Knowing Luke he's still sleeping," Cas said.  
"And Vader's probably lurking." Thrawn agreed.  
Mitty and Matty ran back. "Thraawn... The ship sank!"  
"That was fast. All right, I'm coming," he said, following them out.   
Palpatine chuckled until little hands tugged at his sleeve. He looked down to see three year old Ashlyn, Gilad and Cas's youngest. "What is it, dear?"   
"Grandpa, can I sit on your lap?"  
Palpatine sighed and reached for her. "Come on up. What do you have there? A doll?"  
"Uh-huh. Papa bought it for me. Isn't she pretty, Grandpa?"  
"She's a real beauty, Ashlyn. Just like you."  
The child giggled and kissed his cheek, snuggling into him. "Merry Christmas, Grandpa."  
"Merry Christmas, Ashlyn." As he held his grandchild, he slipped easily into the future, a nebulous time full of mists parting on sunlit clearings. He saw Thrawn and Mitty, dancing on their wedding day, resplendent in white and black.  
He was brought back by a flash. Thrawn grinned at him impishly from behind Carnelian's old camera. "That's adorable," his son said, grinning.  
Palpatine scowled at him. "Are you taking Carnelian's job now?"  
"I couldn't resist. It was just too perfect, cute, and unlike you."   
"Don't bet on it, Thrawn. Ashlyn has him wrapped around her little finger," Cas said.  
Palpatine shook his head at him. "Go hunt for the chocolate ornaments, you. Leave this old man alone." He shook his cane at them.  
Ashlyn pouted but slid off his lap anyway.  
He patted Ashlyn on the head and slipped her a candy cane. Sliding back into his muse, he pursued his son's wedding day. Speaking of Carnelian... There she was, a camera about her neck, flashing constantly, and a whole brood of adults who looked remarkably like her and Grenadier. Grenadier was standing beside a six-tier cake.  
He soon spotted Cas and Gilad with their grown children, four, with one he guessed to be Moire on the remarkably unchanged Piett's arm. Luke and Vader were there as well. Everyone was smiling.  
He was very, very tired. Thrawn and Mitty in the vision turned to him and smiled, beckoning him out onto the dance floor. He walked towards them. Thrawn's gloved hand took his left and Mitty took his right. They began a tri-step waltz, the others around them joined the dance, swirling in circles.  
There was laughter all around him, music in the air. A happy time, a time of peace and love. He heaved a deep sigh and smiled.  
About an hour later, Thrawn bent over him. "Father..." He took the still, cooling hand and pressed it to his lips. Tears filled his eyes, and he knelt to bury his face in his father's lap, his shoulders shaking.  
Carnelian walked over and quietly told him. "A time to laugh, a time to cry, a time to live, and time to die... There are worse ways to go than in a cozy chair on Christmas day."  
Cas was soon at his side as well, gentle, comforting arms embracing him. "He was content, Thrawn. Take comfort in that," he whispered through his own tears.  
Grenadier set the slice of Christmas pudding he had been bringing at the Emperor's elbow. He silently placed a hand on Thrawn's shoulder and sighed.  
Thrawn finally lifted his head only to turn and bury it in his brother's shoulder. Cas held him, gazing at the Emperor's peaceful expression through his own tears. "Rest in peace, father of us all."   
Carnelian nodded, reaching down and gently working the Emperor's seal ring off of his hand. She put it in Thrawn's pocket and gently pulled Palpatine's hood over his face. "He wouldn't want us to make a fuss and spoil things for the rest of the party."  
"We shouldn't let the children see him, not until we can explain it somehow," Grenadier said. "What are you talking about? Grandpa's just napping in his cozy chair. Let's leave him to sleep and go back to searching the tree for the chocolates. Come on, move along."  
Thrawn sighed and pulled back. He made a face and began wiping Cas's shoulder with his handkerchief. "Sorry."   
"I'm a parent, Thrawn, I'm used to being a mess." He ran a hand through his big brother's hair. "I'm here for you."  
Thrawn smiled. "Thanks, Cas. Carnelian's right. He'd want us to enjoy our first Christmas home. Let's find those ornaments."  
Cas nodded. He kissed the Emperor's hand and followed the others.  
It had been an adventure and it certainly wasn't over, but for now their only goals were treats shaped like baubles and beads.  
They kept curious children away from Palpatine until evening. Cas took the little ones and explained it to them as he had to Matty what felt like so long ago, while Gilad gently broke the news to Matty and Mitty.  
Thrawn meanwhile, carried his father to his bed and laid him gently out on the covers. "I didn't expect this from today." He lay his head on the still chest, tears burning his eyes. "I wanted more time. I only just got home."  
"Your father will never truly be gone."  
Thrawn sighed. "Master Kenobi. I should have known." He sat up. "I don't suppose my father is there to speak to me himself?"  
"He is here, but you cannot hear him, nor will you be able to see him, though if I chose you would be able to see me."  
"Great. I don't even want to know the stupid reasoning behind that kind of arbitrary rule."  
"The Force's true will cannot be discerned by those who use it. That is the flaw of both the Jedi and the Sith, but that is not why I am speaking to you. Your grief runs deep, as is expected, but know that when you touch the Force he is there. You may not be able to sense him, but he will be there all the same, watching over you, as I have been since my death."  
"That's... not as comforting as you intend it, Master Jedi. It just leads me to some concerns for the sanctity of my wedding night."  
Obi-Wan laughed. "Not to worry, he will be respecting your privacy. It is not always that kind of watching, either. More a monitoring through the Force, much like what we did when alive."  
Thrawn sighed. "Can you tell him..."  
"He can hear you."  
"Fine. Father, you son of a bitch, how dare you die four months after I came home? Lazy bastard." He heaved a great sigh. "I love you and I'm going to miss you forever."  
"Since I'll not repeat his response to the first part, he says he loves you, too."  
Thrawn laughed breathily. "Thank you, Master Kenobi."  
"You're welcome."  
"He says to tell Cas he loves him, too."  
"I'll tell him." Thrawn promised. "Good night, Master Kenobi."  
"Good night, Thrawn."   
All was quiet. There was a soft knock. "Come in."   
Cas poked his head in. "Hey, you all right?"  
"As all right as I can be, under the circumstance. I have a message for you."  
Cas went over to him. "A message?"  
"From Father, by way of Master Kenobi."  
Cas's eyes widened a little. "And... he had a message... for me?"  
"Father loves you too. He'll be watching over us."  
Tears stung Cas's eyes, and the brothers hugged.  
"You should go to your husband." Thrawn murmured. "Go on. I mean to go to sleep soon anyway."  
"Will you be all right by yourself?"  
"I get the feeling I won't be alone."  
Cas kissed his cheek. "Call me in the morning. Promise?"  
"What are you, a doctor? Get on with you!"  
"I'm your brother," Cas said with a sad smile before going to Gilad.  
Mitty crept in and to Thrawn's side.  
"Thrawn?" He turned.   
"Mitty, I thought Cas and Gilad were taking you back to your parents."  
Mitty shrugged. "I'm good at slipping away. I've had practice."  
"Well you shouldn't. It will only make them worry."  
Mitty sighed and pressed close to him, hugging him. "Thanks for the sailboat. I'm sorry the hull cracked."  
"It's okay," he said, hugging him back.  
"There's always your cap, right?"  
He gave a half-hearted smiled. "Yes, there's always my cap."  
Matty came running in. "Papa!" He launched himself into Thrawn's arm. "Gilad said that Grandpa's... Grandpa's..." he broke off with a choked hiccup.  
Thrawn held Matty. "Yes, I'm sorry, Matty. I'm so, so sorry."  
He sobbed into Thrawn's chest. "Cas said people leave to find someone special that already left! But we're all here, so why did Grandpa leave?!"  
Thrawn sighed and hugged him close. "Matty... Going to find someone else is only one part of the reason."  
"Then why did Grandpa leave?"  
"Matty... Even if you don't have anyone to go to, you have to die someday. The body breaks, the heart stops beating, and we leave."  
"So... Grandpa's all alone?"  
"No, Matty. He's still watching over us. He always will."  
"But that just means WE'RE not alone."   
Thrawn thought briefly. "Do you remember Obi-Wan? You call him Ben."   
"A little. You said he's gone, too."   
"Yes he is, but he's with Grandpa, keeping him company while they wait for us."  
"Then... he won't be lonely?"  
"No. He won't be lonely. Obi-Wan will be with him until we get there."  
“That’s… a little better.”  
"He'll be just fine until we get there. Don't you worry."  
Matty pressed his face into Thrawn's shoulder and sobbed. Mitty awkwardly stood for a moment longer, then pressed a kiss to Thrawn's cheek and backed out, running back to Cas and Gilad.  
Thrawn held his son until he cried himself to sleep. He carried him to bed and laid beside him well into the night.  
The galaxy mourned for a week, until Thrawn could no longer put off his coronation. He felt the weight of his father's Empire and vowed to bring about the golden age of his visions.  
Mitty quietly agreed, repeating the vows in his head.  
He was a just ruler, trying to do what was best for the people as a whole, and he led them into the envisioned golden age. Cas and Gilad welcomed a son, but after a stillborn fifth, Cas had his womb removed. Carnelian and Grenadier's family grew as well. Luke met and married Mara Jade. Piett and Moire were falling love, and surprise of all surprises Matty fell for Damian.  
Mitty and Thrawn's wedding day was fair and clear and, during their first dance, Thrawn looked over at the circle of guests. Mitty looked over as well. "Thrawn? What do you see?"  
With a teary smile, he answered, "I saw my father, smiling at us."  
Mitty smiled. "Then stop crying, Beau. Just be happy." And the dance continued.


End file.
